As-tu déjà monté un loup?
by FanynaCox
Summary: Jamais Stiles n'aurait imaginé ce que l'avenir lui réservait... Pourtant les choses n'auraient pu être plus douloureuse tout en étant exactement ce qu'elles devaient être. Etre chassé de la meute? Ok. Se laisser sombrer? Jamais. Laissant tout derrière lui, il part pendant six mois. Et son retour provoque immédiatement un beau foutoir. Car après tout, Stiles n'est pas revenu seul.
1. Chapitre un: As-tu déjà monté un loup?

Stiles Stilinsli n'était pas une personne que l'on pouvait qualifié de dur à cuire. Pour la plupart, il représentait même le bas de l'échelle sociale, l'enfant hyperactif, fils du shérif avec un goût vestimentaire douteux et une bouche trop volubile pour son propre bien. Non, Stiles Stilinsli n'était pas un dur à cuire. Qui dirait le contraire, en le voyant à l'instant, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son ordinateur, mâchonnant le bout d'un crayon, tambourinant le bord de son bureau de ses doigts, comme si son hyperactivité devait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, se rappeler à lui.

Soufflant doucement, le garçon se passa une main lasse sur le visage et frotta ses yeux fatigués par ses innombrables heures passées à rechercher la moindre information sur les possibles, ou impossibles, évènements surnaturels se déroulant dans la petite ville de Beacon Hill. Car non, Stiles Stilinski n'était pas un dur à cuire, mais sa vie se résumait tout de même à avoir un loup garou pour meilleur ami, traîner avec une meute de loup socialement inadaptée, une pléthore de problèmes reliés au fait que ses soirées se résumaient, à présent, à courir dans les bois pour empêcher, au choix, la prise de pouvoir d'une bande d'alphas sanguinaires, la destruction de sa ville par une darach complètement folle et un néméton, placé stratégiquement au cœur de la forêt, agissant comme écho radar pour toute la merde surnaturelle de la région, comme si ils avaient besoin de problèmes supplémentaires.

Bref, Stiles était à un point, où l'impression que sa vie partait dans tous les sens et qu'il était incapable d'empêcher cela, était à son maximum. Avec un soupir, il se saisit de la feuille placée près de son ordinateur et fit défiler devant ses yeux les différents points qu'il avait énumérés, espérant que mettre ses problèmes par écrit, donnerait un sens logique à son existence actuelle.

_Point 1: Scott: Loup garou bêta, toujours dégoulinant d'amour pour Allison et qui délaisse son meilleur ami._ En lisant la première ligne, écrite quelques heures plutôt, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il avait écrit cela par colère. Scott avait encore une fois annulé leur plan du soir. La raison: Allison. A la base ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste pizza et jeux vidéo, mais depuis que Beacon Hill était devenu un parc d'attraction pour monstres de tout genre, Stiles aspirait juste à un brin de normalité dans ce monde de fou. Mais Scott, lui aspirait à passer son précieux temps, près de sa chère et tendre et donc, loin de lui...

Attrapant son crayon, il hésita un instant à rayer sa phrase, tapotant le bout de l'objet sur ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux un instant, le souvenir du texto de Scott _"Désolé, plan avec Alli ce soir." _apparut derrière ses paupières closes. Rouvrant doucement ses orbes noisette, fixant à nouveau la ligne, il approuva mentalement la légitimité de ce point et fronçant les sourcils, il descendit son regard à la ligne en dessous.

_Point 2: Pack Alpha battu, soit mort, soit en fuite, soit "adopté"._ En lisant ce deuxième élément qu'il avait pourtant lui-même écrit, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de serrer le poing, froissant la feuille entre ses doigts par la même occasion. Remarquant ce fait, il essaya de se détendre doucement et basculant légèrement la tête en arrière, il repensa aux derniers événements marquant sa nouvelle vie d'humain pris dans un combat entre deux meutes de loup. Le pack alpha avait perdu. Certains, comme le grand chef, une sorte de sociopathe avide de pouvoir, étaient mort dans la bataille. D'autres remarquant ce fait, avaient fui, non que Stiles les condamne pour ça, mais il espérait surtout qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de dégâts dans les contrées éloignés où ils allaient passer. Et puis il y avait les jumeaux. Les mains de Stiles se crispèrent un peu, et poussant un léger soupir, il pencha un peu plus sa tête en arrière tout en fermant les yeux.

Les jumeaux avaient trahi leur pack. Pour eux... Perdant par ce fait leur statut d'alpha, redevenant de simples bêtas. Ethan et Aiden étaient arrivés comme un boulet de canon dans leur lycée, s'appropriant Lydia pour l'un, Danny pour l'autre. Et ce qui devait être une mission d'infiltration, se transforma en quelque chose de plus profond pour les deux adolescents. Car oui, Stiles ne pouvait leur enlever ça, ils n'étaient encore que deux garçons, correction deux loup garous, de 17 ans. Pourtant Stiles ne pouvait empêcher la pointe d'amertume s'infiltrant dans ses veines, quand il songeait avec quelle facilité ils furent admis et intégrer dans la meute, alors que lui, y cherchait encore sa place...

Se redressant franchement, il plaqua la feuille sur la table devant lui et un son exaspéré franchit ses lèvres. Ses yeux volèrent sur l'écran allumé face à lui, survolant les images, assez gore, d'une page web consacrée à certains pseudos rites plus ou moins sanglant, pratiqués par des sortes de druides dans les temps anciens. Cela le ramena aussitôt au troisième point de sa liste.

_Point 3: Darach: Complètement allumé, obscure vengeance, lien étroit avec le néméton, tuée par le l'alpha des alphas._ Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. C'était assez ironique en fait. Après autant de préparation et ruminant sa vengeance dans l'ombre, ajustant les moindres détails, un coup de griffe dans la gorge avait eu raison la femme. Stiles avait toujours du mal à associer la douce enseignante qu'il avait eu, à la chose inhumaine qu'il avait entraperçu. Sa mâchoire se serra, quand le souvenir de son père en danger de mort, frappa avec force sa mémoire. Elle était très bien morte, Stiles n'allait pas pleurer pour elle. Pourtant un léger contentement s'insinua en lui. Au moins elle avait eu le temps d'emporter Kali, l'alpha qui l'avait trahi de premier abord, avant sa mort. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que l'on pouvait ressentir dans une telle situation, il ne voulait même pas essayer. Il ne voulait pas savoir, jamais.

Échappant à ses sombres pensées, il se leva vivement de sa chaise, et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre. Regardant autour de lui, il essayait de faire le point sur sa vie, comme si la réponse à toutes ces questions allait surgir de derrière sa lampe de chevet. Sans le vouloir ses yeux se portèrent à nouveau sur la feuille posée sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire les points suivants. Cela ne servait à rien en fait, sa mémoire était trop performante pour son propre bien. Il n'avait fait que brasser du vent ses dernières heures, écrire était inutile. Les points restant n'étaient que des détails. Il balança le crayon qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main sur la table et se laissa tomber avec lassitude sur son lit. Cachant son visage avec ses bras, Stiles essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser à la dernière ligne qu'il avait entamée, mais n'avait pu achever.

_Point 8: Derek:…_

Oui, Derek... Gémissant d'une manière un peu pitoyable, Stiles roula sur lui-même, attrapa son oreiller et le serra fort contre lui. Cela faisait quelques temps que Stiles avait arrêté de nier l'évidence sur le fait qu'il trouvait le loup garou à son goût, trop à son goût d'ailleurs, beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Il ne cherchait pas à savoir si il y avait plus derrière tout ça, bien qu'il soit d'un naturel curieux, il préférait éviter de se chambouler la tête plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il avait accepté son attirance pour l'homme taciturne qu'était Derek Hall, ça lui faisait une belle jambe et ça ne réglait rien. Stiles était un pur produit de l'adolescence américaine, livré avec les hormones adéquates. Et bien qu'il ait un certain contrôle sur celles-ci lors de ses dernières rencontres avec l'alpha, elles se rappelaient toujours à lui le soir venu dans la quiétude de sa chambre. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose entre eux étaient possibles.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ses traits. Jennifer, ou quel que soit son vrai nom, avait essayé de séduire l'alpha, et ce fut sûrement le grain de sable dans sa machination parfaitement huilée, car Derek Hall n'a pas de cœur, il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la jolie enseignante, encore moins sous sa forme de Darach. Elle s'était retrouvée seule contre tous et avait fini la gorge arrachée. Paix à son âme... ou pas. Stiles n'allait pas mentir en disant que c'était un grand soulagement pour lui, que la druidesse n'ait pu poser ses mains sur le lycan. Pas qu'il aurait été jaloux. Et voilà qu'il recommençait à se mentir à lui-même... Il se sentait pitoyable.

Le jeune garçon se leva d'un bond de son lit et s'approcha vivement du bureau. Saisissant la feuille, il parcouru une dernière fois ses écrits, puis un peu violemment, il froissa le papier et le jeta dans la corbeille à ses pieds. Une bonne chose de fait. Il songea un instant à reprendre ses recherches, puis l'envie d'une bonne douche bien chaude, fit son chemin dans ses pensées. Il regarda l'heure, 20h10. L'hyperactif, sans perdre de temps, se dirigea vers sa commode, saisit quelques vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est avec un nuage de vapeur que Stiles sortit de la pièce d'eau, habillé et un peu plus relaxé qu'auparavant. Se saisissant de la poignée de porte de chambre, le garçon entra dans la pièce sans réellement lever les yeux sur son environnement, et se dirigea de nouveau vers le coin d'étude pour reprendre plus calmement ses recherches.

Un léger bruit suivit d'un déplacement d'air survint derrière lui. Se retournant vivement, Stiles n'eut le temps de réagir d'un bras puissant l'avait attrapé et plaqué contre le bureau. Dans la précipitation, les yeux de Stiles s'était fermé et, sentant un souffle chaud contre son visage, il ne savait pas si il voulait vraiment les ré ouvrir. Puisant une parcelle de courage, il détendit ses traits et entrouvrit les paupières, pour les agrandir vivement face à la personne qui le maintenait fortement immobile.

Avec un visage impassible, Derek Hall le regardait. Les battements de cœur du jeune garçon s'accélérèrent et ne comprenant réellement la situation actuelle, Stiles fit la seule chose pouvant calmer sa nervosité, il parla :

_- Derek? Que... Que fais-tu ici?_ Il savait qu'il bafouillait, mais comment faire autrement, face à un loup garou, alpha, et surtout, surtout, très irritable.

Le lycan ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses yeux volèrent sur le visage Stiles, comme si il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Le regard du loup ne fit que rendre Stiles encore plus nerveux, il se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure en conséquence. Instantanément les yeux gris-vert de Derek se posèrent sur sa bouche. Augmentant la nervosité de Stiles par la même occasion.

-_De... Derek? _Le prénom dans la bouche de Stiles était hésitant, mais cela suffit à briser la sorte de transe du lycan, celui-ci fronça légèrement les sourcils et doucement de détacha du corps mince qu'il avait épinglé au bureau. Le loup se décala, puis recula de quelques pas. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé, pas qu'il soit un grand bavard, Stiles le savait bien, mais une phrase voir même un mot serait bienvenue dans la situation actuelle.

Avec quelques précautions, Stiles fit quelques pas vers sa chaise bureau et s'y laissa choir, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance dans ses jambes à ce moment précis. Ayant détourné le regard pour atteindre sans problème le siège, il reprit son observation de l'homme debout au milieu de sa chambre. Ce dernier ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de regarder Stiles. L'hyperactif était au bord du malaise, gérer Derek dans des situations de dangers extrêmes il pouvait le faire. Mais Derek Hall debout dans sa chambre le soir venu, il ne pouvait pas, pas quand il savait ce qu'il ressentait envers le loup. N'en pouvant plus de la situation présente, l'adolescent claqua fortement des mains, se redressa sur sa chaise et invectiva l'intrus.

_- Bon Derek c'est mignon tout ça, mais j'ai des choses à faire, donc soit tu parles et tu expliques ta venue dans mon humble demeure, d'ailleurs il y a des portes dans cette maison et mon père n'est pas là, je sais que tu le sais. Alors tout ton truc de "rentrer par la fenêtre et faire avoir une crise cardiaque au pauvre Stiles", est un peu dépassé maintenant et le plaquage contre n'importe quelle surface dure à proximité n'est pas réellement nécessaire non plus. Pour résumer, pleins de choses à faire, donc parle ou part! _

Stiles avait dit cela d'une traite, sans réelle hésitation, dans sa volonté de combler le silence et surtout de calmer ses nerfs. Il avait juste légèrement rougi en prononçant les mots "placage contre une surface dure", mais il se dit, que cela pouvait passer pour de la colère. Car au final, la situation actuelle l'exaspérait. Sa soirée n'aurait pas dû se passer comme cela. Il devrait être en train de jouer à des jeux vidéo, de manger une bonne pizza trois fromages et rire avec Scott! Mais non! Le destin, un marrant celui-là, lui avait apporté une situation tendue, une chambre qui semblait à Stiles de plus en plus étouffante et un loup garou pareil à une statue. Un loup garou vraiment chaud si il devait vraiment aller dans les détails. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier point qui le dérangeait le plus.

_- Ou est Scott? _La voix grave du loup le sortit immédiatement de ses pensées. Alors c'était ça, Derek cherchait Scott, bien entendu, pourquoi serait-il venu le voir, lui, personnellement sinon. Il ignora du mieux qu'il put la légère rancœur qu'il sentait couler en lui et répondit d'une voix étonnement stable au loup:

_- Sûrement avec Allison! Pourquoi? _

- _Pas tes affaires_. Derek avait dit cela avec un léger dédain, du moins de l'avis de Stiles et cela fit éclater la retenue du jeune homme. Il en avait marre. Pas ses affaires? Pas ses affaires? Sérieusement? Se relevant rapidement de sa chaise, il s'approcha à quelques pas du loup et l'incendia:

_- Non mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec vous les loups garous? Pas mes affaires? Vraiment Derek? Si ça n'avait pas été mes affaires, tu ne serais même pas là face à moi, sûrement mort il y de grandes chances! Oh je sais ce que tu penses, Monsieur est l'alpha et je ne suis qu'un fragile humain, donc ce n'est pas mon business toutes ces histoires, mais allo? Devines quoi? Ça l'est maintenant! Et ce depuis le moment où ton sociopathe d'oncle a mordu mon meilleur ami et qu'un foutoir apocalyptique à envahit la ville où je vis! Donc si ce sont mes affaires Derek et si tu penses que je vais te laisser dire ce qui me concerne ou non, tu fourres le doigt dans..._

Stiles ne put finir sa phrase qu'il fut attiré vers Derek, son corps pivota et il fût de nouveau plaqué contre une surface dure, en l'occurrence son mur cette fois ci. Pendant sa diatribe, Derek n'avait rien dit, tandis que l'hyperactif bouillait de plus en plus. Et à présent, il se retrouvait coincé entre un mur et l'homme sur lequel il fantasmait à quelques centimètres de lui. La respiration un peu erratique, Stiles leva les yeux vers ceux du brun. Celui-ci le maintenait d'une pression ferme de la main sur son épaule gauche, l'autre main appuyée près la tête du jeune garçon. Stiles sentit son cœur faire une embardée quand il réalisa la position exacte dans laquelle ils étaient. Proche, beaucoup trop proche, beaucoup trop pour ses hormones du moins. Et merde.

Il paniqua légèrement, se tortillant sous la poigne du loup, espérant se dégager avant que l'homme face à lui, grâce à ses sens sur-développés, ne se rende compte de son malaise. Mais étant un fait avéré que le destin détestait Stiles Stilinski et il lui rendait bien, merci pour lui, le loup garou décala sa main du mur pour la poser sur l'épaule dégagée de Stiles et rapprocha son corps massif du sien.

Retenant son souffle, le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil à la bouche de Derek, vérifiant si des dents pointues n'en dépassaient pas. Aucuns crocs à l'horizon, sa gorge était sauve... pour l'instant. Retournant aux yeux du loup, il ne put empêcher d'être fasciner par eux. Et même si il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, il tenait encore à sa fierté, Stiles les trouvait vraiment beaux. Certes son regard était la majeure partie du temps glacial, pourtant la couleur, la forme et l'intensité des yeux de Derek, lui donnait irrémédiablement chaud. Et cela se sentait. Malheureusement pour lui...

Le visage de Derek se recula légèrement, comme pour regarder Stiles dans son ensemble. Son visage auparavant de glace se mua en une expression que Stiles n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu sur l'homme. Selon lui, c'était un mélange entre un léger étonnement et une sorte de colère sous-jacente. Il avait l'air en conflit en fait. Le regard direct de Derek sur lui, troublait de plus en plus Stiles, pensant sa dernière heure arrivée par combustion spontanée, le destin, encore lui, lui prouva qu'il avait tort et que les choses pouvaient être encore plus déstabilisantes pour le jeune homme.

La main droite de Derek bougeait. Pas genre, petit spasme de colère, non, du tout! La main en question cessa d'appuyer sur son épaule et se mit en mouvement, descendant doucement sur le côté de son torse. Les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux du lycan, Stiles ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son corps, les orbes gris-vert s'assombrirent à sa réaction. La main continua sa descente sur ses côtes, semblant provoquer un sillon brûlant sur son passage. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur sa hanche, le pouce passant sous le teeshirt qu'il portait, puis reprit son chemin vers le haut.

Et là Stiles se dit que la combustion spontanée était surfaite quand il sentit la paume du loup sur sa chair nu, les doigts l'effleurant doucement, remontant le long de son corps. La sensation de la main et de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait fit frémir Stiles à nouveau, plus fortement que précédemment, ses dents bloquèrent comme par instinct de survie sa lèvre inférieure pour empêcher un gémissement qu'il sentait poindre au fond de sa gorge. Le garçon toujours sous le regard sombre du loup, ferma violemment les yeux tandis que le sang imprégnait ses joues d'une belle couleur rouge. La main de Derek se stabilisa près de son torse et s'en préavis aucun, le pouce de l'homme passa doucement sur son mamelon droit.

La réaction de Stiles fut immédiate, un sorte de gémissement, toujours étouffé pas ses dents sur sa lèvres, se fit entendre et son corps se raidit un instant.

Les yeux toujours clos, le corps pressé contre le mur, la main de Derek sur lui, Stiles avait l'esprit vide, ou plutôt en surcharge. Il ne s'avait plus quoi penser, quoi faire, lui qui avait réponse à tout, qui se sortait de situations difficiles par quelques pirouettes et une bonne dose de chance, n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir face à un Derek Hall, loup garou alpha de Beacon Hill, le caressant. Le mot était lâché. Même sans grande expérience des choses de la vie, il savait qu'une seule interprétation était possible quant au geste du loup, il le caressait. Pour autant, Stiles était complètement dépassé. Le fait que Derek le regardait et observait ses réactions, le précipitait encore plus loin dans la masse de confusion et de trouble qu'il était devenu.

Comme pour ajouter à son malheur, l'autre main du lycan se déplaça également, plus rapidement que sa consœur et se plaça en coupe sur le côté gauche de son visage, le pouce brossant légèrement sa joue. Le geste le fit ouvrir ses paupières d'étonnement. Tombant directement dans ceux de l'homme face à lui, les yeux de Stiles cherchaient une réponse au pourquoi de la chose. Et comme si une douche de clarté lui était tombé dessus, le châtain compris parfaitement le regard en face de lui. Du désir. Oh mon dieu.

Il songea un instant à paniquer, mais avant d'avoir pu creuser la question, les yeux de Derek tombèrent sur sa bouche. Sans le vouloir, ou instinctivement peut être, les dents de Stiles relâchèrent la lèvre meurtrie et sa langue passa rapidement sur la chair maltraitée. La main sur son torse se crispa légèrement. Il sentit son souffle devenir faiblement saccadé. Les yeux gris-verts remontèrent à nouveau dans ceux noisette de Stiles. La main tenant son visage, exerça une imperceptible pression, faisant basculer la tête du plus jeune un peu en arrière. Le souffle toujours court, regardant l'homme face à lui, l'hyperactif su avec une certitude ce qui allait se passer les instants suivant. Pour une fois le destin sembla d'accord avec lui quand il sentit s'abattre sur ses lèvres celles du lycan.

La sensation était indescriptible. Stiles pourrait perdre son temps à réfléchir, à essayer de comprendre, mais la chaleur qui se répandit en lui annihilait toute faculté de penser. Une langue chaude longea l'orle de ses lèvres comme pour demander permission. Inconsciemment, son corps parlant pour lui, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et rapidement la langue du loup s'engouffra dans la bouche du plus jeune.

Extrait de la tête de Stiles: "OH MON DIEU!" Derek Hall l'embrassait et il était loin de faire semblant, le corps robuste de l'homme se rapprocha encore plus, de telle manière que Stiles ressentait toute la chaleur qui se dégageait du loup garou. Sous l'effet de la situation complètement insensée, Stiles envoya balader sa raison, qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir déjà eu, et répondit avec ferveur au baiser.

Les mains de Derek se déplaçaient vélocement, la main droite bougeant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, rapprochant ainsi leurs deux corps et celle qui tenait son visage se lova sur sa nuque. Ainsi pressé ensemble, la retenue de plus jeune vola en éclat. Un gémissement franchi ses lèvres et ses bras qui, jusque lors, reposaient sagement contre le mur, se mirent en mouvement et saisirent le haut du torse ferme du loup, empoignant le tissu sous ses doigts. Le baiser déjà très chaud, devint affamé. Le son de son propre sang circulant à un rythme effréné, tambourinait dans ses oreilles.

Un autre son s'ajouta à son environnement. Dans la torpeur du moment, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais il devenait de plus en plus clair. Un grognement bas assez continu, presque un ronronnement. Oh mon dieu, cela venait de Derek. Quand il eut pris conscience du fait, le sang qui battait ses tempes descendit directement dans son entrejambe. Le loup grondait contre lui, plaquant son corps contre le sien, ravageant sa bouche. La fièvre qui s'emparait d'eux semblait sans limite.

Stiles avait besoin de respirer. Dans un effort qu'il pensait surhumain sur l'instant, il brisa le baiser et recula son visage. Avalant une goulée d'air, ses yeux, qui s'étaient clos dès que les lèvres du lycan recouvrirent les siennes, s'ouvrirent et le jeune homme eut un aperçu de ce qui serait sa damnation. Derek avait les yeux rouges. Mode Alpha. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et son souffle profond, comme pour se calmer. Au lieu de paniquer face aux signes évidents d'une perte de contrôle chez le loup garou, les yeux écarlates firent battre le cœur de l'adolescent encore plus rapidement si possible et sa queue finit alors de se dresser complètement.

Se sentant à l'étroit, Stiles se trémoussa nerveusement, mais la main sur ses reins le maintint contre le loup, les rapprochant jusqu'au point de pouvoir sentir, malgré les vêtements les couvrant, l'étendue du corps athlétique pressé contre le sien. Ainsi il ne put ignorer la bosse qui pointait sous le jeans du brun, bosse actuellement pressé contre sa hanche. Oh mon dieu…

Reprenant les choses où ils les avaient laissés, les mains du loup garou chutèrent brutalement vers les cuisses du plus jeune, les saisissant par l'arrière et soulevèrent l'adolescent contre le mur. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de la taille du loup, ses mains se détachant du t-shirt du plus vieux, s'agrippant fébrilement au cou à portée. Derek bougea ses hanches et leurs érections contenus difficilement dans leur pantalon, se frottèrent l'une à l'autre. Sous la sensation, Stiles bascula la tête en arrière, se cognant un peu au mur derrière lui, dévoilant sa gorge. Sans attendre, cette dernière fut prise d'assaut par le lycan. Une des mains de Stiles, glissa de la nuque et s'enterra dans les cheveux bruns. Il se faisait dévoré la gorge. Non comme les menaces habituelles du loup. Bien au contraire. Avec une certaine ferveur, les lèvres de Derek avalaient la peau à portée, ses dents mordillant la chair et sa langue traînant sur les marques qu'il laissait le long de son cou.

C'était intense, trop intense pour Stiles. La chaleur était presque étouffante, sa queue palpitait d'un besoin incontrôlable. C'était... C'était... C'était fini. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était venu, la chaleur le quitta, comme le corps qui le maintenait contre le mur se recula violemment. Il n'était pas sûr de comment il avait fait pour ne pas tomber sur le sol, mais le fait est qu'il se retrouvait debout sur ses jambes légèrement fléchis, avachit contre le mur, le souffle court. Derek quant à lui se trouvait au milieu de la chambre de l'hyperactif, les yeux toujours rouges, respirant fortement, les poings serrés.

La situation actuelle n'avait rien d'agréable pour Stiles. Il n'osait faire un mouvement, le froid qui s'insinuait lentement en lui depuis que le loup s'était éloigné, se faisait plus intense et doucement il se sentit trembler. Le lycan ne disait rien, continuant de regarder impitoyablement Stiles. Au moment où l'adolescent se préparait à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pas qu'il savait de quoi parler, mais il voulait essayer, il se fit devancer par l'alpha:

_- Plus jamais_. C'était presque un grondement.

- _Que... quoi? _Ce furent les seuls mots que Stiles put sortir avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par le loup.

_- Plus jamais ça Stiles! Tu n'en parles pas, tu n'y pense pas, tu ne t'approche pas! Suis-je clair?_ Lui demanda abruptement l'homme. _Suis-je clair? _Répéta-t-il plus fortement devant la non réponse du jeune garçon face à lui.

_- Ou... oui..._ La voix de Stiles n'était qu'un murmure, mais il n'avait aucun doute qu'en au fait que Derek l'entende.

Les yeux du loup garou perdirent leur intensité rougeoyante et le côté humain eu l'air de reprendre le dessus. La mâchoire contractée au maximum, le loup fit soudainement volte-face, se glissa par la fenêtre de la chambre. Stiles, dans un état proche de la catatonie, vit le loup se hisser sur le toit et disparaître dans la nuit.

S'en réellement s'en rendre compte, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et il s'affala le long du mur, jusqu'à atteindre le sol et s'y laissa choir. Sa tête était vide, ses battements de cœur douloureusement erratiques et il avait froid. En vrai, il avait envie de pleurer. De crier. De tout détruire autour lui. Pourtant, il resta là, léthargique, au sol, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire.

Il ne pouvait composer avec ça, il ne pouvait trouver une explication logique, un fondement de raisonnement sur les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler. Fantasmer sur l'alpha était une chose. Se faire clouer contre un mur par lui et embrasser comme si la fin du monde était à sa porte en est une autre. Il ne pouvait y faire face.

Stiles ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il resta échoué dans le coin de sa chambre après le départ de Derek, mais quand il réussit à se rappeler comment faire fonctionner son corps, il se redressa lentement, fit quelques pas prudent et tourna la tête vers son réveil. _23h20_. Son père ne serait pas là avant le matin, il était seul chez lui, mais ne voulait pas y rester. Il ne pouvait pas y rester, pas quand... Il ferma fortement les yeux, serrant ses mains en poing et crispa furieusement la mâchoire _"Plus jamais!"_ Le son de la voix du loup garou résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Ouvrant les yeux, le jeune garçon fit quelques pas vers son bureau, saisit ses clés de voiture et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre.

Avant de sortir de la maison, il fit un détour par la buanderie, se penchant derrière quelques bric-à-brac traînant dans le coin et attrapa la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait caché là pour les moments "Cuite dans les bois avec Scott pour médire sur le monde entier". Scott n'était, certes, pas là, mais le besoin d'anesthésier son esprit était le plus fort. A la pensée de son meilleur ami, ses gestes se firent plus brusques et il faillit faire tomber la précieuse liqueur. Rattrapant maladroitement la bouteille, il se dirigea au pas de charge vers l'entrée de sa maison, sortit et verrouilla derrière lui.

Une fois installé dans sa jeep, il mit le contact et se dirigea vers la ville. La demeure Hall était assez proche de sa maison au final, passer par la ville ne mettrait que plus de distance. Il préférait échouer dans un autre coin de la forêt éloigné plutôt que d'aller à la clairière où Scott et lui avaient leurs habitudes et qui bordait le domaine de l'alpha.

Rapidement il atteint la partie basse de la ville. Observant les alentours pendant qu'il roulait, il regardait les gens, seul ou en groupe, célébrant la venue du samedi soir. Ces dents se serrèrent plus encore. Lui n'avait rien à faire le samedi soir, pas d'invitation, pas de soirée, pas de Scott... Juste un loup garou brutal et un esprit sens dessus dessous.

Entendant des éclats de voix, il tourna la tête vers la gauche. Il avait atteint la place festive de Beacon Hill, où plusieurs bars se trouvaient, les gens buvant et faisant la fête. Du coin de l'œil, il attrapa un éclat familier. Ralentissant sa vitesse, il aperçut la camaro de Derek, sur le parking avant du bar sur sa gauche. Pas le plus reluisant des bars selon lui, il avait même une sacrée réputation.

Stiles ne savait pas exactement comment il était arrivé là, mais le fait est qu'il était, debout près de sa jeep, garée à quelques places de la voiture du loup. Il fit quelques pas maladroit vers la voiture noire et entendit un bruit assez fort provenant du côté de l'établissement. Avançant au radar, l'instinct prenant le dessus, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit, s'en savoir pourquoi. La boule qu'il avait au ventre et qui menaçait d'éclater depuis le départ du lycan de sa chambre pulsait douloureusement. Il savait qu'il allait voir quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, pourtant ses pas ne ralentir pas et finalement, tout en tournant à l'angle du bâtiment, il le vit.

Les jambes d'une inconnue autour de son corps, ses mains profondément enfouis dans la chevelure blonde à disposition, le torse pressé contre la femme dans ses bras, Derek embrassait sauvagement sa partenaire. Et au vue des gémissements qu'elle émettait, elle aimait ça. C'est à ce moment précis que le cœur de Stiles Stilinski se brisa.

Le reste fut assez flou pour le jeune garçon, il se souvint avoir reculé prudemment, s'être dirigé à sa voiture et s'être effondré sur son volant. Se redressant brusquement, il remit le contact et partit à pleine vitesse sur les routes de Beacon Hill. Jetant un regard à sa compagne du soir, Stiles attrapa la bouteille sur le siège passager et essaya de l'ouvrir avec une seule main. Pas pratique, dangereux même.

Atteignant l'orée de la forêt, il tourna au premier embranchement permettant d'entrer dans le domaine boisé. Après quelques centaines de mètres, il reconnut sa bêtise. Les pluies avaient été fortes dernièrement et les sentiers praticables étaient boueux. Sa jeep, si résistante, finit par s'embourber juste avant un talus. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Stiles coupa le moteur, pris sa joyeuse compagne avec lui, et se dirigea entre les arbres.

Il flâna un moment, savourant l'air piquant de l'hiver et le silence reposant des lieux. Débouchant sur un espace dégagé, il prit en compte son environnement immédiat et se dirigea vers un tronc d'arbre couché sur le sol. Stiles se laissa choir avec lassitude contre l'arbre et, une fois installé, ouvrit enfin sa bouteille, la portant immédiatement à sa bouche.

Quand l'alcool atteignit ses papilles, il grimaça devant le goût fort du breuvage. Pour autant, il reprit une lampée, s'appuyant un peu plus contre le bois derrière lui, allongeant ses jambes devant lui. Il n'avait pris que quelques légères gorgées quand un bruit survint de sa gauche. Tournant la tête vers le son, le jeune garçon plissa les yeux, scrutant la pénombre de la forêt.

La lune était haute dans le ciel, pas pleine, mais lumineuse, assez pour qu'il est pu faire son chemin jusqu'ici, mais insuffisante pour distinguer quoique ce soit à travers les arbres environnants. Stiles attendit quelques instants, les sens aux aguets, puis n'entendant aucuns autres bruits, il reporta le goulot à ses lèvres. Un autre son, plus fort que le précédent retentit encore sur sa gauche. Stiles se redressa un peu rudement et attendit.

Son attente ne fut pas longue, d'autres bruits survinrent bien vite. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un se déplaçait le long de la frondaison des arbres, caché dans l'obscurité. Stiles se dit qu'avec sa chance et le destin de son côté (on peut toujours rêver…) ce n'était qu'un animal. Mais son instinct, lui, criait au jeune homme de se lever et de courir le plus loin possible de l'endroit. Chassant la peur irrationnelle qui le prenait, le garçon attendit et observa plus encore les ombres avoisinantes. Les bruits se rapprochaient de lui, se mouvant pour arriver presque en face de sa position. Scrutant la place d'où provenaient les craquements, Stiles sursauta quand un léger rire atteint ses oreilles. Définitivement pas un animal. Génial. Le cœur de l'adolescent partit dans une course précipitée tandis que deux yeux bleus métalliques se détachèrent dans la nuit, juste face à lui.

_-__ Ethan? _Ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune homme avec l'espoir que le loup en question lui faisait une blague. Les yeux face à lui restèrent fixes.

- _Aiden?_ Continua-t-il en désespoir de cause, sachant qu'il n'y avait que les jumeaux qui possédaient une telle couleur. Sa voix partant dans les octaves supérieures.

Sans crier garde, peut être lassé du jeu, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, inconnu de Stiles, sortit de l'orée de la forêt, s'arrêtant à une vingtaine de mètres du garçon. Définitivement pas un animal. Quoique, vu les yeux. Un loup-garou. Super. Ce dernier glissa un sourire, que l'on pouvait facilement qualifier de cruel, sur son visage. L'homme était habillé de vieux vêtements usés, ses cheveux sombres partaient dans tous les sens. Un oméga… Encore une fois, super! Stiles n'osait faire un mouvement bien que ses tripes lui sommaient de se lever et de détaler de là. Mais la peur le figeait. Ce fut un bruit de verre qui le sortit de sa torpeur, sans s'en rendre compte il avait lâché sa bouteille, celle-ci s'était écrasé près de lui. Bondissant sur ses pieds, Stiles se retourna et sauta par-dessus le tronc, puis s'en ralentir, il entama une course folle à travers la forêt.

Il savait que face à un loup garou il n'avait que peu de chance de gagner à la course. Pourtant, doté de l'instinct de survie naturel de l'homme, Stiles allongea ses foulées espérant mettre autant de distance qu'il pouvait entre son tourmenteur et lui. Bien trop tôt, le jeune garçon entendit renâcler derrière lui, il était pris en chasse. Le loup aurait déjà dû être sur lui, il le savait, mais celui-ci, se prenait sûrement au jeu de la chasse. Et Stiles était la proie. Infiltrer la terreur chez ses victimes devait être grisant pour lui.

Après quelques enjambés désespérées, Stiles sentit quelques chose lui faucher la jambe. Prit dans sa vitesse de déplacement, il se mit à rouler sur lui-même sur le sol, jusqu'à s'immobiliser contre un arbre. Terrorisé, le garçon releva vivement la tête pour voir l'oméga, toujours souriant, se diriger vers lui. S'arrêtant à quelques pas, il pencha la tête sur le côté comme pour admirer son futur repas, puis brutalement leva le bras au bout duquel des griffes acérées luisaient. Stiles ne put détourner le regard, sa vie ne défila pas devant ses yeux comme il pensait qu'il devait en cas de mort imminente. Non, il regardait juste sa mort dans les yeux et étrangement il n'avait plus peur.

Une ombre surgit sans crier gare des fourrés derrière l'adolescent et s'abattit sur l'oméga. Bloquant sa respiration, Stiles ne put qu'observer, impuissant, le combat face à lui. Il ne voyait pas le visage du nouvel intervenant, ce dernier portant une capuche noire dissimulant son visage. Mais Stiles pouvait dire que c'était un homme, un loup garou même, aux sons des grognements qu'il entendait. Ce n'était pas Derek, la carrure était trop fine. Il savait que ce n'était pas Scott non plus. La façon de se mouvoir du loup encapuchonné lui était inconnue.

Aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, le combat se termina avec un horrible craquement, le loup garou à capuche avait brisé la nuque de l'oméga, lui arrachant presque la tête. Pas de guérison possible mon pote. Toujours dos à Stiles, l'inconnu repoussa le corps du loup sanguinaire et le laissa tomber au sol. Quelques secondes passèrent, le souffle de Stiles revint finalement avec force et il expira bruyamment. Au son, l'inconnu se figea et se retourna lentement vers l'humain à terre.

Avec la pénombre, Stiles n'arrivait toujours pas à discerner les traits de son sauveur. Mais la question fut vite réglée quand le lycan abaissa sa capuche. La lumière lunaire frappa le visage face à lui et Stiles retint son souffle une nouvelle fois. Mon dieu oui, il connaissait ce visage. Il connaissait la personne entière d'ailleurs, mais il était choqué de le voir devant lui et surtout, surtout, qu'il l'ait sauvé.

Ce fut d'une voix tremblante que Stiles prononça :

- _Jackson? _

Car oui, Jackson Witthemore, se tenait devant lui. Dire que Stiles se sentait confus était un euphémisme. Par quel enfer, Jackson Witthemore, tourmenteur personnel de l'hyperactif, disparu de la circulation depuis plusieurs mois, pouvait être là, devant lui.

- _Respire Stilinski ! On dirait que tu as vu le grand méchant loup !_ Jackson prononça cette phrase d'une voix claire, légèrement amusé, mais loin du dédain dont Stiles avait l'habitude quand le jeune homme s'adressait à lui.

Le loup garou se rapprocha de l'adolescent toujours à terre et s'accroupit face à lui. Stiles pouvait à présent parfaitement voir le visage du lycan. Toujours aussi beau d'ailleurs. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Avant que Stiles ne puisse approfondir la question, le jeune blond avait repris :

- _Tu t'es blessé?_ Il parla d'une voix calme. Stiles prenant enfin conscience de son environnement et surtout de son corps, ressentit une légère douleur à la cheville. Super, il avait dû se faire une entorse ou une bonne foulure dans sa chute. En même temps, c'était toujours mieux qu'être mort.

_- Ma… ma cheville, je pense… Mais ça ira ! Je… je ne devrais pas avoir de problème pour rentrer. Je veux dire, dans les bois__,__ la nuit, après qu'on est voulu de moi comme repas gratuit… Et puis il ne fait pas trop froid et j'ai l'habitude des situations bizarres maintenant… Il y a pire comme situation non? Une cheville, ce n'est pas grand-chose…_ Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres face au regard clairement moqueur du garçon accroupit.

- _Tu n'as pas changé Stiles. Toujours à parler autant comme autant._ La voix du loup n'était pas réellement moqueuse, mais plutôt amusé, presque… Tendre? S'en attendre de réponse, Jackson enchaina :

- _Tu as déjà monté un loup_? En entendant la question du blond, Stiles ne put empêcher un rougissement de s'étendre sur ses joues. Mais c'était quoi cette question? Entendant un léger rire, l'humain reporta son attention sur le loup garou près de lui. Il avait l'air très amusé de sa réaction. Oh l'enfoiré! Il le faisait exprès, comme si la soirée de Stiles n'avait pas été assez pourrie comme ça. D'une voix morne, le châtain répondit :

- _Non Jackson, non, je n'ai jamais monté un loup._ Bien qu'en son for intérieur, le petit intermède avec l'alpha de Beacon Hill pouvait peut être correspondre à la description. Chassant ses pensées gênantes, il attendit la réaction du jeune lycan. Et ce n'est vraiment pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

- _Et bien, il y a un début à tout! Viens là!_ Jackson prononça sa phrase clairement, pourtant Stiles avait du mal à intégrer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il plaisantait n'est-ce pas? Son questionnement fut interrompu par la main de Jackson qui attrapa son bras et le hissa sur ses pieds. Il retint une grimace, quand le poids de sa jambe reposa sur sa cheville blessé.

Le loup quant à lui avait lâché sa prise, tourné le dos et fléchi les jambes, les bras écartés de son corps comme pour réceptionner quelque chose. Et la lumière fut. Jackson voulait qu'il monte sur son dos. Le petit con, Stiles était sûr que le choix des mots précédents était fait exprès. Rien que pour voir l'hyperactif mal à l'aise. Près à refuser l'offre, Stiles ouvrit la bouche, mais fut arrêter par le regard de Jackson qui avait tourné la tête pour le regarder. Un regard clair, sans malice, un regard qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu sur le sportif.

- _Stiles, montes! Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer et ce sera beaucoup plus rapide!_ Et comme si son corps était passé en mode automatique, Stiles se vit s'approcher du dos de l'autre garçon, poser avec hésitation ses mains sur les épaules fermes devant lui et se laisser hisser avec l'aide du loup sur le dos de ce dernier. Enserrant fermement les bras par-dessus les épaules du blond, ses jambes furent remontées le long du corps du loup, pour être plié contre les hanches du sportif, les mains de celui-ci placé sous le bas des cuisses de Stiles, le tenant fortement contre lui.

- _Maintenant Stilinski! Tiens-toi bien et savoures!_ Et Stiles à savourer. Mon dieu oui.

Jackson était parti comme une flèche à travers la forêt, le poids de Stiles sur son dos, n'ayant guère l'air de le ralentir. Il sauta par-dessus des branchages et sans s'arrêter, continua à filer à travers la végétation. Dire que la sensation était plaisante était un euphémisme. L'air froid frappait son visage, pourtant Stiles ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis longtemps. Le corps sous le sien se mouvait prestement, comme animé par une flamme incandescente.

Jackson serrait toujours fermement les cuisses de l'hyperactif et les bras de Stiles serrèrent un peu plus les épaules du blond. Comme si un signal avait été donné, Jackson accéléra encore plus sa course. Un rire franchit les lèvres de Stiles, il était euphorique. Il n'avait jamais donné dans la vitesse, mais courir avec le loup était tout simplement grisant, comme si les problèmes qu'il avait voulu noyer avec du whisky, s'effaçait complètement en faveur de la course nocturne à travers les bois. Jackson sautait, s'élançait, l'entraînant dans une diatribe d'émotions encore inconnu du jeune humain.

Ils coururent longtemps et, trop tôt à son goût, Stiles aperçu l'orée de la forêt. Ralentissant progressivement, Jackson s'arrêta complètement après avoir passé la frondaison des arbres. Stiles reconnu immédiatement son quartier, sa maison était un peu plus bas. Ils avaient couru à travers toute la forêt de Beacon Hill.

Jackson le fit descendre doucement de son dos et Stiles fit quelques pas hésitant, prenant garde à ne pas trop appuyer sur sa cheville blessée. Débutant quelques pas vers les habitations, Stiles se retourna vers le loup, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais il n'eut pas à y réfléchir. Jackson n'était plus là. Il était parti aussi soudainement qu'il était intervenu pour le sauver. Soufflant de dépit, Stiles se détourna des bois et fit doucement son chemin jusqu'à chez lui.


	2. Chapitre deux: Tu as changé

Stiles se réveilla lentement. Il était encore tôt. C'était les vacances d'hiver après tout, personne ne lui reprocherait de profiter de la chaleur de son lit encore quelques minutes. Tournant la tête vers sa table de chevet, il sortit un bras du cocon de chaleur pour saisir son téléphone. Aucuns appels, aucuns messages. Rien.

Une sourde tristesse envahit son cœur aussi rapidement qu'une balle de tue loup, s'infiltrant dans son organisme, le faisant se recroqueviller. Hier, c'était le réveillon du nouvel an. Et mis à part son père, qui avait pris sa journée pour la passer avec son fils, personne ne lui avait envoyé ne serait-ce qu'un texte en réponse aux siens. Souhaitez une bonne année par sms était peut être futile pour certains, mais quand ces appels ne recevaient aucunes réponses, il s'était rabattu sur ce moyen.

Scott n'avait pas répondu. Il avait envoyé un message pour chaque membre de la meute, enfin presque, les jumeaux et Derek n'avaient pas eu cet honneur. Stiles ricana amèrement. Pourquoi se préoccuper de lui, après tout aucune menace ne survolait la ville, le jeune garçon doué pour la recherche était inutile… Ce n'était pas son genre d'être défaitiste, mais la réalité le rattrapait et la solitude avait envahi ses journées. Et il détestait ça. Tellement.

Depuis le samedi précédent, il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles de la meute, ils ne savaient même pas qu'il s'était fait attaquer et sauver par Jackson. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, mais les appels sonnant dans le vide, couplés au fait de ne pas vouloir se rendre à la maison de l'alpha, avait fait qu'il n'avait pu partager l'information avec ses amis. Stiles sentit un goût amer poindre dans sa bouche. Ses amis… La belle histoire. Même Scott avait été aux abonnés absents depuis son dernier sms lui annonçant qu'il passait la soirée avec sa petite amie.

Après avoir récupéré sa voiture, à l'aide son père, arguant une foireuse explication sur le pourquoi du comment sa jeep s'était retrouvé embourbé, il était passé près de chez son meilleur ami. Mais face à la porte close et s'en nouvelles aucunes, Stiles s'était résigné et était rentré chez lui. Seul. Encore.

Il savait que son père s'inquiétait. Son silence l'inquiétait. Il essayait de faire au mieux pour que son père ne ressente pas sa peine, mais le jeune garçon se sentait exténué. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Sa tête lui faisait mal d'y penser. D'abord Derek et son « Plus jamais ! » si théâtral, ensuite Scott et son silence si angoissant. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? La question brûlait sans fin dans son esprit, le rendant angoissé et éreinté. Il savait qu'il devait prendre le taureau par les cornes et aller jusqu'à la maison Hall savoir de quoi il retournait. Mais le courage lui manquait. Il ne pouvait faire face à l'Alpha… Pas après que…

Sortant de ses sombres pensées, l'adolescent repoussa vivement les couvertures, se leva de son lit et débuta sa routine matinale. Sous la douche il repensa à l'excuse boiteuse qu'il avait servie à son père au sujet de sa jeep et du déroulement réelle de sa soirée. Il ne l'avait pas cru. Il le savait, pourtant il n'avait rien dit. Voir son fils sain et sauf était suffisant pour le shérif depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence du surnaturel.

Bizarrement leur relation était aussi normale que d'habitude, les révélations avaient secoué l'homme de loi, mais il s'y était adapté avec une certaine facilité, posant même des questions à son fils sur certains détails encore obscurs pour lui. Malgré cette entente retrouvée, Stiles n'avait pu se résigner à expliquer la vraie version de sa soirée dans les bois. Cela aurait soulevé trop de questions sur les raisons de sa présence en ces lieux, sur une certaine bouteille de whisky et de pourquoi il avait besoin de se saouler. Et il ne voulait pas que son père parte à la chasse aux loups garous. Mais alors pas du tout.

Sortant de la douche, Stiles saisit une serviette et tout en s'essuyant, il se plaça face au miroir attenant au lavabo. Il se regarda après avoir effacé la buée couvrant la surface en verre. Il était mince, un peu musclé, même si il était loin des corps sculptés hérités par la lycanthropie des gars de la meute. Sa peau était parsemé de tâche de son et ses cheveux, qui avait atteint une certaine longueur, se dressait naturellement sur sa tête. Il était loin des critères standards de beauté, il le savait, mais il ne se trouvait pas repoussant non plus. Soufflant doucement, il détourna le regard et acheva de se préparer.

Après avoir déjeuné et toujours sans aucuns appels entrants, Stiles, sur un coup de tête, prit les clefs de sa jeep et partit en balade. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il voulait aller, et c'est inconsciemment qu'il fit son chemin jusqu'au lycée de Beacon Hill désert pendant les vacances scolaires. Garant sa voiture sur le parking, il observa autour de lui et n'aperçut personne. La seule exception était une voiture de sport garer tout au bout de la place, au plus proche du terrain de cross.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils et sortit de sa jeep. Il ne connaissait pas cette voiture, pourtant sa présence l'intriguait. Mon dieu, il devait vraiment se sentir désœuvré pour se questionner sur la présence d'une simple voiture inconnue. Il dépassa l'auto et se dirigea vers le terrain de cross, certains souvenirs refaisant surface dans sa mémoire. Il les chassa vivement, la plupart intégrant Scott. Et il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant.

Dépassant le bâtiment qui lui cachait la vue du terrain, l'hyperactif se figea. Quelqu'un était sur le terrain. Malgré le temps froid, une personne lançait à travers les filets une balle de crosse. S'approchant prudemment, Stiles reconnut presque aussitôt le jeune homme. Pour avoir passé plus de temps sur le banc que sur le terrain, à regarder les autres jouer, il pouvait dire, même à cette distance, à qui appartenait cette façon de lancer.

S'avançant tranquillement, il était presque à hauteur du joueur quand celui-ci se retourna, ses mèches blondes balayées par le léger vent froid. Jackson le regarda calmement les mains sur son bâton de crosse. Puis comme si de rien était, comme si ils avaient toujours fait ainsi, le sportif fit un signe du menton vers les affaires aux sols près de ses pieds.

Détournant le regard, Stiles vit à côté du sac, un second bâton de crosse. Avec incrédulité, il releva le visage vers le jeune blond. Ce dernier ne détournait pas les yeux, une sorte d'attente calme marquant ses traits. Alors, presque avec révérence, Stiles se pencha, attrapa doucement le bâton et se releva faisant ainsi face à Jackson. Il parcourut lentement le terrain se tenant à plusieurs mètres du loup garou, s'arrêta à bonne distance et, avec une habitude obtenue par la pratique, se positionna en formation de jeu.

Ses yeux fixèrent ceux du lycan, attendant la suite des événements. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les traits de Jackson. Pas l'habituel mesquin. Non. Un doux sourire. Presque serein. Puis, avec un naturel déconcertant, il envoya la balle piégée dans le filet de sa crosse vers Stiles. Et le jeu commença.

Stiles réussit à rattraper la première balle, la renvoyant directement sur le loup. Plusieurs lancés furent ainsi échangées, parfois accélérant le rythme, se déplaçant de quelques pas, se retournant, feintant même, et, sans s'en rendre compte, un grand sourire barrait son visage. Un sourire également aux lèvres, Jackson renvoyait la balle avec beaucoup de précision. Pourtant Stiles remarqua qu'il n'usait pas de ces dons de loup. Non, le blond jouait simplement, tel un humain et c'est ce fait précis qui le choqua le plus. Même Scott ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pourtant, à l'instant, Jackson était, tout comme lui, juste un ado qui jouait à un de ses jeux préférés avec un autre ado. Un sentiment de bien-être inonda son corps. Après tous les événements survenus depuis la morsure de Scott, il avait enfin un moment de détente simple. Rien n'entachait cela, même le fait que ce soit Jackson Witthemore face à lui. Au contraire.

Après tout, il connaissait Jackson depuis aussi longtemps que Scott. Certes ils n'avaient jamais été amis, mais mis à part de désagréables remarques, rien n'avait justifié une réelle haine entre eux. Quand sa mère était morte, Jackson était le seul qui n'avait pas changé de comportement avec lui. Pour certains, ils voyaient juste le comportement égoïste du blond, mais pour Stiles c'était une piqûre, un rappel de la réalité. Jackson, consciemment ou inconsciemment, l'avait aidé. Pas de la plus douce des manières, mais il l'avait fait. C'était ce qui comptait.

Puis il était devenu un kanima et Stiles avait tout fait pour qu'il survive, rappelant aux personnes l'entourant que le lézard meurtrier était Jackson Witthemore et non une bête quelconque à annihiler. Donc ils avaient cherché une solution autre que la mort du blond. Et ils avaient réussi. Tous ensembles. Maintenant Jackson était un loup. Un loup aux yeux bleus électriques. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Parfois il maudissait la lycanthropie qui empêchait tout oubli des erreurs passées. Pour lui, Jackson ne méritait en aucune façon ces yeux-là. Il avait été contrôlé, presque violé en son sein. Il avait été un des rares à comprendre la décision du blond de partir des lieux maudits où on lui avait volé son âme. Il aurait fait la même chose.

Ils jouèrent longtemps. Se rapprochant parfois, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent. Essayant de se saisir de la balle à terre, des rires fusaient. Le moment était simple, agréable. Puis avec un mouvement plus puissant que prévu, Stiles bascula, entraînant le loup garou avec lui. Ce dernier amortit facilement leur chute et l'hyperactif roula doucement sur le côté, se retrouvant sur le dos dans l'herbe froide du terrain. Il sentait Jackson près de lui. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il tomba directement sur le visage du loup. Ce dernier était dans la même position que Stiles.

Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux. Calmement. Sans barrières. Cela aurait pu être gênant, mais il ne le ressentit pas ainsi. Puis Jackson souria doucement et se releva, se retrouvant debout devant lui. Comme si c'était naturel entre eux, le loup tendit la main vers l'humain à terre. Aucune hésitation ne traversa Stiles quand il leva son bras et saisit la main à portée. Jackson le releva doucement sur ses pieds. Ils étaient à présent debout face à l'autre, les mains toujours liées.

_- Tu as changé Jackson. _

Stiles ne cherchait pas à briser le moment. Mais il ne put empêcher les mots de franchir ses lèvres. Loin de s'offusquer, le blond fit un sourire en coin. Il sentit la poigne du loup légèrement se resserrer.

_- Et moi, je retire ce que j'ai dit dans les bois… Tu as changé aussi Stiles_.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix égale, comme si la constatation ne lui faisait pas vraiment plaisir. Les yeux de Jackson fixaient sans faillir les siens. Le jeune garçon avait l'impression que le loup sondait son âme et qu'il n'aimait pas les nouveaux ajouts qu'il y voyait. Gêné de ce que pouvait saisir le loup, il brisa le moment, élevant sa voix une nouvelle fois:

_- Je… je crois que je te dois des remerciements, tu sais, pour m'avoir sauvé et pour… la course, enfin la course, je veux dire… moi… sur ton dos. Pas que j'ai pas apprécié hein! Non juste, c'était… cool je suppose. _Il avait balbutié les quelques mots, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire, incertain du nouveau Jackson face à lui.

- _En fait, c'est moi qui te remercie._ Jackson avait parlé d'une voix étonnamment ferme, comme n'admettant aucune contestation.

- _Me remercier? En quoi?_ Dire qu'il était étonné était un euphémisme.

- _Pour ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber, même lorsque je ne demandais aucune aide, pour m'avoir sauvé alors que je ne le méritais peut-être pas. Pour beaucoup de choses en fait. Tu es… _Jackson, qui avait parlé d'une traite, s'interrompit, comme cherchant ses mots.

- _Je suis?_

Il voulait savoir. Il voulait vraiment savoir ce que Jackson pensait de lui. Comme si la réponse même changerait quelque chose de fondamental dans sa vie. Il sentait son cœur battre une chamade du diable.

- _Tu es… unique._ Jackson avait répondu d'une voix douce.

Son regard se planta dans les yeux bleus face à lui. Il n'y vu aucun mensonge, aucune plaisanterie, juste une étonnante sincérité. Oui, Jackson avait changé et Stiles aimait le changement. Il aimait que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il était unique, que quelqu'un le remercie pour son dévouement. Il sentait une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son cœur. Un cœur prit au piège depuis plusieurs jours par une amertume grandissante. Et cela faisait du bien.

- _Tu restes ?_ Il savait que Jackson avait compris sa question. Il ne parlait pas du terrain, mais de Beacon Hill.

- _Je repars dans deux jours._ Le ton du loup était calme. Mais yeux bleus s'étaient légèrement voilés.

Bizarrement il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Mais il comprenait. La vie de Jackson n'était plus ici, pas dans l'immédiat du moins. Hochant légèrement la tête à la réponse, sa main toujours prisonnière de poigne souple du lycanthrope, il enchaîna, sincère dans ses propos:

_- Dans ce cas, bonne chance pour la suite Jackson. _

_-Toi aussi Stilinski. Et évites de te mettre dans des situations potentiellement mortelles, ça changerait! _Jackson avait accompagné sa phrase d'un léger sourire en coin, montrant que l'ancien Jackson était toujours là. Pourtant la constatation ne le fit que sourire à son tour.

_- Ouais, en même temps on est à Beacon Hill donc… J'attends prochainement la visite d'un dragon. En espérant qu'il existe bien sûr, mais ça, pour une fois, ce serait mortel. _

Jackson émit un rire léger et doucement détacha sa main de celle de Stiles.

_- Mortel. C'est le cas de le dire. Juste, restes en vie. Ok? _

Stiles ne put qu'hocher la tête en réponse à la réelle inquiétude dessinée sur les traits du lycan devant lui. Puis attrapant les bâtons de crosse à terre, le loup s'éloigna vers le bord du terrain. Il le vit se pencher et attraper son sac. Mais avant de partir, Jackson se retourna tranquillement. Le sourire sur les lèvres de Jackson était juste parfait. Doux mais chaud. Sincère et affectueux. La métamorphose de Jackson lui sautait aux yeux. Il le vit une dernière fois ouvrir la bouche:

- _Bonne année Stiles. _

Puis Jackson se retourna et fit son chemin vers le parking du lycée, ses yeux noisette suivant la progression. Toujours debout au milieu du terrain, les embruns de l'hiver fouettant son visage, un chuchotement s'échappa de ses lèvres, sachant que l'ouïe du loup lui permettait d'entendre le presque murmure:

- _A toi aussi Jackson. Et prend soin de toi._

Fermant les yeux, respirant à plein poumon, Stiles resta un moment, seul, au milieu du terrain de crosse. Et quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau au monde, il avait pris une décision. Demain, il allait à la maison Hall. Demain il allait demander des explications. Car foi de Stiles Stilinski, si Jackson Witthemore pouvait lui dire qu'il était unique, ce n'est pas un loup garou alpha grincheux qui lui ferait peur.


	3. Chapitre trois: Juste cours

**Oh my god! Pour paraphraser notre hyperactif préféré. J'ai posté cette histoire comme ça, juste pour ne pas la garder pour moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé recevoir autant de gentils compliments et d'encouragements. Donc merci. Vraiment. Pour répondre à certaines questions, oui c'est du sterek (quoi d'autres? soyons sérieux un instant!) mais Derek va ramer. J'adore quand il rame. Il y aura aussi de nouveaux persos, pas beaucoup, juste deux. Et Stiles... et bien vous verrez bien! A peu près une vingtaine de chapitres déjà écrit, POV alterné en fonction de la situation. Y en a pour tout les goûts. Désolé d'avance si mon humour est douteux. Pour l'instant les premiers chapitres seront centrés sur Stiles et pas joyeux joyeux. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles attendu le lendemain après-midi pour mettre son projet de visite à la maison de l'alpha à exécution. Dire qu'il stressait était en dessous de la réalité, il était juste pris d'une putain de panique. Mais il avait pris une décision, il ne pouvait plus rester dans l'ombre. Il s'attendait à tous ou presque. Il voulait juste savoir, comprendre pourquoi il était mis sur le banc de touche, pourquoi on l'ignorait ainsi. Il voulait juste que l'angoisse en lui se calme. Au moins un peu.

Sur le chemin, il vérifia par habitude son téléphone. Toujours aucuns messages, pas qu'il en est réellement espérer, mais il ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre. Il ne savait même pas si d'autres membres de la meute seraient là ou s'ils s'étaient vus pendant les vacances. A cette pensée, il grimaça, se rappelant que lui, n'avait pas été présent dans ce cas.

Il n'avait pas pris sa jeep, préférant marcher. Par ce temps cela semblait un choix discutable, mais la marche le calmait, les crissements sous ses pieds étaient agréable à ses oreilles. Regardant la forêt environnante, il ferma un instant les yeux, des bribes de la course à travers les bois sur le dos de Jackson flashant de sa mémoire. Il aurait aimé recommencé. Peut-être que si la rencontre avec la meute se passait bien, il pourrait demander à l'un des loups. Rouvrant les yeux, il chassa l'idée de sa tête. Non. Aucun espoir, aucune demande tant qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il retournait.

Plus vite qu'il le voulait, il se trouva au pied du porche de l'imposante maison. Celle-ci était en pleine renaissance, Derek avait décidé peu après la débâcle de l'alpha pack, de restaurer l'antique bâtisse. Les travaux étaient loin d'être achevé, mais certaines parties comme le rez de chaussé et quelques pièces étaient habitables.

Essayant de trouver le courage de passer le seuil, Stiles tourna la tête vers le côté de la maison et vit les différents véhicules s'y trouvant. Les motos des jumeaux, la voiture d'Allison, celle de Derek, le pick up de Boyd. Et bien cela répondait à la question si oui ou non ils s'étaient réunis sans lui. Loin de le soulager, la réalisation tomba telle une chape de plomb au creux de son ventre. Serrant les poings, expirant le plus calmement possible, il gravit les quelques marches le séparant de la porte. Il hésita à frapper, puis se rappelant du fait que personne ne frappait avant de s'infiltrer par sa fenêtre, il attrapa la poignée et poussa la porte avant de pénétrer dans la bâtisse.

Il avait élaboré plusieurs scénarios quant au déroulement de la rencontre, mais rien ne l'avait préparé au silence de mort qui suivit son entrée dans le grand salon de la maison Hall. La meute était là, au complet, tous les loups, ainsi que Lydia et Allison assise l'une près de l'autre dans un des canapés. Les jumeaux étaient debout près d'une fenêtre, le regardant calmement. Tournant son regard, ses yeux tombèrent sur Isaac assis dans un fauteuil près de la même fenêtre, qui évitait clairement son regard. Fronçant les sourcils, il continua son observation et tomba sur Boyd et Erica, collés l'un à l'autre. Boyd avait un air navré sur les traits, Erica quant à elle, avait son visage caché dans le giron imposant de son petit ami. Elle non plus ne voulait pas le regarder. Ensuite il posa les yeux sur le canapé où se trouvaient les deux humaines. La brune regardait le sol. Mais Lydia, elle, le fixait sans faillir. Brave Lydia, n'ayant jamais honte de rien. Puis il remarqua la forme recroquevillé près d'Allison, la tête profondément enfouis dans ses bras joint sur les genoux. Scott.

Voir Scott après tant de temps fut comme un coup de poing en pleine face, son souffle se fit court et ses battements de cœur s'accélérèrent. Il se doutait que tous les loups de la pièce l'entendaient. Puis, presque avec regret, mais surtout avec crainte, il tourna son regard vers le coin de la pièce où une figure imposante, rigide, tout de noir vêtu pour changer, était. Les yeux de Derek étaient durs et impitoyables. Et il comprit, avant même que quelqu'un ne prononce un mot, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas et c'est d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il voulait savoir à présent, même si la réponse à cette question allait sûrement le briser.

D'une voix faible, presque un murmure il demanda :

- _Pourquoi ?_

Les yeux toujours fixé sur l'alpha, Stiles attendit la réponse, ses veines commençant doucement à se glacer, l'appréhension et la peur balayait son esprit. Pourtant, stoïque, il attendait. Et la réponse vint, rapide, concise et au combien cruel.

_- Tu n'es pas important. Tu n'es pas de la meute. Tu ne nous es d'aucunes utilités. _Derek avait lâché ses mots froidement, son regard planté dans celui du jeune hyperactif comme le mettant au défi de contester ses mots.

Stiles ne sut pas comment il fit pour ne pas s'effondrer à l'instant même. Sa tête bourdonnait horriblement et il sentit son souffle devenir irrégulier. Il baissa la tête ne souhaitant plus voir les visages des personnes présentes. Sans hésitation, il se détourna de ses anciens amis. Pendant qu'il traversait l'entrée de la maison, il entendit une sorte de gémissement provenir du salon. Il ne se retourna pas. Au contraire, il accéléra son avancée et sortit du lieu maudit. Plus jamais il n'y reviendrait. Non. Jamais.

Il continua à avancer, la douleur étrangement s'amenuisait, remplacée par une colère presque bienfaitrice. Il accéléra encore sa marche. Encore et encore. Jusqu'au point où il se trouva à courir comme jamais il n'avait couru à travers les bois. Il ne s'arrêtait pas, sautait, dérapait, accélérait encore. Il voulait juste oublier. Il savait qu'il essayait de retrouver les sensations de sa course avec Jackson, mais il n'était pas aussi rapide, aussi agile. Pour autant il ne ralentit pas, son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine, l'adrénaline coulait par vague dans ces veines. Quelqu'un le verrait, penserait qu'il court pour sa vie. C'est en partie vrai. Il court car il ne savait quoi faire d'autre, il court pour ne pas s'effondrer, se briser.

Dans son aveuglement émotionnel, il ne vit pas la racine qui dépassait du sol. Quand il sentit son pied s'y accrocher, il ferma les yeux attendant la chute brutale qui en découlerait. Soudainement, une main forte saisit son bras bien avant qu'il ne chute, le redressant et le poussant en avant, l'incitant à continuer sa course. Ouvrant les yeux, ses pieds se remettant en mouvement, il tourna la tête et vit Jackson près de lui, la mâchoire serré durement, le visage droit devant lui.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Stiles comprit le geste. Ils courraient ensemble, seul contre tous, mais ensemble, telle une meute. A cette pensée, la colère envers les gens présent dans la vieille bâtisse, enfla tel un volcan dans le cœur du jeune garçon. Il reprit sa course folle qu'il avait ralenti à l'intervention du loup, regardant devant lui, il accéléra au-delà de ces capacités, il donna son cœur, ses espoirs, sa vie dans cette course. Près de lui, il entendait les foulées de Jackson. Au vu de ces capacités surnaturelles, Stiles savait qu'il l'aurait depuis longtemps dépassé s'il le voulait. Pourtant il restait légèrement en retrait, adaptant ses pas au sien, l'accompagnant dans sa débandade.

Ils avaient atteint une petite clairière, quand le corps de Stiles rompu. Ses jambes s'effondrèrent sous lui, ses poumons menaçant d'exploser. Malgré tout, la douleur physique fut accueillie avec bienveillance. Il existait, il vivait, il ressentait. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le blond s'accroupir près de lui. Sentant des mains sur ses épaules, Stiles releva la tête et croisa le regard du jeune loup. Ce n'était ni de la pitié, ni de la tristesse, juste de la compassion et du soutien. Puisant des forces de ce regard, il essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas répondre à sa demande. Il retomba sur le sol, les mains de Jackson entourant rapidement son torse, l'empêchant ainsi de se faire mal.

Sans un mot, le loup pivota, s'accroupit devant Stiles et le hissa sur son dos. Avec un naturel déconcertant, ses bras entourèrent les épaules du lycan et les mains de Jackson reprirent leur position sous ses cuisses. Puis le loup garou se redressa et se mit en mouvement. Simplement.

_- Juste… court. S'il te plaît._ Telle une supplique, les mots avaient franchis ses lèvres.

Et c'est sans hésitation, que le blond accéléra l'allure, filant à travers les arbres. La sensation, malgré les événements précédents, était toujours autant puissante. Stiles enterra son visage dans le creux du cou à portée et sentit une larme s'échapper de ses yeux, roulant doucement de son visage au cou de Jackson. Il sentit le garçon sous lui se tendre et serrer plus fortement ses jambes contre lui. Jackson hâta encore sa course et ils disparurent tous deux à travers les bois.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il a passé sur le dos du loup à savourer la sensation du vent frappant son visage, la vitesse exaltante, appréciant les changements de direction, les mouvements du corps sous lui. Il aurait voulu que jamais ça ne s'arrête. Cependant, il sentit le loup ralentir. regardant devant lui, Stiles aperçu une grande maison isolée en bordure de route, entourée par la végétation de la forêt. Une vaste étendu d'herbe se trouvait entre la maison et l'orée du bois, formant un demi-cercle.

Il vit Jackson pénétrer dans la propriété, le portant toujours sur son dos, traverser le jardin, ainsi que la terrasse attenante à une grande piscine extérieure, recouverte vu la saison. Le loup se dirigea sans hésitation vers la porte fenêtre ouverte. Pénétrant dans un vaste salon et ne ralentissant même pas, ils atteignirent les escaliers que le lycan gravit lestement. Atteignant un grand couloir, Jackson poussa une des portes et entra dans la pièce. C'était une chambre assez grande, bordée d'une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la forêt. S'arrêtant près du lit, Jackson se tourna et le déposa sur le matelas, se détachant doucement de lui.

L'hyperactif, assis sur lit du blond, car oui, il était chez le jeune homme, dans sa chambre, il l'avait vite compris, ne savait pas comment réagir. Il se sentait épuisé, autant mentalement que physiquement. Il redressa la tête en sentant Jackson s'approcher de nouveau. Ce dernier se contenta de se baisser devant lui. Puis il lui pris le pied et enleva sa chaussure, comme on le ferait à un jeune enfant. Après avoir fait la même chose avec son autre pied, Jackson se releva, l'attrapa doucement pour le reculer vers le haut du lit, allongeant calmement les jambes de jeune garçon sur le matelas.

Ainsi étendu, il vit Jackson faire le tour du lit, se débarrasser à son tour de ses chaussures et grimper à son tour sur le matelas, se plaçant près de Stiles. Il attira l'hyperactif dans ses bras plaçant la tête du garçon contre son épaule, son menton se calant sur le haut de sa chevelure hirsute. L'étreinte était chaude, rassurante. Malgré qu'il se sentait désorienté et confus, un calme soudain s'abattit en lui quand la main de Jackson caressa doucement l'arrière de sa tête, dans un mouvement apaisant et léger.

_- Dors Stiles, dors. Nous parlerons demain. _Et Stiles ferma les yeux.


	4. Chapitre quatre: Pars avec moi!

**Pression pression pression. Juste sous pression. Je n'aurais pas pensé avoir autant de petits yeux miroitants pressés d'avoir la suite de cette fic et donc... Pression, tout le monde aura compris. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir. J'ai remarqué aussi que je n'avais pas mis de disclamer, mais je pense qu'il est clair que je ne suis pas Jeff Davis. Bref. Très heureuse que vous aimiez et encore plus angoissée de ne pas réponde à vos espérances. Mais grâce à vos gentils compliments je vais mettre direct deux chapitres histoire de faire plaisir à tout le monde. Sur ce, enjoy!**

* * *

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il se sentit confus un instant. La lumière matinale baignait la chambre étrangère. Prenant en compte son environnement, le jeune garçon tourna la tête vers la table de chevet attenante au lit et aperçu un cadre photo. Sur l'image, Jackson et une jeune fille souriait à l'objectif. Fronçant les sourcils, Stiles se dit qu'il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme, mais après tout, il ne savait rien de la vie de Jackson.

L'hyperactif continua à parcourir la chambre du regard et aucune trace du loup blond. Il était installé sur le lit, des couvertures recouvrant son corps. Malgré les événements de la veille, le jeune homme se sentait reposé. Il s'était endormi rapidement serré dans l'étreinte chaude du lycan.

Passant une main fatiguée sur son visage, Stiles essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser à la journée d'hier. Son cœur se serra et la bile lui monta à la bouche. Il se sentait mal, vraiment mal, il était même au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Puisant dans ces maigres forces, le corps encore endolorie par la course frénétique à travers les bois, l'hyperactif repoussa les couvertures et bascula ses jambes vers le sol. Posant un pied prudent sur le parquet, Stiles se redressa lentement et fit quelques pas hésitant dans la chambre. Il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui, comme pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance calme du lieu, puis sortit de pièce.

Arriver aux escaliers, il les descendit doucement, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, sa conscience étonnamment en veille. Il se sentait comme dans du coton, comme si son esprit refusait de composer avec les souvenirs douloureux qui s'étaient déroulés peu de temps auparavant. Débouchant dans un grand salon lumineux, bordé d'une cuisine américaine immense, Stiles vit deux hommes perchés sur les tabourets hauts bordant l'îlot central.

A son arrivée, les deux personnes se tournèrent vers lui, l'une avec une forte inquiétude gravée sur ses traits, l'autre, plus stoïque, mais attentif. A la vue de Jackson et de son père, Stiles sentit le pseudo contrôle qui retenait ses émotions, commencer doucement à se fissurer. S'en rendant sûrement compte, le shérif se leva d'un bond, approcha rapidement de son fils et l'attira au creux de ses bras. L'étreinte était forte, presque douloureuse. Le visage caché dans le creux du cou de son père, Stiles sentit quelques larmes passé le seuil de ses paupières. Il ne voulait pas craqué, mais il n'arrivait plus à contenir les émotions qui ravageaient son esprit.

Ce fut une douce main sur son dos qui le sorti de son désarrois, se détachant légèrement de son père, le jeune garçon tourna la tête pour voir Jackson près de lui. Le blond lui souriait doucement, puis s'éloignant, il attrapa une tasse propre sur le comptoir, la rempli de café et la posa près des deux autres mug présent sur l'îlot.

Stiles desserra ses bras entourant son père et recula d'un pas. La tête baissé, il n'osait pas le regarder. Pourtant une main douce, mais ferme, lui releva gentiment le menton, forçant son regard à rencontrer celui du plus vieil homme. Trahison, douleur, perte, ses mots ne signifiaient rien face au regard de son père, l'amour présent dans les yeux du shérif était si intense, que Stiles si baignait avec bonheur.

Puisant du courage de l'affection palpable face à lui, Stiles poussa un sourire tremblant, quelques larmes finirent leurs courses le long de ses joues, mais aucunes autres ne menaçant de poindre. Accompagné par la poigne du shérif sur son épaule, Stiles se dirigea vers la cuisine et se laissa choir sur un des sièges présent. Attrapant le café devant lui, il but doucement quelques gorgées, l'esprit de plus en plus clair.

Levant la tête, il regarda Jackson, face à lui, également assis sur l'un des tabourets. Le blond avait les yeux baissés, mordant légèrement ses lèvres. Il avait l'air de réfléchir. Stiles se demanda instantanément s'il avait été un poids pour le blond. Après tout qui voudrait de lui. Il était inutile… En repensant aux mots prononcés par l'alpha, le garçon serra les dents, empêchant une vague de tristesse de déferler sur lui.

_- Jackson… Je… Hum… Je… _Stiles ne reconnut pas sa propre voix, elle était rauque, tremblante, faible.

- _Stiles, c'est ok._ Le loup lui dit cela doucement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Poussant un soupir tremblant, l'hyperactif reprit d'une voix chancelante :

- _Non ça ne l'est pas._ Stiles ne parlait pas de Jackson et de ses actions, il parlait de lui et de la trahison qui broyait son cœur. La voix du shérif interrompit ses pensées :

- _Fils, que s'est-il passé ?_

A la question, Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Levant la tête, il rencontra les yeux calmes du jeune loup et d'une voix étrangement stable, il raconta. Il raconta tout. Ses sentiments naissants pour l'alpha, le baiser, le « plus jamais », le whisky, l'oméga, la course dans les bois, le silence de ses amis, sa volonté d'avoir des réponses. S'arrêtant un instant pour reprendre son souffle, le garçon châtain sentit une main se poser doucement sur la sienne comme signe de soutien. Sans avoir besoin de regarder, il savait que c'était Jackson.

Prenant une forte inspiration, il acheva son histoire, sa venue à la maison Hall, la meute présente, les regards, le silence et les mots de l'alpha. Stiles savait qu'il balbutiait les derniers mots, que le désespoir s'infiltrait à nouveau en lui en disant à haute voix ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans le lieu maudit. Il termina son récit, la débandade dans les bois, Jackson à nouveau là et l'arrivée chez le jeune blond. Il expira doucement, relevant la tête vers son père, n'ayant osé croiser son regard depuis le début du récit.

Dire que le shérif était en colère était un euphémisme, il était littéralement blanc de rage. Pas contre Stiles, il le savait, mais contre la meute, contre ceux que son fils avaient protégé contre vents et marées et qui se détournaient de lui cruellement. Stiles avait menti à son propre père pour les protéger, menaçant la relation père-fils fébrile qu'il entretenait depuis la mort de sa mère. Pourtant quand il vit l'expression de l'homme, Stiles savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix de tout dire. Son père l'aimait plus que tout et c'est une des rares choses qui apportait le soutien nécessaire au jeune garçon pour ne pas flancher. Ça et la main posée sur la sienne. Tournant les yeux vers le propriétaire de la dite main, Stiles vit avec étonnement que Jackson avait l'air tout aussi énervé que son père, ces yeux étaient brûlant de rage, pourtant sa main sur celle de Stiles était toujours aussi douce, la pression calme.

_- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là _? Stiles posa la première question qui lui passa par la tête, essayant ainsi de calmer la tension habitant les deux hommes près de lui.

_- Jackson m'a appelé. Il m'a dit t'avoir trouvé dans les bois et qu'il t'avait ramené chez lui. _

Stiles dirigea ses yeux vers le loup à la réponse de son père. Jackson le regardait plus calmement que précédemment, mais en aucun cas gêné d'avoir appelé le père du jeune garçon.

- _Ton père devait savoir, il se serait inquiété_. Jackson avait dit cela d'une voix égal, mais légèrement hésitante comme cherchant l'approbation de Stiles. Hochant légèrement la tête, Stiles dit :

- _Tu as bien fait_.

- _Bien sûr qu'il a bien fait. Enfin un jeune homme responsable, qui n'a pas idée de cacher des choses au shérif de la ville._ S'emporta son père.

Les deux ados ne purent empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur leurs lèvres face aux paroles véhémentes de l'homme, sachant que la dernière fois qu'il fut en présence des deux jeunes garçons, une injonction d'éloignement en avait découlé. Le shérif souffla doucement, reprenant son calme et reprit :

- _Stiles?_ Les yeux de son fils se tournèrent instantanément vers lui. _Que veux-tu faire à présent ?_

Stiles réfléchit un instant, mais son esprit était encore embrouillé, son cœur lui faisait mal, il sentait poindre une envie de vomir tandis que les souvenirs de la veille flashaient dans son esprit.

- _Je… je ne sais pas papa. Je veux dire, la rentrée est dans deux jours, mais je… je_… Inspirant en un grand coup, Stiles acheva sa pensée_. Je ne sais pas si je peux y faire face, si… si je peux leur faire face. _Acheva t-il d'une voix chancelante.

- _Tu n'es pas obligé!_ La voix de Jackson claqua. Sursautant légèrement, Stiles se tourna vers le jeune loup.

- _Comment ça? Je dois… je dois aller en cours. Malgré ce que tout le monde pense, j'aime les études. Bon j'avoue, je trouve les profs nuls, sauf Finstock peut être… ou pas._

A la mention de son ancien coach, Jackson sourit, puis reprenant un visage plus grave, mais sincère il dit une phrase. Juste trois mots, mais des mots qui, sans le savoir, changèrent la destinée de Stiles Stilinski de Beacon Hill.

- _Pars avec moi!_ Aucune hésitation dans la voix du loup garou.

- _Avec toi? A… A Londres? _Dire que Stiles était, pardonnez l'expression, littéralement sur le cul, était en deçà de la réalité. Mais l'intervention de son père acheva de plonger Stiles dans un océan de choc.

- _C'est une bonne idée! _Puis se tournant vers son fils, il reprit: _Ecoute Stiles, je ne dis pas que je veux t'éloigner de moi, non, jamais même. Et si je ne ressentais pas de fortes responsabilités envers cette ville plongée dans un scénario digne d'un film d'horreur, je ferais nos bagages, t'emporterais et nous partirions loin, sans nous retourner._ Le shérif s'arrêta un instant, dirigeant son regard vers la vue qu'offrait la baie vitrée derrière Jackson et continua sur sa lancée:

_- Tu sais Stiles, les Stilinski sont une vieille famille, mais nous sommes les deux derniers, tu es le dernier. Notre famille a vécu à Beacon Hill depuis que la ville porte ce nom. Peu importe la possessivité territoriale de certains loups garous impudents, si Beacon Hill appartient à quelqu'un, c'est aux Stilinski._ Replongeant les yeux dans ceux sa propre chair, il lui dit d'une voix sage :

_- Il est de mon devoir de protéger cette ville, comme shérif et comme Stilinski. Mais toi, tu peux t'éloigner. Tu dois t'éloigner Stiles. Tu dois trouver qui tu es. La pression de cette ville en ce moment est néfaste pour toi, et certaines personnes qui y vivent également. Je n'aime pas l'idée de te savoir si loin de moi, mais si cette opportunité se présente à toi, j'aimerais que tu la saisisses. Du moment qu'un Stilinski est toujours présent dans cette ville de fou, tout ira bien. _Ce furent les trois derniers mots qui frappèrent le plus Stiles. Son père lui disait que tout irait bien et il le croyait, il croyait toujours son père.

Le jeune hyperactif prit un instant pour réfléchir, pendant toute la tirade du shérif, il avait imprimé les mots, les affirmations se gravant dans son esprit. Ce dernier s'était éclairci, sortant peu à peu de cocon nuageux et douloureux qui l'entourait depuis la veille. Une chose était clair, limpide. Son père avait raison, il devait partir, s'éloigner, loin de cette vie qui partait en lambeaux, loin d'eux surtout. Il ne pensait pas être lâche, il voyait cela comme de l'auto préservation, peut être un renouveau au final. Qui peut savoir ce qu'il l'attendrait une fois les limites de Beacon Hill franchit ? Personne, surtout pas lui. Il avait maudit le destin qui semblait s'acharner à lui pourrir la vie, pourtant celui-ci lui proposait une alternative imprévue, irréelle presque, mais tentante, excitante même.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune garçon avait pris sa décision. Il coula un regard timide vers Jackson peu sûr de savoir quoi lui dire, mais celui-ci le surpris encore une fois en prenant les choses en main.

_- Monsieur Stilinski ? A-t-il un passeport ?_

- _Oui, il est dans mon armoire, nous l'avons fait faire il y a trois ans._ Son père répondit calmement au jeune loup.

_- Bien! Dans ce cas, je n'ai que quelques appels à passer, dont un à mon père. Il va m'aider pour le visa et l'inscription au collège d'Hartford. Cela ne devrait pas poser problème. _

_- Connaissant votre père, je n'en doute pas! _Souri le shérif, se remémorant sûrement sa dernière rencontre avec l'homme, impliquant leur deux fils et un fourgon de police volé. Enfin emprunté selon Stiles. Il reprit son sérieux et enchaîna :

_- De notre côté, que devons-nous faire ?_

_- Juste ses bagages et passer au lycée pour prévenir de son absence, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux d'y aller le jour de la rentrée, le lendemain de notre départ. Aucunes interférences possibles. _

Jackson souri, pas de la manière douce que Stiles avait appris à apprécier depuis sa rencontre dans les bois avec le loup, non, c'était le sourire breveté Jackson « Je suis un connard qui va-t'en faire baver » Witthemore. Le loup reprit alors :

_- Certains ont des oreilles bien trop curieuses pour leur propre bien._

Stiles se sentit un peu confus, déjà perturbé depuis le début de la conversation entre son père et Jackson sur l'organisation de son départ, son trouble lui fit manquer le regard de connivence entre le shérif et le loup.

Ce que Stiles ne savait pas, c'est que les deux hommes avaient longuement parlé en attendant le réveil du jeune hyperactif. Jackson avait plus ou moins compris la situation avant même que Stiles n'en parle peu avant. L'hyperactif dans sa course folle avait laissé échapper quelques mots, sûrement sans s'en rendre compte. Des mots comme « pas de la meute », « plus jamais », « inutile »… Il avait saisi le désespoir du garçon, il pouvait le goûter du bout de la langue presque. Il avait fait part de ces impressions au shérif, comptant sur la déduction de l'homme de loi pour combler les trous. Ils étaient arrivés tous deux à une conclusion, la plus logique, mais la plus cruelle pour Stiles.

Ils étaient certains, qu'aucun membre de la meute Hall, ne voulait de mal à Stiles, bien au contraire. Mais ils le sous estimaient, le pensait incapable de se protéger. Le croyant toujours à s'attirer des ennuis, à se blesser, à se jeter dans des combats qu'il ne pouvait gagner. Ils l'avaient donc éloigné pour son propre bien. Certains verraient dans ce geste l'affection sincère de la meute, mais John et Jackson n'avaient pas la même opinion. Pour eux protéger quelqu'un que l'on aime ne passait pas par la souffrance, jamais, et ils avaient blessé Stiles profondément. Ils oubliaient toutes les fois où l'impétuosité du jeune homme leur avait sauvé la mise. Il donnait sans concession, était loyal, courageux et juste. Si le traiter ainsi était leur manière de le remercier pour toutes ses heures passées à les soutenir, et bien Stiles méritait mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Jackson savait pertinemment que les loups seraient présents le jour de la rentrée. Logiquement, ils seront aux aguets, surtout ne voyant pas Stiles en cours. La vue du shérif au lycée ferait bondir leur ouïe de lycanthrope et attrapant la conversation du père de Stiles avec un quelconque responsable, ils entendront le père de l'hyperactif annoncé le départ de son enfant de la ville le jour même. Mentir sur le jour du départ n'était qu'une dernière pirouette pour les faire espérer avant de sombrer. Le lycan et le shérif savaient que Scott ne pourrait s'empêcher de foncer au domicile de son meilleur ami. Trouver la chambre vide sera sûrement douloureux, mais voir les yeux ternis de Stiles ne leur donnait que plus de motivation dans leur petite vengeance.

Ils pourraient expliquer au jeune garçon leur théorie, leur certitude, quant au fait que la meute ne le détestait pas, ne souhaitait en aucun cas qu'il parte, mais la souffrance en Stiles était réel. Il avait besoin de se reconstruire. Tant pis pour la meute Hall.

Le shérif savait qu'à un moment ou l'autre, l'adolescent arriverait à la même conclusion. Son fils était intelligent et quand la douleur se sera un peu estompée, quand il prendra les choses dans leur ensemble, il comprendra à son tour. Mais pour l'instant, il devait juste guérir, s'amuser, trouver des raisons d'aller de l'avant, apprendre de ses erreurs et de celles des autres. Le shérif savait avec certitude que Jackson pouvait lui offrir ça. Le jeune homme avait changé, en bien, en très bien même. Il était calme, rassurant, comme si les démons qui le rongeait avait été complètement chassé de sa tête, laissant un esprit serein et reposé. Et si Jackson Witthemore, transformé en kanima, en abomination, pouvait se réparer ainsi, il ne pouvait qu'aider Stiles.

Stiles était resté silencieux. Les choses se déroulaient devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse réellement en saisir tous les actes. Pourtant, l'idée de son départ imminent de l'autre côté de l'océan, lui donnait de léger vertige. Il pourrait presque croire en un rêve s'il ne sentait pas la chaleur du café dans sa main.

_- Jackson…_ Stiles appela son camarade d'une voix douce, puis levant les yeux vers le jeune loup : _Tu es sûr? Je veux dire, c'est de moi qu'on parle, Stiles Stilinski, hyperactif, sarcastique, curieux… Bref, pas vraiment une sinécure, je… je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. _Il abaissa son regard vers le mug dans sa main à la fin de sa phrase.

Stiles entendit un léger rire, le faisant relever les yeux sur un Jackson souriant largement. Se penchant sur le comptoir devant lui, il regarda Stiles avec affection et scella son destin:

_- Ne changes jamais Stilinski! Maintenant va faire tes bagages, demain soir nous serons à Londres!_


	5. Chapitre cinq: Il est parti

La rentrée au collège de Beacon Hill était comme toutes rentrées de par le pays, c'est-à-dire obligatoire. Selon la plupart des étudiants, rallonger les vacances d'un mois au deux serait une bonne chose, mais retournant au monde réel de la vie adolescente, ils firent leur chemin entre les portes de leur prison personnelle. Un groupe se détachait de la masse, attendant sur le parking, à l'écart des autres, un groupe assez hétéroclites d'ailleurs, la population estudiantine de Beacon Hill n'avait pas vraiment saisit le pourquoi de cette étrange alliance. Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus, pour la majorité, l'absence d'une personne dans ce groupe si exclusif.

Scott, accompagné de ses amis, attendait. Il attendait le son d'une vieille jeep usée. Il attendait les battements de cœur précipité du propriétaire de la dite jeep. Il attendait Stiles. Tout cela avait été un cauchemar, une idée horrible avait germé dans leur cerveau et une fois lancée, personne n'avait pu l'arrêter. Il avait essayé pourtant, après que Stiles ce fut enfui de la maison de leur alpha, il s'était levé d'un bond, avait voulu le rattraper, mais les jumeaux l'avait empêché, l'un deux fut même balancé contre le mur, fissurant le placo encore frais. Aucun d'eux n'avait réellement voulu ça, mais la situation ne leur avait pas apporté d'autres solutions, après tout c'était Stiles le cerveau, lui qui faisait les plans. Et Scott comprenait pourquoi à présent, leur plan était cruel, blessant et il s'aplatirait par terre, se trainerait au pied de son ami pour obtenir son pardon.

Scott poussa un soupir profond, faisant fi de ces camarades autour de lui. Cela n'avait servi à rien. Il avait blessé Stiles pour rien. Derek avait appris la présence d'un oméga sur son territoire. Après avoir pris quelques renseignements, il avait découvert, que l'oméga en question, un certain Niklaus, prenait plaisir, à chasser l'homme. Se dirigeant aux grés des saisons, vers des territoires occupés, sa distraction favorite était de traquer les humains liés à des loups. Techniquement Stiles n'était pas lié à l'un deux, mais l'odeur de la meute imprégnait complétement le jeune garçon.

Selon Derek, l'oméga était d'une cruauté profonde, donc dangereux, trop dangereux, surtout pour Stiles. Il n'avait pas fait de même avec Allison, chasseuse vivant avec son père surarmé, son petit ami loup garou constamment près d'elle, elle ne semblait pas être une cible probable. Il avait hésité pour Lydia, mais elle avait simplement surpris tout le monde, en expliquant que si le besoin de l'éloigner de la meute pour sa protection était nécessaire, elle s'y soumettrait. Il restait donc Stiles. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment abordé le sujet avec lui. C'est le dimanche avant Noël que Derek organisa une réunion, réunion exempte de Stiles.

Il ne savait plus qui avait lancé l'idée d'éloigner Stiles en se montrant distant, lui faisant croire que la meute se détournait de lui. La plupart étaient restés silencieux, sous pesant la cruauté de la chose avec l'habitude de Stiles de se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au coup, d'ignorer les ordres, d'aller sur le terrain, d'aider sans égard pour sa propre vie. Alors, ils l'avaient fait.

Dans le salon de la maison Hall, il avait reconnu à l'instant même où il la sentit, l'odeur du jeune garçon. Même sans être loup, Scott aurait toujours reconnu son odeur. Ignoré les appels de son ami, ces textos de moins en moins nombreux au fil des jours avait été extrêmement perturbant pour le jeune loup. Avoir Allison l'avait aidé, mais il savait, qu'il manquait une partie à son cœur. Quand Stiles eu franchit le seuil du salon, Scott fut l'un deux ceux qui ne put se résoudre à rencontrer son regard, il avait bloqué tous ses sens de loup se concentrant uniquement sur le cœur de sa petite amie. Mais il avait pourtant entendu, la question fébrile du jeune homme et la réponse cruelle de son alpha, il lui fallut une énorme volonté pour rester dans sa position, se convainquant une fois encore qu'il le faisait pour protéger son ami.

Scott eu un sourire amer. Cela avait été si inutile. Derek avait trouvé l'oméga mort la veille de la rentrée, dans un coin éloigné de la forêt presque hors limite du territoire Hall. Il avait eu la nuque presque arrachée. Aucun indice ne permettait de comprendre qui avait réglé son compte au loup garou, la pluie et le vent se chargeant d'effacer toutes preuves possibles. Quand l'alpha lui annonça la mort du loup, Scott, sans demander permission, fit la seule chose qu'il espérait faire depuis des jours, il appela Stiles. Tombant sur la messagerie, il n'eut pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à la maison du shérif et de son fils, préférant attendre la rentrée où il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner auprès de son ami.

Et ils étaient là, attendant la venue du jeune garçon, au look débraillé, les cheveux en pétard et le sourire contagieux. Pourtant la première sonnerie retentissait à leur oreille, sans qu'un d'eux n'aperçoive ou ne sente le jeune humain. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres et, sans se concerter, se mirent en branle vers leur classe. Stiles devait être en retard, ce ne serait pas une première. Scott ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être il ne voulait plus les voir, qu'il préférait ne pas venir plutôt que de les affronter. Une boule se logea dans le creux de son ventre, l'excitation à l'idée de retrouver son meilleur ami cédant place à une angoisse inconnu. Son instinct lui criait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir.

Balançant son sac près de sa table, Scott s'assit sur la chaise, attendant le début du cours qu'il partageait avec Allison, Isaac et Lydia. Tournant la tête, il croisa le regard du jeune loup aux cheveux bouclés. Celui-ci avait la même teinte d'angoisse dans les yeux que lui. Lui aussi voulait voir Stiles, un des rares à réussir à calmer ses crises de panique, à le réconforter d'un mot, à être là tout simplement. Détournant son regard vers la fenêtre, Scott fronça instantanément les sourcils en apercevant la voiture du shérif se garer sur le parking, l'homme de loi en sortir, seul. Ne faisant même pas attention au fait que son professeur avait débuté son discours de rentrée, Scott suivit la progression du shérif jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à un angle et, selon ce que Scott supposait, entre dans le lycée. Se levant d'un bond, puis se rappelant d'être en classe, Scott balbutia une excuse sur une certaine envie de vomir et détala sans laisser le temps à son enseignant d'intervenir. Laissant son sac en cours, mais portable en poche, il traqua le shérif présent dans le bâtiment. Une fois qu'il eut repéré l'odeur du père de son ami, il s'avança prudemment, jusqu'à apercevoir le shérif en contrebas. Se cachant derrière un muret, il s'accroupit et tendit son ouïe de loup vers la conversation qui se jouait plus bas. Le shérif parlait avec un des responsables de l'école, et ce qu'il saisit de la conversation, le fit blêmir et trembler.

« - _Oui, c'est une décision soudaine, disons qu'une opportunité s'est présenté à lui et qu'il l'a saisi. »_

_« - Non, quitter le lycée en cours d'année, ne sera pas un problème, son inscription dans un nouvel établissement est déjà effectif. »_

_« - Oui, il quitte le pays. »_

_« - Aujourd'hui! »_

Scott ne put en écouter d'avantages, encaissant le choc que la nouvelle eut sur lui. Glissant maladroitement vers la sortie la plus proche, mais sans croiser le shérif, Scott envoya un sms simple à ses amis, avant de se mettre à courir comme un dératé jusqu'à sa moto, espérant, priant le ciel pour qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, le reste de la meute avait, pour certains, vu le départ inattendu de Scott de la classe et s'attendait à avoir des nouvelles rapidement, mais pas vraiment ce genre de nouvelle. Pour les autres se fut d'autant plus un choc quand ils ouvrirent le message groupé envoyé par Scott. « _Stiles quitte le pays, aujourd'hui, je vais chez lui. »_

Derek, lui, visitait la ville voisine pour quelques ajustements immobiliers dont ils avaient fait l'acquisition, quand il reçut le texto de Scott. Ne l'ouvrant pas immédiatement, il attendit d'être installé dans sa camaro pour voir ce que son béta lui voulait. Son téléphone lui échappa presque de la main, son cœur s'affola. Il relut les mots, pensant à une blague. Stiles ne pouvait pas partir, pas après qu'il est compris que… Il ne devait pas partir.

Faisant fi de l'angoisse sourde qui l'étreignait, il fit rugir le moteur de voiture et parti sur les chapeaux de roue en direction de la maison des Stilinski. Les limitations de vitesse n'étaient qu'un simple souvenir au vue de la rapidité avec laquelle la camaro se déplaçait, Derek donnait toute la puissance de son moteur, espérant arriver avant le départ du jeune hyperactif. Après un temps qui lui sembla sans fin, il atteint enfin le quartier des Stilinski et tourna dans la rue du shérif. Il aperçut immédiatement la moto de Scott sur le bas-côté, jeté précipitamment sur le sol. La fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles était ouverte.

Arrêtant le moteur, Derek sortit et se concentra sur les sons provenant de la maison. Un seul battement de cœur. Se déplaçant souplement, il bondit sur le toit et passa par la fenêtre ouverte comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Mais au lieu de trouver la chaleur inhérente au lieu, le confort ambiant produit tout autant par la pièce elle-même, que par son propriétaire, Derek tomba sur un spectacle accablant.

Scott était effondré à terre, dans ses mains une feuille de papier. Il avait l'air apathique, fixant droit devant lui, il n'avait même pas réagi à la présence de l'alpha. Tournant son regard sur le reste de la chambre, le loup garou nota des détails qui alimentèrent une peur diffuse en lui. Le lit était sans aucun drap, la couette repliée proprement sur le matelas, la chambre parfaitement rangée et surtout le placard béant, pratiquement vide. Ne voulant pas sauter aux conclusions trop tôt, ne voulant surtout pas admettre la vérité, Derek se dirigea doucement vers Scott et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Comme un choc électrique celui-ci releva brusquement la tête. Son désespoir était palpable. D'une voix blanche, l'adolescent déclara :

_- Il est parti…_ Et comme si l'affirmation était trop douloureuse pour lui, Scott détourna la tête, se contentant de tendre la feuille entre ses mains à son alpha.

Derek n'osa pas regarder tout de suite les caractères qui se découpaient sur la feuille blanche. Regardant une dernière fois son béta, il expira un bon coup et porta son regard sur la note dans sa main.

**« Tellement prévisible!**

**Je suis parti hier.**

**Pas besoin de dire au revoir, je pense.**

**Un conseil, évitez mon père...**

**Profitez bien de votre si formidable vie de meute! »**

Sans le vouloir, la main du loup se crispa sur la feuille, froissant les mots. Stiles était parti. Parti loin selon le texto de Scott. L'alpha se laissa choir sur le lit derrière lui. Stiles était parti. La réalisation du fait le frappa d'autant plus quand il prit conscience des sanglots émis par son jeune béta. Se rapprochant doucement du plus jeune, l'alpha posa une main sur la nuque de l'adolescent. Son regard se reporta sur la feuille froissée toujours tenue entre ses doigts. Stiles était parti. Et tout était sa faute.


	6. Chapitre six: Laisses-toi aller

**hey everybody!On m'a gentiment dit de ne pas me mettre la pression, donc on va essayer. D'abord dsl pour les fautes, grandement possible que j'en laisse passer. Dsl également pour le Hall au lieu de Hale, làpas d'explication, juste moi qui voit ça ainsi, mais je vais rectifier ça pour les prochains chapitres. **

**Je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude de ff en tant qu'auteur, donc possible que je fasse des bourdes de tps en tps. Navré également si je répond pas aux reviews, je ne pensais même pas en recevoir à la base... Pas que je me plaigne soyons d'accord, c'est même très agréable de recevoir autant d'encouragements, donc juste pour dire que vos messages sont lus et appréciés, donc merci à vous!**

_Pour les dialoques, petite précision: Nos teen parlent anglais même si c'est écrit en français, donc j'avais annoncé deux nouveaux perso et la langue française sera à l'honneur parfois, donc on a de la chance nous on la parle, alors si certains persos ne comprennent pas ce qui est dit,nous, gentils lecteurs omniscients, n'aurons pas ce problème._

_" bla bla bla" : Anglais_

" _**bla bla bla**_" : Français

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles était fatigué, exténué même. Ces nuits étaient agitées et loin d'être faisait quelques jours qu'il était arrivé en Angleterre. Prenant appui sur ses mains, assis sur un banc devant le lycée Hartford, le jeune homme se prit à repenser aux événements qui se sont succédé suite à son départ de sa ville natale.

La maison londonienne des Witthemore était immense, à l'écart de la ville, bordant une forêt assez dense. Les parents de Jackson vivaient aux USA, donc dans la maison, c'était juste lui, Jackson et sa meute. Oui, Jackson avait une meute. Il lui en avait brièvement parlé lors des heures passées sur le vol intercontinental qu'ils avaient tous deux pris. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on appelle une meute au sens stricte du terme. Pas d'Alpha, juste Jackson, une humaine et un autre loup. La curiosité naturelle de Stiles l'avait démangé, mais ces questions restèrent sans réelles réponses, Jackson se contentant de lui sourire doucement et de lui expliquer qu'il préférerait qu'il se fasse son opinion propre. Il avait juste su leur nom. Fanny et Spike. Il avait haussé un sourcil quant au dernier nom, ce qui fit rire Jackson. Épuisé par les événements des derniers jours, Stiles était tombé de sommeil, sa tête roulant, reposant sur l'épaule du loup garou, sans que celui-ci ne semble perturbé ou dérangé par ce fait.

Quand il s'était réveillé, le corps fourbu par la position inconfortable dans laquelle il s'était endormi, c'était pour remarquer que leur avion avait entamé sa descente. Le reste de la soirée fut assez flou pour Stiles, laissant Jackson manœuvré pour eux deux, la main accroché à celle du loup, évitant ainsi de se faire séparer par la cohue prévisible de l'aéroport dû au retour des fêtes de fin d'année. Il se souvint monter dans un taxi après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, puis après 1h de route, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Stiles fut impressionné par l'immense perron de la grande maison, ce fut la légère poussée dans son dos qui le fit avancer vers la porte. Entrant prudemment dans la demeure, il se tourna vers Jackson qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Il était tard, presque minuit, ces compagnons devaient dormir. Avançant doucement à travers l'étage, Jackson se stoppa devant une porte et l'ouvrit. Entrant après le loup, le jeune garçon remarqua qu'il était dans une chambre spacieuse dont les murs étaient d'une douce couleur bleu, sur la droite un immense lit King sise, assez pour mettre 4 personnes. Une moquette crème s'étendait sur tout le sol et deux portes se dégageaient sur le mur de gauche.

_- Ta chambre!_ Lui annonça calmement le blond

_- Ma… ma chambre? Mais tu as vu la taille du lit?_ S'étonna maladroitement le jeune garçon.

_- Ici, nous avons des coutumes de sommeil assez inhabituel, du moins inhabituel pour la plupart. Mais tu comprendras cela plus tard. _Répondit doucement Jackson, un sourire pouvant être qualifié de joueur sur le visage. _Il est temps de dormir Stiles, pose tes affaires là et glisse au lit, nous aurons tout le temps pour parler demain et je répondrais à toutes tes questions, d'accord ?_

_- D'accord. _Stiles répondit la seule chose qu'il pouvait, la situation dans son ensemble lui sautait aux yeux et une certaine incrédulité quant à sa présence en ce lieu faisait rage dans son esprit. Enlevant ses chaussures et sa veste, l'adolescent se glissa dans les couvertures accueillantes, tout au bord du lit, sans prendre le temps de se déshabiller complètement. Une fois installé, Jackson toujours présent, se dirigea souplement vers lui, posa une main sur son front, telle une mère pour son enfant et dit doucement :

_- Tâche de te reposer, demain est une nouvelle vie qui commence. _Puis il s'était redressé et avait quitté la chambre, prenant soin d'éteindre la lumière derrière lui. Emporter par la fatigue, par les chamboulements émotionnels trop fréquent de ces derniers jours, Stiles avait laissé le sommeil l'emporter avec bonheur.

Ce fut le lendemain qu'il rencontra pour la première fois Fanny. Rencontrer n'était peut-être pas le mot adéquat par rapport à la situation. Stiles s'était réveillé le matin suivant de son arrivée, pour trouver, une jeune fille de son âge, dans son lit. Sursautant comme un perdu, quant à la présence d'une fille couchée près de lui, Stiles essaya de se dégager de ses couvertures et, grâce à sa maladresse habituelle, chuta sur le sol.

Se retrouvant dans un mélimélo de membres, avachi sur la moquette, le jeune garçon entendit un rire joyeux, assez mélodieux. Relevant la tête, il tomba directement dans les prunelles bleues de l'adolescente. Elle souriait franchement et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Même si Stiles n'était pas un expert des réactions humaines, il pouvait dire sans hésiter, qu'elle avait l'air ravie de le voir. Réussissant à retrouver une position assise, Stiles ne put que continuer à observer la jolie blonde face à lui sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son.

Ce n'est pas comme si la situation lui arrivait régulièrement. Il pouvait bien obtenir un temps d'adaptation quand même. Mais la jeune femme sembla d'un autre avis, de sa position allongée en travers du lit, le visage presque à la hauteur de celui de Stiles, soutenue par une main sous son menton, elle dit joyeusement:

- _**Bonjour Stiles! **_

Ok… Même sans parler la langue, il savait que c'était du français et qu'elle lui disait bonjour. Enregistrant ce fait, il redressa légèrement la tête et répondit :

_- Bonjour. Hum… Eh bien, je… on m'a donné cette chambre, enfin Jackson l'a fait, il… il s'est peut être trompé, c'est ça hein? Je veux dire, désolé si j'ai pris ton lit, j'étais exténué, je pensais que… enfin je croyais que je devais dormir là. En même temps, si on regarde bien les choses, c'est théoriquement la faute de Jackson. Pas que je sois ingrat hein! Mais je ne voudrais pas passer pour un pervers qui se glisse dans le lit des filles ou quoi que ce soit d'autres… _Sa nervosité naturelle avait repris le dessus, faisant balbutier des propos légèrement incohérents au jeune homme, son hyperactivité se traduisait par ses mains qui se balançaient, suivant les intonations de ses mots.

Un nouveau rire s'éleva dans la chambre, toujours souriante, la blonde se pencha légèrement vers lui, mis une main près de sa bouche comme pour confier quelque chose et dit :

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas Stiles, c'est moi qui me suis glisser dans ton lit._ Juste après avoir prononcé les mots que l'hyperactif aurait rêvé d'entendre quelques mois plutôt, la jeune femme se redressa, s'asseyant en mode indienne et tapota la place près d'elle.

La première remarque de Stiles fut de se dire, qu'elle n'était pas anglaise, ni américaine, son accent était très différent de ce qu'il avait déjà entendu. Se souvenant de la première phrase de la jeune fille, il en déduisit qu'elle devait être française. De cette hypothèse, il se dit que le fait qu'elle se soit glissée dans son lit à son insu était peut-être une mœurs chez elle. Quoique, Jackson avait signalé quelque chose au sujet des coutumes de sommeil.

Se relevant lentement, il s'appuya doucement sur le bord du lit, n'osant s'asseoir près de la blonde. Puis face au sourire engageant qu'elle avait, il se positionna plus franchement sur le matelas, appuyant son dos contre la tête de lit, entourant ses jambes repliées de ses bras. La jeune fille lui souriait toujours, mais ne disait rien, elle avait l'air juste… heureuse. Et Stiles ne savait si c'était sa présence qui la mettait dans une telle joie.

_- Je m'appelle Fanny. _Déclara-t-elle, et, ne laissant pas au garçon le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna rapidement._ Et toi c'est Stiles, Jax nous as parlé de toi, tu dois même être la personne de Beacon Hill dont j'ai entendu le nom en premier je crois. Bon j'avoue sur le coup c'était pas un compliment. Selon lui je parlais trop, il m'a donc comparé à toi, j'avoue avoir trouvé ton nom assez fun, mais il a grogné et m'a dit de partir donc j'ai pas insisté. Il faut dire qu'il était assez hargneux à notre rencontre._ La jeune fille fit une pose, un doigt tapotant ses lèvres comme si elle réfléchissait. Puis repris soudainement : _En même temps, je dirais qu'il l'est encore, surtout sans son café du matin, il peut être un tel âne parfois._ Soupira-t-elle.

- _J'ai entendu ça!_ La voix de Jackson venant du couloir fit sursauter Stiles, mais il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ces lèvres, sourire qui s'agrandit en voyant le loup garou entrer dans la chambre. Ce dernier, lui souriant en retour, s'approcha vivement du lit et s'y laissa choir, au pied de Stiles près de Fanny. Les deux visages tournés vers lui, Stiles eu un léger bug. Il regarda attentivement les jeunes gens face à lui. Les deux blonds eurent un sourire narquois quant à l'inspection de Stiles et de ce qui allait en découler.

_- Jackson, qu'est-ce que… c'est…_ Stiles ne put réellement finir sa phrase, tant le choc était grand.

Il n'avait pas remarqué seul avec Fanny, même si les yeux bleus de jeune fille lui étaient familiers, mais là, il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Les yeux, les pommettes, les cheveux, le sourire. La seule différence entre les deux était que Fanny était une femme et que sa peau était plus pâle. Il dit alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait demander :

_- Comment? _Le sourire de Jackson s'agrandit et répondit doucement à Stiles :

_- C'est une longue histoire, trop longue sans café… Mais pour résumé, Stiles, je te présente ma sœur Fanny. Ma jumelle précisément. _

_- Ta… Ta jumelle?_ Bégaya l'hyperactif, légèrement hébété par la nouvelle.

Fanny enchaîna rapidement, ne laissant pas vraiment le temps au jeune homme de se ressaisir :

_- Des abrutis de l'agence d'adoption ont eu la merveilleuse idée de nous séparer à la naissance! L'agence en question se trouve ici, à Londres. Pour ma part je suis parti en Bretagne, en France et Jax, et bien tu sais où! Bref pour résumé, parce que le résumé de Jax craint, on s'est retrouvé ici, on s'est rencontré, il s'est comporté comme un âne, j'ai insisté, il m'a dit d'aller au diable, je lui ai dit que j'en revenais et qu'il voulait que Jax lui rende sa fourche et qu'il ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce qu'il avait pu faire avec!_ Le souvenir du moment fit sourire plus franchement encore la jeune femme. _Et il m'a traité de Stilinski, sur le coup je t'avoue j'ai pas compris. Et maintenant que je te vois, je prends ça pour un compliment loupinou!_ Acheva-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!_ Tonna Jackson.

_- Sinon quoi ?_ Défia-t-elle

Jackson eu un sourire mesquin et se penchant vers sa sœur, il dit calmement :

_- Sinon il se pourrait qu'un certain souvenir de soirée, dans un certain club, resurgisse… preuve à l'appui._

Cachant son visage dans ses mains, Fanny gémit, puis redressant la tête vivement, elle se leva du lit, attrapant les bras des deux garçons les tirant à sa suite.

_- Bon les mecs, il est trop tôt pour le chantage et le petit déjeuner nous attend!_

Puis avec un sourire joueur, traînant toujours les deux adolescents à sa suite, Fanny se tourna vers Stiles et lui chuchota, inutilement, vu que même sans pouvoir lycanthrope, on pouvait clairement entendre ses paroles :

- _Et si tu es sage Stiles, bientôt, nous ferons un peu de magie!_ Puis relâchant les bras des jeunes gens, elle partit en sautillant à travers le couloir et disparu vers les escaliers.

- _Jackson…_

_- Ne dis rien Stiles._

_- Jackson._

_- Non vraiment Stiles, je sais… elle est…_

- _Elle est géniale!_ Asséna Stiles, souriant doucement, regardant le loup blasé du comportement de sa jumelle. L'hyperactif su qu'il avait dit la bonne chose au vue du sourire lumineux qui s'épanouit alors sur les lèvres du blond.

_- Ouais, elle l'est, mais ne lui répète pas, ses chevilles sont assez gonflées comme ça!_

Soudain, venant du bas de la maison, ils entendirent distinctement :

_- J'ai tout entendu!_ Et les deux garçons pouffèrent légèrement.

Stiles, toujours assis devant le bâtiment central de son nouveau lycée, eu un doux sourire en se remémorant la rencontre avec la jeune femme. Fanny ne s'était plus glissée dans son lit depuis la première nuit, mais elle avait guidé Stiles à travers son nouveau lycée et sa nouvelle ville. Enjouée et amusante, elle était un vrai rayon de soleil, Stiles se régalait des piques que se lançaient les jumeaux, comme si une vie n'était pas passée entre le moment de leur naissance et leur rencontre à Londres. Il ne savait pas encore toute leur histoire, laissant à Stiles l'opportunité de s'habituer doucement à sa nouvelle vie. Mais les deux jeunes étaient clairement protecteur à son encontre et l'hyperactif savait qu'il apprendrait tout d'eux au moment voulu.

Passant une main fatiguée sur sa nuque, il massa légèrement la zone. Il ne dormait pas bien. Ces nuits étaient peuplé de rêves étranges, parfois de cauchemars, le laissant épuisé nerveusement au réveil. Il ne savait si c'était l'éloignement ou la nouvelle routine qui le perturbait. Peut-être rien de cela. Stiles avait juste besoin de dormir.

Il n'avait pas encore rencontré Spike, ce dernier en déplacement dans sa ville natale en France. Un autre français. Il revenait aujourd'hui, et, selon ce qu'il avait compris, c'était lui qui venait chercher Stiles au lycée, les jumeaux n'ayant pas cours dans l'après-midi. Les frères et sœurs ne lui avaient rien dit sur le dernier membre de la meute, se contentant de ricaner. Ils lui dirent juste de se fier à sa première impression et qu'il fallait juste éviter de toucher ses cheveux. Encore confus de l'humour étrange des deux blonds, Stiles s'était contenter d'hausser les épaules et d'attendre de voir par lui-même.

Il aurait aimé se sentir en meilleure forme lors de sa rencontre avec le loup, mais ses épaules s'affaissaient sans sa permission, ses nerfs malmenés humidifiaient ses yeux et son corps tremblait légèrement.

Un son bruyant se fit entendre à l'entrée du parking, une moto noire approchait de l'endroit ou reposait Stiles, avec un conducteur tout de noir vêtu sur le dessus. Attirant les yeux des étudiants proches, la moto ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Juste devant Stiles. D'un geste maîtrisé, le motard retira son casque et tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon assit sur le banc.

D'un œil fatigué, Stiles observa le jeune homme devant lui. Il devait avoir la vingtaine, blond platine, veste en cuir ajusté, les cheveux artistiquement arrangés, les pommettes saillantes, une bouche bien dessinée. Bref le gars était beau, même plus que ça, il était chaud. Descendant de son engin, l'homme avança d'une démarche féline vers Stiles, tout en fixant le jeune homme.

Ce dernier se redressa légèrement, regardant autour de lui, peu sûr que le regard lui fût adressé. Il fut rapidement convaincu du fait, quand, arrivé à sa hauteur, le motard s'était accroupi face à lui et avait saisi ses mains. Un peu perdu, mais bizarrement intrigué, Stiles leva son visage marqué par la fatigue face à celui imperturbable du blond. Des yeux verts le dévisagèrent intensément et la voix grave de l'homme perça le silence du moment :

_- Je suis Spike._ Le jeune loup pencha la tête, fronça légèrement les sourcils avisant les traits fatigués du garçon face à lui. Puis se relevant lentement, entraînant Stiles avec lui, il dit doucement :

_- Viens, on rentre à la maison. _

Stiles, intimidé par la confiance se dégageant du loup garou face à lui, se contenta d'hocher la tête et de suivre le dernier membre de la meute de Jackson. Arrivé devant la moto, Stiles comprit que c'était son moyen de retour vers la demeure Witthemore. Or l'adolescent n'était jamais monté sur un tel engin. Hésitant quant à prendre le casque qu'il lui tendait, Stiles leva ses yeux vers l'homme près de lui. Ce dernier poussa doucement le casque dans les mains de Stiles et avec un léger sourire, prononça quelques mots qui sonnèrent apaisants aux oreilles de Stiles, au vue de la situation actuelle :

_- Juste laisse toi aller. _

Stiles mit le casque, essayant maladroitement de l'attacher. Il sentit les mains du lycan sur les siennes, quémandant gentiment l'autorisation de le faire pour lui. Une fois la protection correctement mise, le loup enjamba sa moto, tournant son corps vers celui de l'hyperactif, l'incitant à monter derrière lui. Stiles monta assez timidement derrière Spike, ne sachant où placer ses mains, mains qui furent attrapé par le loup et placé fermement autour de sa taille. Ainsi pressé contre le corps de blond, Stiles le vit prendre son casque et avant qu'il ne le mette, tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon derrière lui et ouvrit la bouche :

- _Laisse toi aller Stiles_.

Il n'avait jamais été pour la vitesse, pourtant depuis la course dans les bois avec Jackson, Stiles s'était pris d'une certaine passion pour la chose. Cela lui faisait du bien. Et à califourchon sur la moto, accroché au corps devant lui qui se mouvait au gré de la route, sentant la sensation de célérité sous lui, Stiles ressentit le même bien être que la course dans les bois.

C'était différent, il devrait même être effrayé au vue des accélérations du motard. Pourtant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, il se sentait en sécurité, plaqué contre le corps chaud du loup. Stiles se laissa donc aller, essayant de son mieux de faire corps avec Spike, de se pencher qu'en cela était nécessaire et assez naturellement, il ne pensa plus à ses gestes. Son corps se mouvant diligemment de la manière adéquate. Dieu, il aurait dû essayer la moto depuis des lustres.

Ils roulèrent pendant plus d'une heure. Stiles savait qu'ils auraient dû être à la maison de Jackson depuis longtemps, mais le loup garou se contenta de rouler à travers les routes proches du domicile Witthemore. L'adolescent ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire.

Pourtant, alors que le soleil se couchait, ils arrivèrent devant la maison. Après s'être garé dans l'allée, ils enlevèrent leur casque. Doucement, Spike descendit de sa moto, tendant une main à Stiles pour l'aider à faire de même. Attrapant la main tendue, le garçon se hissa de la machine et posa ses pieds au sol.

Sans lâcher sa main Spike l'entraîna vers l'entrée de la maison. Une fois passé les portes, le motard posa son casque sur un meuble proche, incitant le châtain à faire de même. Empoignant toujours l'adolescent, il se dirigea vers le salon où Jackson et Fanny se trouvait. Il eut à peine franchit le seuil que Fanny se leva d'un bond et se plaça juste devant Stiles.

La fatigue reprenant le dessus, le jeune garçon à fleur de peau laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Prestement Fanny attrapa sa main libre et l'emporta avec elle. Son autre main s'échappa doucement de celle du loup et il ne put que suivre la jeune femme à travers les étages.

Une fois arrivé à la chambre de Stiles, Fanny le poussa vers le lit. Un peu au radar, mais se sentant trop épuisé pour poser des questions, le jeune humain enleva ses chaussures, sa veste et se positionna sur le bord du lit. Pensant être dans son droit, il fut surpris quand l'adolescente se déchaussa elle aussi et se plaça au milieu du matelas. Fanny attrapa doucement le bras de Stiles et, d'une légère pression, le fit glisser vers elle. Allongeant calmement le jeune homme au centre du lit, elle posa sa tête sur son torse, entourant le corps du garçon de ses bras menus.

Ainsi enserré, Stiles ne sut pas quelle réaction adoptée, il allait ouvrir la bouche quant au pourquoi de la chose, quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et que le reste de la meute entra. Les deux loups se débarrassèrent de certains de leurs effets, puis, sans que Stiles n'ai le temps de comprendre, grimpèrent de part et d'autre du lit, Spike se plaçant contre Fanny, son corps s'enroulant autour d'elle, son bras droit positionner en travers du corps des deux humains et son front apposé sur la tempe de Stiles. Jackson, lui, se cala contre le flanc gauche de l'hyperactif, appuyant son visage dans le creux du cou du jeune garçon.

_- Dors Stiles. Nous restons près de toi._ Fanny chuchota doucement la phrase accompagnée par un geste apaisant de sa paume sur son torse.

Il sentit le corps de Jackson se lover encore plus contre lui et, face à la chaleur de l'étreinte, au réconfort palpable qu'ils lui apportaient, Stiles prit une unique décision avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et ne se laisse emporter par le sommeil.

Ces personnes étaient sa meute. Il le savait. Il allait donc se laisser aller, se laisser emporter par la joie de vivre de Fanny, par la vitesse de Spike, par le calme de Jackson. Il savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir, à apprendre. Fanny avait parlé de magie après tout. Il devait se reconstruire. Et si le destin avait été rude avec lui auparavant, il n'aurait pu trouver meilleur endroit pour le faire. C'est sur cette pensée, un sourire ému aux lèvres, que Stiles se laissa couler dans un sommeil sans nuage, la meute le protégeant des mauvais rêves.


	7. Chapitre sept: Es-tu prêt?

Les yeux perdus vers la vue qui s'offrait à lui à travers la vaste baie vitrée de la maison londonienne, Stiles était pelotonné sur l'un des canapés du salon. Il était seul dans la pièce. Jackson faisait quelques devoirs dans sa chambre, Stiles entendait Fanny se déplacer dans les étages supérieurs tout en faisant du rangement et Spike… il n'était pas sur de vouloir connaître les passes temps du loup blond platine.

Ce dernier était une énigme pour le jeune garçon. Protecteur et confiant au premier abord, l'hyperactif avait vite pris conscience des autres facettes du lycan. Il était totalement taré si on lui demandait son avis. La plupart du temps, un sourire taquin ornait ses lèvres. Spike était le genre de mec qui adorait se faire détester. Pas avec Stiles, non. Au contraire, il était assez tactile et semblait apprécier la compagnie du jeune humain. Mais face à des inconnus, le loup montrait un visage narquois, piquant, aimant gêner les autres par des remarques impertinentes. Ironique et sardonique, la personnalité que Spike offrait au monde en général, était loin de celle prévenante et sincère qu'il exposait dans l'intimité de la maison Witthemore.

Pour autant, le loup aimait embêter son monde. Ce qu'il préférait était sans aucun doute les allusions sexuelles et les situations ambiguës qu'il pouvait provoquer. La veille, Stiles, accompagné du loup garou, était allé faire quelques courses à l'épicerie du coin, empruntant par ce fait la voiture de Jackson. Dire qu'il avait été choqué quand Jackson lui avait simplement lancé les clés de sa Porsche, juste avec un sourire, était en deçà de la vérité. Spike s'était levé et décrété qu'il l'accompagnait.

Arrivé au magasin, déambulant dans les rayons pour faire le plein de provision, les deux jeunes gens étaient tombés sur un groupe de jeunes filles les regardant d'une manière qui se voulait sûrement discrète. Enfin, elles regardaient le beau loup garou, jetant juste un regard légèrement dédaigneux à Stiles. Celui-ci baissa la tête, habitué à ne pas être le centre de l'attention et fut surpris, quand une main agrippa fortement son bras et le força à se retourner. Plongeant ainsi ses yeux dans ceux de Spike, il put discerner la lueur farceuse dans les yeux du loup. Ce dernier se rapprocha du plus jeune, pencha ses lèvres vers l'oreille de Stiles et lui chuchota quelques mots :

- _Prêt pour un show?_ Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il entendait par là.

Il fut vite fixé, quand le loup le plaqua doucement contre l'étagère derrière lui, glissant ses mains sur son flanc, collant son corps étroitement au sien et calant sa tête dans le creux du cou du jeune garçon.

Sans réellement conscience de son geste, Stiles entoura les épaules du loup, autant pour se stabiliser que par un geste naturel, comme si il était normal de se trouver ainsi, sans gêne aucune. Ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermé à la suite de l'étreinte, Stiles aperçu les jeunes filles du magasin les regarder avec choc. Comprenant instantanément les intentions du blond, Stiles ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- _Alors? Quelles têtes font-elles?_ Le ton était amusé, mais doux.

- _Une tête qui mériterait une belle photo._ Répondit bassement le jeune adolescent.

Il sentit le rire silencieux du loup contre lui, sa tête se déplacer pour se trouver face à la sienne, leur nez presque collé.

- _Ne laisse jamais personne te faire baisser la tête. Tu vaux mieux que la plupart, ils ne savent pas, ils ne te connaissent pas._ Le loup avait dit cela calmement, mais d'une voix n'admettant aucune contestation.

- _Pourtant je ne suis que moi._ Avait chuchoté le garçon, son insécurité quant à l'affection des autres pour lui reprenant le dessus.

Une main se posa contre sa joue, le faisant relever ses orbes noisette vers celles, vert d'eau, de son camarade.

- _Oui, tu es juste toi. Et c'est parfait ainsi._ Les mots avaient coulés droit dans le cœur du jeune humain.

Oh il savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'amoureux là-dedans, ni de sexuel même, malgré la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient encore. Juste une affection sincère. Pourtant ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours seulement. Mais Spike semblait le considérer comme un membre de sa meute. Il le protégeait, le consolait et parfois, car l'adolescent savait que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois, l'entraînait dans ce genre de situation étrange faisant ainsi taire de choc les gens autour, calmant et réconfortant le jeune garçon par ce même biais.

Se détachant doucement de l'humain face à lui, les mains toujours sur ses hanches, Spike planta un sourire espiègle sur son visage.

- _Habitues toi à cela, j'aime beaucoup trop emmerder mon monde pour mon propre bien et si tu le veux, tu peux être mon partenaire de crime ok?_

_- Ok!_ Stiles avait répondu sincèrement, emporté par la malice du loup, baignant dans l'insouciance du moment.

Il savait qu'il devrait se sentir mortifier. L'ancien Stiles aurait rougi, balbutié et maladroitement essayé de se dégager. Mais depuis son arrivée à Londres, depuis sa rencontre avec cette meute étrange, il se sentait plus libre, moins sur la défensive, plus apte à se laisser aller. Il avait confiance.

Le loup, un sourire plus grand encore sur les lèvres, avait entouré son bras sur ses épaules et ils avaient terminés leurs courses ainsi, repassant devant le groupe de fille, les ignorant royalement, remplissant tranquillement leur liste d'achat.

A ce souvenir, Stiles ria doucement, Spike était quelqu'un il n'y a pas à dire. La folie du loup était contagieuse, autant que celle de Fanny. Même si différente, la personnalité de la jeune femme était tout aussi complexe. La majeure partie du temps souriante, Stiles pu apercevoir un regard voilé, légèrement tinté de tristesse parfois.

Le soir précédent, il avait enfin eu les réponses à certaines de ses questions. Fanny près de lui, couchée sur le lit du jeune homme, une habitude prise depuis le jour de sa rencontre avec Spike, avait commencé à parler de sa vie d'avant. Et Stiles avait senti son cœur se déchirer l'entente des épreuves qu'elle avait subi.

Doucement, d'une voix tenue, elle lui avait d'abord raconté sa vie avec ses parents adoptifs, les Rose. Elle avait parlé d'eux avec affection, de sa jeune sœur également adopté, leur mère ne pouvant avoir d'enfant. De son acceptation quant à son adoption, différente de celle de son frère. Puis d'une voix plus sombre, le récit changea.

Elle parla de sa sortie en catimini de la maison de son enfance pour retrouver une amie. De son retour chez elle. Du sang. De la terreur qui l'avait submergé. De ses appels désespérés à travers la maison autrefois chaleureuse. Puis elles étaient tombées sur les corps sans vie de ses parents. Ravagés, déchiquetés.

Fanny serra juste les dents à ce souvenir, et d'une voix encore plus basse, elle raconta au jeune homme, sa recherche frénétique de sa jeune sœur. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à appeler les autorités, non, elle cherchait Gwenola, 11 ans, sa petite sœur chérie. Puis elle avait entendu du bruit à l'arrière de la maison, et sans conscience du danger possible, elle avait foncé vers la porte arrière pour tomber sur un spectacle qui hantait encore ses nuits, un souvenir qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Le corps de Gwenola était au sol. Immobile, une flaque de sang tellement immense, qu'elle sut à la minute même que toute vie avait quitté l'enfant. Entendant un grondement près d'elle, elle réussit à détacher ses yeux de l'accablant spectacle et tourna la tête pour se trouver face à une créature de cauchemar.

Avant cela, Fanny ne connaissait rien du surnaturel. Mais face à la bête couverte de sang, un visage difforme et des crocs luisants, elle n'avait pu que crier. Le loup garou, car s'en était un, avait commencé à s'approcher doucement d'elle. Pétrifié de terreur, elle fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se trouver dos contre le mur de la maison. Elle avait assisté à sa fin selon elle, pensant rejoindre ses proches sous les griffes du monstre. Elle avait été encore plus paniquée quand une voix gutturale brisa le silence.

_**- Et bien ma petite étincelle, tu m'as fait attendre. J'ai dû passer le temps vois-tu. **_Il avait dit cela d'un ton tranchant, ses babines se retroussant, le sang goûtant de sa bouche.

Elle n'avait pas compris sur l'instant pourquoi il l'appelait ainsi, mais elle avait été frappée par le fait que c'était elle que la bête voulait. C'était pour elle qu'il était venu, à cause d'elle que sa famille était morte.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune fille. Avec un soupir tremblant, fixant le mur devant elle, elle reprit son histoire. Stiles aurait voulu l'arrêter. La prendre dans ses bras. Lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais il devait savoir et Fanny voulait lui raconter.

Elle lui expliqua comment elle fut sauvée. Un coup de feu avait retentit, frappant le loup à l'épaule alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. La bête s'était enfuie sans se retourner. Effondrée au pied de sa maison, elle avait vu deux hommes s'approcher, constater le carnage et tranquillement s'approcher d'elle. Elle les avait écouté, sa tête comme dans du coton, lui dire d'appeler les autorités, mais de ne pas parler du monstre. Ce fut de la bouche d'un des hommes qu'elle apprit l'existence des loups garous.

Ensuite tout avait été très vite. Elle avait été questionnée, longuement. Fanny n'avait pas parlé du loup, ni des hommes. La pensant encore en état de choc, on l'avait laissé tranquille, lui proposant un soutien psychologique. Elle ria amèrement en disant cela à Stiles. Si elle avait réellement raconté les évènements de la soirée, elle savait qu'elle aurait fini en maison de fou. La jeune fille n'avait donc rien dit, l'esprit prit dans une douleur sans borne, revivant les événements encore et encore, sans aucune prise à laquelle se rattacher. Elle n'avait plus aucune famille. Les autorités avaient pris en charge l'inhumation de ses proches et un mandat d'arrêt contre x avait été lancé.

Ce fut deux semaines plus tard que sa vie prit un nouveau tournant. Un des deux hommes l'attendait au bas du foyer de jeunes où on l'avait installé. Ce jour-là elle apprit l'existence des chasseurs et il lui proposa de les rejoindre. Elle avait dit oui. Stiles était étonné que son amie fût une chasseuse, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter la suite du récit.

L'homme qui était venu la voir, Marc Mera, venait d'une vieille famille de chasseur. Il bivouaquait avec deux compagnons, deux frères, Andal et Sven, originaire de Russie. Il traquait l'oméga qui avait tué sa famille depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant sans réussir à comprendre son choix de victime. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé du mot « étincelle » qui avait franchi les lèvres du loup. Elle s'était contenter d'écouter, d'apprendre et de s'entraîner. Elle avait obtenu l'émancipation et sans se retourner, était parti sur les routes.

Elle n'avait qu'un seul but, une seule chose la faisait tenir. La vengeance. Marc lui avait promis la tête du monstre, la laissant elle-même mettre fin à la vie de la bête si elle voulait. Et elle le voulait, tellement.

Elle avait donc passé plusieurs mois avec les hommes. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas de mauvais bougres, mais pas des hommes de confiance non plus. Ils la traitaient assez bien, mais n'hésitaient pas à la mettre à terre violemment lors des entraînements qu'ils lui imposaient. Elle savait qu'ils pensaient pouvoir la façonner, que sa haine envers l'oméga pourrait faire d'elle une chasseuse impitoyable. Pourtant malgré sa rage, Fanny ne voulait juste que sa vengeance, rien d'autre. Une fois fait, elle partirait sans se retourner. Mais ça elle le garda pour elle, trompant son monde, apprenant encore plus durement. C'était devenu un besoin vital pour elle.

Puis lors de leur périple, elle avait eu accès à certains écrits, écrits que les chasseurs dédaignaient, parlant de conte de bonnes femmes et de perte de temps. Ce fut dans un livre à la vieille couverture usée, qu'elle lut pour la première fois dans ce contexte le mot « étincelle ». C'était de la magie tout simplement. Selon le monstre, elle l'avait en elle. En parcourant les mots devant elle, elle comprit ce qui avait attiré le loup. Son odeur. Ceux dotés du don, héritait d'une odeur des plus agréables, suave et entêtante.

Cette information ancrée en elle, elle avait commencé certaines expériences à l'insu de ses gardiens. Son don se révélait de jour en jour. Il lui suffisait de croire et cela marchait. Une autre personne qu'elle aurait répété les mêmes gestes n'aurait rien obtenu. Finalement elle réussit à mettre au point une substance camouflant efficacement son odeur. Elle ne voulait plus jamais attirer de problèmes à quelqu'un. L'adolescente avait continué ainsi à se perfectionner en combat, en maîtrise d'arme, en tactique. Elle apprenait vite. Trop vite même. L'étincelle en elle brûlait comme jamais, lui permettant d'acquérir en un temps record des aptitudes mettant des années à se perfectionner.

Les hommes n'y firent pas attention, ou si ils l'avaient fait, n'en firent aucunes remarques, heureux de voir qu'ils avaient misé sur le bon cheval.

Leur alliance s'acheva pourtant assez soudainement. En repérage dans une ville où l'oméga était passé, Fanny, qui depuis le début de la collaboration avec les chasseurs, n'avait pas réellement participé aux diverses traques, fut assigné à une mission de surveillance.

Une meute de loup garou était installée dans la ville. Fanny surveilla quelques jours une mère et ses enfants, ayant du mal à croire que des monstres se cachaient derrière ses visages ordinaires. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit. Tous les loups n'étaient pas des monstres. Certains vivaient même en cohésion totale avec l'homme, se faisant discret, s'adaptant au rythme humain, exception faite des soirs de pleine lune.

Ses comparses et elle apprirent que la meute locale avait attrapé l'oméga, le retenant enfermé. Les loups avaient connaissance de la présence des chasseurs en ville et leur offrirent la possibilité de se rencontrer et de leur livrer le loup meurtrier.

Fanny pensait qu'il aurait été aisé d'accepter, sentant son but proche. Mais les trois hommes lui firent part de projets bien différents. Le plus calmement possible, cachant sa colère grandissante, elle les avait écoutés élaborer un plan pour tuer tous les loups présents. Elle avait juste hoché la tête, faisant croire à son accord.

Et c'est muni d'un tout autre plan qu'elle avait parcouru la forêt bordant la ville. Sven était avec elle. Marc et Andal, eux, devaient rencontrer la meute. Le plan était simple, un engin explosif contenant une race assez agressive de tue loup était placé derrière les deux chasseurs, dissimulé dans un fourré. Après avoir balayé la zone avoisinante pour vérifier qu'aucun loup ne traînait, Sven et Fanny devaient rejoindre les deux autres hommes, en étant présentés aux loups comme une arrière garde. Rien d'inquiétant pour la meute en soi.

Les choses tournèrent différemment. Armé d'un pistolet tranquillisant, la jeune femme avait d'abord réduit au silence Sven, inconscient des projets de l'adolescente, l'attachant à un arbre proche, avant de reprendre sa marche vers le lieu de la confrontation.

Arrivée à l'orée de la clairière, près de l'engin explosif qu'elle devait mettre en marche, à savoir placer la minuterie sur 5 minutes après son arrivée, elle coupa l'un des fils et sortit du bois, se dirigeant vers le groupe hétéroclite présent. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et, évitant ceux des loups, elle fit un léger signe de tête à Marc, lui faisant croire que le dispositif était enclenché.

Puis doucement, sans se précipiter, elle se glissa derrière les deux hommes, la tête basse, refusant de regarder la meute, qui, elle le savait, l'observait. Avant que Marc ne fasse une remarque quant à l'absence de l'autre russe, elle leva ses deux bras, appuyant les deux pistolets tranquillisants, l'un pris à Sven, sur la nuque des deux chasseurs. Ils s'écroulèrent à ses pieds rapidement.

Fanny attendit quelques secondes et leva les yeux. La meute face à elle, était composée de dix loups, du moins sans compter les enfants et certains adultes restés avec eux. Ils la regardèrent sur leur garde, ne sachant comment composer avec la situation. Et la situation était étrange il fallait dire. Debout face à une meute de loup garou, de nuit, le corps de deux hommes à ses pieds, Fanny prit son courage à deux mains et regardant l'alpha face à elle, parla :

- _**Ils… Ils voulaient tous vous tué.**_ Elle entendit des grondements retentir aussitôt sa phrase sortie. Avec une certaine témérité, elle enchaîna rapidement :

- **_Je sais que vous avez passé un marché avec eux. Pour l'oméga._**

Serrant les dents à la mention de la bête, elle continua dans sa lancée, plus fortement qu'avant :

- _**S'ils avaient d'autres plans, personnellement le deal initial me convient très bien. Je ne veux de mal à personne. Juste… Juste donner moi l'oméga… S'il vous plait, livrez-moi le monstre.**_ La dernière partie avait été chuchotée.

Baissant les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard rouge de l'alpha face à elle, elle attendit. Soit sa mort probable peut être ou bien sa libération. Elle tremblait légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main sur son épaule. Délicatement une seconde main saisit son menton et la força à relever la tête. Ses yeux tombèrent dans un regard profond. L'alpha, un grand homme brun robuste, la regardait de ses yeux presque noirs, calmement, sans colère aucune.

- _**Que t'a-t-il fait enfant?**_ La voix était si grave qu'on aurait dit un grondement.

**- _Il… Il a massacré ma famille._** Les traits de la jeune femme se crispèrent violemment. **_Mon père… Ma mère… Et ma… ma petite sœur._ **Elle ne put en dire plus, son souffle se bloquant, sentant ses yeux devenir humide, elle fit un pas en arrière, se détachant du maintien du loup sur son visage.

Expirant d'une manière tremblent, elle demanda simplement:

**- _Pouvez-vous me donner ma vengeance?_ **Sa posture était rigide, en attente d'une décision qui ne lui appartenait pas.

**- _Nous pouvons et nous le ferons._** La tête de Fanny lui tourna légèrement à l'entente de ses mots. Elle entendit l'alpha lui dire d'attendre avant d'aller chercher l'oméga maintenu non loin de là.

L'appréhension coulait dans les veines de l'adolescente. Elle y était. Sa vengeance était à portée de main. Certains loups étaient restés près d'elle, mais elle ne les regardait pas, se concentrant uniquement sur l'endroit où elle avait vu l'alpha et deux autres loups disparaître. Sortant doucement un long couteau de son dos, le tenant lâchement le long de son corps, elle attendit. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, des bruits surgirent des bois. Et elle vit sans doute possible le monstre apparaître, tenue par les deux loups partis le chercher, l'alpha juste derrière, prévenant ainsi toute fuite possible.

Quand l'oméga la vit, loin de paniquer, il sourit. Elle n'avait jamais vu son visage humain, mais elle savait que c'était lui. La lueur de folie dans les yeux du lycan face à elle démentait tout signe d'humanité. Il fut mis à genou face à elle, souriant toujours il la regarda de haut en bas :

- _**Mon étincelle! Mais qu'as-tu fait de ton odeur? Une si bonne odeur… **_Le loup respirait à plein poumon comme pour essayer de saisir la flagrance de la jeune fille dissimulée sous sa mixture magique.

**- _Tais-toi chien!_** La voix de l'alpha avait tonné puissamment. _**Tu es une honte pour notre espèce et cette jeune fille va prendre ce qui lui appartient. Ta vie.**_

Avisant les regards tournés vers elle, Fanny avait serré le couteau dans sa main plus fortement, faisant un pas en avant, elle regarda le monstre dans les yeux. Une folie extrême y brillait, c'était un loup garou dont l'humanité n'était qu'un souvenir, prenant, pillant, tuant, sans considération pour les autres. La jeune femme savait que la seule chose à faire à présent était d'achever la bête, pourtant elle ne put le faire. Tuer n'était pas le problème, elle voulait le voir mort, mais l'idée d'avoir le sang de ce monstre sur elle, lui était insupportable.

Reculant d'un pas, honteuse quant à sa faiblesse, elle laissa le couteau s'échapper de ses mains.

-_ **Je… je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas… Je ne suis pas comme lui.**_ Les derniers mots avaient presque été criés.

Une voix assez grave à sa gauche retentit doucement :

- _**Me permets-tu de le faire pour toi ?**_

Levant les yeux, elle vit un loup d'une vingtaine d'année s'approcher, griffes sortis, les yeux bleus électriques. Regardant le lycan presque douloureusement, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Sans attendre, le jeune loup s'approcha vivement de l'oméga à terre, et d'un coup précis, lui arracha la gorge. Le monstre s'effondra dans un gargouillis de sang et Fanny, sachant déjà que rien n'atténuerait la peine dans son cœur, se sentit tout de même plus légère, plus sereine à l'idée que jamais plus il ne tuerait. Elle leva les yeux vers le bourreau du monstre, celui-ci, l'observa un instant, puis s'approchant d'elle, il lui sourit doucement et déclara :

_**- Moi c'est Spike!**_

Revenant au présent, Stiles secoua la tête. L'histoire de Fanny était sombre, mais elle contribuait à sa rencontre avec Spike, puis avec Jackson, chose qui n'aurait surement pas eu lieu sans tous ses drames. Le jeune ado se disait que le destin avait des tendances assez cruelles. Chassant ses tristes pensées, il se concentra sur la jeune fille. Fanny était courageuse et franche. Ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui se mentait à elle-même et Stiles aspirait à lui ressembler. Malgré ses épreuves, surtout au vu de ses épreuves, elle croquait la vie à pleine dent, décrétant avoir assez déprimé pour une vie entière et que sa famille n'aurait jamais voulu ça pour elle.

Stiles soupira doucement. Ses propres démons n'étaient rien comparés au sien. Pourtant, une douleur diffuse depuis son départ de Beacon Hill continuait de nicher dans son cœur. Il souriait, mais plus spontanément comme avant, il n'initiait plus de plaisanterie, ses remarques sarcastiques et cocasses n'osaient franchir ses lèvres, comme si son esprit avait honte de son ancien lui. Un ancien lui qui avait été dédaigné, chassé, mis au rencard. Il aimait Jackson, Fanny et Spike. C'était naturel, logique. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se libérer de cette pression douloureuse qu'il avait amenée avec lui de Californie.

La nuit, des visages le hantaient. Souvent Scott. Parfois Lydia. D'autres fois le reste des bêtas. Et Derek, trop souvent Derek. Ce qu'il avait pris pour un béguin, refusant d'admettre l'évidence, était en fait un amour sincère, presque destructeur. Le jeune garçon se demandait si, un jour, il cesserait d'aimer l'alpha, mais ces rêves si nombreux, ne le laissait pas en paix.

Certaines nuits c'était le visage de glace et les mots cruels, parfois un sourire et des mots doux qu'il n'avait jamais entendu mais espéré profondément, d'autres il revivait la scène dans sa chambre avec une toute autre fin. Il avait d'ailleurs été mortifié trois jours plus tôt en se réveillant collé à Spike, qui cette nuit-là était celui qui dormait près de lui, une trique d'enfer pressé contre le loup. Mais le lycan s'était contenté de rire gentiment, disant à Stiles qu'il était si chaud que même les gens endormis avaient envie de lui.

Stiles pouffa à se souvenir. Une qualité qu'il adorait chez le loup blond platine, était sa capacité à rire de tout, même de lui-même. Bien qu'il passe pour vaniteux face aux étrangers, son autodérision et son ironie mordante amusait Stiles, le stimulait, le sortait peu à peu de son carcan de tristesse.

L'hyperactif était agacé de son propre comportement. Les deux loups et la jeune fille mettaient tout en œuvre pour lui, dormant même avec lui à tour de rôle la nuit. Honteusement, il leur avait admis au matin suivant leur sommeil à quatre, qu'il avait beaucoup mieux dormi que toutes les nuits d'avant. Riant légèrement, Fanny, balançant doucement une main en l'air, avait juste déclaré que les coutumes de sommeil étaient les mêmes pour chacun d'eux, et que si son repos n'en était que mieux, alors il ne serait jamais seul à dormir. Depuis lors, il n'a jamais dormi seul.

Stiles se leva assez brusquement du canapé, son hyperactivité reprenant le dessus. Fanny lui avait parlé de l'étincelle et elle pensait qu'il l'avait. Les deux loups avaient confirmé, au vue de la flagrance qu'il émettait. Ce n'était pas lui le jumeau de Fanny, pourtant leur odeur était assez similaire, sentant la nature selon Spike. Mais la jeune femme n'avait rien enseigné de plus à ce sujet au jeune garçon. Sans avoir besoin de le dire, il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il soit prêt. Et pour être honnête avec lui-même, il ne l'était pas. Trop de colère, de rancœur, d'affliction tempêtait en lui.

Décidé à chasser ses sombres pensées, le garçon avança rapidement vers la porte fenêtre, l'ouvrit et sortit dehors. Le temps était assez clément, il faisait froid, mais l'humidité habituelle était remplacée par une légère clarté. Respirant à plein poumon et avisant la forêt face à lui, le jeune homme décida qu'une marche dans les bois ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Sans hésiter, il avança vers l'orée des arbres situé à quelques centaines de mètres.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Stiles se retrouva entouré par la végétation. Se concentrant sur les bruits environnants, il essayait d'éteindre les sentiments douloureux qu'il ressentait. Pourtant, au milieu d'arbres si semblables à la vaste forêt de Beacon Hill, d'odeurs similaires, la boule qu'il logeait dans le creux de son ventre depuis son départ de la maison Hall, semblait gronder.

Un malaise sourd le prit soudain, faisant chuter son corps au sol. Retombant sur les genoux, Stiles essayait de toutes ses forces de contrôler l'angoisse qu'il sentait couler dans ses veines, pompé dans son cœur, irradié son cerveau. Trop de tristesse, trop de colère. Il ne savait plus, il ne contrôlait plus. Et il cria. Il hurla. Il se brisa la voix. Les larmes ruisselaient sans discontinu sur ses joues, son corps tremblait, ses mains s'enfonçait dans la terre. Il craquait. Enfin.

Combien de temps il clama sa peine, il ne sut pas trop. Ce furent de douces mains sur son dos, un visage qui s'enterre à l'arrière de son cou, une longue chevelure cascadant sur son épaule qui le firent revenir peu à peu à la réalité. La chaleur du corps contre le sien, l'amena à respirer plus profondément. Naturellement il se pencha vers le contact. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, des spasmes de larmes traversant toujours son corps, Stiles avisa un autre visage face au sien. Tombant dans le regard clair de Jackson, il sentit la boule dans son ventre diminué. La peine était encore là et y serait encore longtemps, mais elle avait pu s'exprimer, déchirer sa prison de non-dit.

Sans un mot, Jackson attrapa l'une des mains de Stiles agrippé au sol et doucement, sans geste brusque, la porta à sa joue. Il mit délicatement son visage au creux de la paume du jeune garçon, couvrant la main de la sienne, comme recherchant son affection. Il sentit des doigts passer tranquillement sur sa chevelure, jouant avec les pointes. Spike. Ils étaient tous là, contribuant à chasser les restants de peine dans son cœur.

Stiles prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait envie d'une chose à l'instant. Un besoin. Son regard toujours dans celui de Jackson, il souffla doucement :

_- Peut-on courir? _Le loup face à lui, sourit franchement.

_- Je savais que tu aimerais monter un loup! _La réplique du blond fit rire Stiles, un rire tenu, presque chuchoté, mais sincère.

Jackson se releva, il sentit Fanny, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, se détacher doucement de son dos, la main dans ses cheveux s'éloigna et Stiles se retrouva entouré par la meute. Sans perdre de temps, il vit Jackson lui tourner le dos et fléchir les jambes. Aussitôt, comme une habitude innée, le jeune garçon grimpa sur le dos et entoura le loup de ses bras. Tournant la tête, il vit avec étonnement Fanny dans la même position sur le dos de Spike. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et avec une main posée dans les cheveux du loup sous elle, elle cria son autre poing en l'air :

**-_Hue cocotte! _**Stiles n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait dit, mais avisant la grimace de Spike, c'était clairement moqueur.

Les regardant tous deux se mettre en branle, la voix de Jackson interrompit son observation :

_- Tu es prêt?_ La question semblait simple, pourtant aux oreilles de Stiles, pour le repos de son cœur, elle sonna presque existentielle. Et sans hésiter il répondit :

_- Comme jamais!_ Et Jackson s'élança.


	8. Chapitre huit: Reviens

**Lecteurs et lectrices bonjour! déjà merci une fois encore pour vos encouragements, ça aide beaucoup y a pas à dire! je ne suis pas une grande causeuse et j'ai remarqué que j'ai négligé certains points.**

**Déjà Peter est mort et bien mort. Gérard pareil. Perso j'aime quand les gens restent mort, surtout Kate. Bref je ressuscite qui je veux également genre Erica et Boyd. Je suis l'auteur j'ai le droit na! **

**Pour ceux qui verrait une ressemblance entre Spike de cette fic et Spike de Buffy c'est tout à fait normal, il en est grandement inspiré, sauf que dans la fic il est plus jeune et un loup et non une sangsue (yeah team Jacob trop!)**

**J'espère que la suite ne va pas vous décevoir. Merci de fermer les yeux sur les fautes. Si vous remarquez des incohérences ne pas hésiter à m'en faire part, j'ai peut être tendance à vouloir trop en dire et je m'emmêle...**

**Ah oui pour que personne n'oublie:**

**- **_Bla bla bla**: **_**anglais**

**- _Bla bla bla_: français**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

6 mois plus tard…

Les loups garous de Beacon Hill étaient agités. Une tension était palpable dans l'air. Un sentiment insidieux annonçant de futurs bouleversements dans leur vie se faisait sentir. Ils ne savaient pas quoi, ils ne savaient pas qui. Mais leurs instincts de loup hurlaient dans leurs têtes.

Ils ne savaient si ce trouble était lié à la vague de meurtre que la ville subissait depuis peu. Des jeunes filles étaient retrouvées violés et torturés selon les annonces officielles. La police était en alerte. Pour avoir pu flairer les scènes de crime, la meute savait qu'un loup garou, surement oméga, était impliqué. Décidément le Néméton attirait des loups de plus en plus détraqués.

Derek navigua vers les frontières Nord de son territoire, Aiden et Ethan l'accompagnant. Il avait déjà passé le territoire au crible, mais aucun signe du lycan. Les bêtas étaient à l'écoute attendant un ordre de leur alpha.

Soudainement un son se fit entendre. S'arrêtant comme un seul homme, les oreilles aux aguets, les trois loups écoutèrent. C'était… un chant. Une sorte de mélodie fredonnée d'une voix douce, une voix de femme.

Se dirigeant silencieusement vers la source du son, les trois hommes, débouchèrent sur le bord d'une falaise. En contrebas, éloignée d'une cinquantaine de mètres de leur position, ils virent une jeune fille assise sur un rocher, leur tournant le dos. Stoppant sous la frondaison des arbres, Derek se baissa doucement, mouvement imité rapidement par les jumeaux, et observa la scène inhabituelle.

L'adolescente, de ce qu'il voyait, était blonde, ses cheveux cascadaient le long de son dos, sa peau était pâle, son bras droit entourait l'un de ses genoux remontés vers elle, son autre main jouait avec un objet bleu brillant, dont Derek ne discernait pas les contours. Elle était vêtue d'une robe blanche, les bras nu, et fredonnait toujours la douce mélodie. Prenant une forte inspiration, l'alpha ne ressentit aucune odeur venir de la jeune femme. Et ce fait précis l'intrigua fortement. Tout avait une odeur, c'était étrange et inquiétant de ne rien sentir. Il sentit ses deux bêtas s'agiter près de lui, sûrement ayant fait la même constatation que lui. Ils n'aimaient pas ça. Aucun d'eux.

Soudain un autre parfum attrapa ses sens concentrés sur la femme devant eux. Derek reconnu instantanément la flagrance du loup meurtrier. Il se redressa légèrement, avisant la situation dans son ensemble. Une jeune fille, un loup cinglé s'en prenant aux jeunes filles, une falaise à descendre, peu de temps devant eux. Bien.

Prenant une inspiration, prêt à donner ses ordres à ses bêtas, un rire l'arrêta dans son élan. La jeune blonde riait. Un joli rire, comme si une plaisanterie était dite. Sans que Derek ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, il vit avec horreur l'oméga s'avancer d'entre les arbres proches de l'adolescente.

Ils entendirent de nouveau le rire de la jeune femme, celle-ci avait tourné la tête vers l'oméga le regardant.

**- _Je t'attendais_**. La voix douce avait résonné dans le silence de forêt, mais Derek n'avait pas saisi le sens des mots, elle ne parlait pas dans sa langue.

Etonné par l'étrange comportement de la blonde, l'instinct de l'alpha, le fit s'accroupir, l'incitant à attendre, à observer. Quelque chose clochait ici. Il ne voulait pas agir sans réfléchir. Malgré la situation tendue, un sourire amer dessina ses traits. Un autre que lui, l'avait déjà seriné sur sa façon à foncer tête baissé sans prendre le temps d'analyser la situation. Un autre avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux de miel. Fronçant les sourcils à ses pensées, il reporta son attention sur la scène devant lui. L'oméga n'avait pas bougé, la jeune fille ne disait rien se contentant de regarder le loup. Derek ne voyait toujours pas le visage de l'adolescente.

Tout changea soudainement. L'oméga avança de quelques pas, le corps de Derek se tendit dans l'expectative qu'il attaque la jeune femme. Pourtant rien ne se passa ainsi. Au contraire même.

Avec un rire, la jeune fille avait lancé à terre l'objet dans sa main. Il y eut un froissement d'air, et un cercle bleu électrique ondula doucement autour de l'Omega avant de se fondre dans le sol. Ce dernier jeta un regard à ses pieds, et avec une grimace mauvaise, se jeta sur l'adolescente. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, toujours assise sur son rocher. L'Omega n'atteignit jamais sa cible, il frappa violemment l'air et s'effondra en arrière, une lueur bleu vive apparaissant au niveau de l'impact avant de disparaître le contact terminé.

Une barrière. Comme avec le sorbier. Mais Derek n'avait jamais vu le genre d'objet que la fille avait utilisé. L'alpha se tapissa plus profondément derrière les fourrées bordant le précipice, il sentit ses bêtas faire de même. Oui, mieux valait attendre et voir. Rien ici ne sonnait prudent pour eux.

Les trois loups constatèrent l'impuissance de l'oméga à sortir de sa prison invisible. Il poussait, se heurtait, mais pas un centimètre n'était gagné. La jeune femme quant à elle, regardait calmement le spectacle, semblant attendre quelque chose. Derek n'eut le temps de se demander quoi, que la réponse à la question se présenta sous ta forme de trois hommes sortant de forêt. Il ne les avait pas sentis. Comme la blonde, il n'y avait aucune odeur. Son loup s'agita à cette constatation.

Les nouveaux venus se déplacèrent jusqu'à se retrouver entourant l'oméga. Ils étaient tous habillés de noir, une veste en cuir et un casque de moto sur la tête. Sans être connaisseur, Derek vit que leur équipement n'était pas standard. Le casque semblait plus profilé que la moyenne, les vestes ajustées, des carcans retenant des lames ceignant leurs torses.

Les hommes sortirent lentement les armes prisonnières de leur fourreau. Chacun d'eux avait une sorte de lame a mis chemin entre l'épée et le couteau dans chaque main. L'oméga tournait sur lui-même, grognant, crachant, immobilisé dans une cage qu'il ne pouvait voir.

Un des hommes avança d'un pas, passant le bras doucement à travers la barrière, sans rencontrer de résistance, puis le recula aussitôt. Le loup prisonnier s'était figé. Derek aussi. Il avait compris, comme l'oméga, ce qui allait se passer. Et comme un fait avéré, le supplice commença.

Une lame vola à travers la barrière frappant le dos du loup garou, une autre suivit instantanément sur son flanc, une autre sur le haut de sa cuisse, une autre à l'épaule, une autre, puis une autre… Les trois hommes tournaient autour de l'oméga, leurs mouvements étrangement synchrones, comme un seul corps presque, tailladant sans relâche le loup, ne laissant le temps à son corps de guérir, n'abrégeant pas ses souffrances, ne cherchant même pas à l'achever. A bout de force le loup garou s'écroula. Étendu sur le dos, il poussa un profond râle de douleur. Mais ses tortures ne prirent pas fin, loin de là. Avançant rapidement, l'un des inconnus leva la jambe et abaissa violemment son pied chaussé de rangers dans l'épaule du loup à terre. Ils entendirent un craquement sinistre. L'oméga hurla, cherchant à se relever. Un des autres homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps, s'approchant et frappant à son tour de son pied le genou du loup garou. Un autre craquement. Et puis, la nuit ne fut emplie que de bruits d'os brisés. Et de hurlements. L'oméga n'était plus qu'une masse sanguinolente et brisée, son corps disloqué ne pouvait plus guérir, pas en si peu de temps. Agonisant sur le sol, le soulèvement incertain de sa poitrine et la respiration rauque étaient les seules preuves de son vivant.

Reculant légèrement, deux des hommes se placèrent vers la tête du loup, le troisième lui, se dirigea vers la jeune fille toujours assise. Tel un gentleman, il lui tendit la main. Elle leva à son tour une main gracieuse et doucement saisit celle tendue, s'y appuyant légèrement pour descendre de la pierre. Elle posa ses pieds au sol et avança de quelques pas, sa main toujours dans celle de l'homme. Ce dernier sortit calmement un poignard de sa ceinture et le donna à la jeune femme.

Les pieds du corps de l'oméga vers eux, les loups de Beacon Hill ne purent toujours pas saisir le visage de la femme. Leur tournant le dos, elle avança lentement vers le loup, enjambant doucement son corps, pour se positionner presque à califourchon sur lui. Ils virent à ses mouvements de bras qu'elle faisait mouvoir la lame sur son prisonnier mais ne l'entaillait pas. Telle une caresse, avec une douceur presque insupportable, elle fit glisser le couteau sur le visage de l'oméga, descendant vers la gorge exposée. Puis d'un geste presque salutaire au vu des souffrances endurées, elle enfonça la lame à travers la gorge du loup, arrachant son dernier souffle.

Derek vit la jeune fille se relever, les mains tout de sang vêtu. Des tâches rouges parsemaient sa robe blanche. La scène fit frémir l'alpha. Un des hommes prit la main de l'adolescente. Détournant son attention du corps allongé devant elle, Derek la vit avancer sans se retourner vers la frondaison des arbres, entraînant l'homme avec elle. Un autre les suivit, s'éloignant tout trois dans la forêt. Le dernier quant à lui regardait le corps ensanglanté au sol. Ils l'observèrent s'accroupir près de la tête du loup et passer la main dessus, fermant ainsi les yeux du mort. D'un geste souple, il se releva et, à son tour se dirigea vers le bord de la forêt.

Cependant, avant d'y entrer, les trois loups, le virent se retourner. D'un mouvement, la tête de l'inconnu vola vers eux. Avec le casque noir, ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de la direction de son regard. Mais Derek savait qu'il les regardait, l'homme savait qu'ils étaient là. D'un mouvement presque enfantin, l'homme posa un doigt devant son casque, le reste du poing replié, comme pour garder un secret. L'alpha put presque saisir le « chut » flotté dans l'air. Puis sans attendre, l'homme en noir pirouetta et s'enfonça à son tour entre les arbres, disparaissant de la vue des lycans.

L'alpha de Beacon Hill se redressa lentement, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'endroit où l'homme avait disparu. Il savait à présent. Ce trouble qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours, l'agitation grandissante de son loup, il avait eu la raison sous les yeux. Oui, ce n'était pas de l'oméga dont ils devaient se méfier. Plus maintenant du moins. Avisant le corps ensanglanté en contrebas, il donna ses ordres :

_- Aiden, Ethan, faites-moi disparaître ce merdier._ Les jumeaux sursautèrent au son de la voix de leur alpha. Elle était basse, grondante. Leur alpha n'était pas content.

Se regardant, les deux bêtas grimacèrent de concert quant à la tâche ingrate qui leur était attribué. Avant de se mettre en branle, Ethan, apostropha doucement son Alpha :

_- Derek, et après? Je veux dire, pour ces hommes._

_- Pour l'instant rien, vous nettoyer, vous rentrer, si ça chauffe vous partez et je veux tout le monde demain après les cours à la maison. Compris? _Il avait répondu d'une voix dure.

_- Oui Derek._ Les jumeaux avaient répondu d'une voix synchrone, rappelant inconsciemment le lien unique qu'ils partageaient.

Derek regarda ces bêtas s'éloigner et sans perdre de temps, traversa la forêt par de longues foulées, essayant d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à sa destination.

Apercevant finalement le porche de sa maison, il ralentit jusqu'à marcher plus tranquillement. Gravissant les marches, il pénétra dans la bâtisse. Sans s'arrêter il passa l'entrée et accéda au salon.

Il y avait seulement Isaac ce soir. Le jeune loup était assis sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, le menton posé dans le creux formé pas ses genoux. L'adolescent leva instantanément les yeux vers lui. Son regard était triste. Derek savait pourquoi. Il ne voyait que trop bien les nombreux regards hantés de ses bêtas. Hantés par le souvenir d'un rire, d'une parole sarcastique, d'un jeu de mot douteux. Quelqu'un manquait à leur meute.

Derek n'avait pas voulu écouter son instinct, refusant de voir l'évidence et ils en payaient tous le prix. Par sa faute. Encore. Il se dirigea calmement vers le jeune garçon et posa une main dans les cheveux bouclés. Il sentit son béta se conforter dans la caresse. Se détendant peu à peu.

_- Vous l'avez trouvé? _La voix de jeune loup était calme et douce.

_- Oui et non. Il est mort mais pas de notre main._ Il avait énoncé ça doucement, encore légèrement incrédule face à la scène qui s'était déroulés quelques minutes plus tôt.

_- Comment ça?_ A demandé l'adolescent. Derek poussa un soupir, l'esprit un peu troublé.

_- Nous en reparlerons demain Isaac, réunion de meute après les cours._ Son ton bien que doux n'admettait aucune contestation.

Avec un léger soupir, le loup blond étira lentement ses membres, se levant souplement du fauteuil. Derek avait reculé d'un pas, sa main quittant le crâne de son béta.

_- Vas te coucher maintenant. Demain sera chargé._

Le jeune loup se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête. Il dépassa l'homme brun et fila à travers la maison jusqu'à la chambre qui lui avait été attribué dans la maison de son alpha.

Se laissant tomber avec lassitude dans le canapé près de lui. Derek frotta ses yeux fatigués et bascula la tête contre le dossier du meuble. Trop d'élément se bousculait, trop de trouble se dégageait des inconnus de ce soir. Il n'avait pas de super cerveau pour compartimenter tout ça lui. A cette pensée, un visage apparu derrière ses paupières closes. Stiles. Déjà presque 6 mois que le jeune hyperactif avait fait ses bagages en leur souhaitant bon vent. Aucunes nouvelles. Aucun écho du jeune garçon. Son téléphone portable n'était plus en fonctionnement et ce, depuis le jour de la rentrée. Scott et lui avait d'ailleurs trouvé l'appareil éteint sur le bureau de l'adolescent.

Derek souffla franchement. La situation était tendue, ses bêtas étaient sur les nerfs. Il essayait de son mieux de maintenir une certaine cohésion, mais le manque évident d'une partie de la meute était ressenti par chacun d'entre eux. Stiles manquait à tout le monde. Et à lui également.

Si autrefois, son don pour tenir tête au loup, ses remarques impertinentes et sa maladresse agaçaient Derek, ce n'était plus le cas. Au contraire, il donnerait tout pour entendre à nouveau l'humour malicieux et ironique du jeune humain.

L'alpha n'était pas sûr de ce qui aurait pu advenir entre lui et le jeune homme, sans le fiasco d'il y a quelques mois. Sans le vouloir, son esprit lui rejouait la scène dans la chambre du plus jeune, le laissant envieux et frustré. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Il n'était pas venu pour ça. Pourtant l'odeur émise par le jeune homme, ses battements de cœur frénétiques, sa langue passant sur ses lèvres, tout était fait pour qu'il ne puisse résister, qu'il ne le veuille même. Le garçon avait un goût savoureux, entêtant. Derek savait que cela signifiait plus que ça, son loup, lui, en était convaincu. Mais l'alpha avait un certain don pour se mentir à lui-même, refusant d'accepter dans sa vie des sentiments trop intense, repoussant avec force les émotions qui le gagnait.

Il avait agi comme un idiot. Se jeter sur le jeune garçon pour le repousser fortement l'instant d'après. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait presque rejeté la faute sur le garçon, celui-ci avait dû se sentir complètement perdu. Il serra les poings fortement en repensant avec quelle ferveur Stiles lui avait rendu son baiser. Juste après avoir quitté le domicile du jeune humain, il avait foncé en ville, écumant les bars, buvant trop, même pour lui, cherchant à assouvir un besoin qu'il ne pensait plus avoir. Il avait trouvé une jeune femme peu pudique et l'avait entraîné avec lui, sur le côté de l'établissement. Un autre fiasco à son actif.

Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces de concentrer sur le moment, mais tout ce qui passait à son esprit au moment-là, était que les lèvres contre les siennes n'étaient pas assez fermes, que le corps contre lui était trop plantureux, que l'odeur était, au final, écœurante. Comme pour Stiles, bien qu'il n'eut aucun mal à le faire avec la femme du bar, il la repoussa fortement et s'éloigna sans attendre, ne voulant plus sentir l'écrasant parfum de l'alcool et celui trop fort de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait invectivé, mais il ne s'était pas retourné, se contentant d'aller vers sa voiture. Il essayait fortement de ne plus penser au jeune hyperactif, mais c'était comme si son parfum flottait dans l'air. Secouant la tête, il avait chassé ses pensées légèrement embrouillé par l'alcool et était parti du lieu de perdition.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Derek rouvrit les yeux et songea à comment sa vie aurait pu être différente sans sa peur chronique du changement. Sa meute était déchirée et c'était de sa faute. Mais rien ne pouvait arranger cela. Ou plutôt si, une personne. D'une voix basse, presque un gémissement, Derek dit la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment :

_- Reviens… Je t'en prie reviens._


	9. Chapitre neuf: Viens on rentre

Le lendemain de la mort sanglante de l'oméga, Derek avait convoqué une réunion. Il cherchait des réponses quant aux nouveaux acteurs entrés sur la scène qu'était la ville de Beacon Hill. L'alpha était passé voir Deaton en début d'après-midi. Celui-ci n'avait que peu de réponses à offrir au loup, arguant ne pas connaitre ce genre de barrière surnaturelle, n'en ayant même jamais entendu parler. C'était nouveau. Nouveau et dangereux.

La seule chose que le vétérinaire avait pu expliquer au jeune homme était sur le déroulement de l'exécution elle-même. Cherchant rapidement dans un vieux livre ouvragé, il avait poussé un son ravi quand il eut ce qu'il cherchait sous les yeux. Montrant à Derek les quelques dessins morbides représentés, bordés d'une écriture inconnue au loup, le druide avait expliqué calmement, d'une voix détaché, ce à quoi il avait assisté la veille. Cela s'appelait la punition des âmes.

Le châtiment s'abattait sur des personnes dont les crimes étaient considérés comme odieux et révoltants. Repensant au fait que l'oméga avait violé puis tué trois jeunes filles, Derek trouva le choix justifié, bien qu'effrayant.

La punition des âmes n'était pas forcément réservé aux humains, ni aux loups d'ailleurs. Druide, homme, loup garou, tous pouvait être d'un côté ou de l'autre de la barrière. Bourreau ou victime. Elle se déroulait en trois phases. Rependre le sang, briser le corps, libérer l'âme. Le dernier point devait être exécuté par quelqu'un personnifiant les victimes des actions du coupable. Rejouant la scène qu'il avait surpris la veille dans sa tête, Derek comprit la présence de la jeune fille. Elle représentait les femmes victimes des atrocités de l'oméga. Le souvenir de la robe blanche de l'adolescente souillée de sang fit légèrement frémir Derek. Les nouveaux venus respectaient d'anciennes traditions, usaient de rites oubliée, alléguant leur volonté d'honorer la mémoire des âmes disparues.

Deaton insista sur le fait que ce genre de rite était rare, surtout de ce côté-ci du globe. Mais que le fait d'y avoir assisté ne signifiait pas que les hommes étaient un danger. Au contraire même, il traduisait la volonté de justice, certes brutale, mais nécessaire du groupe d'inconnus. Il en déduisit que ces personnes n'iraient pas contre la meute de Beacon Hill sans provocation. Pour autant, l'alpha restait sur ces gardes, surtout quand le vétérinaire ne put expliquer pourquoi aucuns d'eux n'émettaient la moindre odeur. Parlant de faire des recherches, il avait poussé le loup brun vers la porte, en lui signifiant le tenir au courant prochainement de ses possibles découvertes.

Retournant promptement à sa maison, Derek avait attendu le reste de sa meute, réfléchissant sur les nouveaux éléments obtenus plus tôt. A l'arrivée de ses bêtas et des deux jeunes femmes les accompagnant, l'alpha était sur les nerfs. Une angoisse sourde le rongeait, il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû. Son loup était agité et Derek sentait que quelque chose se préparait.

La réunion avait duré longtemps. Racontant les événements auxquels ils avaient assisté la veille, Derek aidé par Aiden et Ethan, expliquèrent en détail la scène, récoltant des grimaces dégoutées de l'auditoire. L'alpha parla de sa conversation avec le vétérinaire, des suppositions en découlant, arguant le fait que les inconnus étaient entraînés, donc dangereux. L'absence d'odeur mis mal à l'aise ses bêtas habitués à distinguer une myriade de parfum au quotidien.

La barrière surnaturelle fit lever quelques sourcils. Seule Lydia, à la tête des recherches en matières de paranormal, prit quelques notes, organisant ses idées, prête à débattre du sujet.

- _Donc ce sont des hommes ? Je veux dire, rien de surnaturel ? Juste de simples hommes._ Avait-elle énoncé d'une voix posée.

_- Pourquoi ça ?_ Scott avait parlé vivement.

_- Idiot ! S'ils étaient des créatures surnaturelles, il n'aurait pu passer la barrière !_ Répondit la jeune fille d'un air pincé.

_- En même temps, nous n'avons jamais vu ce genre de barrière, donc comment être sûr ?_ Avait dit doucement Allison toujours prête à défendre son petit ami.

_- Pourquoi ne pas retourner sur les lieux, il n'y a pas d'odeurs d'accord, mais ils ont surement laissé des traces. _Demanda Boyd.

_- Déjà fait ! Et les traces se perdent après une centaine de mètres._ Lui répondit Aiden.

_- Je ne vous ai pas dit de faire ça ! _La voix de Derek était sévère.

Regardant les jumeaux, il reprit tout de même plus doucement :

- _Ces personnes sont dangereuses, vous ne pouvez pas flâner dans la forêt tant que l'on ne sait de quoi il retourne. _Puis observant l'assemblée face à lui, dit à tous :

- _Je ne veux personne seul, on se déplace en groupe. Aiden et Ethan vous sillonnerez les routes à moto, leurs casques n'étaient pas là pour faire joli. Si jamais vous tombez dessus, prévenez-moi immédiatement. Les autres restez attentif, notez les comportements étranges, ne laissez rien au hasard._

Signalant ainsi la fin de la réunion, Derek avait fait un geste vague de la main, montrant clairement la sortie. La meute se mit en mouvement, ne laissant que Derek, Allison, Scott et Isaac dans le vaste salon. Les deux derniers avaient un devoir commun, la jeune fille quant à elle s'installa simplement dans une des fauteuils du salon, tirant un livre, débutant sa lecture calmement.

Se dirigeant vers sa chambre, Derek espérait que les hommes étranges ne faisaient que passer, attirés par les crimes de l'oméga, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer de ce côté-là. Il repensa aux gestes des trois hommes lors de la mise à mort du loup. Ces hommes étaient entraînés et synchrones, leur danse macabre parfaitement exécutée. Cela démontrait de forts liens et donc des ennemis redoutables. La seule chose qu'il espérait, était que sa meute ne serait pas une nouvelle fois pris à parti dans un combat qui ne la concernait pas.

Il était presque 20h quand son téléphone sonna. Attrapant l'appareil, il bondit à la lecture du message envoyé par Aiden _« Deux d'hier trouvés, à moto, station d'épuration, ne nous ont pas vu, les prenons en chasse, direction Nord, route de Breen. »_

Pestant contre les adolescents trop téméraires, Derek descendit au pas de charge au rez-de-chaussée de la maison Hall. Les jeunes présents comprirent immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème. Derek expliqua la situation rapidement et sans pouvoir les en empêcher, observa les adolescents se diriger vers la voiture de leur Alpha.

Fonçant à travers les routes de Beacon Hill, une moto noire avec à son bord deux personnes, essayait d'échapper à ses poursuivants. Les jumeaux donnaient toute la puissance de leur machine, mais la moto devant eux était rapide, sûrement trafiqué même. Pour autant, ils ne cherchèrent pas non plus réellement le contact avec les individus en noir. Derek n'avait pas donné d'ordre. Pourtant l'excitation de la chasse courrait dans leurs veines. L'attitude des inconnus étaient clairement frondeuse, un air d' « attrapes-moi si tu peux » dénotant de leurs actions.

Les trois motos sillonnaient sans aucune précaution les routes sinueuses bordant la ville, prenant à toute vitesse les dangereux virages. Ethan remarqua comment les hommes qu'il pourchassait mouvaient leurs corps simultanément, faisant corps avec l'engin sombre. Il avait aperçu une tâche rouge ornant le dos de la veste du passager, mais la vitesse et l'attention qu'il mettait à sa conduite ne lui permettait pas de cerner le dessin représenté dans le cuir avec détails.

Soudainement, une voiture noire caracola de la droite, renversant presque les fuyards. Après une embardée périlleuse, la moto noire se stabilisa et repris sa course à pleine vitesse. Evitant eux même, le camaro de Derek, les jumeaux la dépassèrent chacun d'un côté. Ils aperçurent l'alpha et Scott à l'avant. Redirigeant leurs regards vers ceux qu'ils pourchassaient, ils accélérèrent, se tenant entre la voiture et les inconnus.

Stimulés par la présence de leur alpha, les deux frères se rapprochèrent du sombre duo. Avec seulement deux mètres les séparant d'eux, Ethan pu enfin discerner les détails du dos visible devant lui. C'était un dessin représentant la mort, cape et faux incluses. Mais la toge du squelette était d'un rouge vif, et sur la lame blanche, des lettres rouges se démarquaient. Plissant les yeux, essayant tout de même d'être attentif à la route, Ethan pu déchiffrer les deux mots écrits « LITTLE RED ». Et bien ça annonçait la couleur au moins.

Brusquement, ils virent « Little red » entouré de ses jambes la taille de son compagnon. Puis, sans qu'ils ne comprennent, le regardèrent se pencher en arrière, presque à l'horizontale de la route, se retenant ainsi à l'homme devant lui. La tête du motard bascula légèrement vers eux. Rapidement les bras de l'inconnu furent en mouvement, se jetant en arrière dans leur direction. Deux sortes de billes rouges jaillirent de ses poings et, sans pouvoir l'empêcher, frappèrent les roues avant des motos des deux bêtas.

L'explosion fut soudaine. Les motos des jumeaux volèrent, les envoyant dans le décor. Derek, qui suivait ses bêtas de près, essayant de trouver un moyen de couper la route des fuyards, dû manœuvrer rapidement pour éviter de taper dans l'un des loups à terre. Il hésita un instant à s'arrêter, mais la colère face au geste de l'homme en noir prit le dessus, propulsant la camaro à sa suite. Regardant dans le rétroviseur, il vit ses bêtas se relever difficilement. Les jumeaux allaient bien, ils guériraient. Leurs motos elles par contre…

L'alpha avait été surpris de la position inhabituelle qu'avait prise le motard, sans comprendre ce qui pourrait en découler. La technique était audacieuse, mais parfaitement maîtrisée, comme longuement répétée. Serrant les mains sur son volant, Derek accéléra.

- _Derek, ne t'approches pas autant. Si jamais, il lance encore un de ses trucs. Allison est là_. Scott avait parlé d'un ton effrayé, angoissé quant à la protection de celle qu'il aimait.

_- Je reste hors de portée, mais je ne compte pas me laisser distancer. _Sa voix était tranchante, dure, la colère grondait en lui. Il sentait l'angoisse palpable des jeunes gens présent dans la camaro et regretta un instant de les avoir emmené avec lui. Stupides adolescents bornés.

La moto devant eux filait à toute vitesse, mais la voiture du loup était puissante. Restant en recul, il ne perdait pas de vue les deux hommes. Ils atteignirent bientôt les limites du territoire de Beacon Hill, une vaste étendue d'entrepôt et de chantier se profilant non loin eux.

_- Ils vont essayer de nous perdre entre les bâtiments._ Isaac avait parlé d'une manière urgente. Comme un fait avéré, les jeunes gens virent la moto tourner, se dirigeant ainsi vers les grandes bâtisses désaffectées, empruntant par ce fait, un chemin impraticable pour une voiture.

Suivant les hommes, entraîné par une rage de vaincre, Derek fit crisser ses pneus en une glissage maîtrisée et prit un chemin adjacent plus adapté. Ils arrivèrent à mi-hauteur des motards, ceux-ci légèrement en contrebas à gauche de leur position. L'alpha vit avec énervement la moto s'éloigner d'eux, puis avisant une ouverture entre deux grillages, il tourna violemment son volant, entraînant son véhicule avec. Passant entre deux bâtiments, ils perdirent de vue les fuyards. A l'écoute, malgré le son du moteur vibrant à ses pieds, Derek perçu le ronronnement de la moto noire plus loin sur sa gauche. Ils prirent ainsi plusieurs tournants, n'apercevant toujours pas ceux qu'ils traquaient.

Se concentrant autant sur sa conduite que sur les sons alentours, Derek ralentit soudainement. Il ne les entendait plus. Soufflant avec agacement, les jointures de ses mains blanches à force de serrer le volant devant lui, le loup roula au pas, essayant de discerner le moindre son. Il abaissa toutes les fenêtres de la camaro grâce à la commande principale près de lui et sillonna doucement les lieux, à l'affût d'un quelconque bruit.

La situation était presque effrayante. Les ombres des bâtiments plongeaient le lieu dans une épaisse noirceur. Le loup garou brun sentait ses bêtas tendus, cherchant également toutes traces des deux hommes.

Après quelques minutes, il stoppa la voiture près d'une palissade, moteur toujours allumé. Réfléchissant qu'en au fait de sortir et de chercher à pied, Derek n'eut réellement le temps d'affiner la question, qu'un moteur rugit de derrière le panneau de bois près duquel il s'était arrêter. Malgré leur vitesse d'action dû à leur don lycanthrope, aucuns d'eux ne put réagir quand l'engin disparu surgit soudainement en haut de la palissade, passant par-dessus le capos avant de la camaro. Ils virent la scène comme au ralenti, incapable de faire autre chose que de suivre la progression, le choc les clouant à leur siège. La moto fit une courbe maîtrisée, les deux inconnus toujours dessus. Puis tout alla très vite, le regard de Derek se posa sur l'homme à l'arrière qui avait pivoté son corps dans leur direction et vit avec horreur, une bille blanche s'échapper de sa main, fonçant vers la fenêtre ouverte près de Scott. L'alpha n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir la moto noire atterrir un peu violemment au sol, mais sans aucune chute de ses deux passagers et tout devint blanc.

Pareil aux flèches aveuglantes utilisées par les chasseurs, une lumière intense frappa l'habitacle de la voiture. Ebloui et confus, Derek, tout comme ses bêtas, sorti maladroitement du véhicule, essayant de calmer ses sens malmenés. N'arrivant pas à se focaliser, il entendit tout de même le son d'un moteur qui s'éloignait à toute vitesse. Peu après, il sentit Allison près de lui, cette dernière beaucoup moins affecté par la situation qu'eux. Une main se posa sur son épaule, la douce voix de la jeune fille lui disant de fermer les yeux, de ne pas lutter, d'attendre. Au bout de minutes interminables, la douleur diminua. Ouvrant les yeux, la vision encore trouble, il discerna ses deux bêtas assis au sol, se tenant la tête. Levant son regard, il constata qu'il n'y avait aucune trace des deux motards. Un grondement profond, presque involontaire, sortit de sa gorge. Ils s'étaient échappés. Et au lieu d'obtenir des réponses à leurs questions, ses dernières s'étaient multipliées.

Le lendemain de la course poursuite, une table du réfectoire du lycée de Beacon Hill était silencieuse. Isaac, Scott et Allison avaient partagé leurs expériences de la veille avec Lydia et Erica. Les jumeaux, eux, ne s'étaient pas présentés en cours, guéris, mais trop énervé quant à la perte de leurs précieuses machines. Les jeunes gens ne parlaient pas, plongés dans leur pensée.

Scott passa une main agacé dans ses cheveux bruns et regarda ses compagnons. Une pensée douloureuse le frappa sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Avant, même avec toute cette merde qu'il leur tombait dessus, une voix se détachait toujours du silence, parfois sarcastique, dédramatisant ainsi la situation, parfois chaleureuse, redonnant courage. Le jeune loup gémit doucement. Stiles lui manquait affreusement.

Il avait essayé de le contacter, mais ne sachant comment, il avait été voir la seule personne pouvant l'aider. Le père de Stiles. Le shérif. Un shérif en colère d'ailleurs. Vraiment, vraiment en colère. Scott, qui avait toujours été accueilli comme le second fils de la maison, fut bouleversé face à l'attitude froide du père de son ami. Celui-ci ne l'avait même pas laissé parler, n'avait prononcé qu'une seule phrase. Une phrase qui l'avait fait renoncer à toutes tentatives de recherche.

_« - Si tu étais son ami, il serait toujours ici. Et si tu es intelligent, tu vas dégager de ma vue avant que je ne décide de m'entraîner à la cible sur ton cul de loup-garou. Si ta « meute » pose le moindre problème dans cette ville, les alphas et la sorcière cinglée seront une sinécure comparé à ce que je vous réserve. »_ Le mot meute avait été dit avec un réel dédain.

Puis il s'était retourné, entrant dans la maison, sans un regard en arrière. Scott se souvint être resté un moment devant le perron, les larmes lui montant aux yeux, une douleur diffuse dans sa poitrine.

Secouant légèrement la tête comme pour sortir de ses sombres pensées, il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Tournant son regard, il avisa sa petite amie qui le regardait tristement. Elle savait à quoi il pensait. Après tout, ils y pensaient tous. Une voix brisa le silence maintenu depuis trop longtemps :

_- La réunion de fin d'année craint sérieux! On devait finir à trois heures normalement._ Isaac avait parlée d'une voix semblant exaspérée, mais Scott savait qu'il essayait de changer les idées de ses camarades en abordant un sujet moins délicat, plus jeune, plus à leur portée.

_- C'est important Isaac, ils vont nous expliquer les choix qui vont s'ouvrir à nous l'année prochaine._ Lydia avait répondu calmement, saisissant tout de même l'opportunité de briser l'ambiance morose qui s'était installé.

_- Mais on a encore une année pour ça, je vois pas pourquoi ils le font pas à la rentrée de septembre. _

_- Certaines demandes pour des stages ou des universités doivent être fait pendant l'été. Même s'il reste un an. Tu ne dois pas négligé ton avenir Isaac._ Avait répondu patiemment la jeune rousse.

_- De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'allais aller dans une grande école… L'université proche me convient très bien._ Tel un enfant faisant la moue, Isaac avait croisé les bras et soufflé d'un air agacé.

Une sonnerie retentit soudainement, annonçant la future reprise des cours. Se levant de leur siège, quittant la cafétéria presque vide, les adolescents se dirigèrent vers leur classe rapidement. L'après-midi passa trop lentement au goût de nos jeunes amis. Pourtant bien assez tôt ils furent réunis dans le grand amphithéâtre du lycée. C'était une vaste pièce haute de plafond, les fauteuils y étaient confortables et une scène se détachait dans le fond. En hauteur, jalonnant la gauche de la salle ainsi que le mur derrière l'estrade, une lignée continue de baie vitrée laissait apercevoir les étudiants qui circulaient à travers le lycée.

Levant la tête, Scott aperçu son professeur de chimie qui se déplaçait rapidement dans le couloir ainsi dénudé. Suivant le mouvement de foule, il s'installa sur un siège, Isaac à sa gauche, Allison à sa droite. Devant eux, Erica et Lydia parlait doucement entre elles. Se préparant mentalement, à une heure de longue souffrance, Scott vit le coach Finstock passer entre les rangées. Faisant s'asseoir les retardataires, il leur donnait du « Oui qui ? » avec pour réponse « Oui coach » même si ceux-ci n'étaient en rien liés au jeu de crosse. Souriant légèrement, le jeune loup se cala plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et attendit la fin de la réunion d'information.

La séance ennuyeuse était presque achevée quant Scott, soudainement, se redressa d'un bond, faisant sursauter les gens autour de lui. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait mal sentit. Toujours debout, il prit une inspiration profonde, faisant fi des regards étonnés dirigés vers lui. Cette odeur. Il connaissait cette odeur. Depuis des mois il aspirait à sentir cette flagrance unique. Sentant une main saisir son bras, il tourna la tête vers Isaac. Les yeux du jeune bêta étaient écarquillés. Se regardant dans les yeux, ils avaient tous les deux reconnus le parfum qui flottait dans l'air. Stiles.

Avant d'avoir pu réagir à la découverte, une main plus large se posa sur son épaule, le faisant à se rasseoir.

- _McCall, il reste moins de 10 minutes, si tu crois que jouer à la gardienne m'amuse, tu te trompes. Donc tu t'asseyes, tu attends la fin comme tout le monde, ou je te fais nettoyer les vestiaires avec ta propre brosse à dent._ La voix de Finstock avait claqué, forçant l'adolescent à retourner à sa place.

Allison le regardait intrigué, n'ayant pas de sens de loup comme lui pour comprendre la raison de la tumulte du jeune homme. D'une voix chuchotée, presque par peur de briser le rêve éveillé qu'il vivait, il ne dit qu'un mot :

_- Stiles…_

Au même moment sur le parking du lycée, une voiture noire était garée, assez éloignée de l'entrée. Appuyé sur sa fidèle camaro, Derek attendait la fin des cours pour ramener Isaac à la maison et Erica chez elle, Boyd ayant fini les cours l'an passé, travaillait maintenant dans un garage en bordure de la ville. L'esprit du loup était loin d'être tranquille. Il ressassait l'événement du soir précédent, ses dents se crispant au souvenir de la fuite des inconnus à moto. Si, la veille, il ne prévoyait pas de réelle offensive à leur encontre, préférant les intercepter pour obtenir des réponses, il savait qu'à présent, l'humiliation cuisante jouait sur son humeur. L'envie de déchirer la gorge des deux fuyards se faisait sentir violemment.

Regardant l'heure, il avisa les cinq minutes restantes avant d'entendre retentir la sonnerie stridente de l'école. Essayant doucement de se calmer, ses nerfs à vif depuis la veille, il détendit ses muscles légèrement et ferma les yeux un instant.

Un ronronnement de moteur le sortit de sa torpeur. Décalant son regard vers l'entrée du parking, il vit une belle Porsche décapotable s'engager dans le lieu. La lumière du soleil frappant le pare-brise, Derek ne discernait pas le visage du conducteur. Roulant au pas, la voiture approchait lentement de la position du loup. Son instinct s'agitant en lui, il inspira profondément. Il connaissait cette odeur. Elle lui était familière, sans pour autant être évidente. Comme une senteur oubliée, quelqu'un du passé. Sur ses gardes, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, Derek suivit des yeux la progression du véhicule qui tourna dans l'allée où il se tenait.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément. Trop peut-être pour les jeunes cœurs des membres de la meute Hall.

Dans le lycée, Scott, Isaac et Erica respiraient à pleins poumons l'odeur diffuse qu'ils pensaient reconnaître, ne sachant trop comment réagir, se contentant d'inhaler profondément. Un mouvement en hauteur attira immédiatement le regard de Scott. Une silhouette avançait dans le couloir aérien. Une silhouette avec un sweat à capuche rouge.

Le visage n'était pas visible, le tissu écarlate couvrant les traits du jeune homme. Pourtant Scott sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce vêtement, il ne pouvait se tromper. Pourtant la peur d'une désillusion douloureuse le fit rester en place, se contentant de suivre du regard la marche du garçon. Ce dernier avançait toujours tranquillement dans le couloir, main dans les poches, d'une démarche souple, inconnu à Scott, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils et douter de son instinct. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il le perdit un instant de vue au profit d'un petit pan de mur, comme le jeune homme tournait sur sa droite, réapparaissant derrière les baies vitrées devant eux. Comme au ralenti, les loups et les deux humaines, tous ayant remarqué la dégaine familière, retinrent leur souffle quand ils virent la tête du garçon pivoter dans leur direction.

Scott gémit presque, le visage de Stiles venait d'apparaître d'entre la prison de tissu rouge, quelques mèches châtains ressortant doucement. Le regard noisette se posa un instant sur eux, d'un air insondable que Scott n'avait jamais vu sur le jeune hyperactif. Puis, doucement, le jeune humain détourna ses yeux, se concentrant sur sa marche, avançant sans se presser, disparaissant bien vite de leur vue.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur la voiture en approche, Derek se décala légèrement, prenant appui sur ses jambes, ôtant son poids de la carrosserie noire. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu, à rien de réellement concret sûrement. En tout cas pas à ça! Passant à vitesse réduite devant lui, un visage bien connu entra dans son champ de vision. Un air princier sur ses traits, les mèches blondes flottant au vent, Jackson Witthemore fit son entrée. Ne tournant même pas la tête vers l'alpha, le jeune homme pilota sa voiture jusque devant les portes du lycée situées à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de Derek.

Hésitant quant à la conduite à tenir, le loup brun regarda l'adolescent éteindre son moteur et sortir lestement du véhicule. Le garçon blond se dirigea tranquillement vers les portes d'entrée. Sans comprendre, il le vit s'arrêter à quelques mètres des marches menant au hall d'accueil, semblant attendre quelque chose.

La sonnerie du lycée perçât l'air. Les jeunes loups, sans attendre leurs amies humaines, filèrent à toute allure, vers l'étage supérieur. Suivant l'odeur émise par Stiles, ils cherchaient frénétiquement toute trace de l'hyperactif. Ce fut le cri d'Erica qui le sortit de sa concentration. Cherchant la jeune femme des yeux, il l'aperçut devant une fenêtre, regardant quelque chose en contrebas qui eut l'air de l'ébranler. S'approchant rapidement de son amie, il jeta à son tour un œil à travers la vitre.

Oh mon dieu. Jackson se tenait là, posé calmement devant les portes. Le choc de la nouvelle lui fit perdre momentanément la raison de sa course à travers les couloirs. Il sentit Isaac derrière lui se tendre, constatant également la présence du loup garou blond au lycée de Beacon Hill.

La suite des évènements, ils peuvent le dire, ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

Derek et ses bêtas de leur position respective virent les portes se mettre en branle et une silhouette en sortir. Stoppant en haut des marches, le garçon repoussa doucement sa capuche en arrière, exposant au monde son visage.

L'alpha reconnut l'odeur avant même de voir le visage. Stiles était là. A Beacon Hill. Il était revenu. Son loup hurla en lui à la constatation. Peu sûr de son contrôle, Derek se força à rester immobile, tendant tous ses sens vers les jeunes gens, assistant à une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Il vit le doux visage de l'hyperactif se tendre en un sourire heureux, descendre rapidement les marches et se jeter dans les bras de Jackson. Ce dernier enserra immédiatement le corps de l'adolescent, maintenant fortement contre lui le garçon châtain. Derek et ses bêtas virent avec effroi, le jeune loup enterré son nez dans le cou de l'humain, s'y frottant doucement. Stiles posa une main sur la nuque du sportif et balaya lentement la zone de ses doigts. Délicatement Jackson recula son visage et apposa son front contre celui de l'hyperactif.

- _Tu es ok ?_ Jackson avait posé la question d'une voix douce, une intonation, qu'aucun des loups présent, à l'écoute, n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir provenir un jour du loup blond.

- _Ça ira je pense_. En entendant la voix tenue de Stiles, Derek, comme ses bêtas, ne put empêcher un léger gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il espérait ce son.

Ils virent Jackson passer une main tranquille sur le visage face à lui, décollant leurs fronts, s'éloignant peu à peu du jeune humain. Comme si c'était naturel, le garçon châtain posa sa main sur celle maintenue sur sa joue, la pressant gentiment.

- _Viens. On rentre._ Jackson, sans leur laisser le temps de tout comprendre, entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Stiles, liant leur main ensemble. Se retournant, il entraina l'autre adolescent à sa suite.

Peu avant d'arriver à la Porsche, ils virent le loup garou se tourner vers le jeune garçon.

_- Tu veux conduire ?_ La question en elle-même était simple, mais ce qu'elle impliquait, en plus de l'échange précédent, finirent d'achever les loups indiscrets.

- _Oh Jax! Tu sais comment parler aux hommes_. Un sourire lumineux fut dirigé vers le lycan.

- _Je sais comment te parler à toi surtout._ Le jeune homme avait dit cela simplement, comme une vérité gravée dans la pierre, en haussant légèrement les épaules, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

Ils entendirent un rire franc venir de Stiles à la réponse de son comparse. Ce dernier jeta ses clés de voiture à l'hyperactif, qui les saisit au vol sans difficulté. S'éloignant l'un de l'autre, Jackson s'approcha du côté passager de la Porsche, ouvrant la portière pour s'y engouffrer, tandis que Stiles fit vivement le tour, préférant sauter par-dessus la carrosserie pour atterrir sur son siège. Sans attendre, le jeune garçon inséra les clefs et fit gronder le moteur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Sourire qui disparut quand il pivota la tête et rencontra le regard de Derek. Ce dernier tétanisé par la situation irréelle, admettant difficilement la présence tant attendu du garçon, choqué par la scène sous ses yeux, observa le sourire de Stiles s'égrener lentement. L'adolescent le regardait gravement. Un regard qui mettait le loup au supplice. Un regard qui repoussait toutes tentatives d'approches. Il vit le jeune garçon détourner ses yeux, fixant son regard droit devant lui. La main de Jackson se leva et brossa doucement la nuque de l'adolescent.

Puis, sans attendre, Stiles propulsa la voiture en avant, faisant crisser légèrement les pneus. La voiture fila vers le côté du parking où une seconde sortie était placée. Impuissant, Derek ne put que suivre des yeux la Porsche et les deux adolescents à son bord s'éloigner à vive allure, s'engageant sur la route, disparaissant de sa vue.

Il entendit une cavalcade près de l'entrée du lycée qui lui fit tourner la tête. Tombant dans le regard perdu de Scott qui venait juste de franchir les portes, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul que la situation chamboulait complètement. Ce qu'ils avaient rêvé voir se produire arrivait enfin. Stiles était revenu. Mais pas de la façon dont ils avaient songé… Et il semblait ne pas être revenu seul.


	10. Chapitre dix: Little Red

**Je ne me souviens pas quand j'ai pu autant rougir avant ces derniers jours. Merci pour tout vos merveilleux compliments, mais aussi pour me faire rire, je vois que certains d'entre vous ont un peu un grain... Comme moi quoi! Deux nouveaux chap assez long je pense. Pour me faire pardonner du fait qu'il y ait de fortes chances que demain je ne poste rien et avant que vous ne sortiez les fourches, j'ai une bonne raison... It's my birthday demain. Donc fiesta tonight! Et connaissant mes potes, il est fort probable que je finisse à trois heures du mat' paumée dans une forêt avec un loup garou aux fesses. Bon peut être pas pour la partie poilue du problème, mais le reste est tout à fait probable. D'ailleurs si jamais je ne donne pas de nouvelles au bout de deux jours, quelqu'un pourrait appelé Stiles pour moi? Ou Derek, je vais pas faire ma difficile. Bon finit de vous embêter.**

**petit rappel:**

_bla bla bla**: **_**anglais**

**_bla bla bla_: français**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dire que la meute Hall était agitée était un euphémisme. Depuis la scène de la veille, scène où Stiles Stilinski s'était jeté dans les bras de Jackson Witthemore, une tumulte sans précédent agitait les jeunes gens. Pourquoi? Comment? Quand? Les questions fusaient, mais restaient sans réponse, plongeant la meute dans un désarroi profond.

Le soir même du retour du jeune hyperactif dans leur vie, Scott avait foncé à la maison des Stilinski. Pour ne trouver personne. Il avait attendu longuement sous le couvert du porche de la demeure, assis au sol devant la porte.

Enfin, il avait entendu une voiture s'approcher. Levant les yeux, il vit le véhicule de fonction du shérif se garer dans l'allée. Se redressant sur ses jambes, Scott avait regardé nerveusement l'homme de loi sortir de l'auto et se diriger vers lui. Le shérif ne semblait pas en colère. Il observa Scott calmement, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui, l'incitant pour la première fois depuis le départ de Stiles, à prendre la parole.

_- Il est revenu…_ La voix du jeune loup n'était qu'un murmure, attendant avec angoisse une confirmation, pensant vivre un rêve éveillé, encore choqué de la scène de l'après-midi même.

_- Il est revenu oui._ Le shérif avait parlé calmement, semblant ne pas vouloir perturbé plus qu'il ne l'était le jeune garçon nerveux face à lui. Pourtant, il reprit rapidement d'un ton plus ferme.

_- Tu ne le trouveras pas ici Scott. Rentres chez toi._

_- Mais…_ Supplia presque le loup.

_- Pas de mais!_ Le shérif s'était avancé vers la porte d'entrée, dépassant le jeune homme. Puis tournant la tête vers le garçon qu'il avait presque toujours connu, poussa un soupir, avisant les traits tendus de l'adolescent, dit plus doucement que précédemment :

_- Scott, tu ne dois pas faire ça. Tu n'en as pas le droit, tu ne l'as plus. Je te demande de le laisser tranquille. Je ne veux pas que toi et ta meute l'approchiez. _

Le loup garou ouvrit la bouche près à interrompre le père de son ami, mais fut coupé par une main autoritaire.

_- Il n'est pas prêt_. Ce furent les seuls mots que le shérif prononça avant d'entrer dans sa maison, fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant le jeune garçon, seul, perdu et triste.

Le lendemain, assis sur le canapé du salon de son alpha, Scott repensait à la discussion. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand un bruit soudain brisa le silence qui s'était établi dans le lieu, chacun réfléchissant, se remettant doucement de leur émotion. Tournant le regard, il avisa Erica, source du son précédent, les mains plaquées avec force sur la table devant elle, les dents serrées.

_- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'est ce bordel. Mais on ne peut rester là à rien faire. Stiles est revenu._ Dit-elle inutilement, les mots allant pourtant droit au cœur du reste de la meute.

_- On pourrait le chercher, lui expliquer_. Ajouta précipitamment Isaac.

_- Mais… Et Jackson_? Intervint prudemment Boyd, qui, n'ayant pas assisté au spectacle de la veille, se sentait tendu face aux expressions choquées de ses amis.

- _Je vois pas où est le problème, il est seul et nous non._ Le ton d'Aiden était dur, soulignant le fait qu'il n'était pas ravi du retour de l'ex petit ami de sa compagne.

Derek ne disait rien. Posé dans un coin de la pièce, il ne semblait même pas suivre l'échange. Scott savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Leur alpha était tout aussi perdu qu'eux. Quelques minutes plus tôt, le jeune loup avait fait part de sa conversation avec le père de l'hyperactif à l'assemblée. Depuis, leur alpha s'était retranché dans un silence pesant, pas comme s'il était d'un caractère volubile habituellement, au contraire même. Mais les ondes de colère et de frustration se dégageant de Derek rendait l'atmosphère encore plus tendue qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Retournant à l'écoute de ses amis, la conscience de Scott légèrement anesthésiée par les derniers évènements, bondit à l'entente des mots d'Erica qui avait repris la parole.

- _Nous n'avons qu'à le traquer. Ce ne devrait pas être difficile vu l'odeur qu'il dégage. On le bloque dans un coin et on le force à nous écouter._

_- NON!_ Scott avait crié, surprenant les jeunes autour de lui. Voyant la réaction de ses amis face à sa véhémence, il reprit plus calmement, n'étant lui-même pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

- _Le shérif a dit de le laisser tranquille. Regardez,_ dit-il plus fortement au vu des regards effrontés face à lui_. S'il avait voulu nous parler, il serait venu à nous. Son père a dit qu'il n'était pas prêt. Nous… Nous n'avons pas le droit de faire ça. Nous devons attendre, le laisser venir._

Avant que quiconque ne puisse protester, la voix de l'alpha brula d'autorité.

_- Il a raison._ Faisant fi des expressions incrédules et légèrement peinés de certains des jeunes présents, il continua sur sa lancée. _Nous ne pouvons-nous permettre de nous mettre à dos le shérif plus que cela ne l'est déjà. Stiles est revenu oui, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il veuille nous parler_.

Posant quelques secondes de silence, laissant les adolescents intégrés ses paroles, Derek reprit la parole, d'une voix teinté d'une légère amertume.

_- Nous ne pouvons débouler dans sa vie après l'avoir ainsi chasser de la nôtre. Même si c'était pour sa sécurité._ Il avait dit la dernière phrase rapidement voyant certains ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

_- Que faisons-nous alors ?_ Allison avec une voix douce, énonça la question que tous se posait.

_- Rien pour le moment. Rien ne concernant Stiles du moins. Jackson par contre…_ L'alpha avait semblé en colère, crachant presque le nom du loup blond.

_- Ethan, tu pourrais demander à Danny non?_ Avait demandé sans réfléchir Erica.

Le visage du jumeau devint sombre à l'entente des mots de son amie. Danny et lui n'étaient plus ensemble. Et ce depuis le jour où il avait appris la disparition de l'hyperactif de leur vie. Le jeune joueur de crosse n'avait donné aucunes excuses au loup, arguant juste que ses priorités avaient changé. Depuis, le jeune homme s'était détourné de la meute, dont il ne connaissait pas la vraie nature, ne leur parlant qu'à de très rares occasions.

_- Non, je ne peux pas Erica_. Avait répondu un Ethan amer fusillant du regard la jeune louve.

_- Pourtant il devrait savoir! Jackson est son meilleur ami non? _Insista-t-elle tout de même, parlant autant au reste de la meute, qu'à l'ex du garçon en question.

_- Etait à ce qu'on en sait. Il n'a jamais reparlé de Jackson depuis son départ l'année dernière. On ne sait même pas s'ils sont restés en contact_. Expliqua placidement Lydia, comme si le retour de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé il fut un temps ne la troublait pas outre mesure.

A ces mots, Aiden se colla à sa petite amie, plaçant son visage dans la douce nuque de sa compagne, énervé qu'un autre ait pu toucher celle qu'il aimait, se réconfortant par ce biais dans sa chaleur. La main de la rousse vola distraitement dans les cheveux du loup, comme un geste maintes fois répétés.

Remarquant que la conversation tournait en rond, Derek prit les commandes. Se rapprochant de sa meute, un air autoritaire sur le visage, bras croisé sur son torse, il parla d'une voix calme, mais profonde.

_- Nous ne faisons rien. On laisse venir. Du moins concernant Stiles. Nous ne savons pas quel lien il a avec Jackson. _

Se souvenant des deux garçons collés l'un à l'autre, une affection sincère et douce se dégageant d'eux, Derek serra les poings, énervé par le fait. Une rage contenue brûlait en lui, il sentait son loup s'agiter à la surface de sa conscience. Chassant ses pensées dérangeantes, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers ses bêtas.

- _Mission de surveillance simple. Vous n'intervenez pas. Tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus, vous ne bougez pas. Vous me tenez juste informer. Cela ne sert à rien de se précipiter. De plus nous avons d'autres problèmes plus graves. _

_- Les hommes à moto? _Demanda doucement Isaac.

_- Oui. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui ils sont et ceux qu'ils veulent exactement. Cela ne servirait à rien si, à peine revenu, nous impliquions Stiles là-dedans alors que nous l'avons repoussé pour le prémunir de ce genre de danger. _Derek savait qu'il essayait autant de se convaincre lui-même de ses paroles que les jeunes gens autour de lui.

Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda les visages des adolescents s'affaisser. Tous, excité par le retour tant attendu de leur ami, malgré les événements étranges qui l'accompagnait, se rendaient compte du chemin qu'ils auraient encore à parcourir pour récupérer l'affection de jeune humain. Intégrant les mots de leur alpha, ils se levèrent les uns après les autres, prêt à partir.

Sentant quelques retardataires, Derek, qui, face aux visages peinés de ses bêtas avait détourné les yeux, se concentrant sur la vue que lui offrait la fenêtre devant lui, tourna son regard vers les garçons restants. Scott, Isaac, Boyd et les jumeaux, les filles s'étant éclipsé, semblaient attendre un quelconque ordre. Soufflant doucement, réorganisant mentalement ses idées, il parla assez abruptement, une colère sous-jacente palpable, colère due à l'accumulation de frustration et d'incompréhension dans laquelle ils avaient tous baigné ses derniers temps.

_- Je veux des groupes de deux. Vous me trouvez ses hommes. On commence dès ce soir. Isaac tu seras avec moi. Les filles resteront ensemble ici._ _Dès qu'un de vous les repère, il prévient les autres. Personne n'intervient sans mon ordre. Suis-je assez clair? _La question n'admettait aucunes contestations.

Les bêtas de la meute acquiescèrent et d'un mouvement commun sortir du salon. Seul Isaac prit une autre direction, allant dans sa chambre.

Redirigeant son regard vers l'extérieur, Derek essaya de faire le point sur les derniers chamboulements ayant eu lieu à Beacon Hill. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, ne sachant à quoi accorder le plus son attention. Pourtant un visage se dessinait au-dessus de tous ses événements. Un visage grave, dont le regard noisette avait transpercé le jeune alpha. Un regard indiquant clairement qu'il ne devait pas s'approcher. Brusquement il frotta son visage de ses mains, essayant en vain d'éclaircir ses idées, de penser à un plan d'action, espérant trouver les réponses qui semblaient vouloir le fuir.

S'asseyant dans un fauteuil proche, il avisa le couple d'heures qu'il lui restait avant de partir en chasse. Lâchant un profond soupir, Derek se prit à penser, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, que le sourire heureux du jeune hyperactif aperçu la veille, lui était destiné. Arrêtant un court instant de se mentir à lui-même, il retraça de mémoire les contours du visage du garçon, s'abreuvant de ses traits et de sa chaleur. Une colère sourde vibra dans sa poitrine au souvenir de Jackson enterrant sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme. En accord avec sa partie humaine, son loup grondait. Personne n'avait le droit de faire ça. Personne sauf lui.

Minuit sonnant, ils avaient presque renoncé à trouver toutes traces du groupe d'inconnus, quand le téléphone de Derek vibra à la réception d'un message. Ouvrant rapidement l'appareil, il lut le texte envoyé par Scott. _« Moto trouvée. Pas la même, mais équipements identiques. Personne en vue. Derrière bibliothèque. »_ Cela valait le coup de vérifier. Attrapant le regard d'Isaac près de lui, il lui fit signe de le suivre.

Il envoya prestement un message au reste des bêtas en chasse, leur indiquant la position à rejoindre. L'alpha regarda un instant sa voiture garée plus loin, proche de l'entrée de la ville, avisant la distance à parcourir jusqu'à Scott, il hésita un instant. Puis prenant une décision, s'élança en courant jusqu'à la bibliothèque, privilégiant la course à pied, plus discrète que le moteur bruyant de sa camaro. Sentant son bêta faire de même, ils filèrent silencieusement à travers les rues désertes de Beacon Hill, espérant ainsi pouvoir surprendre l'étrange individu.

Une silhouette toute de noir vêtue, un casque intégral dissimulant ses traits, avançait d'un pas souple entre les bâtiments bordant la bibliothèque municipale. Sur le dos de sa veste, un dessin d'un rouge profond luisait doucement à la lumière des éclairages publics. Little Red s'avançait calmement, se rapprochant de l'endroit où il avait garé sa moto. Un bruit sourd le fit s'arrêter un instant. Tournant son regard autour de lui, ne voyant pas âme qui vive, il reprit plus pressement sa route, débouchant ainsi à l'arrière de la bibliothèque.

Scott, dissimulé derrière une voiture vit l'homme en noir débouler de sa droite, s'arrêtant à la sortie de la ruelle. La moto n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'inconnu. Derek n'était pas encore là et le jeune loup n'était pas sûr des actions à mener.

Moins patient que lui, encore habité par une colère due à la perte de sa propre machine, Aiden surgit d'un bond, atterrissant près de la moto et, d'un coup de griffe implacable réduisit la roue avant de l'engin en charpie.

Calquant à nouveau son regard sur l'inconnu, Scott jaugea sa réaction. Figé un instant face au loup garou furieux devant lui, il le vit reculer d'un pas. Ne voulant pas perdre l'occasion, Scott sauta par-dessus le véhicule cachant sa personne, arrivant par ce fait juste devant l'homme casqué. Celui-ci ne bougea pas pendant un léger instant, semblant fixer le jeune loup. Puis reculant rapidement, Scott le vit mettre une main en poche. S'apercevant du geste, l'adolescent se propulsa en avant. Ayant presque atteint sa proie, il vit une bille bleue s'écraser au sol. Le choc fut brutal. Une barrière invisible atteignant les deux murs bordant la ruelle apparut soudainement, bloquant efficacement le passage, faisant voler en arrière le loup brun. Se redressant rapidement, il regarda férocement l'homme qui n'avait pas bouger. Ce dernier, stoïque, avait l'air de l'observer.

Soudainement, il fit demi-tour. Courant en travers du chemin qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt. Scott se dépêcha de longer l'arrière du bâtiment, cherchant un autre point d'accès. Il sentit Boyd le rejoindre ainsi que les jumeaux. Accédant enfin à une ruelle parallèle, ils filèrent le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à l'avant de la bibliothèque. Débouchant sur une vaste place, il aperçut directement l'inconnu courir vers les espaces couvert des maisons avoisinantes.

L'homme en noir sauta lestement une palissade, sans difficulté et s'enfonça entre les jardins privées, cherchant à échapper à ses poursuivants. Les jeunes loups, excités par la traque, redoublèrent de puissance, presque certains de la victoire de leur vitesse lupine face à celle clairement humaine, même si rapide, du fuyard. Sans se concerter, ils volèrent à travers les résidences privées, leurs sens focalisés sur les pas pressés de l'inconnu.

Débouchant d'un jardin, Scott engloba la situation. Le motard les avait mené malgré lui jusqu'à un des parcs de la ville, une vaste étendue d'herbe légèrement en hauteur, bordée d'arbres, accessible par plusieurs escaliers de béton. L'homme se trouvait à présent presque au centre de la place, décalé vers la gauche du lieu. Le loup ne put empêcher un sourire de monter à ses lèvres quand il sentit la présence de son alpha non loin.

Comme pour lui donner raison, il vit Derek apparaître d'entre les arbres bordant le parc, coupant efficacement la route du fuyard. Tous se rapprochèrent vivement, tandis que l'inconnu s'était immobilisé à la vue de l'alpha.

Derek, enfin sur les lieux, regarda l'homme face à lui, son visage toujours dissimulé sous le sombre casque. Immédiatement, il reconnut la veste de l'inconnu, qui, selon Ethan faisait de celui-ci, le seul qu'ils pouvaient différencier des autres. Little Red. Il fit un pas en avant, prudent quant à la conduite à tenir face à cet étranger et à ses billes magiques. D'un léger grondement, il obtenu le même comportement de ses bêtas. Ceux-ci se stabilisèrent, entourant de part et d'autre le motard, une dizaine de mètres les éloignant de leur cible. Ce dernier respirait difficilement au vu de la course de sa poitrine. Se concentrant, il put entendre la chamade du cœur de l'homme face à lui. Il était inquiet. Parfait.

Envisageant de se rapprocher et de tenter d'immobiliser l'homme, Derek n'eut le temps de faire un mouvement, qu'un bruit fracassant déchira le silence du moment. Surgissant de l'escalier à sa droite, près de Little Red, une moto noire apparut soudainement. Il identifia immédiatement le comparse de l'inconnu debout devant lui.

Il assista à la scène sans avoir réellement le temps d'intervenir au vue de la vitesse d'action, seul quelques pas avortés lui furent permis. La moto avait atterri lourdement près du fuyard. Son conducteur maîtrisa aisément le poids de l'engin en un dérapage contrôlé. Derek le vit tendre un bras vers Little Red. Ce dernier, sans hésitation s'en saisit, sautant à l'aide de la main tendue, derrière son acolyte. Sans prendre le temps de ralentir, la moto décrivit une légère glissade avant de se mouvoir rapidement en avant, traversant le côté du parc ou aucuns de ses bêtas n'étaient présent.

Derek se mit en branle, même s'il savait vain d'essayer de rattraper les fuyards. Les voyant filer loin devant eux, l'alpha pensa un instant que les hommes allaient encore réussir à leur glisser d'entre les doigts, quand surgissant du côté droit des motards, Isaac bondit et percuta violemment le conducteur de l'engin, les faisant basculer tout deux sur la gauche de la moto.

Derek eut le temps de remarquer la glissade non contrôlée de la machine, jusqu'à ce que Little Red, n'ayant pas été éjecté dans l'impact, saisisse le guidon fou et stabilise, après un fort dérapage, la moto noire.

Reportant son attention sur les deux hommes à terre, le regard de l'alpha fut attiré par une chevelure brillante. Le casque de l'inconnu percuté, avait été arraché dans l'action, roulant doucement au sol vers la moto arrêtée. L'homme à terre se redressa rapidement et dans un geste puissant, attrapa Isaac qui se relevait près de lui et le propulsa aisément à plusieurs mètres dans leur direction. Ça ce n'était pas prévu.

Tout en s'approchant de la scène devant lui, ses bêtas le talonnant, Derek aperçu un éclat bleu familier. Tout à sa course, il observa l'homme ainsi découvert. Un visage jeune, peut-être la vingtaine, des cheveux blonds platines, une grimace de colère sur ses traits. Mais ce fut les yeux de l'homme qui l'interpellèrent, faisant presque ralentir l'alpha d'étonnement. Des yeux bleus électriques le fusillaient du regard, des crocs luisant apparaissant lentement. Un loup garou.

Sa meute et lui, sans prendre un temps de réflexion, poursuivirent leur course, arrivant presque à hauteur du loup inconnu. Les yeux de Derek accrochèrent un mouvement derrière le lycan blond. Little Red, toujours positionné sur la moto à l'arrêt, avait ses deux mains dirigées dans leur direction. Son instinct lui dicta instantanément un problème à venir. Comme pour ne pas contrarier sa réflexion, un froissement d'air se fit sentir, suivit d'une légère onde de choc. S'arrêtant immédiatement, Derek évita de très peu la collision avec le bouclier bleu qui venait de se matérialiser juste à ses pieds. Tournant le regard, il put voir, avant que l'ondoiement bleu ne s'estompe, que la barrière circulaire était immense, englobant efficacement les loups en mouvement, ainsi qu'Isaac toujours au sol. Il ne put qu'assister avec impuissance à la suite des événements.

Devant l'apparition soudaine du phénomène magique, Derek vit le loup blond tourné brusquement la tête en arrière. Suivant son regard, il constata que le compagnon du loup garou semblait en difficulté. Toujours à califourchon sur la moto, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, tandis que ses bras, précédemment tendu vers eux, chutaient rapidement contre son corps. La tête de Little Red dodelina légèrement, comme semblant à bout de force.

Le lycan se détourna instantanément d'eux à la vue du malaise de l'autre homme. D'un bond, il fut près de la moto, saisissant entre ses bras, le corps qui menaçait de chuter. Son visage avait repris aspect humain et, sans se préoccuper d'eux, stabilisa son comparse sur la moto. Avisant son casque tombé non loin de là, il s'y dirigea prestement, l'agrippa fermement avant de retourner vers son compagnon en difficulté et de poser le casque sur la poignée du guidon.

La meute vit avec étonnement, incapable de pouvoir faire autre chose, prisonnier derrière la barrière surnaturelle, le loup garou prendre doucement dans ses bras le deuxième homme. Tout en se positionnant à la place précédemment occupé sur la moto par Little Red, le loup hissa son ami face à lui, leur torse accolé. Ils remarquèrent les mains du lycan passer sous les cuisses de l'homme mal en point, les soulevant jusqu'à ce que les jambes fines ceignent sa taille. Little Red entoura doucement de ses bras le corps à portée, positionnant ainsi sa tête contre l'épaule, s'appuyant lourdement sur le loup.

Ce dernier tourna un ultime regard vers la meute prisonnière. Les yeux verts de l'inconnu plongèrent dans ceux de Derek. Comme une provocation, les orbes flashèrent un instant en un bleu intense. Puis, détournant son attention des loups de Beacon Hill, il attrapa le casque devant lui, le mit rapidement et, sans attendre, démarra la moto noire.

Sans avoir l'air gêné de sa position particulière, ils virent le motard guider son engin avec aisance jusqu'au bas du parc, son compagnon fermement cramponné à lui. Arrivé sur la route, ils entendirent le rugissement du moteur et ne purent qu'assister, désarmé face aux méthodes peu orthodoxes de combat, à la fuite de l'étrange duo.

La moto noire fila à vive allure sur les routes peu fréquentées de Beacon Hill. La position des passagers étaient loin d'être conventionnelle. Pour autant, l'engin semblait volé au vue de la vitesse engrangée. Ralentissant légèrement à l'approche d'une grande maison en bord de route, encerclé par la forêt, la moto s'engouffra rapidement dans le garage ouvert attenant à la demeure.

Après l'arrêt du moteur, le conducteur de la machine souleva doucement son compagnon dans ses bras, ne perdant même pas de temps à ôter leurs casques. Passant ses mains sous le corps contre lui, l'homme se dirigea prestement vers le salon principal de la maison.

Une fois les portes franchies, il réussit à ôter son casque, maintenant d'une main l'homme contre lui. Il vit deux paires d'yeux identiques dirigées vers lui. Sursautant quant à la scène devant elle, la jeune femme assise sur le canapé du salon, se leva rapidement, s'approchant à grand pas du duo.

_- __**Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore?**_Grogna-t-elle à l'homme debout, tout en attrapant doucement le bras du garçon presque inconscient dans ses bras.

_- __**Mais rien du tout! Va dire ça à la meute du coin, tu seras bien accueilli**_**. **La voix semblait exaspérée, montrant clairement les nerfs à vif de l'homme.

Il s'approcha du canapé et, délicatement, y posa son précieux fardeau, tandis que la jeune fille s'éloigna rapidement, disparaissant par une porte à leur gauche.

- _Que s'est-il passé Spike?_ Une voix calme avait soufflé doucement la question.

Tournant les yeux vers Jackson, le loup répondit vivement :

_- Il a encore joué au héros, voilà ce qui s'est passé! Une barrière d'au moins cinquante mètres, sans cristaux, sans préparation, rien!_

Puis reportant son attention sur le jeune homme allongé devant lui, dit moins abruptement que précédemment :

_- Il a juste besoin de se reposer. _

_- Tu sais bien, qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'intervenir._ Répliqua tranquillement Jackson essayant d'apaiser la tension de l'autre loup.

_- Je sais…_ Spike se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Puis regardant à nouveau le lycan blond, ajouta doucement, sans honte : _J'ai juste eu peur._

- _J'espère bien_. Clama sèchement la voix de Fanny qui était revenue près d'eux, une sacoche marron dans la main.

Puis sans attendre de réponses, elle se tourna vers le garçon allongé, s'agenouillant près de lui. Elle enleva délicatement le casque, dévoilant peu à peu le visage de Stiles. Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés et respirait faiblement.

_**- Mon bébé, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait?**_ Gémit-elle, ne perdant pas de temps, farfouillant dans le sac près d'elle.

Elle en sortit, après quelques instants, une petite fiole de couleur verte. Hésitant un léger instant, elle haussa finalement les épaules, avant de boire le contenu du flacon sans avaler, puis directement pressa ses lèvres contre le garçon inconscient. Le liquide goutta quelque peu le long des joues de l'hyperactif, mais la majeure partie fut injecté sans difficulté dans sa bouche, Fanny massant délicatement la gorge pour faciliter la déglutition, se relevant une fois cela fait.

Les trois jeunes gens observèrent les yeux du garçon papillonner légèrement jusqu'à s'ouvrir complètement prenant conscience de manière confuse de son environnement. Son regard se posant sur les personnes debout près de lui, le jeune homme prit un air coupable, se recroquevillant légèrement sur le canapé duquel il était allongé. Comptant mentalement un compte à rebours imaginaire, le garçon leva les yeux vers la jeune femme devant lui. Et les hurlements commencèrent.

- _**Idiot! Tu te rends compte de la bêtise de ce que tu as fait? Un cercle de cette taille? Sans cristal en plus!**_ Cria Fanny, montrant qu'elle avait entendu la conversation entre les deux loups. _**Et si ça ne suffisait, tu pars te balader tout seul, sans prendre ton pendentif, sachant que les autres mous du genou sont après nous. C'était déjà serré l'autre soir, mais là c'est du grand art! Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête dis-moi! **_

La jeune fille avait pratiquement hurlé la dernière phrase, en un français véhément. Le jeune garçon, essayant presque de se fondre dans le tissu blanc du canapé, leva des yeux humides vers elle, balayant par ce biais toute colère chez Fanny.

**- **_**Je suis désolé**_. La voix était hésitante, l'accent américain du jeune homme prononçant la phrase en français rendait le tout adorable, et donc, difficile à confronter.

Soufflant doucement, Fanny se laissa tomber sur le bord du canapé près de son ami. Elle leva une main, la passant dans les cheveux châtains du garçon. Elle le regarda dans les yeux un instant, puis, soufflant une nouvelle fois, presque blasée de la situation, dit doucement :

_- Tu seras ma mort, tu sais ça? _Un léger sourire joua sur les lèvres de la blonde.

- _Mais il fait ça comment?_ Une voix amusée interrompit la parenthèse des deux jeunes gens. Dirigeant leur regard vers l'auteur de la question, ils virent Spike, un air joueur sur ses traits.

- _C'est-à-dire ?_ Demanda l'adolescente, un sourcil levé, en attente d'une réponse.

Ce fut Jackson, suivant le cours de la pensée de l'autre loup, qui répondit :

_- Te rendre toute guimauve. Tu cris, il te regarde, tu te tais et en plus il se fait câliner au passage!_ Il accompagna sa phrase d'un geste de la main vers Stiles qui ronronnait presque sous les caresses de la jeune blonde dans ses cheveux.

_- C'est par ce que je suis exceptionnel!_ La phrase fut dite par Stiles d'une manière faussement pompeuse, les yeux brillant d'amusement, malgré une légère faiblesse encore présente, tandis que Fanny se redressait doucement.

_- Moi je dirais manipulateur._ Glissa Spike.

_- Définit manipulateur._ Répondit effrontément le jeune humain.

Secouant doucement la tête face aux pitreries habituelles des deux garçons, Jackson approcha à son tour du canapé. Passant gentiment les mains dans le dos du jeune homme, il l'aida à se positionner de façon assise, puis, une fois fait, se posa à ses côtés, un bras drapé autour des épaules de l'hyperactif. Confortablement installé, Stiles se rencogna doucement contre le corps de son ami.

Sentant le sommeil le gagner, fatigué par les événements, il tourna légèrement la tête vers Jackson.

- _Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce soir_. Le ton était sincère, marqué d'une légère trace de culpabilité.

- _Je sais Stiles. Mais les choses bougent plus vite que prévu. Il va falloir être prudent. _Répondit gentiment Jackson, un léger air inquiet sur son visage.

_- De toute manière, ils m'ont vu, l'un d'eux m'a balancé de ma moto et mon casque s'est barré_. Spike avait dit cela d'une manière assez détachée au vue des événements, comme s'il ne se sentait pas réellement concerné.

L'inquiétude, quand à la santé de Stiles, dissolue au moment même où les yeux du garçon s'étaient ouverts, avait laissé place à l'attitude nonchalante habituelle du loup. Spike reprit calmement :

_- Nous aviserons demain matin. Il est tard et je veux mon sommeil de beauté._

Pivotant sa tête vers le lycan qui l'avait sauvé d'une situation délicate quelques minutes plus tôt, Stiles eu un doux sourire et, regardant son ami, dit doucement :

- _Merci Spike_.

Le loup ria légèrement, regardant le jeune garçon d'une manière clairement affectueuse.

_- C'est quand tu veux Little Red_.

* * *

Le soleil se leva doucement sur les terres de Beacon Hill. Dans une maison éloignée de la ville, perdue sur une route peu fréquentée, une scène étrange se dessinait sous les yeux d'un jeune homme. Danny Mahealani ne bougeait pas. Observant un amas de membres présent sur le lit devant lui, il retenait au choix, soit un rire, soit un cri. S'il devait expliquer exactement ce qu'il voyait, le garçon serait sûrement à court de mot.

Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas fréquent de voir Jackson Witthemore servir d'oreiller à Stiles Stilinski.

Jackson était étendu sur le dos, une jambe légèrement fléchi, un bras pendant presque hors du lit. Avachi de tout son long sur le jeune homme, Stiles dormait sereinement, la tête posée sur le torse du sportif, les bras enserrant fermement le corps contre lui. Une des jambes du garçon châtain était glissée entre celles du blond et l'autre bras du sportif ceignait la taille de l'hyperactif.

Danny sortit tranquillement son portable de sa poche. Il dirigea l'appareil vers le duo endormi et prit une photo. Regardant l'image sur l'écran du téléphone, satisfait quant au résultat, le jeune gardien de but décida de prendre les choses en main. Des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu ses amis, il pouvait bien se permettre une légère blague.

Sortant doucement de la chambre, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la salle d'eau du couloir. Il n'était pas souvent venu dans cette maison, les parents de Jackson l'ayant acheté après le départ de leur fils pour Londres. Grimaçant au souvenir de l'éloignement de son ami, il reprit tranquillement ses réflexions tout en entrant dans la pièce.

Les seules fois où il était venu ici furent pendant les vacances d'hiver. Jackson était revenu passer les fêtes avec sa famille. La maison n'appartenait pas réellement aux parents de Jackson, non, elle appartenait à Jackson lui-même. Cadeau de départ de son père, pensant ainsi, par ce biais, incité son précieux fils à revenir les voir souvent. Danny pensa avec affection que Jackson était vraiment un gosse pourri gâté.

Pour autant, les choses avaient évolué pour son ami. En bien, en très bien même. Sa sœur y était pour beaucoup, Danny en était conscient, comme si retrouver une part de cette vie qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui le rongeait, avait fait enfin taire les démons qui effrayaient l'âme du jeune homme, le forçant à cacher ses faiblesses sous une carapace de dédain et de m'as-tu vu. Avant, il était un des rares à qui Jackson livrait une parole sincère, accompagné parfois par un sourire confiant.

Ces erreurs du passé avaient été balayées par l'ouragan Fanny. Il l'avait rencontré dès le début ou presque. Pas en personne, pas vraiment non. Mais internet fait de merveilleuse chose pour les relations longues distances. Par webcam interposé, Danny avait pu suivre l'évolution constante des changements d'attitude chez Jackson et de sa relation avec sa jumelle retrouvée, et dire qu'il en été heureux était un euphémisme. Son cœur brulait d'un feu chaleureux en pensant à la nouvelle confiance de son ami, à sa patience presque inébranlable désormais, à ses paroles douces et aimables. Bien entendu, en cercle restreint. En société, son meilleur ami sera toujours Jackson « Je suis trop bien pour toi alors n'essaye même pas » Witthemore. Ayant un léger rire moqueur, Danny commença à farfouiller dans les placards de la salle d'eau.

Bien sûr, il savait que cela ne s'était pas fait en jour. Surtout considérant le côté lupin du problème. Oui, Danny était au courant, merci pour lui! Jackson lui en avait parlé peu après sa véritable transformation en loup garou, ne lui épargnant aucun détail, racontant son histoire d'une traite d'une voix basse et hésitante. Ce fut quand les yeux de Jackson réussirent à se lever vers lui à la fin de son récit, que Danny su, pour la première fois avec certitude, combien son avis et son affection comptait pour le jeune blond. Le gardien avait regardé un instant son ami, intégrant, avec quelques difficultés tout de même, les événements. Les loups garous existent, on peut bien lui laisser une minute d'adaptation. Puis il avait juste demandé une chose :

_- Montres moi_. Il avait soufflé doucement la phrase.

Jackson l'avait regardé d'un air légèrement effrayé. Puis il avait fermé les yeux, soufflant doucement. Il ouvrit ses paupières lentement pour dévoiler un regard bleu électrique. Un peu chamboulé par la scène, Danny avait pris une profonde aspiration, sachant que Jackson attendait sa sentence.

_- Pas très discret, mais il y a matière à travailler. Mais ta côte de popularité va peut-être en prendre un coup ceci dit, surtout si tu te mets à grogner sur tout le monde._ Il avait dit ça d'une voix légère, presque amusé.

Le jeune haïtien sourit au souvenir. Jackson l'avait regardé, médusé, ses yeux reprenant doucement leur bleu doux naturel, puis avait éclaté de rire, vite suivit par son ami.

Danny n'était pas le genre de personne à être facilement ébranlé. Au contraire, il savait prendre les choses avec calme. Même quand son meilleur ami lui avouait être un loup garou, qu'avant ça il était un sorte de lézard contrôlé par des psychotiques, qu'une partie de l'équipe de crosse hurlait à la pleine lune venue et que le cousin Miguel de Stiles était en réalité Derek Hale, alpha des loups garous de Beacon Hill. Bref tout un programme.

Quand son ami avait décidé de s'éloigner un temps, Danny ne l'avait pas dissuadé, au contraire. Londres était loin c'est vrai, mais la ville pouvait apporter des réponses à son ami, réponses sur ses origines troubles qui le hantait, faisant de lui une abomination de cauchemar au lieu d'un fier loup garou. Il avait appris dans quelle agence il avait été adopté. Et il avait décidé de chercher ces fameuses réponses. Ce faisant, il s'éloignait de Beacon Hill, où s'en le vouloir, il avait pris la vie de personnes innocentes. Et ça, cela rongeait le jeune homme, Danny le savait.

Puis Jackson avait rencontré Fanny. Puis Spike. Puis quelques mois plus tard, c'est par lui-même qu'il décida de s'occuper de quelqu'un dans le besoin. Stiles.

L'hyperactif ne l'apprit que plus tard par Jackson, mais c'est grâce à Danny, que Jackson chercha pour la première fois Stiles dans les bois. Il avait vu le jeune garçon châtain se garer sur le parking du bar à côté duquel il était avec quelques amis. Il avait vu le jeune homme se diriger vers le côté de l'établissement, il vit également son visage décomposé quand celui-ci fit demi-tour, repartant rapidement à sa jeep. Il avait remarqué la façon dont les épaules de Stiles tremblaient, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas dans sa direction, le jeune garçon avait démarré, fonçant rapidement vers une partie de la ville opposée à son domicile. Ne sachant que faire, il avait appelé Jackson. Il avait gardé pour lui ce qu'il avait vu par la suite, à savoir Derek Hale sortant de la ruelle, l'air énervé, une jeune femme lui criant dessus.

Trouvant enfin une bassine de bonne taille dans un placard accoté à la douche, Danny fit son chemin joyeusement vers le lavabo. Plaçant la bassine sous le robinet, ouvrant les vannes fortement. Le jeune homme attendit tranquillement que le récipient se remplisse.

Repensant à Stiles, Danny souri doucement. Il appréciait énormément le jeune garçon. Il ne dit pas qu'il l'avait toujours fait. Au début ce fut juste des conversations spontanées par webcam, interrompant simplement Jackson dans son chat quotidien avec son ami, pour finir par des récits rocambolesques déclamés pas un Stiles inspiré. L'humour sarcastique et pince sans rire du jeune homme, sa bonne humeur et son bon cœur avait fait le reste. Le garçon avait une place dans le cœur de Danny à présent.

Coupant le robinet, évitant ainsi à l'eau de la bassine de déborder, Danny posa un instant les yeux sur son reflet face à lui. Toute cette histoire était au final du grand n'importe quoi, un bordel monstrueux régissait la vie de ses amis et Danny était en plein dedans à présent. Pourtant loin de l'effrayer, la situation exacerbait son quotidien. Il était heureux du retour des jeunes gens dans sa vie et il allait leur montrer à quel point.

Soulevant attentivement la bassine. Danny fit quelques pas précautionneux vers la porte ouverte de la salle de bain. Arrivé dans le couloir, il tourna sur sa droite. Levant les yeux qu'il gardait concentré sur l'eau dans ses mains, il tomba directement sur une paire de prunelle verte qui le dévisageait. Sursautant presque, un peu d'eau s'échappa du bord du récipient en plastique. Spike se tenait à quelques pas de lui, le regardant calmement. Avisant le seau dans les mains de l'adolescent, le loup garou esquissa un sourire sadique, se dirigea vers la porte de chambre de Jackson, l'ouvrit doucement et tel un gentilhomme s'inclina gracieusement, une main vers l'entrée de la chambre, l'incitant à y pénétrer.

Riant silencieusement qu'en aux pitreries du loup, Danny continua sa progression, attentif à ne rien renverser. Arrivé devant les deux jeunes gens qui dormaient du sommeil du juste, le garçon eu presque un remord. Presque.

Dans toute cette histoire de fou, Danny n'avait réellement eu qu'un seul regret. Ethan. Il était bien avec le jeune homme, dont il appréciait beaucoup la compagnie. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que, comme Jackson, il était un loup garou. La meute de Beacon Hill le croyait inconscient du fait. Comme quoi la discrétion paye parfois. Il avait rompu pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord c'était un loup. Pas que cela le gênait réellement, mais le secret qu'Ethan essayait de lui cacher assombrissait leur relation. Puis quand il avait su par Jackson le traitement réservé à Stiles par la meute, il avait vu rouge. Peu importe les excuses trouvées, les raisons déployées, Stiles ne méritait en aucune façon d'être traité ainsi. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il l'avait toujours vu soutenir ses amis, sans réellement demandé quelque chose en retour. Sans le connaître, Danny savait qu'il était une personne loyale et c'est une qualité que Danny appréciait. Déçu par cette meute, déçue par Ethan, triste pour Stiles, Danny avait fait un choix.

Pourtant la simple mention du jeune loup suffisait à le rendre morose, comme un goût d'inachevé flottant dans son cœur. Mais tout ceci s'estompât rapidement, surtout face au sursaut des deux jeunes gens trempés devant lui, bondissant du matelas, s'écrasant pour l'un au sol, le réveil brutal et humide marquant leurs traits. Explosant de rire quant à la scène, Danny vit deux regards se river sur lui. Essayant de calmer les vagues euphoriques qui le traversait, le jeune homme fit un pas prudent en arrière en entendant la voix, au combien mélodieuse de son meilleur ami :

- _Danny…_ Le ton était dangereux, les sourcils froncés, le corps tendu. Ok.

- _Danny un conseil._ Stiles l'avait interpellé assez calmement, un sourire léger aux lèvres, les yeux sur le loup mouillé et prêt à bondir par terre près du lit. Puis plaçant à nouveau son regard sur l'haïtien, il acheva avec un sourire quelque peu sadique :

_- Court. Maintenant_. Et Danny couru. Jackson aussi.

Sur les terres de Beacon Hill, dans une maison éloignée de la ville, perdue sur une route peu fréquentée, on entendit de bon matin, une cavalcade, une chute et un rire joyeux s'élever dans les airs. Oui, il était bon de rentrer à la maison.


	11. Chapitre onze: Je suis Spike

**Donc on n'oublie pas:**

_Bla bla bla: _Anglais

**_Bla bla bla:_**Français

**Enjoy.**

* * *

D'un pas vif, un jeune homme naviguait entre les différents étals présents du centre commercial de Beacon Hill. Posant son regard un instant sur la jeune fille près de lui, son cœur se gonfla doucement de contentement. Il était chez lui, il était enfin rentré. Soupirant doucement, il attrapa la main de l'adolescente à ses côtés, récoltant pas ce fait un sourire gracieux de son amie.

Stiles savait que son retour à Beacon Hill ne serait pas sans heurt. Mais, avoir pu serrer dans ses bras son père, qu'il n'avait pas vu en personne depuis des mois, compensait le reste. Il ria mentalement en se souvenant combien il fut difficile d'expliquer le fonctionnement d'une webcam au shérif. Heureusement, après quelques temps, Danny s'était dévoué pour se rendre à la place Stilinski et expliquer de vive voix le maniement de l'appareil du diable selon son père.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Stiles dirait que partir à Londres fut sûrement la meilleure décision de sa vie. Là-bas il avait appris tellement. Et ils étaient là. Sa meute. Petite certes, mais au combien soudée. Fanny, avec son caractère explosif et joyeux, avait rapidement chasser les dernières traces de tristesse dans son cœur. Spike, grâce à son humour et son attitude frondeuse, l'aida à sortir d'une coquille de timidité qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir. Et Jackson. Jackson qui l'avait sauvé, qui l'avait pris avec lui, l'emmenant par ce fait à faire partie de son existence, sans que Stiles n'ait jamais vu le moindre regret dans ses yeux. Oui, il aimait sa meute. Et quand la décision fut finalement prise de revenir dans la ville qu'il avait fui, ils étaient venu avec. Sans hésiter.

Repensant à la conversation délicate, Stiles sourit plus franchement. Au final, il s'était inquiété pour rien. Fanny avait directement été emballée par l'idée, heureuse de découvrir où son frère et son ami avait grandi, même si Stiles la soupçonnait de s'intéresser fortement au Néméton. Spike lui avait juste déclaré qu'il ne serait en aucun cas responsable des ennuis qu'il s'attirerait là-bas et que Stiles avait intérêt à protéger ses magnifiques fesses du grand méchant loup local. Jackson lui s'était contenté d'esquisser un sourire joyeux, heureux à l'idée de rentrer chez lui également, et que, pour la première fois, il ne rentrait pas seul.

Il concentra un instant son attention sur la veste que lui tendait Fanny, poussant un son légèrement dédaigneux quant à la couleur rose du vêtement. Riant joyeusement, la jeune fille reposa l'article, continuant ses recherches parmi les rayons du magasin d'habillement dans lequel ils étaient entrés.

En la voyant rire ainsi, insouciante de tout, Stiles ne put empêcher une légère grimace. Fanny, malgré ce qu'elle montrait d'elle, n'était pas quelqu'un d'insouciant, du tout. Au contraire, un fort côté mère poule l'habitait et Stiles avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où les foudres de la jeune fille s'était abattu sur lui. Il faut dire qu'une fois sorti du carcan de douleur qui le maintenait prisonnier depuis son départ de Californie, Stiles était redevenu égal à lui-même, c'est-à-dire attirant les ennuis comme personne, se mettant dans des situations pas possible, enchaînant les gaffes sans même en être un jour lassé. Mais ces trois amis étaient resté près de lui, blasés régulièrement de son comportement parfois trop insouciant, mais appréciant sa spontanéité. Oui il aimait ses amis et ses amis l'aimaient en retour. Il n'y avait rien de compliqué dans leur relation, aucuns non-dits, juste une surprenante et sincère affection, une protection tacite et des liens puissants.

Avisant une sorte de collier de chien bardé de clou, mais pour homme, devant lui, Stiles hésita un instant à l'acheter. Le prenant dans sa main, il soupesa l'objet. Puis cherchant du regard son amie, Stiles leva le bras tenant le collier quand il croisa les yeux bleus de Fanny. Celle-ci eu un sourire narquois, mimant le nom « Spike » silencieusement, pouffant légèrement. Avec un sourire, l'hyperactif reprit sa contemplation de l'objet dans sa main, puis avec un ricanement, l'emporta avec lui, décidé à faire un cadeau à un de ses loups préférés.

Suivant la jeune blonde à travers la boutique, le garçon plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées tout en observant le profil délicat de son amie. Qui dirait pourrait dire à quel point, sans la connaitre, dangereuse, Fanny pouvait être. Son visage délicat, sa peau de porcelaine, son sourire facile, tout chez elle inspirait confiance et d'une certaine manière amenait à baisser sa garde. Grave erreur. La jeune fille était forte, entrainée, vindicative, une rage de vaincre l'habitant, ne laissant derrière elle que des cendres.

Soudainement il sentit une chaleur diffuse contre sa peau. Baissant les yeux, il attrapa calmement le cristal qui pendait à son cou, le tirant de sous sa chemise. La pierre luisait doucement d'un éclat bleuté, signe qu'un autre membre de sa meute était en approche. Levant les yeux vers la jeune blonde, Stiles la vit, un cristal identique au sien entre ses doigts, lui sourire gentiment, ayant fait la même constatation.

Les cristaux étaient la première manipulation magique dans laquelle il s'était lancé. L'étincelle en lui, car étincelle il y avait, avait brûlé d'une flamme ardente après sa première course dans les bois londoniens entourés de sa meute. Comme attendant d'être enfin remarqué, son potentiel avait grandi de manière exponentielle, suivant les enseignements de Fanny, découvrant ses aptitudes propres, expérimentant, parfois durement, ses limites.

A la lecture de multiples ouvrages, essayant de comprendre les tenants d'un tel don, il avait découvert que chaque étincelle était unique. Apportant avec elle des capacités différentes selon l'individu. Pour sa part, son potentiel se concentrait majoritairement sur la protection et la guérison. Ce qui l'avait enchanté. Protéger ses amis était un de ses leitmotivs. Les cristaux eux, n'étaient qu'un réceptacle servant à aiguillonner le pouvoir coulant dans ses veines. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils au souvenir de la traque dont il avait été le gibier deux jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas été prudent, aller seul à la bibliothèque pour trouver de vieux plans de la ville avait été inconscient de sa part. Mais faire un si grand cercle sans cristaux était presque une folie, il le savait, mais voir Spike en danger, avait fait exploser l'étincelle en lui. Oubliant même d'utiliser une des billes bleues conçu pour ce genre de situation, il avait laissé son don s'exprimer, enfermant les assaillants dans un cercle protecteur beaucoup trop puissant pour son corps déjà fatigué par sa fuite. Car oui, à l'origine, ce genre de barrière servait comme protection et non comme prison, mais Stiles avait toujours aimé détourner les règles et y avait vu matière à travailler.

Il mit une main dans sa poche, sentant rouler sous ses doigts plusieurs sphères en verre. Là, c'était le travail de Fanny. Son don à elle s'exprimait en sa capacité à créer des nouveaux items magiques. La première chose qu'elle avait conçue était un mélange ôtant toute odeur. Stiles savait pourquoi. D'ailleurs, ils utilisaient tous la substance quand ils passaient en mode camouflage, c'est-à-dire, casque sur la tête et vêtements noirs imprégnés de la dite mixture, armements surprenants en main.

Grâce à leurs dons étrangement complémentaires, ils avaient conçu les petites billes. Trois sortes de billes pour être exact, fait d'une fine enveloppe de cristal facilement brisable. Bleu, blanche et rouge. Comme le drapeau français selon Fanny, la faisant rire à la constatation. Les rouges, sans surprise, explosaient, libérant un condensé instable, au contact de la surface visée. Les blanches éclataient d'une lumière vive, paralysante presque, permettant ainsi, soit de fuir, soit de frapper rapidement. Les bleus quant à elles, créaient une barrière instantanée et impénétrable. C'était l'étincelle de Stiles qui avait été insufflé dans ses dernières, permettant par ce fait de se défendre d'une manière efficace, sans avoir à blesser qui que ce soit. Omettant l'oméga bien sûr.

Le jeune homme prit un visage sombre à ce souvenir. Ça n'avait pas été agréable. Du tout. Mais nécessaire. Spike avait apporté avec lui des landes françaises d'où il venait, les traditions et les rites qui l'avaient bercé depuis sa naissance. Le blond était un loup né. Et pour lui, les châtiments envers ceux qui dévalorisait sa race, utilisant le cadeau qu'était la lycanthropie pour d'affreux desseins, devaient être exemplaires, même si cruel par certains aspects. L'oméga avait payé le prix de sa folie, la punition des âmes avait été joué et le repos éternel de ses victimes gagné.

Repensant au soir sanglant, il se souvint des spectateurs de l'horrifique scène. Jackson les avait sentis bien avant leur arrivée, interpellant ses compagnons de ce fait. Mais ils n'avaient rien dit, rien montré, exécutant leur danse autour du condamné, laissant à la meute de Beacon Hill la possibilité de voir que de nouveaux joueurs étaient en lice et qu'ils étaient dangereux. Stiles ne voulait plus qu'on le sous-estime, jamais. Parfois il se faisait peur à lui-même quand la rage montait soudainement, implacable, circulant telle de la lave dans ses veines. Mais ces compagnons savaient le calmer. Ils étaient tous les garde-fous des autres après tout.

Sortant doucement de ses pensées, il rencogna le cristal entre ses doigts à sa place initiale. Chacun d'entre eux en avait un. Il permettait beaucoup de choses. Stiles, à l'aide de Fanny, les avait élaborés de manière à ce qu'ils les préviennent à tout instant d'un danger menaçant un membre de leur meute. Il avait affiné le concept, intégrant d'autres liaisons magiques à l'intérieur de pierres bleues. Ainsi, les barrières de Stiles n'affectaient pas les porteurs de l'objet et leur permettait de savoir, à l'aide d'une douce chaleur, quand un de ses compagnons était proche et à moindre effet la présence d'un loup étranger.

Se focalisant sur le fait qu'un autre de ses amis approchait, il chercha du regard la personne en question. Il savait déjà qui s'était. Mais celui-ci avait un côté taquin, essayant sûrement de surprendre le jeune hyperactif, voulant le faire bondir de surprise. Il laissa Fanny régler leur achat, collier de chien inclus, et, après avoir fourré l'objet dans sa poche, sortit du magasin suivit de la jolie blonde.

Reprenant sa main dans le sienne, Fanny l'entraîna dans les allées larges de la galerie marchande. Regardant toujours autour de lui, essayant d'avorter la future blague, prévisible ceci dit, de son ami à poil, les yeux de Stiles accrochèrent une chevelure rousse familière. Se stoppant doucement, sa main tirant Fanny près de lui, il s'accota derrière un pilier supportant l'immense verrière du centre d'achat. Observant les jeunes filles de l'autre côté de la galerie, Stiles fit une légère grimace. Lydia et Allison se baladaient tranquillement, détaillant les vitrines près desquelles elles passaient.

Stiles sentit la main de Fanny se crisper légèrement dans la sienne. Se tournant vers son amie, il ne vit qu'un doux sourire et une flamme d'affection brillant dans ses yeux.

_- Tu sais que je sais n'est-ce pas? _La voix de l'adolescente était taquine.

_- Ouais, je sais que tu sais_. Dit le garçon doucement, puis d'un ton faussement exaspéré: _Tu sais toujours tout de toute manière._

Fanny eu un joli rire à sa réponse. Il la vit regarder dans la direction des deux jeunes filles, son front se plissant légèrement.

- _**Elles ne sont sûrement pas venue seule**_**.** Fit remarquer la blonde dans un français léger.

Le français était une des premières choses que Stiles avait apprises au contact de la meute. Pratique, surtout face à des oreilles lupines trop curieuses, la langue leur permettait de communiquer sans que l'on puisse comprendre leur discussion. Exception faite, si la personne parlait également français bien entendu. Mais à part Lydia peut être, il doutait qu'un seul des loups du coin, n'est jamais appris la langue de Molière. Et comme la rouquine n'avait pas de super oreilles, ils étaient assez tranquilles. Pourtant il n'usait pas trop de la chose, préférant garder quelques cartes dans sa manche à tout hasard. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à intégrer ce nouveau langage, magie aidant un tant soit peu, merci à l'étincelle en lui.

A dire vrai, les aptitudes de Stiles l'étonnait encore parfois. Magie et apprentissage mis à part, ce fut surtout en matière de combat qu'il obtenu les résultats les plus improbables. Car le jeune homme été doué. Un point c'est tout. Il faut dire qu'avoir un loup garou comme coach personnel faisait des miracles. Parfois accompagné de Jackson, Spike l'avait fait suer. Le loup était impitoyable, le poussant au-delà de ses limites, éreintant son corps, déchirant ses muscles, n'hésitant pas à le blesser si nécessaire. Mais le résultat était là. Bien qu'au corps à corps il était plus faible face à un loup garou furieux, l'hyperactif gardait quelques tours en réserve à ceux qui mésestimerait ses forces. Donnez-lui de simples lames et il trancherait quelques steaks de loup pour le dîner. Donnez-lui certains de ses joujoux créés spécialement pour lui et là, mieux valait courir. Stiles n'était pas qu'un simple dur à cuire. Non, il était mieux que ça, il était une putain d'étincelle.

En y réfléchissant, il avait presque eu une formation de chasseur. Bien qu'il est adapté ses mouvements pour tout ennemi potentiel, Stiles savait que sans ses amis, il serait toujours le garçon malingre et sans défense qu'il était à son arrivée en Angleterre. Aujourd'hui il n'était pas peu fier de ses progrès. Tout comme Fanny, l'étincelle en lui avait fait des merveilles, propulsant son corps dans un monde de vitalité et de rapidité. Bien qu'avec une direction principale, la flamme magique en eux permettait aux deux jeunes gens d'acquérir des capacités largement au-dessus de la moyenne. Et il fallait bien ça quand on avait un don pour se trouver dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou comme lui.

Mais ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était courir. Stimulant l'étincelle en lui, ses jambes battaient une mesure impossible pour un humain lambda. Ainsi, les soirs de lune, il courait avec la meute. Pas sur leur dos, comme la première fois qu'il l'eut fait. Non, il courrait avec eux, rapidement, fonçant à travers bois, une sensation de bonheur pure coulant en lui. Deux jours plutôt, il avait hésité à utiliser cette méthode, se contentant de faire ronronner le feu l'habitant. Il lui fallait une certaine concentration. Et voir Scott face à lui l'avait tout simplement fait revenir des mois en arrière, fuyant comme l'humain sans défense qu'il était avant.

Une main se posa doucement sur sa nuque. Ses yeux obliquèrent vers l'adolescente à côté de lui. Effectivement, Fanny savait et Stiles savait qu'elle savait. Elle savait que la douleur dans son cœur ne s'était jamais totalement estompée. Elle savait que ses anciens amis, malgré toute la tristesse engendrée, lui manquait. Elle savait également, qu'un jour, il leur pardonnerait et qu'elle serait là, près de lui, le confortant dans son choix d'oublier les rancœurs passées, de mettre enfin un pied dans l'avenir qui lui est destiné. Oui, sa meute le suivrait en enfer s'il le fallait et ça, c'était inestimable.

Deux bras forts le saisirent d'un seul coup, faisant crier fortement le garçon, le soulevant du sol, le faisant tournoyer dans les airs, ses jambes battant le vide. Il entendit le rire familier à son oreille et se débattant légèrement, invectiva son assaillant :

- _Jax! Pose-moi à terre! Cette blague n'est même plus drôle._

- _Pour ma part, je trouve ça toujours drôle de te voir avec cette face ahurie_. Dit tranquillement Fanny à ses côtés. Traîtresse. Elle avait vu son frère arrivé et n'avait rien dit.

- _Tu te ramollis Stiles, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire_. Ria joyeusement le loup garou.

Ce dernier le reposa doucement au sol, le faisant se retourner par la même occasion. Stiles tomba directement dans les yeux amusés de son ami.

- _Tu es un âne, tu le sais ça ? _

- _Vu que vous me le dîtes minimum une fois par jour, je suppose que l'information a intégré mon cerveau à un moment donné oui_. Le ton du lycan était espiègle, son visage marqué par un sourire narquois.

_- Ouais, faut encore prouvé que t'as un cerveau._ La remarque avait été dite d'une voix légère par la jeune blonde près d'eux.

Voyant le regard presque choqué du loup face aux paroles de sa sœur, Stiles ne put empêcher un rire joyeux de franchir ses lèvres. Mon dieu, la vie était tellement agréable avec eux. Piquante et imprévisible aussi, mais le jeune garçon adorait ça.

Entendant un cri de l'autre côté de la galerie, Lydia tourna la tête cherchant l'origine du son. Avisant une scène peu ordinaire plus loin, son corps se stoppa assez brutalement. Allison à ses côtés regarda son amie, cherchant la cause de son arrêt brutal et, voyant le regard de la jeune rousse, observa à son tour les allées placés de l'autre côté du centre commercial.

Voir Jackson Witthemore soulevé, d'une manière il faut le dire assez heureuse, Stiles Stilinski dans ses bras n'était pas un spectacle que l'on pouvait ignorer aisément. Se rapprochant du balcon bordant l'espace vide entre elles et les deux garçons, Lydia regarda intensément la scène devant elle. Les rouages de son cerveau étaient en marche, sa logique prenait le pas sur tout autre sentiment. Elle entendit la brune près d'elle haleter, ayant remarqué le jeune hyperactif dans les bras du loup garou blond.

Lydia était agacée, malgré qu'elle ne le montre en aucune façon. Agacé de ne pas comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants de la situation face à elle. Agacé de ne pas comprendre comment Jackson « Je déteste tout le monde parce que je le vaux bien » Witthemore et Stiles « Ingérable est mon deuxième prénom » Stilinski pouvaient être amis. Elle se demandait même très sérieusement s'il n'y avait autres choses entre les deux garçons. Bien entendu, elle avait gardé ce genre d'idées pour elle, sachant qu'à part énerver un certain alpha, elle n'obtiendrait pas réellement de soutien à sa supposition. Après tout qui pourrait imaginer les deux garçons en question en couple? Avant personne. Maintenant, en voyant de quelle manière le loup souriait au jeune garçon dans ses bras, il y avait matière à réflexion. Elle fut interrompue dans sa rêverie par la voix de son amie :

- _Doit-on y aller tu penses?_ Le ton était clairement hésitant.

Jetant une œillade à Allison, Lydia reporta rapidement son regard sur les jeunes hommes.

_- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Derek a dit de ne pas intervenir._ Parla calmement la rouquine, une nouvelle fois agacé par le fait que l'alpha pensait pouvoir leur donner des ordres.

- _Depuis quand Lydia Martin écoute quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même_. Enonça une voix amusée derrière la jeune femme.

Se retournant vivement, son regard chuta sur le beau visage de son petit ami. Ce dernier était accompagné de son frère. Elle vit Aiden tourner les yeux vers le fond du grand hall, regardant intensément la scène qui avait tous attiré leur attention. Puis reportant doucement son attention sur sa compagne, il dit d'un ton sérieux :

_- Veux-tu y aller ? _

Elle savait qu'il parlait d'aller voir Stiles et donc, par ce fait, Jackson, son ex… L'effort du jeune loup pour complaire à la rousse fit bondir le cœur de cette dernière. Aiden était une perle. Une perle cachée sous une tonne de muscle et un air idiot, mais une perle tout de même. Elle se sentait précieuse à son contact et c'est un sentiment dont elle ne voulait absolument pas se passer.

Reprenant son observation précédente, elle vit Stiles rire gaiement. Jackson avait l'air de se disputer avec une jeune fille près d'eux, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué précédemment. L'adolescente, d'une peau assez pâle, avait ses cheveux dissimulés par une casquette, le tout surmonté d'une capuche verte. Seules les courbes féminines indiquaient que c'était une femme et non un homme au vue du look masculin qu'elle abordait. Elle ne voyait pas en détail le visage de l'inconnue, mais elle vit le sourire lumineux qu'elle fit quand Jackson passa doucement son bras autour de ses épaules.

Notant dans sa mémoire les nouvelles informations, Lydia prit une forte inspiration. Elle aperçut les trois jeunes gens se mettre en mouvement, se rapprochant ainsi de leur position. Jackson devait savoir qu'ils étaient là. A moins qu'il n'est pas reçu un entrainement adéquat comme ce fut le cas pour la meute de Beacon Hill. Elle acquiesça mentalement à la possibilité de sa remarque. Après tout, comment savoir ce qu'était advenu de Jackson depuis son départ il y a un an? Avait-il trouvé une ancre? Avait-il le contrôle? Et surtout que faisait-il avec Stiles?

Agacé une nouvelle fois par toutes ses questions sans réponse, Lydia prit sa décision. Au diable Derek et son attitude « Je suis l'alpha, donc tu obéis », elle avait besoin de savoir, c'était presque vitale pour elle. Elle se mit donc en marche, allant à la rencontre des adolescents, entraînant dans son sillage Allison et les jumeaux.

Ce qu'il faut savoir sur le centre commercial de Beacon Hill, compte tenu des événements qui vont suivre, est la disposition même des lieux. Entourant une large fosse en contrebas, un grand couloir bordé, d'un côté de balcons et de l'autre de magasins, faisait tout le pourtour de la galerie marchande. Entre cet étage et le rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait la sortie principale, des sortes de fontaines étaient placées. Sillonnant du dessous des balcons, descendant en pente jusqu'au sol, atterrissant dans des bassins servant la plupart de temps de lieu de rendez-vous pour de jeunes couples amoureux. Entre les coulées d'eau, ce n'était que des murs inclinés fait de marbre lisse, séparant de quatre à cinq mètres les fontaines entre elles. Avec l'immense verrière surplombant le tout, on pouvait dire que Beacon Hill possédait un joli centre d'achat. Centre d'achat bientôt témoin d'une scène, qui, de mémoire collective, fut unique en son genre.

Se mouvant lentement, prenant le temps d'observer les magasins au alentour, Stiles et ses amis s'arrêtèrent au bord du balcon principal. Le jeune hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de se pencher doucement vers le vide, apercevant la lumière jouant sur le marbre du mur qui descendait tel un grand toboggan jusqu'à l'étage inférieur.

Le garçon sentit plus qu'il ne vit la tension de Jackson près de lui. Se tournant doucement, calant son regard sur le jeune loup, il le vit fixer, une légère grimace sur les traits, droit devant lui. Stiles n'eut pas à regarder pour savoir qu'une partie de la meute devait être présente. Sûrement Lydia et Allison aperçu plus tôt, peut-être quelques loups les accompagnant. Le jeune garçon sentit ses mains devenir moites. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher, il essayait d'être détaché comme Jackson, mais son cœur, hors situation de danger, s'emballait à l'idée de parler à certains de ses anciens amis. Il ne se sentait pas près… Du tout. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il avait presque envie de rentrer à Londres dès à présent.

Les yeux de Jackson tombèrent dans les siens, s'apercevant sûrement de la panique du garçon châtain, il lui donna un doux sourire, le même sourire qui faisait Stiles se sentir en confiance, comme une promesse chuchotée que tout irait bien. Il vit la question silencieuse dans le regard de son ami « Veux-tu les voir? ». Sa réponse fut instantanée, d'un léger signe de négation, il fit comprendre son malaise grandissant et sa volonté de fuir le lieu. Le loup fit un petit signe de la tête et, détournant son attention vers les nouveaux arrivants, plaça son corps de manière à ce que Stiles se retrouve derrière lui, tel un mur infranchissable, droit et solide de cœur. Il sentit Fanny se rapprocher de lui, alors qu'il entendait une voix douce l'apostropher :

- _Stiles?_ Le ton d'Allison était un peu tremblant.

Le jeune hyperactif serra les dents, refusant de sortir de derrière sa protection lupine.

- _Stiles, tu te souviens ce que tu m'as déjà dit sur le centre commercial ? Ce que tu as toujours voulu faire?_ La voix de Jackson avait calmement énoncé la phrase, le visage toujours tourné vers les intrus.

Réfléchissant un instant à ce dont parlait Jackson, un éclair de compréhension le traversa. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, oubliant presque les gens face à lui qu'il évitait, il sortit de sa cachette, se posant à côté du loup, la tête tourné dans sa direction, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres :

_- Tu veux dire…_

_- Oui, je veux dire._ Dit sérieusement le jeune loup basculant ses yeux bleu vers lui.

_-Oh… Oh!_ Un énorme sourire barra le visage de Stiles.

_- Bon c'est pas le tout, mais on est pressé, donc ce sera pour une prochaine fois!_ Jackson avait orienté de nouveau son regard vers les jeunes gens devant lui, leur parlant d'une voix vive. Puis d'une manière un peu trop polie :

- _Allison, Lydia… Tic et tac._

Ouais… Définitivement trop poli le Jackson, le regard de Stiles se dirigeant pour la première fois vers les deux jeunes filles accompagnées des jumeaux, les nouvellement célèbres Tic et tac.

Sans prévenir, Jackson leur tourna brusquement le dos, se dirigeant vers le bord du balcon et sans s'arrêter, sauta par-dessus la balustrade.

Faisant fi des regards éberlués face à lui, Stiles échangea un regard avec Fanny, étonnement silencieuse depuis l'arrivée du groupe. Celle-ci le regarda d'une façon espiègle, un léger signe de tête accompagnant son regard. Puis sans se concerter, ils prirent rapidement le même chemin que le loup blond, agrippant le métal de la balustrade pour se donner de l'élan, propulsant leurs corps par-dessus, se lançant dans le vide.

Lydia, Allison et les jumeaux ne purent qu'observer, impuissant, la scène se jouer devant eux. Réagissant au quart de tour, ils se précipitèrent ensemble vers le bord du balcon. Regardant en contrebas, contemplant avec choc à ce qu'il semblait être l'événement le plus improbable de l'histoire du centre commerciale de Beacon Hill.

Ils assistèrent médusés à la glissade de Stiles accompagné de la jeune inconnue sur le marbre brillant. Entendant le rire du jeune hyperactif, ainsi que celui de la fille, comme ils glissaient rapidement, trop rapidement, vers le bas. Ils virent Jackson debout en bas de la pente, les membres écartés, réceptionner adroitement les deux jeunes gens, un dans chaque bras, reculant juste d'un pas sous la poussée. S'aidant du loup garou, Stiles se redressa, son rire toujours présent accompagné de celui plus clair de la jeune femme.

Lydia regarda le visage du jeune garçon qui venait de dévaler le marbre. Malgré son trouble, elle vit combien Stiles semblait heureux. Son poing en l'air, sautant sur lui-même, un rire puissant ne le quittant pas, il caracolait autour de Jackson, semblant ravi de la glissade. Elle jeta un regard à celui qui autrefois eu une place privilégié dans son cœur et vit le sourire épanoui qu'il arborait. Finalement, Jackson attrapa ses deux camarades par les épaules et, d'une poussée, les fit se diriger vers la sortie.

Lydia resta un instant à observer l'étrange équipe s'éloigner d'eux. Le choc du moment laissait place à présent à une profonde concentration. Tournant les yeux vers Allison, elle attrapa le regard confus de la jeune brune, elle non plus ne réalisait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et au vue des expressions des jumeaux et des clients autour d'eux, elle n'était pas la seule. Stiles était revenu, mais apportant avec lui une demi année de souvenirs et d'expériences dont ils étaient exempts. Et Lydia voulait à tout prix savoir de quoi il retournait. Brusquement, faisant légèrement sursauté les trois jeunes gens autour d'elle, elle pivota ses talons, marchant d'un pas ferme vers la sortie située à cet étage. Elle avait besoin de réponses, la situation ne pouvait stagner ainsi. Sans se retourner, parlant à ces amis qui, elle le savait, avait commencé à la suivre, elle annonça d'une voix ferme :

_- Réunion de meute ce soir! Peu importe les projets de chacun, nous avons un Stiles en liberté et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour moi, ça n'augure rien de bon…_

Derek ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre quand, Lydia Martin, membre humaine de sa meute, shop addict et d'une intelligente rare, convoqua une réunion chez lui. Pour autant, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce que la jeune femme d'une voix calme, énonça. A savoir une certaine scène dans un certain centre commercial. La meute entière était silencieuse, intégrant difficilement le récit peu ordinaire de la rousse. Si Allison et les jumeaux n'avaient pas confirmé, Derek aurait pu croire à une mauvaise blague.

Il prit une calme inspiration, essayant par ce fait de chasser le trouble continu qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs jours. La situation partait dans tous les sens. Avoir été bloqué deux jours plutôt par une barrière magique, assistant impuissant à la fuite du loup blond et de son acolyte, avait mis ses nerfs, déjà malmené par le retour de l'hyperactif, à rude épreuve. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas restés à piaffer trop longtemps sur place. Quelques minutes après le départ des fuyards, une légère lumière bleue était apparue autour d'eux, se dissipant presque aussitôt. Le téléphone de Scott, qui, comme les leurs, n'avait pas voulu fonctionner à l'intérieur du cercle, s'était brutalement mis à sonner, signifiant ainsi aux loups garous que le calvaire avait déjà pris fin.

Serrant les dents qu'en au souvenir déplaisant de cette soirée, il la chassa un instant de son esprit, essayant de se recadrer sur la situation en cours. A savoir un garçon de 17 ans, yeux noisette, cheveux châtain, avec un goût prononcé pour les ennuis, faisant du toboggan en plein milieu du centre commercial. Encore confus par l'information, Derek ouvrit les yeux.

Il vit certains de ses bêtas le regarder avec espoir, comme s'il pouvait éclaircir le brouillard épais que la situation sans précédent avait engrangé. Mais Derek ne pouvait pas. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas, ce qui diable se passait dans la tête de l'hyperactif et par association de Jackson. Il ne put empêcher ses poings de se crisper à la mention du jeune loup. Il se souvenait du jeune homme peu sûr de lui, terrorisé par sa propre ombre, vindicatif et arrogant. Mais ce nouveau Jackson qui avait décidé de faire un retour fracassant dans leur vie, il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi lui et Stiles était ami. Et ça, c'est le point qui l'énervait par-dessus tout.

Lydia avait commencé à rassembler les différents éléments. Bloc note en main, elle nota les différents points dont il avait connaissance :

- Stiles et Jackson se fréquentent et semblent être ami

- Stiles et Jackson reviennent à Beacon Hill au même moment

- Stiles ne vit pas à la maison Stilinski et n'a pas été aperçu ailleurs que près de Jackson

- Jackson ne vit pas à la maison Witthemore et n'a pas été aperçu ailleurs que près de Stiles

Conclusion : Stiles et Jackson doivent vivre ensemble. Dans la même maison. Maison dont ils ne savent pas l'emplacement.

L'alpha, malgré son interdiction à ses bêtas, de se mêler de la vie du jeune garçon, n'avait pu lui-même s'empêcher de chercher l'hyperactif à travers la ville et les bois. Mais depuis le jour où il l'a vu au lycée, l'odeur de Stiles semblait s'être évanouie avec son propriétaire, disparaissant à un virage, se perdant à travers les rues. A présent, se dire qu'il trouverait le garçon à vivre dans la même maison que Jackson le fit voir rouge. Au sens propre. Vu le recul des jeunes loups devant lui à son expression, sa colère était nettement visible. Derek ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de reprendre le contrôle sur son loup. Ce dernier piaffait, grattait sous sa peau, trouvant intolérable la situation. Son compagnon, leur compagnon était introuvable, vivant surement avec un loup garou, dont l'affection pour le jeune garçon était à présent clairement connue.

Car oui, Stiles Stilinski était le compagnon de vie de l'alpha. Si l'odeur entêtante du jeune homme avait toujours plu à son loup, la partie humaine eu beaucoup plus de mal à accepter la situation. Mais il y eut le baiser. Puis sa fuite. Puis leur plan foireux. Et Stiles était parti. Et Derek avait compris. Acceptant comme vérité inébranlable, que le garçon était à lui, fait pour lui et pour lui seul. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas avoir le droit de se sentir si possessif envers Stiles, pas au vu de ce qu'il lui avait dit, du mal qu'il lui avait fait. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, plus fort que sa volonté à repousser toute affection. Il avait besoin du garçon, un besoin profond, ancré dans son être et dans son cœur.

Prenant une forte inspiration, Derek ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il était en contrôle. Bon. Maintenant il s'agissait de trouver un plan d'action. Ces ordres précédents étaient caducs. Ils ne pouvaient laisser la situation ainsi. Regardant les adolescents devant lui, attentifs à ses prochains mots, il exposa son idée. Simple, concis, efficace.

_- On ne joue plus. Le premier qui le trouve le ramène avec lui. Avec son accord ou non…_

Il fut interrompu par un Scott véhément.

_- Tu n'as pas le droit Derek! Le shérif a dit…_

_- Au diable le shérif Scott! Dis-moi, malgré son départ, qui est la première personne à qui tu penses quand une blague te vient à l'esprit? Qui attends-tu toujours machinalement aux portes de lycée? Qui par sa simple mention te rend si triste que nous pouvons tous le sentir? Qui Scott?_ La dernière partie fut presque hurlée par le jeune alpha.

- _Stiles…_ La voix du jeune loup était misérable, son corps recroquevillé sur le canapé, des vagues de peine le traversant.

A la vue de son bêta, Derek se calma instantanément. S'en prendre à Scott ne servirait à rien. Plus doucement il reprit toujours à l'encontre du jeune homme brun :

_- Qui n'écoutait jamais le shérif même si sa vie en dépendait, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête?_

Il vit Scott relevé vivement son visage vers lui, une expression incertaine sur les traits.

_- Stiles_. Le ton du jeune loup était tout de même plus ferme que précédemment.

_- Nous sommes d'accord alors_. Répliqua tranquillement l'alpha.

La suite de la réunion concerna les différents détails donnés par Lydia. Comme la présence de la jeune fille inconnue, semblant également proche de Stiles. Allison fit la remarque que son visage lui semblait familier, sans réussir à dire où elle avait déjà pu voir la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait gardé le visage baissé presque tout du long de la rencontre, ce ne fut qu'avant le « saut » qu'elle put discerner rapidement les traits de l'adolescente, une jolie fille selon elle.

Mettant de côté le fait qu'une jolie fille semblait proche de Stiles, préférant arrêter d'y songer avant de s'énerver de nouveau, Derek demanda une ultime fois si quelqu'un avait d'autres remarques pertinentes avant de clore la réunion. Étonnamment ce fut Erica qui lança une idée à laquelle ils n'avaient pas songé, idée qui impliquait beaucoup plus de complications que prévues.

- _Donc… Vous ne vous dîtes pas que Stiles, pendant son absence, était à Londres? Comme Jackson? Je veux dire, l'amitié entre ces deux-là ne s'est pas fait en un jour non? Ils ont forcément du se voir avant, à Londres ou ailleurs pour ce qu'on en sait._

Toute la meute se figea à l'entente des mots, tournant leur attention sur la louve, qui mal à l'aise sous tous ces regards, se déplaça doucement derrière son imposant petit ami.

_- Mais oui, c'est ça!_ Lydia avait presque crié et s'était levé brusquement, faisant sursauter les personnes autour d'elle.

Ils la virent se mettre à faire les cents pas semblant perdu dans son monde de supposition, réfléchissant à haute voix.

_- Si Stiles était à Londres, ou ailleurs peu importe, avec Jackson, ils ont surement du vivre sous le même toit. Genre colocataire. _

La pensée eut l'air d'amusé la jeune femme la faisant stopper sa marche un instant, puis reprenant ses pérégrinations, elle continua sur sa lancée :

_- On a donc Jackson et Stiles qui se fréquentent outre atlantique, deviennent ami et revenu ici, ils continuent sur leur lancée et vivent ensemble. Logique! Erica ma belle, tu es pleine de surprise!_ S'exclama Lydia tout en regardant la blonde dans le coin de la pièce.

_- Donc Jackson sait?_ Une voix teintée de culpabilité avait retenti doucement dans le salon. Isaac.

Ils comprirent tous ce que voulait dire le jeune loup. Jackson savait pour leur attitude envers Stiles, il savait le comportement ignoble qu'ils avaient eu envers le jeune hyperactif. Les fortes chances qu'il est du lui-même réparé leurs dégâts résonnaient dans leurs esprits. Le problème devenait soudain plus compliqué. Si ils voulaient Stiles, ils avaient devoir composer avec Jackson. Et ils étaient tous persuadé, connaissant quelque peu le jeune homme blond, qu'il ne leur rendrait pas la tâche aisée, surtout au vue de l'après-midi même. Il allait devoir affronter Jackson « Je parle tu t'écrases » Witthemore dans une guerre pour gagner le cœur de Stiles Stilinski. Et ce fait précis, personne n'aurait pu, ne serait-ce qu'y songer, un an auparavant.

* * *

Spike se disait que, parfois, sa vie était vraiment merdique. Dans un certain contexte, courir dans les bois était agréable pour le loup, naturel même. Mais quand des loups garous, jumeaux, complètement enragés le prenaient en chasse, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à voir le bon côté des choses. Et sa magnifique moto, abandonnée sur un parking lointain. En parlant de moto… C'était Stiles qui avait explosé leurs motos, pas lui. Lui, et bien, il n'avait fait que demander au garçon derrière lui de ralentir les bêtas. Rien de plus. Techniquement il n'a jamais demandé à Stiles de faire voler dans le décor les jeunes loups. Bien qu'il l'admette avoir regardé dans son rétroviseur, avec un léger plaisir, sadique il est vrai, l'un des jumeaux voler dans les airs.

Et maintenant il était là. A fuir. Encore. Cela devenait légèrement lassant selon lui.

_- Bon tu es où exactement?_ Une voix résonna à l'intérieur de son casque. Il était sain d'esprit, merci pour lui.

_- Dans les bois pour ce que j'en sais. _Répondit-il légèrement agacé par la question.

_- Dans les bois où? Soit plus précis merde! _

_- Mais qu'est ce j'en sais, tu crois que j'ai eu le temps de demander mon chemin? Tu veux que je m'arrête et pose la question aux deux abrutis qui me coursent depuis 10 minutes?_

- _Pourquoi t'as pas intégrer un GPS à ce fichu casque? T'y fout des tas d'option et ça t'y pense même pas?_

_- Si tu dis que je suis…_

_- T'es un idiot oui tout à fait!_ La voix l'interrompit assez abruptement, démontrant tout de même le stress de son propriétaire.

_- Stiiiiiiiles! Merde quoi, je sais pas où je suis. C'est des bois quoi! _

_- Bon, résumons, t'es parti du coin nord de la forêt, derrière la ligne de magasin de la rue Belford et tu vas vers l'est c'est bien ça?_

_- Je pense oui._

_- Tu penses?_ Stiles avait pris un ton dangereux.

- _J'en suis sûr! Oui, vers l'est, vers l'est, oui!_

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Ce qu'il faut savoir de Spike, c'est qu'il n'était pas juste, un sexy loup garou, charismatique et plein de fougue, non madame. Il avait aussi un cerveau. Personne ne conteste? Bon. Sa passion était tout ce qui touchait à l'électronique et à la mécanique. Il avait donc lié sa passion pour les grosses cylindrées avec des joujoux conçu spécialement pour ce fait. Trafiquer sa moto fut assez évident en soi. Mais intégrer un micro dans son casque, pour pouvoir communiquer d'une façon similaire à un téléphone, fut l'idée de son jeune acolyte, son tout mignon Little Red. Ajouter à cela un passage par les mains magiques de Fanny et l'objet était anti-oreilles lupines. Et humaines aussi d'ailleurs. Un vrai bonheur ses casques.

_- Bon, tu continus dans cette direction, on devrait pouvoir t'intercepter. Et surtout, surtout Spike, si ils t'attrapent tu fous pas ta merde comme d'habitude, pigé?_ Il avait dit un bonheur? Autant pour lui.

Continuant sa course endiablée, il entendit renâcler à sa gauche. Ces deux petits cons étaient rapides. Allongeant sa foulée, il sauta par-dessus un tronc couché au sol, atterrissant souplement et repartit de plus belle. Y a pas à dire, la meute de Beacon Hill l'aimait ça se voyait. En même temps, qui pourrait lui résister? Ah? Peut-être la personne qui venait de le percuter, faisant voler son casque hors de sa tête.

Atterrissant durement sur le dos, le loup blond n'eut pas le temps de se relever, que deux mains saisirent l'avant de sa veste l'envoyant bouler contre un arbre. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux suite à l'impact violent, il vit devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur, l'alpha de la meute de Beacon Hill, Derek Hale. Un Derek Hale assez énervé il semblerait, option yeux rouges inclus. A-t-il mentionné qu'il trouvait sa vie merdique parfois?

L'alpha face à lui, corps tendus et muscles saillants, ne sembla pas vouloir engager le combat. Jaugeant Spike du regard, il ne bougeait pas de sa position, attentif quant au déplacement du lycan. Se relevant doucement, dos contre le tronc derrière lui, Spike essaya de stabiliser son corps meurtri, sentant déjà la guérison s'enclencher. Il aperçut soudainement un mouvement sur sa droite. Génial, Tic et tac étaient arrivés. Champagne!

Derek regardait le loup inconnu face à lui. Il avait enfin réussi à l'intercepter. Pourtant, il n'était pas parti pour rechercher le lycan blond à la base. Du tout. La meute et lui, délaissant les préoccupations engendrées par l'arrivé du groupe d'inconnu, s'étaient focalisé sur un seul but : Stiles. C'est en écrémant la ville à la recherche de l'hyperactif, qu'Ethan et Aiden étaient tombé sur le loup garou étranger, derrière la vitrine d'une boutique d'électronique, casque sur la tête. Les jumeaux avaient reconnu rapidement la moto noire, dissimulé dans un recoin sombre. Prévenant leur alpha, ils avaient tout juste eu le temps d'envoyer le texto, que le motard était sorti tranquillement du magasin.

La suite, même sans avoir été là, Derek pouvait la deviner. Bondissant sur l'ennemi, les jumeaux avaient pris en chasse l'étrange loup, déboulant au final dans la forêt avoisinante. Derek ne dut son intervention qu'au fait qu'il était assez proche de leur position et avait pu suivre à bonne distance la cavalcade de l'étranger, attendant la parfaite occasion pour frapper.

Et maintenant ils étaient là. Observant silencieusement l'homme devant lui, Derek remarqua que celui-ci ne semblait pas inquiet outre mesure. Chose qui fit gronder son loup devant l'impudence du bêta blond. Décider d'avoir des réponses à certaines de ses questions, il apostropha durement l'individu :

_- Qui es-tu?_ Sa voix ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose.

Il vit le loup face à lui le regarder calmement, un sourire narquois se dessina lentement sur ses traits.

_- Je suis Spike! _

La phrase était courte, mais l'accent perceptible. Derek comprit que le loup était étranger.

_- D'où viens-tu?_ Gronda l'alpha.

_- Oh tu sais! Un peu d'ici, un peu de là!_ Répondit le blond, un geste désinvolte de la main appuyant ses mots.

_- Réponds!_ La voix de Derek était basse, le pouvoir d'alpha vibrant hors de lui, le commandement était clair. Il entendit ses deux bêtas gémir doucement derrière lui.

Le loup, Spike, le regarda étrangement, comme devant un casse-tête dont on cherchait la réponse. Puis se tournant vers les jumeaux, les interpella d'une voix presque sympathique :

_- Est-il toujours comme ça? Genre loup mal léché ou c'est juste pour moi? _

L'alpha vit, du coin de l'œil, les jumeaux à sa droite s'entre regarder, hésitant quant au comportement à adopter envers l'homme étrange face à eux. Aiden avança finalement d'un pas, un grondement sortant de sa poitrine, fixant avec colère le loup blond.

- _Réponds à notre alpha!_ Le ton était dur et tranchant.

_- Oh je vois! Toujours en colère pour le coup des explosions hein? A ma décharge, ce n'était pas mon idée!_ Le ton était clairement moqueur.

A la mention de la perte de leur précieuse machine, les jumeaux grognèrent rageusement. Derek, également exaspéré par le comportement impertinent du soi-disant Spike, attrapa le regard d'Ethan et fit un léger signe du menton en direction du loup acculé.

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent lentement de Spike, se positionnant de part et d'autre du loup. Derek vit le blond, s'apercevant de la manœuvre, décoller lentement son corps de l'arbre duquel il était appuyé depuis le début de la confrontation. Le visage du loup n'avait plus rien d'agréable, son air moqueur avait laissé place à des traits concentrés et calmes. Les yeux verts du lycan observaient alternativement les jumeaux, jaugeant leurs réactions, suivant leurs mouvements.

D'un geste vif, Aiden attaqua, se propulsant vers l'étranger. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il fut désarçonné quand d'un mouvement imprévu, Spike bascula son corps, attrapant le bras d'Aiden, pivota sur ses pieds et le balança sur son frère qui arrivait rapidement vers eux. Derek vit ses bêtas s'effondre l'un sur l'autre. Sans attendre, les jumeaux se remirent debout, réattaquant, cette fois ci, ensemble, l'impertinent loup.

Derek, sans intervenir, observa le combat face à lui. L'inconnu était fort, on ne pouvait lui enlever ça, la manière dont il bougeait semblait naturelle, innée même. Un loup de naissance. Derek serait prêt à le parier. Ca changeait la donne. Sans réelle surprise, due à sa constatation précédente, il vit la difficulté de ses bêtas à maitriser le lycan blond. Ce dernier se déplaçait rapidement, économisant ses mouvements, allant à l'essentiel, la frappe dure, précise. Si le loup face à lui n'était pas si arrogant, Derek serait heureux de le compter dans ses rangs, c'était un bon combattant, très bon même.

Les jumeaux réussirent à reprendre le dessus, saisissant chacun un bras du loup et le projetèrent une nouvelle fois contre l'arbre derrière lui. Dans un même élan, la main griffue d'Ethan laboura le côté gauche du visage du loup. S'effondrant sur le sol en une position assise, maintenu par l'écorce derrière son dos, Spike toussa violemment sous le fort impact. Derek vit son visage ensanglanté, qui avait tourné en mode bêta pendant le combat, redevenir peu à peu humain. Appuyant sa tête en arrière, le loup blond regarda Derek. Ce dernier émit un grondement bas faisant, par ce biais, reculer les jumeaux.

_- Tu vas me répondre à présent_. Ce n'était pas une question. La voix de Derek n'admettait aucunes échappatoires.

Avisant le loup silencieux devant lui, les yeux verts se contentant de le regarder plus sérieusement qu'auparavant, Derek reprit sur le même ton que précédemment :

_- D'où viens-tu ?_

_- De la boutique d'électronique pourquoi? _La réponse fut spontanée, le visage baigné d'un air faussement innocent.

Derek cru presque avoir mal entendu tellement la réponse le dérouta. Cet homme était fou. Ce genre de réponses n'existait pas. Il se moquait d'eux et raillait leur force. Il ne prenait pas au sérieux l'alpha, dont le loup intérieur grondait en réponse à la provocation.

_- Tu penses faire quoi en répondant ainsi ?_ La voix grave de Derek vibrait de colère contenue.

- _Une seule chose à dire vrai…_ Le loup avait dit cela d'un ton léger, presque insouciant.

_- Laquelle?_ Tout le maintien de Derek montrait qu'il était prêt à bondir à la gorge de l'impudent.

_- Gagner du temps bien sûr! _

Derek eut le temps de voir le visage clairement moqueur de Spike, avant que celui-ci n'abaisse brusquement la tête, plaçant un bras par-dessus, d'une manière clairement protectrice. Et tout s'embrasa… Littéralement.

Deux explosions survinrent de part et d'autre de Derek et des jumeaux, les projetant à terre. Derek se releva rapidement, recadrant ses sens, cherchant immédiatement l'auteur de l'agression. Avant d'avoir réellement pu focaliser son attention sur un point précis de la forêt devant lui, un bruit sourd retentit et son corps s'arqua en arrière. Un grand choc à l'épaule droite, déboitant celle-ci sous la force de l'impact, le fit violemment reculer. Réussissant à se maintenir debout, il entendit une pluie de bruit sourd s'abattre, avant d'avoir le souffle coupé par le coup à l'abdomen qu'il reçut. Il s'écroula au sol, une vive douleur irradiant son torse. Se relevant difficilement, son épaule toujours démise, il aperçut un mouvement plus loin devant lui. Focalisant son attention, il vit une silhouette se détacher d'entre les arbres. Une silhouette toute de noir vêtue. Avec une arme pointée sur lui. Little Red.

Dire que Stiles était dans un état proche de l'hystérie était en deçà de la réalité. Pas que ce soit inhabituel, il faut l'avouer, il flippait parfois pour des trucs inutiles. Genre quand Spike était tombé de cette falaise il y a deux mois, quand Spike encore avait provoqué un alpha dans un pub de Londres, quand Spike une nouvelle fois s'était mis à dos un groupe de chasseur… En fait, Stiles flippait dès que Spike était concerné. Le don du loup à se retrouver dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou plus que le monde entier réuni, l'impressionnait et le terrifiait en même temps.

Dans cette situation précise, Stiles flippait encore à cause de Spike. Mais tirer sur Derek Hall avait sûrement dû être le clou de la soirée. Lui, Stiles Stilinski, premier du nom ou presque, venait de mettre le grand alpha de Beacon Hill à terre. Oh mon dieu.

_- Oh mon Dieu…_

_- Stiles concentres toi!_

_- Oh mon Dieu…_

_- Stiles merde!_

_- Oh mon…_

_- STILES !_

Sursautant légèrement à l'entente du cri violent dans son casque, Stiles, son fusil à air comprimé toujours pointé sur Derek, sortit de la stupeur incrédule dans laquelle la situation dans son ensemble l'avait plongé. Avisant rapidement Fanny à sa droite, il la vit réussir à faire reculer les jumeaux vers leur alpha, à l'aide d'une arme identique à la sienne. Parfait. Le Garoutator était réellement une invention du feu de Dieu. Rapidement, lâchant le canon, sa main gauche fila à sa poche, sortant une des billes bleues s'y trouvant. Sans attendre, il jeta avec dextérité la sphère au sol, juste au pied de Derek.

Le cercle de protection brilla doucement avant de se fondre dans le sol. Les trois loups prisonniers, Stiles relâcha son corps. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur l'endroit où la bille s'était écrasée. Il ne pouvait pas relever les yeux. Non, non, non.

_- Stiles…_

_- Tais-toi._

_- Regardes moi!_

Tournant la tête, évitant de trainer son regard sur le loup brun devant lui, il localisa Fanny, des vêtements presque identiques au sien sur le corps. Son amie était agenouillée près de Spike, ce dernier avait une main sur la joue, du sang en gouttant légèrement. Voyant le loup blessé, le cœur de Stiles s'emballa et sans jeter un œil aux prisonniers près de lui, il esquissa un geste vers ses deux amis.

_- Stiles! Son casque. A ta gauche derrière._ La voix de son amie l'interrompit dans son élan.

Jetant rapidement sa tête vers la direction indiquée par Fanny, Stiles aperçu immédiatement l'objet noir au sol. Rengainant son fusil dans l'étui accroché dans son dos, il inversa sa marche et longea la barrière, son regard refusant de quitter son objectif des yeux. Tout plutôt que regarder vers les occupants de l'item magique. Enfin un occupant. Juste un… Oh mon dieu! Il avait tiré sur Derek Hall et l'avait emprisonné dans une barrière surnaturelle.

_- Oh mon dieu… _

_- Stiles tu recommences… _La voix était basse, dangereuse.

Il se rappela vivement que quelqu'un était à l'écoute. En l'occurrence Fanny. Fanny, qui, en mode guerrière, n'est adepte d'aucune forme de patience. Stiles focalisa son attention sur le casque à quelques pas de lui. Arrivé à son but, saisissant la protection noire, il se retourna vivement, entraînant son regard à tomber dans celui de Derek Hale. Génial.

Stiles eut une légère crise cardiaque si on lui demande son avis. Mais on ne lui demande pas. Dommage. Son souffle se bloqua tandis que son cœur s'emballait rapidement. Le loup le fixait debout une main sur l'épaule, les jumeaux étaient encore à terre, ne se relevant pas encore de leur blessure. Fanny était une psychopathe. D'un mouvement brusque, la main levée de l'alpha remboîta l'épaule démise dans un craquement sinistre. Le tout, en le regardant. Il a le droit de fuir?

Derek continuait de le fixer silencieusement, son bras retomba le long de son corps. Il avait presque l'air calme selon Stiles. C'était étrange comme expression. Il semblait attentif, prudent même. Puis, soudain, il comprit. Derek « Je suis l'alpha » Hale était inquiet. A cause de lui. Oh mon dieu. La douche de clarté qui s'abattit sur lui quand il prit conscience que lui, Stiles, effrayait le grand alpha de Beacon Hill, chassa telle une vague, son malaise dû à la présence et au regard du loup devant lui.

Prenant une forte inspiration, il pivota son corps, regardant toujours les yeux gris-vert. Il marcha plus tranquillement que précédemment jusqu'à ses amis, longeant le cercle protecteur. Enivré par la situation, il leva tranquillement la main, ses doigts effleurant les limites de la barrière. Son étincelle résonnant avec l'item magique, de petits crépitements bleus apparaissait sur le chemin des légères touches. Il vit le loup face à lui focaliser son regard sur ses doigts. Stiles ne put empêcher un sourire de gagner ses lèvres. Il était un putain de Dieu.

_- Je suis un putain de Dieu._

_- Oui tu l'es bébé. Maintenant ramène tes fesses. _La voix qui répondit semblait pressante.

A l'entente de son amie, il détourna enfin son attention de son nouveau jouet, à savoir Derek Hale, homme vraiment chaud, loup garou et accessoirement chaud. Il l'avait déjà dit? Ah? Bref. Il reporta rapidement son attention sur Fanny et Spike. Celui-ci était debout, son visage n'était plus dissimulé par sa main et on pouvait voir de larges entailles barrant sa joue. Sursautant quant à ce fait, il se dirigea rapidement vers le loup blessé.

Ce dernier, le voyant approché, tenta un sourire contrit. Peu mieux faire Spike. Arrivé près du lycan, il prit d'une main douce le menton de Spike, le faisant légèrement tourner la tête afin qu'il puisse voir les dégâts. Cela guérissait déjà. Ils avaient manqué d'arracher l'œil de peu et ça, ça n'aurait pas guérit. Il sera fortement le poing tenant le casque, sentant une colère grandissante qu'en à la blessure de son ami. Avisant sa tension, Spike regarda dans sa direction.

**- **_**C'est bon Little Red. Je vais bien.**_

Le lycan lui sourit doucement comme pour le persuader du bien-fondé de sa phrase. Expirant brusquement, reprenant ses esprits, il passa le bras du loup par-dessus ses épaules, Fanny exécutant un geste similaire sur l'autre flan. Puis, sans même jeter un œil aux loups captifs, ils s'en allèrent, s'enfonçant d'un bon pas entre les arbres, prenant le poids du lycan sur leurs épaules humaines, disparaissant dans la pénombre de la forêt.

En regardant les trois inconnus s'éloigner, ses yeux glissants sur le blason écarlate ornant la veste de l'homme de droite qui l'avait une nouvelle fois fait prisonnier d'une barrière infranchissable, Derek eut une révélation. A présent, il avait deux objectifs en tête. Bien précis. Coulant de source même. Premièrement, il cherche, trouve, puis récupère Stiles. Deuxièmement… Il cherche, trouve, puis arrache la gorge de Little Red… Avec ses dents.


	12. Chapitre douze: Tu n'es qu'un âne

**Hey everybody. Déjà merci pour vos messages d'anniversaire, sérieux juste trop sympa! donc comme vous le constatez je ne me suis pas paumé dans les bois, ni été coursé par un loup garou, par contre une étrange affaire de camember fut le clou de la soirée... Mieux vaut ne même pas chercher à savoir croyez moi... Donc hier étant la journée où ma tête semblait s'être barré de mon corps, j'ai préféré attendre aujourd'hui pour vous mettre la suite. Donc deux chapitres, un peu plus court, mais répondant à certaines de vos attentes je pense. **

**Rappel:**

_bla bla bla**: **_**anglais**

**_bla bla bla_: français**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Essuyant distraitement ses mains à l'aide d'une serviette posée près de lui, Jackson s'appuya sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Surveillant du coin de l'œil la préparation frémissante dans la casserole à sa droite, il passa une main légèrement lasse sur sa nuque, frottant doucement le point névralgique, espérant apaiser ainsi les tensions qui l'habitaient. Il était dans la merde. Il le savait. Aussi sûr que Fanny était une folle furieuse, aussi sûr que Spike était un fouteur de merde, aussi sûr que Stiles était un aimant à problème. Mon dieu, qu'était devenue sa vie?

Bizarrement, la constatation du bordel monstre de son existence le fit sourire. Au final, qu'est ce qui était le mieux? Etre la star du lycée, adulé par ses pairs, réussissant toutes ses entreprises, mais seul, angoissé à l'idée qu'on le rejette, inapte à quelconques émotions heureuses? Ou être ici, près de personnes l'aimant pour ce qu'il est, ayant la possibilité de ne pas être parfait, de relâcher la pression, de savoir que s'il tombe quelqu'un sera là pour le relever? Oui, sa vie était un bordel. Mais c'était son bordel et il l'aimait ainsi.

Il entendit une voix forte retentir à l'étage, hurlant au sujet d'un certain shampoing utilisé et vidé. Riant doucement, Jackson entendit une cavalcade sur le palier supérieur. La voix se rapprochant, criant toujours au meurtre, le loup tourna la tête en direction des escaliers, à temps pour apercevoir un jeune garçon châtain presque en dégringoler, semblant courir pour sa vie. Juste derrière, une jolie blonde continuait à proférer des menaces de plus en plus imagés, poursuivant le fautif du crime honteux. Le lycan observa la lutte face à lui. Les deux jeunes gens tournant autour du canapé, attentifs quant aux mouvements du combattant adverse.

Sa meute avait un grain, il le savait. Mais la pensée ne le fit que sourire plus encore. En fait, il adorait voir Fanny et Stiles se chamailler. Les réparties entre eux étaient assez intenses, et il y avait toujours moyen de se distraire en les regardant. Fanny et Stiles. Si semblable et si différent à la fois. Mais chacun des deux avait une place privilégiée dans le cœur du blond. Bien entendu, il y a un an, si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il se sentirait ainsi un jour, Jackson pensait qu'il aurait peut-être assommé la personne en question. Oui, sûrement même. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Sa vie était différente. Le carcan de mal être qui régissait sa vie s'était envolé à l'instant où ses yeux étaient tombés dans ceux identiques de sa jumelle.

Quand il était arrivé en Angleterre, c'est un Jackson Witthemore détruit et éreinté qui posa un pied dans la capitale. Avec juste ses valises, son cœur glacé par les récents événements, il avait fait ses premiers pas dans la vaste ville de Londres. La grande maison appartenant à ses parents adoptifs lui avait semblé froide et vide, la forêt alentour angoissante. Il était seul. Il l'était toujours.

Ce n'était qu'un couple de jours plus tard qu'il fit la rencontre de Fanny. Leur histoire était singulière il fallait l'avouer. Séparés à la naissance, cherchant tout deux des réponses, ignorant tout de l'existence de l'autre, ils avaient débarqué au même moment dans la seule ville au monde où ils trouveraient une explication à leurs interrogations. Comme si une attraction surnaturelle était en cours, les frères et sœurs avaient été réuni s'en même savoir qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. Dans une ruelle. La nuit. Avec Jackson au prise avec son loup qu'il ne parvenait pas à calmer. Une situation ordinaire en soi non?

A dire vrai, le côté tragique de la rencontre était son entière faute. Solitaire et associable, il n'avait adressé la parole à personne depuis des jours, essayant d'oublier l'existence même du monde autour de lui, se cloîtrant dans une chambre vide de tout souvenir, son cœur rempli de colère, teinté d'une cuisante rancœur.

Il ne sait pas ce qui changea ce soir-là, mais il ne pouvait plus se contenter d'observer les pourtours de la vaste demeure. Il était donc sorti. S'habillant avec classe, son air arrogant habituel fermement en place, attrapant les clés de la voiture de sport fourni avec la demeure, merci papa, il avait foncé à travers les rues de Londres, s'exposant aux yeux de la foule amassée près des pubs fréquentés de la ville. Et il avait bu. Beaucoup trop pour un homme. Trop peu pour un loup. Mais suffisamment pour perdre le contrôle.

Il n'a pas su, sur le moment, ce qu'il l'empêcha de déchirer la gorge de l'homme ivre qui l'avait invectivé, peut-être la main sur son bras qui l'avait fermement empoigné, l'éloignant ainsi du mort en sursis. Ce qu'il sait par contre, c'est qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'extérieur du bar, passant la sortie du fond, débouchant dans une sinistre ruelle, baigné d'une lumière faible, entendant plus loin les rires et chahuts de la jeunesse londonienne. Sa rage était profonde, le loup en lui hurlait, essayant de dominer la partie humaine du garçon, grattant dans sa tête, retournant ses entrailles, faisant le visage du jeune homme peu à peu se transformer. Accroupit au sol, le corps habité d'une extrême tension, la tête baissé, il avait senti ses griffes se planter dans les paumes de ses mains qu'il avait closes, son sang coulant des plaies formées dans une faible tentative de réprimer le monstre qui sommeillait en lui. Il ne pouvait pas le stopper. Il ne voulait plus.

Plongé dans les sensations de la rage grandissant en lui, il avait tout oblitéré de son environnement immédiat, faisant fi que quelqu'un puisse le voir. Mais une main douce s'était posé sur son visage. Jackson se souvient s'être demandé, dans un coin de son esprit encore humain, quelle personne pouvait être assez folle pour toucher un loup garou en pleine perte de contrôle. Pourtant la chaleur transmise par les doigts sur sa joue fit légèrement reculer la bête, la faisant se calmer quelque peu, aidant le jeune homme à éclaircir ses idées, lui permettant ainsi de lever les yeux vers celui ou celle qui maintenait, par sa légère touche, un ascendant tenu sur son affliction lupine. Et il la vit.

La jeune fille face à lui était belle. De longs cheveux cascadaient sur de fines épaules. Sa peau pâle brillait légèrement sous les néons de la ruelle. Et ses yeux bleus le fixaient sans faillir, ne lâchant rien, apaisant directement le loup en lui. C'était comme si une vague de sérénité s'était soudainement abattu sur lui, balayant sa rage, ne laissant qu'un esprit calme qui lui était inconnu, un calme qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir avoir. Pourtant, ce soir-là, dans cette ruelle perdue de Londres, Jackson se sentit serein pour la première fois de sa vie.

Les doigts sur sa peau s'étaient délicatement mis en mouvement, caressant la joue, passant sur le menton, redessinant ses traits déformés. Son visage avait doucement changé, retrouvant son aspect humain. Il n'avait pu qu'observer l'apparence paisible de l'adolescente face à lui, ne comprenant pas comment celle-ci faisait pour ne pas avoir peur de lui, pour ne pas être dégoûté de lui. Et elle lui sourit, les dents blanches tranchant nettement dans la pénombre environnante. Et le cœur de Jackson s'emballa. Il se sentit comme si il respirait pour la première fois.

Mais le calme en lui, mêlé au trouble de l'étrange situation, s'amenuisa, retournant à la personnalité première du blond, celle dont il était maître, celle que le monde détestait. Jackson fit donc ce en quoi il était le plus doué, à savoir agir comme un crétin arrogant et imbu de lui-même. Repoussant sèchement la main de la jeune fille, il l'invectiva :

_- Ne me touche pas. Va-t'en_. Sa voix fut grondante mais faible.

La jeune fille perdit son sourire et, fronçant les sourcils, elle le fixa d'un regard curieux. Puis sans qu'il ne comprenne, le sourire revint, lumineux, quoique légèrement railleur.

_- Et bien mon petit loup! On s'est coincé la queue dans une porte? Tu te rends compte de la merde dans laquelle tu allais te mettre ou tu t'en fous tellement qu'un bain de sang te semblait une option envisageable? Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais je crois pas que les chasseurs locaux aurait vu ça gentiment eux. Maintenant si tu le souhaite, tu peux retourner la dedans, finir ce que tu as commencé et moi je les appelle ok?_

Elle avait parlé sans s'arrêter, sarcastique, effrontée, sa main se baladant devant elle, semblant appuyer le poids de ses mots. Un accent se détachait de sa prononciation. Malgré ça, malgré tout le contexte, la blonde lui fit étrangement penser à quelqu'un, sans qu'il ne puisse saisir qui.

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, le jeune loup avait toisé l'impudente, montrant les dents, mais au fond de lui, ne souhaitant pas la blesser.

_- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je m'en serais parfaitement sorti tout seul_. Il était de mauvaise foi, il le savait.

_- Tu n'es qu'un âne. Tu allais faire un carnage, je le sais, tu le sais, on le sait! Merveilleux de s'entendre si bien, hein loupinou? _

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! _Gronda le blond. Le ton badin de l'adolescente exaspéra le loup.

_- Pourquoi pas? Tu préfères mon loulou ? Ou loup d'amour ? Ou peut-être…_

_- Tais-toi !_ Il avait hurlé. Mon dieu, cette fille lui faisait penser à…

_- Stilinski..._ Le nom avait presque été gémi, comme Jackson essayait de recadrer son esprit hors de la conversation surréaliste du moment.

_- C'est une insulte? Parce que je suis française, donc je connais pas encore tous les mots tu vois?_ Le visage était presque innocent, les grands yeux levés vers lui brillaient d'un éclat malicieux.

_- Vas au diable_. Souffla-t-il, rompu par la soirée catastrophique.

_- Quelle coïncidence! J'en reviens justement. D'ailleurs j'ai un message pour toi. Le grand chef cornu demande que tu lui rendes illico sa fourche, et surtout, surtout, il ne veut pas du tout savoir à quoi elle t'a servi. _

C'est décidé, cette fille avait un grain. Grognant en réponse, tourmenté par les événements, Jackson avait dépassé l'inconnue, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la ruelle. Sans se retourner, ne voulant pas voir de nouveau celle qui l'avait aidé, n'admettant même pas qu'elle ait pu avoir un quelconque contrôle sur lui, il s'était enfui.

Un bruit soudain sortit Jackson de ses pensées. Fanny avait réussi à faire basculer l'hyperactif au sol, le maintenant étendu d'une pression ferme. Celui-ci s'agitait, essayant de se dégager du poids de la jeune femme. Ce genre de scène était peut-être un peu trop fréquent pour être normale selon lui. Haussant mentalement les épaules, il posa un instant les yeux sur la cuisson en cours avant de reporter une attention légère au combat face à lui.

Tout en observant Fanny chatouiller Stiles à mort, faisant rire hystériquement celui-ci, il se souvint de sa deuxième rencontre avec la blonde. Là encore elle avait déboulé dans sa vie sans permission, sans gêne aucune, le ton bravache et le sourire aux lèvres.

Il était assis dans un café. A dire vrai, cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il venait là. A la même table. Pendant des heures. Ce jour-là, un papier était pressé fermement dans son poing. C'était l'adresse du centre d'adoption avec laquelle ses parents avait fait affaire. Oui fait affaire, un point c'est tout. Il n'était qu'une transaction. C'était ce qu'il pensait, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé le jour même qu'il avait su la vérité sur ses origines. A présent il avait l'occasion de savoir d'où il venait, de savoir pourquoi on l'avait laissé, pourquoi on n'avait pas voulu de lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de franchir les portes qu'il voyait à quelques mètres du café dans lequel il était.

Soudainement, quelqu'un tira une chaise face à lui. Levant les yeux rapidement, il vit avec étonnement la jeune fille du weekend précèdent. Celle de la ruelle. Celle à qui il n'avait pu s'empêcher de repenser malgré lui. A la lumière du jour, elle lui parut plus jeune. Étrangement son visage lui semblait familier, comme un rêve oublié. Elle avait souri gentiment dans sa direction, ne semblant pas gênée outre mesure de s'imposer à sa table, comme si eux deux étaient des amis de longue date. Ne voulant pas traiter avec ses pensées confuses, Jackson avait gardé le silence. Et elle aussi. Ils étaient restés un moment l'un en face de l'autre, regardant les portes maudites pour Jackson, les passants qui circulaient pour la blonde. Bizarrement, le jeune loup avait ressenti à nouveau un certain calme l'envahir, comme si la jeune fille face à lui dégageait quelque chose d'apaisant, autant pour lui, que pour son loup.

Finalement, sa rêverie fut interrompue par l'adolescente lui posant une question, le faisant tourner son regard vers elle.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est? _Elle désigna du menton le papier froissé dans sa main.

Il hésita à répondre. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à parler de lui, du moins, pas sur ce sujet délicat, encore moins à une inconnue. Se préparant à l'envoyer paître, son regard tomba dans celui parfaitement calme de la jeune femme. Sans comprendre réellement la situation, Jackson avait senti son cœur faire une embardée, son loup ronronnait sous le regard, semblant heureux de la présence face à lui. Alors il répondit d'une voix qu'il espérait assez froide :

_- C'est une adresse_. Bien. Simple, concis. Parfait.

_- D'où ça? _

Jackson souffla. Sans la connaitre, il était persuadé qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. La fatigue et la rancœur qu'il avait accumulée depuis son départ de Californie explosèrent en lui. Il débita alors, d'une manière hachée, une courte phrase, espérant par sa réponse, mettre à mal le calme apparent de la blonde, essayant de la faire se sentir honteuse de son comportement trop curieux, trop envahissant.

_- Du centre d'adoption où mes parents m'ont acheté si tu veux tout savoir. _

Loin de la réaction à laquelle il s'attendait, il vit la jeune fille fortement sursauter. Puis, sans qu'il ne comprenne, il la vit tourner la tête, fixant à son tour les portes éloignés du centre. Retournant son regard vers lui, il la vit glisser ses yeux sur son visage, inspectant en détails ses traits. Avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle était debout à côté de lui, saisissant son bras, le tirant derrière elle. La jeune femme les mena jusqu'au fond du café ou un grand miroir traversait la pièce. Elle les planta là, face à leur reflet. Doutant de la santé mentale de la blonde près de lui, il lui jeta un regard septique. Elle se contenta de le regarder sérieusement.

_- Regardes_. Son ton était directif, comme sûr du bien fondé de son ordre.

_- Regardez quoi?_ Jackson ne comprenait pas. Ou peut-être ne voulait pas comprendre.

_- Nous._ Elle avait dit le mot simplement, comme coulant de source.

Alors, avec une légère hésitation, pivotant sa tête face au miroir, Jackson regarda. Et son monde, déjà chamboulé, bascula.

La suite fut simple. Il beugua. Littéralement. Il n'avait plus souvenir du temps qu'il avait passé à contempler leurs deux reflets. C'était juste… impossible. L'air familier de l'adolescente était en fait le sien. Il n'avait pas vraiment de mot pour décrire son état d'esprit du moment. Il n'en aura jamais d'ailleurs. Il était sorti de sa tétanie par la sensation d'un papier fourré dans sa main. Baissant les yeux, il vit une feuille, sûrement arraché d'un calepin, entre ses doigts. Remarquant des lettres manuscrites, il déchiffra les écrits. Une adresse. La même que celle dans son autre main. Celle du centre d 'adoption.

Perdu, il avait levé les yeux vers celle qui, inconsciemment le calmait. Elle l'avait observé un instant, un air teinté d'incrédulité et d'espoir sur ses traits. Puis, doucement elle avait parlé :

_- Je m'appelle Fanny Rose._

_- Je suis Jackson Witthemore_. Et il avait répondu.

Le reste de leur histoire fut d'une simplicité telle, qu'elle continu encore aujourd'hui à baigner leur relation. Fanny lui avait pris la main, doucement, l'avait guidé à travers la pièce vers la sortie. Arrivés dans la rue, ils s'étaient juste regarder, restant quelques instants à se contempler presque intimement. Puis, ensemble, ils avaient franchis les portes de leur destin. Un destin à deux. Enfin presque.

_- A quoi tu penses?_

Une voix le fit brutalement sortir de sa rêverie. Avisant sa sœur adossée également au comptoir près de lui, il eut un beau sourire :

_- A toi…_ Répondit-il de sa voix la plus douce. Il aimait tant sa sœur en ce moment. Elle avait tout changé dans sa vie. Ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, il en était fier. Et c'était grâce à elle.

_- Craches le morceau, qu'est-ce que tu veux Witthemore? _Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait? Autant pour lui.

- _Mais rien du tout!_

_- Bien sûr. Tu me prends pour une débile?_

_- Si tu le demandes…_

_- Finis cette phrase et je te castre Jax!_

_- Tu as tellement d'amour à m'offrir, c'est affolant._

_- Tu n'es qu'un âne… _

_- Je suis ton âne non?_

_- Toujours..._


	13. Chapitre treize: Tu es en retard!

Stiles Stilinski aimait sa vie. Vraiment. Surtout en ce moment même, volant à plus de trente mètres du sol. Et ce n'était pas du sarcasme. Mais ça mériterait sûrement une explication.

Si Stiles avait appris à apprécier une chose, c'était la vitesse. Dangereuse, imprévisible, exaltante. Cela avait commencé à dos de loup garou, pour finir à dos de moto. Cherchez la logique. Une fois qu'il eut goûté pour la première fois à la célérité d'une course en moto, merci Spike, Stiles n'avait jamais réellement décroché du phénomène. A dire vrai, il en avait redemandé. Souvent. Mais Spike étant, selon ses propres termes, un puissant loup garou sexy et très occupé, il décida d'apprendre au jeune garçon à piloter lui-même l'engin. Et ce fut le paradis.

Dire qu'il réussit du premier coup à être un as du volant serait peut-être exagérer la chose, mais il se débrouillait, assez bien même. Il avait donc persisté dans la voie. Le lycan l'avait d'abord trainé sur une piste de moto cross, peu éloigné de Londres, arguant le besoin du jeune homme à savoir maitriser en premier lieu une machine plus légère et plus maniable. Il n'avait pas contredit. Et il s'était lancé. Mais pas seul. En fait, il l'avait fait en meute. Jackson et Fanny l'avaient rejoint pour l'occasion.

Ils avaient passé de nombreux moments ensemble sous le couvert des grondements de moteur, des rires et des cris de joie. Se lançant des défis, accrochant l'autre à un tournant, accélérant pour essayer de dépasser ses camarades. C'était un moment presque hors du temps pour eux. Ils n'étaient ni loup garou, ni étincelle, juste de jeunes gens profitant de la vie. Le trial en forêt fut une de leur tradition hebdomadaire, relâchant ainsi la pression, ne pensant à rien d'autres que d'aller plus vite, plus haut. C'était presque aussi bon qu'une course à pied sous la lune. Et pourtant, rien ne plaisait plus à Stiles que courir avec sa meute.

Aussi, quand, en se réveillant ce matin-là, Stiles entendit le ronronnement familier qui semblait provenir du côté de la maison, il sauta du lit, se précipitant jusqu'à l'origine du son. Et ce qu'il vit le rendit euphorique. Des motocross. Dans le garage. A Beacon Hill. Comment? La réponse vient d'un rire résonnant derrière lui. Spike. Ce mec était une perle.

_- On t'a déjà dit que le look saut du lit était dépassé?_ Ok, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit.

- _Où tu as trouvé ça?_ Ignorant la presque insulte du loup, n'arrivant pas à détacher les yeux des machines devant lui, il avait posé la première question lui passant par la tête.

_- Dans ce qui s'appelle un garage Stiles. C'est là où on trouve toutes sortes d'engins à moteur._ D'accord, définitivement pas une perle. Stiles se demandait même, au vue de la réponse sarcastique, s'il n'avait pas une mauvaise influence sur le lycan. Ou alors c'était l'inverse... Peu importe.

Ce fut ainsi, après quelques cris de joie, de chutes pour avoir essayé de se vêtir trop rapidement, de courses dans les escaliers, de chutes encore, que Jackson, Fanny et lui se retrouvèrent en bordure de la forêt de Beacon Hill, moto entre les jambes. Bien entendu, pour l'occasion, la tenue et l'équipement étaient standard. Malgré l'insouciance qui les habitait à l'idée de rouler à toute vitesse à travers les bois, ils savaient ne pas être dans les environs tranquilles de Londres et de la calme forêt avoisinant la maison anglaise. Non, il était à Beacon Hill. Ville décrétée comme territoire par un alpha grincheux et agressif.

Le seul point noir de la situation fut que Spike ne se joignit pas à eux. Il l'avait vite compris en ne voyant que trois machines posés sur le sol en béton. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant refuser le cadeau. C'était trop dangereux pour Spike. S'il croisait un membre de la meute Hale en leur compagnie, leur couverture, miraculeusement préservé jusqu'à lors, tomberait rapidement. Et les ennuis ne feraient que commencer. Il n'avait pas spécialement hâte d'y être.

Pour autant, le jeune hyperactif ne put empêcher un pincement de cœur à l'idée que son ami ne participerait pas à leur joie de rouler ensemble. Attrapant le regard de Fanny, il la vit lui sourire doucement. Elle savait à quoi il pensait. Il pouvait même parier qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Jackson également. Tournant la tête, il vit ce dernier, baggy et sweat bleu sur le dos, accroché ses protections au tibia. Pas qu'il en est réellement besoin, la lycanthropie faisant des merveilles pour les os brisés, mais s'il pouvait éviter de souffrir, il préférait autant. Pff, chochotte.

Pendant qu'ils finissaient tout trois de s'équiper, Stiles se demanda un instant, si le plan qu'ils avaient monté tiendrait encore longtemps. Cette sorte de double vie commençait doucement, mais sûrement à lui faire perdre tous ses repères, tout le calme qu'il avait engrangé pendant son séjour londonien s'étiolant sous la pression. Le fait que la meute ne soit pas complète à l'instant même le rendait légèrement en colère. Une douce rancœur envers les loups locaux montant en lui. Il savait qu'il était injuste. Après tout, la meute Hale n'avait pas idée du second rôle qu'il jouait, ils n'avaient rien capté, rien compris des réelles implications de son retour. Et Stiles n'était pas pressé de leur expliquer. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il savait que bientôt, les masques allaient tomber, les vérités dites.

Reportant son attention sur les jumeaux près de lui, il vit Fanny attacher ses longs cheveux en un chignon lâche avant de glisser le casque de cross sur sa tête. Elle passa tranquillement les lunettes de protection par-dessus, déplaçant légèrement l'objet jusqu'à ce que la position lui convienne. Habillée d'un pantalon kaki et d'une veste de même couleur, elle avait l'air prêt à partir en guerre, ce qui fit sourire le jeune garçon. Car en guerre il partait après tout.

Qui avait eu l'idée? Il ne savait pas trop. Un peu tout le monde sûrement. Une parole en l'air, un sourire narquois, un regard échangé et les voici, installés sur leur motocross, à la limite de la propriété Hale. Pour leur défense, l'itinéraire le plus simple pour atteindre la destination finale de leur périple, passait par le domaine de l'alpha. Quelle coïncidence vraiment.

Observant les alentours, il posa son pied sur la pédale de la machine, appuyant son poids et celui de l'engin sur son autre jambe. Sentant son pied au sol s'enfoncer quelque peu, il sourit à la constatation. Un gros orage estival avait éclaté l'avant-veille, inondant Beacon Hill sous des trombes d'eau. C'était juste parfait. Si faire du trial était agréable, du trial dans la boue était juste orgasmique selon lui. C'était toujours plus drôle, plus dangereux aussi, mais tellement bon.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, fermant les yeux. Il écouta un instant les bruits environnants, comme pour s'imprégner du silence des lieux. Silence soudainement troublé par le rugissement d'un moteur près de lui. Ouvrant son regard dans la direction du son, il aperçut Jackson faire calmement gronder l'engin sous lui, testant la machine, éprouvant son répondant. Un deuxième moteur se fit entendre. Regardant Fanny, il la vit tendue dans sa direction. Elle leva un pouce vers lui et sans attendre, propulsa l'engin entre les arbres, une gerbe de boue s'éjectant à son départ précipité.

Jackson tourna la tête vers lui, semblant attendre quelque chose. Avisant que sa moto était toujours au point mort, il pressa rapidement le pied sur le starter, faisant rugir le trial. Regardant une dernière fois Jackson, imaginant parfaitement le sourire du jeune homme dissimulé par le casque, il s'élança à son tour dans la forêt. A travers la propriété de Derek Hale. Ou la meute devait être. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

* * *

Derek était un alpha extraordinaire. Réellement attentionné. Et quand ces bêtas furent enfin libérer de leurs obligations scolaires annuelles, l'alpha célébra le début de l'été à sa manière. Par un entrainement. Dans la boue. Un vrai cœur tendre n'est- ce pas?

La meute Hale n'avait pas réellement de plan précis en tête quand ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt bordant la maison de l'alpha. Les derniers jours avaient été orageux, les maintenant enfermés entre quatre murs, gorgeant la terre d'eau, rendant le sol sous leurs pieds boueux et glissant. C'est à force de râles, de grognements et de faibles protestations, évitant de se mettre à dos l'alpha sous pression, qu'ils débouchèrent dans un espace dégagé, bordé d'hautes buttes, faisant presque ressembler la place à un enclos, et commencèrent l'entrainement. Et quel entrainement.

Scott n'avait jamais pensé savoir un jour le goût de la boue. Aujourd'hui il savait. Ses pieds refusèrent de se stabiliser correctement, quand d'un geste puissant, son alpha l'envoya dans le décor. Vraiment une crème cet homme. Notez ici l'ironie. Ils étaient donc, telle une meute digne et fière, engoncés dans la terre meuble, essayant de mettre à bas leur adversaire imposé. Et Scott était contre Derek. Avait-il déjà dit qu'il trouvait le loup charmant?

Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes qu'il essayait en vain de percer les défenses de son alpha et surtout d'éviter une nouvelle fois de finir le cul par terre, quand Scott perçu de bruyantes vibrations venir du Nord de la forêt. Interpellé par l'événement, le jeune loup s'immobilisa, écoutant attentivement les inflexions reconnaissables de moteur s'approchant de leur position. Légèrement surpris, il avisa Derek se redresser, lui-même à l'écoute, dans un maintien attentif. Les loups autour de lui avaient également stoppé leur combat, écrémant du regard les bois environnants, cherchant le contact visuel avec l'origine de l'écho retentissant.

Les sons de moteur se rapprochaient. Reconnaissant le bruit de moto, sûrement des trials, Scott se demanda distraitement qui, à Beacon Hill, était assez fou pour venir empiéter sur la propriété privée bien connue de l'héritier Hale. Puis la réponse vint en une odeur qui surplomba les senteurs humides autour de lui. Stiles. Logique.

Ne sachant quelle attitude à adopter, il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Derek. Ce dernier était figé dans une posture raide. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'alpha. Et il ne pouvait pas dire que Derek fut d'une grande aide. L'alpha avait simplement l'air choqué. Au final, il l'était tous un peu. Car si on résumait, motocross additionné à Stiles, ne sonnait pas bon pour eux. Mais alors pas du tout. Une deuxième senteur lui vint. Une odeur de musc et de cannelle. Jackson. Encore une fois, logique. Se concentrant sur son sens de l'odorat, s'efforçant d'ignorer les bruits grondants qui s'approchaient de lui, Scott perçu un dernier effluve. Un effluve inconnu, mais agréable, comme un feu chaleureux avec une pointe d'arôme florale. Bizarrement la senteur le fit penser à Stiles. Mais si un parfum était bien ancré dans les sens du jeune loup, c'était celui de Stiles, il savait donc avec certitude que ce n'était pas la même odeur. De plus, les trois sons de moteur, parfaitement perceptible à présent, tendaient à donner raison au lycan quant à la présence de trois individus, se rapprochant à grande vitesse d'eux.

Il ne sut pas exactement ce qui se passa ensuite. Ce dont il se souvenait, enfin ce qu'il voulait bien se rappeler, était assez surréaliste. Il faut dire que la vue d'une moto passant au-dessus de sa tête pouvait permettre un instant d'adaptation. La situation était donc celle-ci. Une motocross, sur laquelle Scott reconnu presque immédiatement son vieil ami, passa en volant par-dessus lui, déboulant rapidement du dessus la butte près de laquelle il était. Il n'eut pas réellement le temps de regarder l'engin atteindre le sol, que deux autres machines, pilotes inclus, surgirent des monticules voisins. Pour autant, il retourna son regard sur l'hyperactif instinctivement.

Stiles, vêtu d'un sweat à capuche rouge, avait atterri brutalement entre lui et Derek. Il le vit faire une embardée sur sa gauche, faisant déraper la moto, la roue arrière expulsant avec abondance de la boue sur l'alpha. Un rire teinta dans l'air. Celui de Stiles. Deux rires lui répondirent. Jackson et une voix de fille. L'inconnue du centre commerciale sûrement. Avant d'avoir pu prendre conscience pleinement de la situation, les trois riders, éclaboussant gaiement de la terre autour d'eux, dépassèrent les loups entre lesquels ils étaient tombés et filèrent tout droit, escaladant facilement malgré la gadoue présente la butte devant eux.

Un rugissement, autre que celui des moteurs, retentit soudainement. Oh oh, Derek n'était pas content. Mais pas du tout. Mode alpha activé même. Un peu moins crédible couvert de boue, il fallait l'avouer. Pourtant le commandement était clair. L'entrainement au combat était terminé. A présent ils chassaient.

Les loups s'élancèrent comme un seul homme derrière les fuyards. En temps normal ils auraient vite fait de rattraper les motos légères, mais avec un terrain glissant et embourbé, ils s'escrimaient simplement à tenir sur leurs jambes tandis qu'ils essayaient d'attraper leur proie. Jetant un regard derrière lui, Scott vit Isaac le talonner et soudainement chuter. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de jouer sur ses lèvres. Mon dieu, Stiles les mettait toujours dans des situations inhabituelles.

_- Fanny! Bêta à trois heures!_ Le cri de Stiles avait retentit dans la forêt.

Regardant en direction de la dite Fanny, plus loin sur sa gauche, il aperçut Aiden se précipiter sur la jeune fille, se jetant presque sur elle dans l'action. Mais au lieu de voir la chute prévisible de l'adolescente, ce fut le loup qui se retrouva au sol. D'un mouvement, presque trop gracieux, elle s'était rapidement mise debout sur la selle, balançant son pied au moment même où Aiden l'atteignait, percutant le lycan à la mâchoire. Le choc la déstabilisa un instant, mais elle retrouva rapidement son équilibre, se rasseyant aussitôt, accélérant à travers les sous-bois.

_- Merci bébé!_ Que… Quoi?

Il entendit le grondement de Derek sur sa droite. Celui-ci ne donnait pas toute sa puissance il le voyait. Semblant préférer laisser ses bêtas corriger les impudents, il restait légèrement en retrait. Scott perçu soudainement un mouvement à sa gauche. Isaac semblait enfin s'être sorti de sa prison boueuse, le visage maculé de terre. Il ne put empêcher le léger rire qui monta à sa gorge, récoltant par ce fait un regard noir du loup frisé. Oui, Stiles les entraînait toujours dans des situations particulières.

Il se concentra sur sa course, évitant au mieux les marres boueuses sur son chemin, ne réussissant pas totalement, dérapant sur le terrain hostile. Les trois motos avaient pris de l'avance, indifférents quant aux mauvaises conditions. Il entendit un halètement à sa droite.

_- Non. Ils ne vont pas…_ Les mots de Derek, légèrement entrecoupés compte tenu de ses déplacements rapides, sonnaient de façon incrédule.

Comme réponse à l'interrogation de l'alpha, Scott entendit, pour la première fois depuis le début de la poursuite, la voix de Jackson :

_- Précipice droit devant! Bouge ton cul Stilinski!_ Le cri semblait presque joyeux.

Et Scott comprit. Se rappelant rapidement de la géographie des lieux, observant les pourtours des arbres près de lui, il reconnut sans mal la position qu'ils avaient atteinte dans leur volonté d'attraper les trois jeunes gens. Sans avoir besoin de le voir, il savait qu'un dénivelé important se trouvait derrière la frondaison des bois qu'il voyait devant lui. Un précipice d'une trentaine de mètres de hauteur séparait la limite du territoire Hall d'un autre point de terre, légèrement en contrebas. Il devait il y avoir cinq à six mètres entre les deux. Oh mon dieu non…

Accélérant ses pas, Scott tendit son corps en avant dans la réalisation que Stiles, son meilleur ami, celui dont l'absence brisait son âme, fonçait à pleine vitesse vers le vide. Il déboucha soudainement hors de la forêt, apercevant quelques mètres plus loin, les trials accélérés brutalement, se dirigeant sans hésiter vers le bord de la falaise. Le choc du moment, le fit instantanément stopper sa course. Sans pouvoir intervenir, les yeux rivés sur le sweat rouge de Stiles, il vit le jeune garçon, les jambes fléchis, les bras tendus, sauter par-dessus l'abîme.

Décrivant une courbe douce, la roue avant levée, la moto de Stiles se posa un peu durement de l'autre côté de la crevasse. Le cœur de Scott, qui s'était tu à la vue improbable devant lui, reprit un rythme furieux, tandis qu'il regardait Jackson et la jeune fille entreprendre les mêmes mouvements que l'hyperactif. Les trois riders furent bientôt à l'arrêt, sain et sauf de l'autre côté du précipice. Scott remarqua du coin de l'œil la présence du reste de la meute à ses côtés. Tout le monde s'était stoppé, assistant impuissant à la scène.

Son attention fut attirée à nouveau par les trois adolescents à moto. Ceux-ci émettaient de légers cris de joie. Il regarda comment les mains des jeunes gens se joignirent en poing, frappant celui des autres dans un geste de camaraderie. La tête de Stiles pivota dans leur direction. Il vit le jeune homme tirer son casque au-dessus de ses yeux, gardant tout de même la protection tenu sur sa tête. Le sourire du garçon était lumineux. Scott sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de revoir cette expression. L'hyperactif leva une main, l'agitant dans leur direction.

_- On se voit plus tard les loulous_!

Deux rires lui répondirent et les trois amis, reprenant vivement leur course, s'éloignèrent à toute allure entre les arbres, disparaissant rapidement de leur vue. L'instinct de Scott, celui qui prônait un danger imminent, le fit se retourner pour tomber dans deux yeux rouges furieux. Oh oui, danger il y avait. Mais pas pour lui. Stiles était dans la merde. Pour changer.

* * *

Derek prenait enfin conscience à quel point son monde avait volé en éclat depuis… et bien depuis toujours en fait. Déjà, même pour un loup né, être lycanthrope apportait sa dose de problème quotidien. Mais un jour, le problème eut pour nom Stiles Stilinski. Un nom étrange on peut l'avouer. Mais plus que le nom, c'était la personne entière qui sembla étrange à Derek la première fois qu'il la vit. Malgré les traits juvéniles, l'alpha se souvenait n'avoir pu empêcher son regard de glisser sur la bouche charnue du garçon. Une bouche qui parlait bien trop d'ailleurs. C'était d'ailleurs le comportement du jeune homme, insouciant, volubile, effronté et railleur qui empêcha Derek de voir la vérité. Une vérité que le destin lui avait accordée gracieusement. Parfois il détestait le destin. Après tout, voir sa famille dépérir dans un incendie provoquer par son amante chasseuse, folle, dangereuse, cruelle… Bon ok, Stiles semblait un bien meilleur choix tout à coup.

Car oui il aimait le caractère impulsif, sarcastique et joyeux du garçon. Comment ne pas? Après tout ils étaient faits pour se compléter. Cela tombait sous le sens. Mais ce qu'il admettait moins, beaucoup moins même, c'était voir Stiles se jeter dans des situations à risque. Et sauter au-dessus d'un précipice sur une moto entrait totalement dans la définition. Dire que Derek en fut énervé, était comme comparer un chaton à un loup garou déchainé. Il brûlait de rage. Certains arbres de la forêt, victimes innocentes, avaient goûté à sa fureur. Certains de ses bêtas aussi d'ailleurs. Il fallait bien s'occuper sur le chemin du retour.

A présent, il était là, sur le toit contigu à celui du poste de police de Beacon Hill, attendant impatiemment la raison de sa colère. Trois jours après l'entrainement interrompu en forêt, Stiles avait enfin été repéré, seul, à la station du shérif. Le fait que Boyd, après des ordres furieux de son alpha, surveillait le père de l'hyperactif, avait aidé à la situation.

Derek savait que les forces de l'ordre en présence empêcheraient tout contact avec le garçon châtain. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de voir de ses yeux le jeune homme une nouvelle fois. En outre, il y avait peut-être une chance que le shérif ne l'accompagne pas à sa sortie du poste, faisant le jeune homme rentré seul. Et là, Derek interviendrait. Sans hésiter.

Un ronronnement sourd s'éleva soudainement de la rue plus bas. Derek aperçu une moto noire s'avancer et ralentir doucement de l'autre côté de la route, se stationnant face aux portes closes de la station. Il reconnut le propriétaire de la moto au moment même où il le vit. Spike.

Malgré la colère grondante en lui à la vue de l'impertinent blond, Derek abaissa un peu plus sa silhouette derrière le parapet du toit sur lequel il était juché. Un léger grondement résonna doucement derrière lui. Isaac près de lui regardait le loup à moto, identifiant également le responsable de son vol plané quelques jours plus tôt. Boyd se trouvait à la gauche du jeune loup, les yeux fixés sur le motard, une attention sérieuse et calme sur ses traits.

Reportant son regard sur le loup étranger, Derek l'observa enlever son casque de manière nonchalante, laissant apparaître les cheveux platines de l'homme. Spike tourna alors la tête en direction de l'entrée de la station, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Quelqu'un… Non. Ça ne pouvait être ça. Secouant la tête quant aux possibilités irréalistes l'ayant traversé, il regarda le lycan blond posé son casque sur le guidon devant lui. Enjambant la machine, il se positionna alors de manière à appuyer ses fesses sur le côté de la selle, dans une attitude presque princière, bras croisé sur le torse, menton levé et cheveux au vent. Frimeur.

L'alpha remarqua les sacs en cuir attelés de part et d'autre de la moto, semblant transporter divers objets. Ils n'y étaient pas la dernière fois. Soudainement l'odeur de Stiles se fit plus forte. Odeur qu'il respirait depuis son arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt et dont il se délectait, permettant ainsi à l'alpha de rester assez calme compte tenu de la situation. Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et une silhouette bien connue en déboucha. Derek, de sa position, apercevait peu le visage du jeune homme, juste un léger profil se dégageait alors que le garçon avait stoppé sa marche à sa sortie.

Sentant son cœur s'emballer à la vue de Stiles, Derek serra le poing, essayant de réprimer son trouble. L'adolescent en bas regardait droit devant lui. Ou plutôt regardait quelqu'un. D'un pas vif, Stiles se mit en mouvement, traversant la rue rapidement, s'approchant du lycan assit sur la moto. Sans pouvoir réagir, il vit Stiles s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du loup, mains sur les hanches, comme un geste de colère.

_- Tu es en retard_. La voix du garçon avait teinté à leur oreille.

Avant qu'il ait pu assimiler les paroles de l'adolescent, Derek vit Spike adresser un sourire au garçon châtain, inclinant quelque peu la tête sur le côté.

_- Tu sais que j'aime me faire attendre._ Le ton était doux, affectueux même, les traits du loup détendu.

La main de Spike attrapa sans prévenir la hanche de Stiles faisant rapprocher leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Derek vit avec horreur, l'hyperactif lever les bras pour entourer la nuque du loup. Ce dernier, tel un automatisme, abaissa son visage dans le creux du cou du garçon dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un instant prisonnier des bras de l'autre, alors que Derek tentait de réprimer le loup qui hurlait en lui.

Leurs têtes se décalèrent de leur position initiale et doucement les deux fronts s'accotèrent, leurs nez se touchant légèrement, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre. L'alpha distingua de légers chuchotements sans réussir à en comprendre le sens, parlant dans une langue étrangère :

**- _Tu es prêt à entrer en scène?_** Demanda Spike au jeune homme.

**_- Non, mais ils ne vont pas reste planter là-haut encore longtemps, donc action!_ **Stiles répondit doucement, tout en se détachant du blond.

Derek le vit faire un pas en arrière, tandis que Spike se levait de sa position, contournant la cylindré, pour se mettre à farfouiller dans les besaces noires. Le corps de Stiles avait pivoté, le faisant être presque face à eux. Le lycan étranger tendit une veste qu'il venait de sortir au jeune hyperactif. Une veste en cuir. Une veste familière.

Stiles, debout près de Spike, forçait son regard à ne pas se tourner vers les toits adjacents au poste de police. Idiots. Comme s'ils pouvaient le surprendre. Il avait un cristal magique accroché au cou lui monsieur. Il regarda son ami attraper son équipement dans l'attelage en cuir. Spike lui tendit alors sa veste noire de manière à ce que le dessin ornant le dos ne soit pas visible aux espions lupins. Souriant quant au côté théâtrale du blond, il se positionna face aux trois rôdeurs plus hauts, ne levant pas le regard, feintant une concentration excessive à la mise en place du blouson sur lui. Il enfila les manches calmement, glissant ses mains le long des pans en cuir. Stiles attrapa doucement la glissière en métal, enclenchant d'un geste sûr la fermeture éclair, la remontant sans se presser.

Il expira profondément et d'un mouvement lent, leva les yeux vers les loups de la meute Hale. La comédie était finie. Plus de jeu, plus de mensonge. Peu importe le plan préparé, le fait de devoir se cacher, de dissimuler un pan de sa vie dont il était fier, avait fait prendre la décision à ses amis et lui, qu'il était temps que la meute de Beacon Hill sache à qui elle avait affaire. Et ils y étaient. Enfin.

Il adressa un sourire qu'il savait narquois aux silhouettes dissimulées dans les ombres du parapet. Après tout il n'était pas peu fier de son petit effet. Bien que la suite serait sûrement orgasmique. Tournant tranquillement le dos, exposant le blason frappé sur le cuir, Little Red apparut aux yeux du monde.

Le choc était visible sur le visage des trois loups de Beacon Hill. De leur perchoir, ils vécurent un rêve éveillé. Ça ne se pouvait. Ce n'était même pas envisageable. Et pourtant. Sous les yeux de l'alpha, à quelques mètres en contrebas, celui qui, par deux fois l'avait emprisonné dans une barrière magique, mis à terre, s'était échappé sous son nez, venait enfin de montrer son visage. Et quel visage. Celui de Stiles.

La vérité devant lui avait du mal à intégrer l'esprit de Derek. Il ne put que regarder son compagnon enfourché la moto, se calant d'une manière trop lascive à son goût, contre le loup déjà positionné sur l'engin. Il vit ce dernier tendre un second casque au jeune garçon qui le mit tranquillement. Le lycan tourna un instant les yeux vers Derek et un sourire tout aussi narquois que celui de Stiles quelques instants plutôt se dessina sur ses lèvres. Calmement il prit son propre casque le passant aussitôt. Puis les mains du blond descendirent le long des cuisses de l'hyperactif et d'un mouvement lent les caressa. Derek savait qu'un grondement profond sortait de sa gorge à l'instant même, que ses yeux brûlaient de rouge, que ses crocs se dévoilaient. Il sentit les bras de ses bêtas le maintenir en une position tapie.

La moto noire démarra soudainement. Les bras de Stiles étaient fermement ancrés autour de la taille du loup devant lui. Sans attendre, la machine se mit en mouvement, descendant sur la route. Le conducteur de la moto fit gronder le moteur et, d'un geste maîtrisé, s'élança sur les rues de Beacon Hill, s'éloignant d'eux rapidement.

Derek ne sut combien de temps il resta, le regard fixé sur le dessin du squelette écarlate de la veste en cuir, le regardant disparaître, jusqu'à ce qu'à un croisement de rue il le perde de vue. La donne avait changé. Complètement. Little Red n'était pas juste un futur mort en sursis comme il le pensait. Non, Little Red était son compagnon, son âme sœur. Little Red était Stiles. Avait-il déjà dit qu'il détestait le destin? Oui? Bien.


	14. Chapitre quatorze: Attendre et observer

**Hey everybody! voici deux nouveaux chap en espérant que cela vous plaise. On m'a posé pas mal de question sur les relations de meute et certains ont l'air de carrément détester la meute hale, mais navré pour ces personnes, ma fic finit bien! pour les pov, il y aura de tout à présent, stiles, derek, jackson, spike... mais aussi scott, ethan, allison... etc. ce n'est pas juste pour l'avis du personnage, mais c'est aussi pour sa position dans l'action en faisant un parfait narrateur. Et puis, je me suis pris à vraiment m'amuser avec certains caractères (Aiden... plus tard... Juste omg!^^)**

**petit rappel:**

_bla bla bla:_** anglais**

**_bla bla bla_: français**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Le salon de la maison Hall ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Les canapés étaient renversés, les fauteuils écrasés contre les murs, la table réduite en charpie. Au milieu de la poussière se dégageant de la lutte inégale entre un loup garou enragé et de pauvres meubles sans défense, se tenait Derek Hale. Celui-ci respirait difficilement, le corps agité de soubresauts de colère mal contenue, des grondements sourds s'élevant par intervalle régulière de sa gorge. Bref un Derek Hale au top de sa forme.

C'est sur cette joyeuse scène qu'Isaac, inconscient et lunaire, tomba en entrant dans ce qui était, feu le salon convivial de la demeure de l'alpha. Stoppant un instant sa marche, le jeune loup avisa l'homme de dos, tremblant de rage, ne semblant même pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Bien sur quelqu'un de sain d'esprit aurait reculé, du moins quelqu'un de prudent. Mais Isaac n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler la prudence incarnée. Au contraire. Donc il avança. Paix à son âme.

Ne sachant comment désamorcer la situation face à lui, Isaac se gratta la tête un instant, passant la main dans ses boucles blondes. Puis, haussant les épaules quant à la possibilité future que son alpha lui fasse subir le même sort que les meubles alentours, il fit la seule chose qui lui sembla logique et interpella le loup devant lui :

_- Euh Derek? Tu vas bien?_

La question était idiote, il le savait, merci pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas de discours du genre « Comment calmer un alpha en colère en vingt mots faciles » dans sa poche. Donc il le fit au feeling. Mauvaise idée.

_- A ton avis Isaac? _Le ton était si bas et si grondant, que l'adolescent dût user de ses dons lupins pour saisir les mots.

Le jeune loup ne put empêcher son pied de reculer légèrement face à un énième tressautement du corps face à lui. Derek était toujours de dos, du sang gouttant de ses poings fermés. Méthode de la griffe qui tue pour se calmer, ok. Cela ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout. Comme si sa conscience avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui Isaac Lahey allait mourir, le garçon ne put empêcher une autre question de franchir ses lèvres :

_- C'est à cause de Stiles?_ Mauvaise idée Isaac, mauvaise idée. Maintenant on recule doucement, on se tourne et on revient dans un an ou deux vérifier si tout s'est calmé.

Avant d'avoir pu mettre son plan en action, Derek s'était retourné abruptement, un rugissement sonore aux lèvres. Et des crocs. Et des yeux rouges. Et un corps arqué dans sa direction. Il voulait des lys sur sa tombe, merci d'avance. Pourtant, au lieu de sauter à la gorge de son bêta, Isaac vit le loup s'effondrer au sol, genoux à terre, tête entre les mains. Et le jeune blond comprit l'horreur de la situation. Gérer un Derek hargneux, il pouvait. Un Derek fatigué et exaspéré? Facile. Même un Derek en colère semblait aisé au final. Mais un Derek triste, ça il ne savait pas. Il n'avait même jamais vu l'alpha pleurer. Bien sûr, vivant avec le lycan il avait entraperçu les traits mélancoliques du loup quand celui-ci se perdait parfois dans ses pensées. Mais triste? Réellement triste? Jamais.

Isaac resta un instant devant la scène s'offrant à lui, ressentant par vague le désarroi de son alpha. Puis, instinctivement, son loup semblant prendre le contrôle de son corps et il se rapprocha. Non, méchant loup, vilain! Recule. Recule j'ai dit. Trop tard.

Arrivé juste devant l'homme à terre, Isaac s'accroupit doucement, sans geste brusque. Il tenait encore à son beau visage. Avec un calme qu'il ne pensait pas avoir, il leva doucement les bras, entourant les épaules de son alpha. Il sentit le corps du lycan se crisper quelque peu contre le sien. Faisant fi de tout instinct de conservation, il pencha sa tête doucement, posant sa joue sur la large épaule, rapprochant leur corps par ce fait. Il tenait Derek dans une étreinte serrée.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants. Au moment où Isaac se dit qu'il devrait peut être reculé avant que sa tête ne saute loin de son corps, Derek le prit par surprise en enroulant brusquement ses bras autour de lui. Déstabilisé quant à sa position fléchie, Isaac chercha à retrouver un certain équilibre, mais sans jamais lâcher son alpha. Enfin son alpha façon de parler.

Derek n'était pas simplement son alpha. Non, il était beaucoup plus que ça pour le jeune loup. Il était celui qui l'avait sorti d'un monde de misère, qui l'avait rendu fort, qui lui avait offert une famille. Une étrange famille certes, mais toujours mieux que ce dont il était habitué depuis son enfance. Derek était pour lui le père, le frère qu'il avait toujours voulu. Et il l'avait à présent. C'est pourquoi, peu importe sa posture inconfortable, peu importe que Derek puisse l'envoyer bouler contre le mur, peu importe qu'il se sente mal de voir l'alpha ainsi, il ne le lâcherait pas. Jamais.

L'étreinte avait duré longtemps. Ils étaient restés silencieux. Une des mains d'Isaac avait passé et repassé doucement sur le dos tressaillant du loup brun, tel une caresse apaisante. Et cela avait fonctionné. Les tremblements s'étaient stoppés, les battements de cœur effrénés qu'il entendait s'étaient calmés et doucement Derek relâcha la pression de ses bras, se décalant en arrière. Le visage du brun était d'humeur égal, c'est-à-dire sourcils froncés, lèvres pincés, regard froid quoique teinté d'une touche d'inquiétude. Bien. Derek Hale était de retour parmi nous.

Se levant prestement, l'adolescent avisa un des fauteuils du salon échoué près de lui. Redressant la malheureuse victime, il s'y laissa tomber avec un souffle bruyant. Trop d'émotion il semblerait. Il observa Derek se redresser, contourner le canapé renversé et le remettre dans sa position initiale. A son tour, Isaac le vit s'asseoir. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes. Le plus jeune ne savait quoi dire. Il n'y avait pas de notice livré avec l'alpha. Finalement la situation se décanta d'elle-même. Simplement. Grâce à une personne. Et à ce moment précis, Isaac pensa qu'il serait légitime d'ériger une statue en l'honneur de Lydia Martin.

Il sentit la jeune fille avant même qu'elle ne franchisse les portes de l'entrée. Arrivée devant le désastre qu'était le salon, elle s'arrêta un instant, ses yeux parcourant la pièce, pour au final échouer sur le loup garou brun. Derek ne disait rien. Il ne la regardait même pas, fixant, sourcils froncés bien sûr, un point devant lui. Mais Lydia étant Lydia, elle ne laissa pas l'opportunité à quiconque d'émettre la moindre protestation et partit dans un long monologue sûrement répété mais au combien justifié. Du moins selon elle.

_- Derek. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Perdre le contrôle. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les choses vont changer. On doit faire quelque chose je suis d'accord là-dessus, mais on s'est trompé de méthode. On ne parle pas juste de quelques hommes étranges et dangereux, on parle d'un Stiles étrange et dangereux. Et loin d'être seul qui plus est. _

La jeune rousse prit une inspiration se dépêchant de continuer :

- _Je sais que tu vas me dire qu'il faut trouver Stiles, l'attraper et le ramener pour que tu puisses enfin assouvir ton besoin de domination et asseoir ton autorité. Mais allo? On parle de Stiles là! Même avant, il ne t'écoutait déjà pas, alors maintenant tu penses. Il n'a jamais reculé. Pas pour ce qui compte vraiment. Et si tu veux mon avis, Jackson et les deux autres ont l'air d'être important pour lui. On ne sait rien de sa vie à présent. Du moins pas sur ce qu'il a vécu les six derniers mois. Et je sais que tu te blâmes pour ça. Mais Derek, on s'en blâme tous._

Isaac ne put empêcher ses yeux de se baisser à la honte qu'il ressentit au moment même. Oui, il se blâmait. Tellement. La voix de Lydia interrompit ses pensées, reprenant sa diatribe :

_- Ecoutes Derek, je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut rien faire, bien au contraire, mais on ne doit plus les traquer. Il faut les laisser tranquille. Réfléchis, ils ont eu des tas d'occasion de nous blesser, mais à part se protéger les uns les autres ils n'ont eu aucun geste agressif envers nous. Ok se faire battre par Stiles Stilinski peut la foutre mal, mais as-tu vu? Avec tout ce que vous m'avez dit, tout ce qu'il a pu faire depuis son retour, il a changé Derek. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit en mal._

Elle fit une pose un instant, sa main dégageant doucement une mèche de cheveux du devant de son visage. Elle expira légèrement et ouvrit de nouveau les lèvres :

- _Il y a une raison à tout ça. Nous l'avons éloigné pour sa protection car il était faible et sans défense et aujourd'hui il se protège tout seul. Mais on a mal agi. La protection dont il avait besoin c'était nous, autour de lui. Et on ne l'a pas fait. On l'a laissé tomber. Et il a dû apprendre à se défendre sans nous. Mais Jackson près de lui, et ce Spike, et cette fille, ils sont sa meute._

Isaac vit Derek, qui n'avait pas bougé un muscle depuis le début du discours de la jeune fille, tressaillir. Lui aussi d'ailleurs. C'était eux sa meute. Personne d'autre.

_- Vous ne pouvez même pas admettre qu'il est pu trouver une autre meute_. Ah? Elle avait compris? En même temps on parle de Lydia là.

_- Sérieusement les mecs, comment voulez-vous avancer si vous vous obstinez à penser à Stiles comme quelque chose d'acquis? Il ne l'est pas et il ne l'a jamais été. C'est Stiles._ Acheva-t-elle comme elle s'écroulait, gracieusement s'entend, sur le canapé près de Derek.

- _Et que penses-tu que nous devrions faire?_ La voix de Derek s'était finalement levée, basse mais calme.

Jetant un œil au loup, Isaac le vit dans un maintien droit, mais plus serein que précédemment, comme si certains des mots de Lydia avaient trouvé écho en lui, apaisant pour un temps sa colère.

- _Attendre et observer._

_- Attendre et observer? C'est tout?_ Le ton était redevenu mordant. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

_- Oui. On ne se jette pas dans une partie sans avoir de bonnes cartes en main. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas essayer de lui parler. Mais le traquer comme nous l'avons fait, ce n'est plus d'actualité. Pareil pour les autres. On_ _les laisse tranquille. Nous devons être patients. Du moins autant que peut l'être une meute de loup garou._ La dernière phrase avait été dite avec un léger sourire de la jeune fille.

Isaac vit Derek se lever et marcher vers la fenêtre. L'alpha observa un instant la vue extérieure semblant plonger dans une intense réflexion. Lydia ne disait rien. Et Isaac se demandait ce qu'il y a avait à manger pour ce soir. Quoi? Les émotions ça creuse! Il était en pleine croissance en plus.

_- Nous observerons. Attendre... Nous ne les suivrons plus si c'est ce que tu veux dire, ni lui, ni les autres. Mais attendre… Je ne peux… Je ne veux plus attendre. _Le ton était clairement hésitant bien que sincère. Derek admettait face à eux son besoin de l'hyperactif dans sa vie. Sujet qui, d'ailleurs, faisait toujours sourire Isaac.

C'est vrai quoi. Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski ensemble? Le destin avait un sacré sens de l'humour selon lui. Pourtant au lieu de le choquer, l'idée entretenait une douce chaleur en lui, un espoir d'une famille complète et solide. Stiles était à Derek. Et Derek était à Stiles. C'était simple et sans fioriture. Enfin au vue de la situation actuelle pas vraiment. La pensée fit grimacer le jeune loup. Il savait déjà que l'alpha allait galérer totalement à récupérer Stiles. Pourtant, l'idée de voir Derek s'escrimer à convaincre le garçon de revenir près de lui à force de grognements, obtenant par ce fait des réponses sarcastiques, le fit à nouveau sourire. Pourquoi pas après tout? Attendre et observer... Oui, il pouvait faire ça.

* * *

La meute Hale était à la fête, du moins participait à une fête, enfin pas vraiment à dire vrai. La dite fête était organisé généreusement par le Coach Finstock. Fête qui comprenait de la crosse et des jeunes gens qui se seraient bien passé de la session sportive durant leurs vacances d'été bien méritées. Mais Finstock étant Finstock, il avait demandé, noté ici obligé, la plupart des garçons de l'équipe du lycée de Beacon Hill à s'inscrire à une compétition amicale. Un seul des joueurs avait résisté, farouche et inébranlable. Et il n'en était pas peu fier, surtout en voyant les mines dépités des adolescents sur le terrain face à lui.

Bien entendu le garçon en question avait ses raisons et, malgré le chantage, sûrement illégal d'ailleurs, de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe à la rentrée, le jeune homme avait refusé, à la surprise de tous. En fait, l'adolescent n'était pas courageux ou téméraire dans son action, non. Il était prudent. Car une chose le rongeait. Une chose ayant de beaux yeux marron, de doux cheveux noirs, une peau couleur caramel. Bref une chose dont il était totalement accro. La chose avait un nom. Danny.

Personne à part Ethan lui-même ne savait à quel point son cœur était douloureux, sauf son jumeau ça coule de source, mais Aiden était une partie de lui-même donc... Voir son camarade de classe au quotidien sans que celui-ci ne lève même les yeux vers lui était pour lui une torture pure et simple. C'est pourquoi le fait de ne plus être dans l'équipe de crosse en septembre prochain ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Car dans l'équipe il y avait Danny. Et les entraînements. Et les vestiaires. Et les douches… Vous suivez le raisonnement?

Ainsi, essayant activement, mais sans résultat, de participer à la liesse générale, Ethan se retrouvait sur les gradins du lycée. Lycée qui, malgré la fin des cours, accueillait bénévolement en son sein les équipes estivales concurrentes. Pour l'occasion, les couleurs des maillots étaient différentes. Ils ne jouaient pas sous l'étendard de Beacon Hill, mais sous celle de Finstock, passant ainsi d'un rouge profond à un noir bordé d'argent. Après d'horribles propositions de nom de la part du coach pour la nouvelle équipe, il n'osait même pas les citer, l'idée retenue fut chuchoté par un Scott railleur à un Isaac amusé, mais tombant dans l'oreille d'un Finstock aux aguets qui adora la proposition. Et sans pouvoir l'empêcher, une brillante estampille argentée frappa le dos des sombres maillots des sportifs "Les loups hurlants". Sérieusement les mecs? Autant mettre un écriteau « Loup garou en promotion, à tuer sans attendre » sur leur tête. Il était parfois blasé de sa vie. C'est pourquoi, sa place sur les gradins, il l'appréciait au final. Beaucoup même. Surtout que d'ici il pouvait admirer Danny… Non, non Ethan, mauvaise pente, contrôle, contrôle j'ai dit. Gentil Ethan.

Détournant les yeux qu'il avait machinalement tourné vers le jeune haïtien, Ethan se concentra sur son environnement immédiat. Lui qui n'avait toujours eu que son frère, la meute d'alpha ne comptant pas vraiment, il était plutôt bien entouré à l'instant. Erica et Lydia l'encadrait, acclamant joyeusement l'équipe sur le terrain. Près de la rousse, Allison criait des encouragements à son petit ami, ce dernier ayant un sourire béat à l'entente de la douce voix de son aimée. McCall était vraiment limité parfois.

Il vit son frère saisir une balle envoyé par Isaac avant de foncer vers les buts adverses. Bien entendu à la manière Aiden. C'est-à-dire façon bull-doser. Son frère manquait assurément de tact, c'était désespérant. Regardant les corps des garçons concurrents s'écraser au sol, le jeune loup se demanda un instant pourquoi la vie ne pouvait pas être aussi facile qu'une partie de crosse. Non vraiment, parce qu'en ce moment, malgré la liesse générale, il ne trouvait pas réellement que leur situation était enviable. Mais pas du tout.

Résumons. On a donc d'un côté, un jeune hyperactif disparu revenant en mode bête de combat ramenant avec lui l'ex petit ami de la compagne de son frère, une sorte de blond peroxydé tête à claque et une jeune fille ayant fracassé la mâchoire de son jumeau. Aiden avait vraiment un problème pour communiquer… De l'autre côté, on avait, selon son avis bien sûr, un Scott dégoulinant de bienveillance et un peu idiot… Bon beaucoup ok. Un Isaac trop mignon pour être honnête, les yeux de chiot étant une tactique redoutable. Un Boyd ne connaissant pas la définition du terme se lâcher, préférant s'astreindre à trois mots par jour. Une Erica proclamée peste de l'année, il avait voté pour elle d'ailleurs. Une Lydia reine du bal, pouvant mener une guerre civile à elle seule. Une Allison douce et sensible, ayant un penchant pour les armes en argent et les balles de tue loup. Un Aiden égal à lui-même, notez le jeu de mot et Derek. Ce dernier, bénéficiant du statut d'alpha, était miraculeusement protégé, pour un temps du moins, de sa diatribe mentale.

Il était une chose sur les jumeaux qui n'étaient pas forcément évidente aux yeux des autres, c'était qu'ils étaient fidèles à leur alpha. Quand ils l'avaient été eux même, les relations de pouvoir avaient failli détruire leur lien, les montant presque l'un contre l'autre. Mais leur âme n'était qu'une et ils avaient été fort. Ils l'étaient depuis le jour de leur naissance. Dès leurs premiers battements de cœur, ils furent seuls au monde, un monde à deux. C'est pour cela qu'ils respectaient Derek, un alpha dont la meute était une bande d'adolescents dysfonctionnels, bruyants et geignards. Le seuil de tolérance en matière de connerie de Derek avait pris une sacrée claque. Pourtant il avait vu au fond des yeux du loup qu'il n'en changerait pour rien au monde.

Cette raison et le fait que leur soi-disant camp surpuissant était composé d'une bande de fêlés pour la plupart, les incitèrent à abandonner la pression donnée par le statut d'alpha, intégrant par la suite avec appréhension la meute Hale. Et bizarrement malgré les événements complètement improbables des derniers temps, il en était heureux. Vraiment. Il se sentait à la maison. Surtout quand il regardait le beau gardien mouvoir son corps avec vélocité et… Contrôle Ethan!

Autour de lui la foule acclamait les joueurs, il vit Lydia et Allison, le rouge aux joues à force de crier, debout près de lui tenant une pancarte haut dans les airs, tandis que la mi-temps était sifflée. Tournant son attention sur le reste du terrain, il aperçut Derek debout près des gradins, semblant surveiller les jeunes bêtas pendant leur jeu. Les yeux de l'alpha croisèrent les siens un instant, le regard impassible. Mon dieu, Derek était un vrai boute-en-train, il n'y a pas à dire. Soudain, il le vit pivoter la tête, les sourcils de l'alpha se fronçant, le corps tendu légèrement en avant. Concentrant ses sens, Ethan comprit rapidement la raison qui mit à mal le self contrôle légendaire du loup. Sarcastique? Lui? Non, bien sûr que non… En tout cas la soirée gagnait d'un coup en intensité.

Ethan ne put empêcher un sourire de monter à ses lèvres quand il perçu l'odeur de Stiles flotter dans l'air. Il n'avait pas été proche du garçon, le dédaignant même légèrement, concentrant son attention sur ses vrais frères de meute. Mais là avait été son erreur. Stiles était la meute. Il le comprit durement à l'instant même où celui-ci mis les voiles emportant avec lui une partie de l'âme des loups de Beacon Hill. Et aujourd'hui il était revenu, explosant leurs motos certes, les emprisonnant, leur tirant dessus, les envoyant dans le décor, mais revenu tout de même. Ethan n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de rancunier et le fait que Derek paie pour les réparations de leurs précieuses machines aidait grandement à avaler la pilule. Et pour avoir lui-même appartenu à une meute d'alpha sanguinaire, il ne se permettait pas vraiment de chipoter.

Il avisa d'autres senteurs présentes. Celle de Jackson et de la fille, Fanny. Celle de l'autre aussi. Ce Spike. Mon dieu, ce mec malgré qu'il soit sexy comme pas permis, il faut bien appeler un chat, un chat, ou un loup… Bref, le loup lui donnait carrément des envies de meurtre. Un air de « Je suis un petit con et j'en suis fier » était marqué au fer rouge sur les traits du lycan, semblant narguer quiconque pose les yeux sur lui. Et d'ailleurs en parlant du loup…

* * *

Stiles se dit que peut être, il dit bien peut être, la soirée n'allait pas tourner à la catastrophe initialement prévue. La raison? Son papa. Le meilleur des papas. A la base, la situation présente était due à un jeune sportif haïtien adepte du chantage. Ils étaient donc, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atouts, sur le parking du lycée de Beacon Hill, entendant plus loin le signal de la mi-temps. Spike avait le cul posé sur sa moto semblant juste s'ennuyer. Jackson et Fanny se chamaillait à voix basse plus loin. Il ne voulait même pas avoir la raison, encore idiote sûrement, du pourquoi de leur dispute journalière.

Et il arriva! Semblant avancer tel Poséidon perçant les flots, le shérif John Stilinski apparut enfin. Shérif qui avait bien voulu accompagné les jeunes gens dans le périple qu'était de devoir encourager Danny dans un stade remplis de loup garou ayant une toute petite dent contre eux. Mais toute petite hein! Enfin… Son père les accompagnait donc dans leur sortie. C'est d'ailleurs pour ce fait qu'ils attendaient au moment précis, n'osant pas réellement s'avancer sans la présence de l'homme de loi. On retient le fait surtout qu'il y a plein d'humains innocents là-bas, il ne voulait pas être porté responsable d'un carnage. Donc la solution? On appelle papa! Et puis c'est tout.

Mais Stiles savait surtout que son père était heureux d'être là. Il ne faut pas croire, mais depuis son retour, son père et lui s'étaient beaucoup vu. Il avait lui-même créé un nouveau cristal pour son père. Pour Danny également. Ainsi, en plus d'être un policier compétant et entraîné, le shérif avait la possibilité de savoir quand un loup garou ou tout autre chose étrange était à proximité. Lui permettant de glisser sous une surveillance étroite et il faut le dire peu discrète. Boyd? Vraiment les gars? Y a pas plus grand? La mixture de Fanny avait aidé, dissimulant son odeur aux nez lupins. Mais ce soir, rien de tout ça, exception des cristaux qui d'ailleurs chauffaient doucement sur leurs peaux. Ce soir, c'était leur soir. Ce soir, ils sortaient en meute.


	15. Chapitre quinze: Tu es un vilain garçon

**petit rappel:**

_bla bla bla:_** anglais**

**_bla bla bla_: français**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Spike regarda le sourire de Stiles à la vue de son père. Le jeune garçon sautillait jusqu'au nouvel arrivant d'une manière fort peu virile, pas qu'il le soit d'habitude s'entend. Il était ridicule parfois. Mais le loup à son tour ne put empêcher le sourire qui se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans la future soirée à venir. Son cœur balançait entre le fait de sortir en meute, enfin à l'air libre ou le fait de pouvoir narguer le petit chéri de Stiles. Il se tâtait vraiment. Comme si il devinait ses pensées, c'était une habitude maintenant et ça devenait inquiétant, la voix de Stiles l'invectiva :

_- N'y penses même pas Spike._

Il avait vraiment une mauvaise opinion de lui. Comme si c'était son genre de… De quoi au fait? Pour ce qu'il en sait, l'hyperactif disait peut être ça dans le vent, juste habitué à ses plans foireux.

_- Penser à quoi ?_ Allez Spike, un petit regard innocent par-dessus le tout et ça passe.

_- A foutre ta merde._ Ou pas. Nie Spike, nie.

- _Mais pour qui me prends-tu?_ Parfait. Avec un petit air indigné en sus.

- _Pour toi_. Ouais… Bonne réponse.

Tournant la tête d'une manière digne, du moins il l'espérait, Spike tomba sur le shérif qui le regardait. Spike aimait bien John. Il lui rappelait beaucoup son propre père. Calme et rassurant. Malgré des débuts méfiants, il faut dire que son look de bad boy n'aidant pas, ils avaient assez vite sympathisé, surtout quand le shérif comprit qu'il n'était en aucun cas une menace pour son précieux rejeton.

Deux jours après leur arrivée, le shérif John Stilinski avait rencontré Spike pour la première fois alors que celui-ci planait dans les airs. Ça ne s'invente pas. Le vol plané en question avait pour origine un Stiles Stilinski confus, troublé du résultat obtenu par la nouvelle invention de Fanny. Encore quelques réglages et on est bon. Jouer les cobayes était son péché mignon. Vraiment. Deux épaules déboîtées plus tard, l'arme avait été baptisé pour l'occasion le Garoutator.

Propulsant à pleine vitesse des balles imprégnées de sorbier, fait en fibre d'aconit, le tout saupoudré de divers autres mélanges dangereux et sadiques, l'objet était sorti tout droit du cerveau psychotique de Fanny. Saloperie d'étincelle. Au contact de la peau les balles éclataient en quelque sorte provoquant un souffle semblable à un coup de massue. En gros un flash ball pour loup garou. Demandez à l'alpha et aux jumeaux de Beacon Hill. Quoique Spike était sûr que Stiles avait baissé le réglage au minimum pour l'alpha. Tsss on voit le favoritisme. Son petit cœur fragile ne voulant pas blesser son cher et tendre. Il trouvait ça presque mignon. Presque.

En bref, le shérif était resté près d'eux à le regarder s'entraîner à remettre les os en place, supportant, pour le premier entraînement au Garoutator du jeune garçon, les chocs répétés. Mais jamais ne se plaignant. Ou très peu. Une fois que chaque partie du squelette de Spike eut été brisée plusieurs fois, bon ok il exagérait juste un peu, John s'était approché de lui et avait tendu sa main avec un sourire, sachant tout de même qui il était. Il l'avait entre aperçu dans l'univers de son fils au travers des photos et vidéos envoyés par ce dernier, mais n'avait jamais vraiment parlé l'un à l'autre. Et il l'avait remercié. Simplement. Le remerciant de s'occuper de son fils, de le protéger. Et ce n'était pas chose aisée. Du tout.

Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, ils ont un truc dans cette famille c'est pas possible autrement, le regard du shérif se posa un instant sur son fils, le regardant doucement, comme ayant peur de le voir se briser sous ses yeux et replongea aussitôt ses yeux dans ceux du loup. Le message était clair. Ce soir, on protège Stiles. Et pas de conneries. Mon dieu, les Stilinski auront sa peau un jour.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvèrent tous à marcher tranquillement en direction des clameurs cachées par le bâtiment scolaire devant eux, partant encourager Danny qui jouait près de là à un sport dont il ne comprenait ni l'utilité, ni même les règles. Pas qu'il ait demandé en passant. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour sa meute vraiment.

De mémoire, le point culminant de la soirée, fut de percuter, avec force, l'un des piliers soutenant les gradins du stade. La raison? Simple. 1m85, 90 kilos de muscles et de fureur et pas un pète de gras. Oui Spike pouvait le reconnaître, Derek Hale était un beau mec, moins beau que lui cela va s'en dire, mais pas mal dans son genre. Enfin si on aimait le style alpha naturellement hargneux et jaloux. Comment diable Stiles faisait-il… Bref, le grand méchant loup local était jaloux. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il est étreint violemment un poteau? Le plaisir du sport? Soyons sérieux un instant. Derek Hale était jaloux, à point c'est tout. A cause de lui. Parfait.

Cela n'avait pas été si mal à leur arrivée. Certes ils avaient vite remarqué la perte de vitesse et d'attention de certains joueurs entrant sur le terrain dûe à leur apparition. Mais un homme avait invectivé les adolescents de telle manière que Spike se dit qu'il devait absolument trouvé du temps pour prendre un café avec lui. Ce mec avait l'air charmant.

Une fois sur les lieux, ils avaient simplement longé le terrain pour se diriger vers les gradins. Comme une gentille petite famille. Ouais, gentille la famille. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il pourrait peut-être avouer qu'il a un peu foutu la merde dès son entrée. Mais il n'était pas connu pour son honnêteté donc… A dire vrai, il a juste joué l'ami attentif, le confident sincère, le protecteur au cœur tendre, le connard qui prend son pied à voir un alpha fulminer de jalousie. Ouais, il était le mal. Il était fier de ça.

Il avait donc, comme tout bon ami ferait, poser un bras rassurant sur les épaules de Stiles. Lui avait donné un sincère et charmant sourire récoltant par ce fait un léger regard suspect. Il avait ainsi rapproché gentiment leurs deux corps offrant sa chaleur au plus jeune comme signe d'affection. Le tout sous le sourire et l'approbation tacite du shérif. Mon dieu, il adorait cet homme. Alors qu'il tendait à titiller un loup garou facilement irritable, pas l'idée du siècle on est d'accord, John n'hésitait même pas à appuyer son entreprise, n'ayant pas cru un seul instant au numéro du loup dans le rôle du camarade fidèle. A-t-il déjà parlé des hommes Stilinski? Etrange espèce vraiment.

Il passa une main douce dans les cheveux du garçon dans ses bras, ce dernier occupé à discuter avec Jackson à sa droite. Entendant un sourd grondement venir du fond du stade, il cacha le sourire qu'il sentait poindre dans la tignasse châtain de Stiles, le jeune garçon ayant totalement arrêté d'essayer de comprendre son comportement. Ou peut-être qu'il savait en fait… Oui. Stiles aurait déjà dû le dégagé maintenant. Oh le petit…

**- **_**Tu es un vilain garçon, tu sais ça?**_ Un rire clair et joyeux lui répondit.

_**- C'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois? **_La voix était espiègle.

_**- Si tu entendais les grognements…**_Ajouta Spike, heureux de retrouver son partenaire de crime.

_**- C'est affreux, on dirait qu'il bloque sur la même tonalité depuis tout à l'heure**_. Jackson était intervenu avec un ton léger, comme si le fait qu'un alpha en colère à quelques mètres d'eux n'était pas une grosse affaire. Ce mec était fou. Ou génial. Les deux sûrement.

_**- Je me demande combien de temps il va tenir? **_S'interrogea Fanny d'une voix distraite. Puis plus sérieusement, regardant Stiles, se penchant légèrement pour se faire: _**Combien de temps à ton avis?**_

_**- Vu qu'il a un seuil de tolérance ne même dépassant pas un éternuement à proximité, je dirais pas longtemps. En même temps, ce mec est plein de surprise… **_Avait achevé Stiles en soupirant légèrement. Spike ne manqua pas le regard légèrement rêveur du garçon dans ses bras.

_**- Plein de surprise dont je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de te montrer si tu lui demandes**__._ Puis approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de Stiles, ne laissant pas l'occasion à son ami de se reculer, il chuchota: _**La nuit, seuls, pendant de longues heures et de plusieurs manières. Des surprises comme s'il en pleuvait. Encore et encore et…**_

**- **_**Ok c'est bon, j'ai compris. Merci Spike pour ton explication. Tu as été très clair. Parfait. Bon. Voilà. On parlait de quoi? **_S'empressa de couper Stiles, balbutiant, un rougissement s'étant étendu au fur et à mesure des paroles de Spike. Trop facile.

_**- De toi et du grand méchant loup dans un lit à vous envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes. **_Énonça calmement la jeune blonde près d'eux. Il aimait cette fille.

_**- Fanny merde!**_

_**- Quoi? Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes à la fin! Et si ça inclut quelques orgasmes, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'en priverais. **_Haussant les épaules, Fanny s'était exprimée d'une voix légère, ne semblant pas faire grand cas de la virginité de Stiles.

Avant de pouvoir mourir de combustion spontanée, ça existait, Spike ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait devenir aussi rouge sans exploser, Stiles fut sauver par son protecteur le plus féroce, à savoir son papa.

_- Bon les enfants. C'est très bien d'avoir appris le français à mon fils, mais n'oubliez pas ceux qui ne bénéficient pas de traitements surnaturels spéciaux pour se faire. Donc on focalise sur l'anglais que je surveille vos conversations un peu_. Termina-t-il d'un ton ferme.

_- Oui John_. Trois voix avaient répondu instantanément, engloutissant le « _Oui papa_ » plus tenu de Stiles, ce dernier essayant encore de calmer la rougeur de son visage. Pauvre Little Red. Pourtant la couleur était d'usage.

Ils avaient déambulé quelques temps, Spike tenant toujours le jeune humain, le parfumant par petites touches, retenant un sourire à chaque grondement qui faisaient écho à ses gestes. Meilleure soirée de sa vie. Ils firent quelques signes d'encouragements à Danny et allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc de libre en bas des gradins. Après quelques minutes d'inactivité, Spike ressentit l'envie subite de bouger. Comprenez là, qu'il avait envie de se pavaner aux yeux et vues de tous et toutes, pensée légitime après l'enfermement forcé des derniers temps. Il étira donc son corps tranquillement comme si il était assis là depuis des heures et se mit en mouvement, sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer à ses compagnons, ces derniers ne cherchant d'ailleurs même pas à le retenir. Et ça se dit des amis.

Longeant les gradins, mains dans les poches, sourire ravageur aux lèvres, en mode total sex-symbol, Spike vit quelques femmes s'évanouirent à sa vue. Si si… Enfin il n'était pas interdit de rêver. Il était presque sûr d'avoir vu un ou deux saignements de nez. Il continua à regarder autour de lui, scrutant les alentours, sexy d'accord, mais prudent. On parle d'une meute de jeunes chiens fous en liberté rêvant sans doute de lui arracher un ou deux bouts de chair. Totalement injustifié en passant.

Il progressa de quelques mètres encore, s'approchant ainsi du côté des gradins, attentif à son environnement. Pas assez attentif il semblerait… Oui on le saura maintenant, Spike était une bille en odeur. Il avait un nez de merde. Pour un loup. Un comble. Ne le dîtes à personne. Une main agrippa fermement son bras, le tirant en arrière et... Bonjour monsieur le poteau! Eu une bonne journée?

Il se trouvait donc là. Face à Derek Hale. L'alpha de Beacon Hill. Alpha qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à lui exploser la tête. Mais qui a eu l'idée débile d'énerver le loup? Ah oui. Lui. Pourquoi se rendait-il toujours compte que ses plans était foireux seulement quand il était dans la merde jusqu'au cou? Il avait un grain. Sa meute avait une horrible influence sur lui. Lui qui était si doux avant, si gentil, si… Bon d'accord, il sait, personne n'y croyait. Faute d'arriver à s'auto convaincre mentalement de son innocence, Spike décida qu'il était temps de se concentrer sur le lycan fulminant près de lui. Lycan qui ne lui avait pas encore sauté à la gorge. On applaudit l'effort.

Derek ne disait rien, un air de meurtrier en série presque parfait sur les traits. Spike remarqua que le loup serrait les poings fortement comme semblant se retenir de le frapper. Pas dans le visage merci. L'alpha le regardait froidement comme jaugeant Spike. Ce dernier, faisant peu de cas de l'humeur de son assaillant, démarra ce qui était, pour lui du moins, une conversation civilisée:

_- Derek Hale! Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête les têtes à têtes dans des recoins sombres. Les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions mon vieux._

- _Qu'est-ce que… Tais-toi!_ Oh! Le fameux froncement de sourcil. Voyons la suite alors… Stiles a parlé d'une mâchoire qui tressaute sous grosse pression.

- _Si tu ne veux pas que je parle, on pourrait vraiment se demander pourquoi tu me voulais ici dans ce cas. Si tu voulais un rendez-vous il suffisait de demander mon loup. _Ah? Oui! Il était là. Un tressaillement bien visible en bas du visage faisait trembler la mâchoire de l'alpha. Donc si ses souvenirs étaient bons, après ça l'attitude de Derek était de… Merde. Cours Spike. Cours.

Mais avant d'avoir pu, ce qui aurait sûrement loupé d'ailleurs, mettre son plan en action, un chevalier en armure blanche fit son apparition. Cheveux au vent, un corps parfait sur un mental d'acier, Jackson Witthemore donna un coup de pied dans le cul du destin, prolongeant, pour un temps du moins, la vie de Spike, arrivant calmement les mains dans les poches. Je t'aime mec.

_- Derek. Je sais que tu as envie de le tuer. Crois-moi on le veut tous. Et beaucoup trop souvent pour que ce soit sain, mais bon, on y tient quand même. Donc pas le toucher, même si il est… C'est Spike. Il ne faut pas le prendre personnellement, il fait cet effet-là à tout le monde. _Je te hais Jackson Witthemore.

_- Je te hais Jackson Witthemore._ Tiens? Il avait pensé tout haut?

- _Non tu m'aimes._ Non, pas ce visage là Jax. Non. Stop. Et merde.

_- Je ne devrais pas. La prochaine fois qu'on dort ensemble, je t'attache au lit pour être sûr que tu n'essaie pas de m'étouffer dans mon sommeil._ Glapissement sur sa droite. L'alpha était choqué. Bien. Il pouvait travailler avec ça. Jackson, mon pote, tiens-toi prêt.

_- Et tu crois que je me laisserais faire?_ Oh mec! Tu participes. Je t'aime à nouveau.

_- Ce ne serait pas comme si c'était une première après tout_. _Tu es resté longtemps attaché la dernière fois._ Explication. Fanny, Jackson, des sangles magiques et une plume. Jackson a perdu et pleuré comme une fille. Sa sœur est une sociopathe.

_- Les liens étaient solides, mais tu étais aux premières loges pour voir combien j'avais envie de me libérer_. Voix lascive. Putain, Jax t'es un dieu. Nouveau halètement à droite. C'est noël!

_- Oh oui, j'ai vu. Tu en tremblais.._. Un regard discret vers Derek. Oh mon dieu. Il allait pleurer. C'était trop. Vraiment.

Derek était juste l'incarnation parfaite du choc dans toute sa splendeur. Spike pouvait presque dire que quelques fusibles avait dû griller. Le corps figé, bouche entrouverte, yeux légèrement écarquillés, un regard vide fixé sur eux, Derek semblait en pleine confusion. Détournant rapidement son attention du spectacle sous peine de perdre tout contrôle, Spike regarda Jackson. Mauvaise idée. Trois. Deux. Un…

Leurs rires durent s'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout du stade. Ils étaient littéralement écroulé de rire, se tenant l'un à l'autre dans une vague tentative de contrôler leurs corps agités de soubresauts. Mon dieu, béni sois-tu Stiles Stilinski d'être le compagnon de Derek Hale.

* * *

Derek pensait qu'il pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses dans sa vie. Il y avait de quoi quand même. D'abord une Argent pyromane. Pas besoin d'expliquer. Ensuite Peter. Merci d'être mort. Puis un kanima, des Argent encore, un pack Alpha et un Darach. Bon ça il pouvait le digérer. Si vraiment. Il pouvait. Seulement si ça c'était arrêté là. Parce qu'après Stiles Stilinski à retourner son monde en disparaissant pendant six mois. Et est revenu. Accompagné. Ça, plus les cascades en tout genre, les boucliers surnaturelles, les explosions à dos de moto, les tirs d'une arme qu'il espèrait sincèrement ne plus jamais croiser, commençaient doucement mais sûrement lui faire perdre la raison. Il ne pouvait plus gérer. Mais plus du tout. Même son loup semblait se cloîtrer derrière un mur de confusion.

Derek ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur autres choses que les deux loups qui pleuraient de rire devant lui. Il inspira profondément, se focalisant sur un sens, obstruant son ouïe. Plusieurs odeurs lui chatouillèrent le nez. Cannelle et musc, Vanille et épice. De bonnes odeurs au final compte tenu des propriétaires. Inspirant plus fortement encore, il laissa les odeurs du stade de Beacon Hill l'envahir. Tellement de parfums. Tantôt écœurant, tantôt agréable, doux ou salé. Mais une senteur se détachait de toute. Elle était parfaite.

Le lycan se concentra sur le parfum de Stiles. Le respirant parmi les effluves du stade, certaines touches de l'arôme si agréable venants des deux hommes face à lui. Son loup gronda à cette idée. Bien, il reprenait enfin le contrôle. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Non, il devait laisser monter. Doucement, d'une manière presque caressante, il appela son loup. Le laissant doucement s'extirper de son carcan humain. Ne se montrant pas non. Laissant simplement son pouvoir se déverser dans les veines de Derek. La puissance alpha avait pris possession de tout son corps. Et il ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux d'Alpha.

Les lycans face à lui ne riaient plus. Bien. Des légers pas en arrière. Parfait. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la tension des deux blonds. Ceux-ci ne bougèrent pas pendant un instant, pensant sûrement qu'il allait leur sauter dessus. Mais non. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il resta donc silencieux. Ou presque. Sa poitrine vibrait d'une tonalité si sombre que seul un loup l'entendrait. Un grondement de commandement. D'un alpha à un bêta.

Derek ne demandait pourtant aucune soumission. Il avait compris une chose en les voyant rire. Jackson n'était qu'un adolescent et malgré qu'il ait la vingtaine, Spike avait juste quinze ans d'âge mental. C'était des gosses. Des gosses légèrement dérangés il semblerait. Il haïssait tellement l'adolescence à ce moment précis. Le grondement se tu. Le rouge laissa place au gris vert habituel. Devant lui, Jackson et Spike le regardaient prudemment, d'aspect calme. Enfin sauf pour le sourire narquois de Spike. Il avait compris devoir s'y habituer il semblerait. Mais comment Stiles faisait-il pour le supporter? Stiles... En parlant de lui…

-_ Stiles_. Sa voix fut calme mais ferme.

_- Il n'est pas là_. Spike. Mon dieu, il était épuisant.

_- Vous le touchez…_ Voix glaciale. Espérons que ça l'arrête.

- _Cela dépend de ce que tu entends par… _Raté.

- _Si tu dis un mot tordu, la moindre phrase ambigüe, rien qu'un tout petit jeu de mot suspect, je t'arrache la gorge._ Grogna-t-il agacé par le loup blond. Les envies de meurtres à son encontre revenaient doucement le tarauder. Merde. Il ne pouvait pas faire son truc alpha à chaque fois non plus.

_- Avec les dents? _Ce garçon était suicidaire.

_- Spike. Tais-toi!_ La divine providence de Spike apparut sous les traits d'une jeune femme blonde.

Derek regarda s'avancer l'unique fille de l'entourage de Stiles. Elle était jolie il faut être honnête. Il comprenait ce que lui disait Allison, elle dégageait un air de déjà-vu. Il avait du mal associer l'adolescente devant lui à la personne ayant baignée sa robe blanche dans le sang d'un oméga. Vieille tradition peut-être, mais sacrément flippant quand même.

- _Bonsoir Derek_. Fanny le regardait gentiment. Elle se déplaça doucement vers les deux autres loups. Elle remit un instant les yeux sur lui et fit un paisible sourire.

- _J'en ai pour une minute après on pourra discuter si tu veux._

Il comprit de quoi elle parlait quand il la vit saisir vivement les deux blonds par le haut des oreilles, tirant dessus, tandis que les deux jeunes gens se tordaient en grimaçant. Elle prit une voix sévère :

_- J'ai honte. Vraiment honte. C'est ça votre première approche? Sérieusement les gars? Spike je comprends c'est un crétin, mais toi Jackson?_

_- C'était son idée_. Gémissait assez pitoyablement le loup en question.

_- Tais-toi. Je ne veux rien entendre!_ La voix de la jeune fille était presque grondante.

Puis mettant le visage de Jackson à la hauteur du sien, elle dit de manière plus douce mais assurément plus dangereuse:

- _Vous vous tirez. Maintenant. On discute pas, on gémit pas, on se plaint pas. Pas un bruit._

Alors qu'il voyait les deux garçons se faire malmener par la frêle jeune fille, Derek remarqua une chose. Le fameux air de déjà-vu. Fanny et Jackson. C'était troublant. Avant d'avoir pu émettre une quelconque protestation, l'alpha vit les deux loups s'enfuir presque en courant des lieux. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils si peur de Fanny? Il jugea plus prudent de laisser la question de côté pour l'instant.

_- Tu as des questions. Je le sais. Mais je ne pourrais pas y répondre, l'histoire n'est pas la mienne, du moins pas les parties qui t'intéressent. Donc une question. Juste une et puis j'y vais. Choisis bien Derek Hale._

Derek observa un instant l'adolescente, essayant de passer le mur d'assurance qu'elle semblait avoir. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle avait même l'air assez calme, comme si la situation était habituelle pour elle. C'est-à-dire, seule, sous des gradins sombres, à discuter paisiblement avec l'alpha du coin. Il aurait pu juste grogner et s'en aller ou encore la forcer à dire tout ce qu'il voulait, mais Derek savait que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La jeune fille semblait douce… Semblait oui. Mais tout son instinct à l'instant lui disait qu'elle était dangereuse. Mais pas pour lui. Ni pour Stiles. Juste pour toute personne s'avisant de blesser ceux à qui elle tenait. De plus, il sentait qu'elle lui tendait implicitement en rameau d'olivier. Une main tendue à peine perceptible qui pourrait le conduire à Stiles. Il posa donc la question qui le taraudait, l'empêchant de dormir et ce, depuis le retour de Stiles et des siens.

_- Est-il… Est-il avec l'un d'eux? Ou avec toi?_

Il savait qu'il se mettait à nu à ce moment-là. Mais sa santé mentale était en jeu. Fanny pencha légèrement la tête semblant l'étudier, comme si elle découvrait une chose sur lui dont il ignorait tout. Puis avec un sourire un peu triste elle lui répondit:

_- Tu sais… Parfois j'aimerais. Ce serait plus simple. On serait tous les quatre et on partirait loin. Mais il n'y a qu'un nom que Stiles murmure dans son sommeil et ce n'est pas le mien, ni celui d'un des garçons._ Explique-t-elle, montrant implicitement qu'ils dormaient ensemble.

Comme devinant le cours de sa pensée, elle reprit :

_- On dort, on mange, on se bat ensemble. On fait beaucoup de choses tous ensemble. On apporte autant qu'on reçoit. Même Spike. Pourtant il y a une chose qu'on ne peut pas faire pour Stiles, personne d'autre ne peut à part toi…_

Elle souffla un instant, semblant perdue dans ses réflexions. Bientôt sa voix s'éleva de nouveau :

_- Nous sommes ici pour plusieurs raisons. Et tu en fais partie sois en certain. Mais ne te réjouit pas trop Derek. Il va-t'en faire baver tu peux être sûr de ça. Et ce n'est pas nous qui l'en empêcherons. Alors un conseil avant que je parte. Fais le plein de vitamines, parce que tu vas en chier._


	16. Chapitre seize: Une guerre des clans?

**Hey everybody!**

**Prêt pour la suite? Le premier chap est un peu plus court, mais je ne compte pas vraiment mes mots quand j'écris. Une page nouvelle, je jette mes idées et une fois que mon cerveau cri grâce (un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs) je termine là. Encore merci pour vos encouragements et désolé si je ne réponds pas au review, mais faute de temps je dois choisir entre écrire la suite et le reste donc... **

**Petit rappel:**

_bla bla bla:_** anglais**

**_bla bla bla_: français**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Son alpha était assis calmement sur le porche de sa maison quand il arriva sur les lieux. Avisant Derek devant lui, Aiden s'arrêta un instant et croisa les bras, son frère près de lui imitant ses mouvements. Ils avaient la classe quand même. Le lycan brun se contenta de leur jeter un regard froid avant de remettre son attention sur la forêt face à lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à regarder les arbres comme ça? Genre je suis trop spirituel pour que tu essayes même de comprendre ce que veut dire le mot. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Enfin il pensait… Là n'était pas le problème. Le problème c'était Derek et sa passion pour les arbres. Non. Attendez. De quoi il parlait déjà?

Il sentit la main d'Ethan se poser sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, il vit le doux sourire de son jumeau, l'incitant ainsi à arrêter ses folles pensées. Ethan savait toujours quand il partait en vrille mentale. Et c'était souvent. Redressant les épaules, il jeta un dernier regard à l'alpha en mode « Je suis trop intense pour que tu me comprennes » et suivit son jumeau dans le salon de la demeure Hale. Oh? Joli! On a refait la déco? Ah si si, le look « Carnage d'un loup garou furieux enragé » est très tendance en ce moment. Et merde. Mais c'était quoi cette vie?

Il avisa un fauteuil à peu près intact à sa gauche et s'y laissa choir, observant les jeunes de la meute Hall essayer, avec peu de succès, de limiter les dégâts faits par leur alpha. Par ce que c'était forcément Derek l'auteur du crime. Qui aurait été assez fou pour retourner ainsi la demeure du loup? Peut-être Isaac… Il avait toujours trouvé que le blond avait un sérieux problème au niveau de son instinct de survie, comme s'il n'en avait pas en fait. Tournant les yeux vers le loup en question, il vit celui-ci le regarder avec des yeux mouillés. Quoi? Pourquoi il le regardait comme ça? L'expression d'Isaac se fit plus tremblante tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui doucement.

_- Aiden…_ Voix timide. Aucun effet. Aiden était un roc.

_- Quoi?_ Ton brusque et impatient. Il était un dur, il le savait.

- _Aiden…_ Lèvres tremblotantes et regard de chiot. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait.

_- J'ai dit quoi?_ Bien Aiden. Bien.

_- Tu… Tu veux bien m'aider avec la table?_ Résiste homme. Résiste.

- _D'accord_. Pathétique.

Ce fut ainsi, qu'Aiden, jeune loup garou de dix-sept ans, fort et puissant, se retrouva à jouer à un jeu de construction au milieu du salon Hale en compagnie du manipulateur qu'était Isaac. Oui manipulateur. Car assis au sol, se contentant d'encourager Aiden tout en lui tendant les outils appropriés, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Isaac aidait vraiment. Au contraire. Mon dieu ce que ce garçon était maladroit et le fait d'avoir envoyé un clou dans la jambe d'Aiden, bousillant son jeans préféré par la même occasion, n'était même pas le sommet de son art en matière de catastrophe. Mais pourquoi avait-il rejoint cette meute déjà?

La réponse arriva, sous les traits d'une belle jeune femme, pénétrant les lieux telle une déesse, la démarche chaloupée, ses cheveux de feu tombant gracieusement le long de son frêle dos. Oui, il était complètement accro à cette fille. Et alors? Il y a pire dans la vie que de pouvoir gouter au charme de la magnifique Lydia martin. Il se leva d'un bond, espérant recevoir son quota d'amour auprès de la belle rousse.

- _Pas bouger Aiden. _Ou pas. Fait chier.

Se disant qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout, mais du tout, à un chien suivant les ordres de son maitre, il était un loup garou que diable, Aiden se remit au sol, essayant de limiter les dégâts fait par un Isaac beaucoup trop enjoué pour son bien.

Soudain, un hurlement clairement lupin se fit entendre au loin. Il connaissait ce hurlement. Jetant la tête en direction de son frère, il vit celui-ci avoir la même expression incrédule que lui. En même temps quand on est jumeau… Les deux stoppèrent aussitôt leurs activités. Il y avait un dieu après tout, clément et miséricordieux, l'empêchant ainsi de mourir sous les mains malhabiles d'un jeune loup trop mignon pour leur santé mentale à tous.

Se levant prestement, Aiden se dirigea vers l'extérieur, Ethan le talonnant de près. Ils débouchèrent sur la vision de leur alpha debout, dans une position clairement défensive, griffes tranchantes et légers grondements. Oh allez mec! Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas six loups derrière toi prêt à intervenir. Relaxe un peu.

L'odeur de celui qui avait émis le son quelque instant plus tôt, parvint enfin au nez d'Aiden. Respirant à plein poumon, il trouva immédiatement que le parfum, qu'il était sûr de reconnaitre, avait tout de même légèrement changé. Avant d'avoir pu s'interroger, sûrement inutilement d'ailleurs, sur la senteur, une silhouette déboucha lentement de la frondaison des arbres. Et quelle silhouette.

Immense. Massive. Tête patibulaire et corps tendu. Ennis. Un des alphas de l'alpha pack. Un de ceux qui avait pu s'enfuir lors de l'affrontement final. Bien. Ca promettait d'être amusant. Le grondement de Derek se fit plus fort, comme interdisant à l'individu de s'approcher plus. Ce dernier s'arrêta, croisant les bras dans une attitude calme. Ennis? Calme? Il le sentait mal d'un coup. La voix de son alpha brisa le silence du moment:

- _Que veux-tu?_ Il fallait vraiment qu'il demande à Derek comment il faisait pour mettre autant de mépris et de rage dans une si petite phrase. Ce mec était doué, vraiment.

_- Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre Hale_. Ennis avait répondu d'une voix égale, mais le corps sur le qui-vive face au ton précédemment employé par Derek. Quand je disais que ce mec était doué.

_- Alors? Pourquoi viens-tu sur notre territoire? Cela ne t'a pas suffi la dernière fois?_ Légère grimace d'Ennis. Ouais ça fait mal mec. Je sais, je sais.

_- Je suis venu pour vous prévenir. _Le loup fit une pause. Aiden pensa tout de suite qu'il se la jouait dramatique. Ennis n'avait pas changé. La voix grave reprit :

_- Ce n'est pas des bonnes nouvelles._ Pour changer tiens.

_- Parles_. Simple, clair, concis. Derek était vraiment un orateur de talent.

_- Une guerre des clans_. Pardon quoi?

- _Une guerre des clans?_ Répéta son alpha. Toujours pas compris.

_- Oui. Des rumeurs sont arrivés jusqu'à la meute où je suis maintenant et…_

_- Tu n'es plus un alpha!_ Exclamation d'Ethan. Ah! C'était ça l'odeur différente. Merci frangin.

_- Non. Je ne le suis plus._ Oh mon dieu. Ennis rougit. La fin du monde approche. Attrapez vos Ethan et Lydia personnels et fuyez. Maintenant!

_- Mais comment…_

- _Ethan ce n'est pas le moment!_ Derek et son impatience légendaire. Que de douceur en cet homme.

- _Je ne suis pas le seul à ne plus l'être chiot_. Ennis regarda Ethan et lui, puis souffla doucement, semblant ôter de son esprit de sombres pensées. Il continua cependant :

_- Des rumeurs sont survenues, parlant d'une guerre des clans à venir…_

- _C'est quoi une guerre des clans?_ Scott. Bon garçon. A prendre le complet manque de savoir de la meute sur ses épaules. Brave gars vraiment.

- _C'est une bataille rangée_. Sa dulcinée avait répondu. Lydia et son cerveau surpuissant. Cette fille était une déesse… Il l'avait déjà dit? Ah? Tant pis. La douce voix de son aimé continua son explication:

- _Des meutes sans territoire débarquent les unes après les autres, se battent et les gagnants emportent le territoire sur lequel ils sont._ Oh ça sentait mauvais.

-_ Et où ça va se passer?_ Voix tremblante de Scott. Pas besoin de mentir, ils le savaient déjà tous. Aiden se retourna vers Ennis, qui à nouveau les regardait lui et son frère, un sourire désolé au visage.

_- Ici. A Beacon Hill._ Et merde.

* * *

Scott savait qu'aujourd'hui serait un mauvais jour. Dès que ses yeux se sont ouverts au petit matin, il savait. Quelque chose allait foirer et quelqu'un allait en prendre plein la gueule. Quatre jours depuis l'avertissement d'Ennis et rien. Pas une lettre, ni de signaux de fumée, même pas un texto. Si guerre des clans il y avait, elle était sacrément discrète. Pour autant, malgré le calme apparent, un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait quant au déroulement de sa journée. Il le sentait mal. Mais vraiment mal.

Bien sûr il pourrait blâmer le dernier ordre donné par Derek en premier lieu. Ordre qui consistait à aller taillé une bavette avec le représentant officiel des forces de l'ordre de la ville au sujet d'une future horde d'envahisseur ayant proclamé le territoire de Beacon Hill comme théâtre de joutes sanglantes à venir. Tout un programme. En résumé, Scott devait parler au shérif de problèmes de loup garou. Il détestait sa vie.

Pourtant la discussion avec le père de Stiles fut étonnement cordiale. Bon, pas vraiment en fait. Mais il était toujours en un seul morceau, c'était déjà ça. Et se contenter de poser, bien en évidence sur la table, une arme dont il sentait que les balles étaient imbibées d'aconit, n'était pas forcément une menace en soi. Non? Ok… Au final, Scott s'était contenté de bafouiller une explication qu'en à sa présence et avait remis au shérif un carnet où les informations les plus importantes sur la situation y étaient retranscrites. Merci à Lydia d'avoir un cerveau. Et il avait couru. Littéralement.

Dans un second temps, Scott pouvait aussi blâmer Derek. Encore. Décidément son alpha l'aimait, ça se ressentait tellement dans sa façon de grogner et de vociférer à son encontre. Le loup avait donc réuni ses bêtas pour s'entraîner en raison des futurs combats à venir. Car bien sûr, le grand vainqueur des combats de clan sera celui qui mettra à terre la meute locale. C'est-à-dire eux. Quelle chance vraiment. Mais ce qui avait pour lieu d'entrainement, était un alpha particulièrement remonté les envoyant dans le décor. Et ça se dit entraîneur. Bourreau sonne bien aussi.

Le fait de suer et de se briser quelques os n'étaient pas nouveau en soi pour le jeune loup, mais louper, à cause de cet agréable moment de partage et de camaraderie, une sortie avec sa chère et tendre, ça c'était juste de la pure torture. Oui il était complètement dépendant, il le savait, merci pour lui. Et il adorait ça.

C'est sur le chemin pour rentrer chez lui, qu'il comprit à quel point sa journée était pourrie. Et ce ne fut pas à cause de Derek pour le coup. Ce fut à cause d'un véhicule vide garé sur le bas-côté. Ce fut à cause de la tâche rouge sur le côté passager. Ce fut à cause des deux odeurs humaines reconnaissables parmi celles, inconnues, de loups garous. Ce fut à cause de la voiture abandonnée d'Allison et du sang de Lydia. Son mauvais pressentiment était fondé. La guerre des clans avait commencé. Mais au lieu de se dire qu'il était un putain de devin, Scott fonça chez son alpha, courant désespérément, se disant que plus vite il allait, plus vite il serait près de sa compagne. Si seulement tout était si simple…

* * *

Le téléphone tomba brutalement de ses mains. Son souffle, calme de prime abord, s'accéléra considérablement, puis ses paupières se fermèrent violemment, une sorte d'écho désagréable vrillant son crâne. Il n'arrivait pas à penser. Rage ou choc. Colère ou peine. Il ne savait plus. Il sentit des mains le redresser, l'enlacer. Il entendit une voix murmurer, lui chuchotant de doux sons qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Puis une douce chaleur, de part en part, le traversa. Bienfaitrice, libératrice, éclaircissant ses sens, redonnant vie à son esprit. Alors Stiles put enfin ouvrir les yeux. Ils les avaient prises. Allison et Lydia. Et ils allaient payer.

Sentant la conscience de Stiles à nouveau focalisée sur le moment, les corps autour de lui desserrèrent leur étreinte. Une étreinte de meute. Rien de mieux pour se remettre d'aplomb. Le jeune garçon vit ses trois amis s'éloigner doucement de lui, se replaçant sur les sièges du salon où ils étaient réunis. Fanny resta à ses côtés, sa main fermement ancrée dans la sienne, montrant son soutien, donnant de ses forces pour gérer la crise à venir. Car crise il y avait.

Son père venait d'appeler. Allison et Lydia étaient portées disparues. Et une guerre des clans était en marche. Fantastique. Stiles essaya de se concentrer un instant, une douleur sourde vibrait dans son cœur. Son étincelle déferlait en lui, alimentée par la colère qui le prenait. Comment avait-il osé? Une guerre des clans n'était pas ainsi. Il y avait des règles, des lois. Le fait de choisir un territoire aléatoirement était déjà assez injuste en soi, mais s'en prendre aux humains des meutes? C'était un crime.

Stiles connaissait l'existence des guerres des clans. Très bien même. Ce fut une des raisons de son retour. Du moins la première. C'était Spike qui était arrivé avec la nouvelle: Une guerre des clans allait être proclamée dans l'est des Etats-Unis d'ici un mois ou deux. Il avait eu l'information par un loup garou de confiance, selon lui, deux semaines avant leur départ de Londres. Départ dû aux paroles de Spike. Ce que le loup regrettait, il le lui répétait assez souvent. Pourquoi un départ si précipité me direz-vous? Après tout l'Est des Etats-Unis était vaste, donc peu de chance pour que la bataille se déroule à Beacon Hill, non? Mais un néméton, ça n'aidait pas vraiment. Il était vrai que l'artefact rendait la terre puissante, mais il attirait également tous les problèmes surnaturels possibles et inimaginables. Comme si une meute de loup garou n'était pas suffisante.

Ils avaient réfléchis pendant une semaine, les cours en Angleterre venant juste de s'achever pour eux, mais sans jamais vraiment en parler. Se contentant de profiter de moments simples et joueurs, comme s'ils cherchaient tous inconsciemment à graver le plus de souvenirs dans leur mémoire. Puis ils avaient décidé. D'un commun accord. Sans aucunes protestations, Spike ne comptant pas vraiment. Une autre semaine avait été nécessaire pour mettre leurs affaires en ordre et réunir leurs effets. Une fois près, ils avaient couru une dernière fois à travers leur petite forêt anglaise. Quelques larmes avaient coulé. D'autres aussi une fois à Beacon Hill, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Pendant ce laps de temps, Stiles avait lu tout ce qu'il y a avait à savoir sur le sujet des guerres des clans. Spike ayant comblé ses lacunes. Etrange n'est-ce pas? A dire vrai, le loup qui, en temps normal était dans l'incapacité la plus totale à rester adulte plus de deux secondes, savait se montrer extrêmement sérieux quant il parlait des traditions lycanes. C'était toujours un moment privilégié que d'écouter Spike conter les vieilles légendes qui l'avaient bercé toute sa vie, car il y croyait. Profondément. Les mots semblaient couler de la bouche du lycan, martelant son âme, adoptant sans concession les usages faisant office de loi. Comme pour la punition de l'âme. Comme pour la guerre des clans. Il y avait des règles. Et elles avaient été enfreintes.

Aucun humain ne devait être impliqué, pas pour une guerre des clans du moins. Jamais. C'était loup contre loup. Crocs contre crocs. Pas de kidnapping, pas de traques, pas de sales coups foireux, juste un terrain isolé, une meute face à l'autre. Pourtant la situation présente indiquait un tout autre refrain et cela mettait Stiles dans une colère noire. Ah il voulait la jouer ainsi. D'accord. Très bien. Parfait. Ils allaient jouer alors. Ce soir, Little Red partait à la chasse. Et il y allait en meute.


	17. Chapitre dix sept: Qui a tué l'alpha?

**Petit rappel:**

_Bla bla bla**: **_**Anglais**

**_Bla bla bla_: Français**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Etre bien éduquée et courtoise n'était plus forcément un des traits de caractère qu'Allison préférait chez elle. Voir plus du tout. Car penser aider une jeune femme avec sa voiture en panne pour se retrouver ligoter au sol, en pleine forêt, de nuit, une Lydia Martin échouée dans son dos, n'était pas vraiment une juste récompense de sa bonne action. Et avait-elle parlé de la meute de loups garous autour d'elle? Non? Vraiment? Tiens donc.

A l'origine, c'était une journée simple. Après que Scott ait annulé leur sortie, elle avait trompé son ennui avec Lydia. De petites choses déci delà histoire de passer le temps. Juste quelques boutiques, un café, des bavardages futiles mais agréables, une ballade, un guet-apen… Rien d'inhabituel en soi. Du moins quand on habite Beacon Hill.

Les lycans étrangers avaient surgi soudainement alors qu'elle s'approchait de la jeune femme inconnue, enfin de la louve inconnue à dire vrai. Lydia, restée dans la voiture, n'ayant pas vu l'utilité de sortir aider, c'était Lydia en même temps, avait crié. Fort. Allison n'avait eu que le temps de se retourner pour voir une masse immense surgir avant que le noir ne s'abatte sur elle, le hurlement de son amie résonnant dans ses oreilles. Et à présent, elles étaient là, embarquées dans une situation qui était loin d'être à leur avantage. Une douleur sourde pulsait sur le côté de son crâne et son épaule semblait dans un sale état. Mais pour l'instant la jeune rousse inconsciente derrière elle était sûrement le problème majeur du moment. Exception fait de la bonne dizaine de loup garou autour d'elles, dont les regards froids et les sourires tordus ne présentaient rien de bon pour les deux adolescentes.

Malgré son entrainement de chasseuse, Allison ne voyait pas réellement de solution pour se sortir de la situation. Elle avait compté seize bêtas, dont la louve qui la regardait d'ailleurs avec un air railleur, fière de sa performance. Qui a dit que les loups n'étaient pas de bons acteurs? Personne? Autant pour elle. Un des bêtas se détachait de la masse, gigantesque, plus grand que Boyd même, une aura bestiale se dégageant de lui. Le bêta qui l'avait assommé. Et il y avait l'alpha. Grand, musclé, la peau entièrement parcourue de cicatrices, des yeux noirs où brillaient une lueur bien reconnaissable de sadisme et de fanatisme. C'était intéressant de voir comment désaxés étaient les lycans qui s'en prenaient à eux, comme si il était stipulé quelque part, que tout signe de folie était le bienvenue à Beacon Hill.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était assise dans la terre, le dos pressé contre celui de Lydia, dont la tête pendait bas, signe flagrant de son mauvais état. Le groupe de loups près d'elle s'était finalement séparé, ne laissant que sept bêtas autour d'elles. Les autres s'étaient enfoncés dans la forêt, le bêta géant les accompagnant, l'alpha à leur tête, heureux à l'idée du futur combat à venir. Quand elle disait qu'ils étaient fous.

Le problème suivant fut l'excitation grandissante des lycans restés à les surveiller. L'odeur du sang humain qui perlait de leurs blessures entraînait une vive agitation. Depuis plusieurs minutes ils débattaient, assez férocement il faut bien l'avouer, sur la meilleure manière de les tuer. Un avait lancé l'idée de simplement leur arracher la tête. Simplement, oui bien sûr. Un autre parlait de les éviscérer. Dégoûtant il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Un dernier soutenait qu'un coup de griffe à la gorge était bien suffisant, ne voulant pas perdre son temps avec deux humaines inutiles. C'était trop d'honneur vraiment. Leur seul espoir était que l'alpha n'avait donné aucuns ordres, espoir qui s'amenuisait depuis que des hurlements s'étaient échappés du fond de la forêt. La bataille avait commencé. Et les signes évidents d'impatience autour d'elle aussi. Elle le sentait mal.

Soudainement, certains des loups étrangers furent aux aguets. Les corps se tendirent, les oreilles étaient dressées comme semblant chercher un son, qu'Allison sans dons lupins, ne pouvait entendre. Elle vit un des lycans s'éloigner, se perdant entre la noirceur des bois. Un autre, celui dont l'idée était de séparer leur tête du reste de leur corps, s'approcha vivement d'elle, griffes sorties, crocs en évidence. Allison sentit un frisson glacée la parcourir. Elle connaissait ce regard. Il n'y avait plus de plan pour déterminer sa mort prochaine à présent. Non, elle allait simplement mourir.

Elle chercha à se débattre des liens qui l'entravait, son épaule pulsant de douleur, sa tête lui tournant légèrement. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas maintenant, pas sans avoir vu Scott, pas sans avoir pu serrer son père dans ses bras une dernière fois. Le bras du bêta se leva, les griffes luisant dangereusement et Allison ne put que regarder, terrorisée, sa future exécution. Mais ne fermant pas les yeux. Jamais.

Un poignard apparu de nulle part, s'enfonçant dans le torse de son futur bourreau. Ce dernier chancela avec un grognement sourd, s'éloignant ainsi d'elle. Des bruits de lutte survinrent à sa gauche. Tournant la tête, elle assista à ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. Le bêta qui avait disparu de sa vue quelques instants plus tôt réapparu soudainement en un vol plané non maîtrise et non voulu, s'écrasant au sol avec force. La jeune femme pensa aussitôt à Scott, ou Derek, ou tous autres membres de la meute venant à leur secours. Pourtant ce ne fut rien de tout cela. Les yeux bleus électrique, le visage en mode bêta mais clairement reconnaissable, Jackson Witthemore venait de débouler à la suite du loup étranger, un grondement puissant aux lèvres.

La suite fut déterminante pour sa survie. Le lycan étourdit par le coup de couteau se redressa, s'approchant à nouveau, comme si l'instinct de survie de la bête passait par sa mort à elle. Il n'en fut rien. Une ombre se détacha des arbres envoyant une autre lame rejoindre la première dans le corps lupin. Le loup étranger s'effondra, son corps convulsant légèrement. Tue-loup. Attirée par la silhouette fine de son sauveur, Allison dirigea ses yeux sur sa gauche, regardant s'avancer une personne toute de noir vêtu, un casque dissimulant ses traits, mais des formes clairement féminines. Fanny.

Les événements suivants furent rapides, violents, sans pitié. Allison ne put qu'assister, impuissante, à la bataille faisant rage devant elle. Un loup blond platine survint à son tour des bois. Le fameux Spike. Bondissant sur le bêta le plus proche qui s'apprêtait à sauter sur Jackson, Spike réduisit au silence l'impudent d'une main enfoncée dans son torse. Les autres loups garous ennemis se jetèrent dans la mêlée. Allison pensa un instant que le surnombre était en la défaveur des nouveaux arrivants. Deux des lycans s'élancèrent rapidement sur Fanny. Pour reculer aussitôt sous la force d'un impact qu'Allison ne put réellement saisir sur le moment, n'ayant rien discerné, si ce n'est un bruit sourd venant des bois. Et il apparut. Une arme inconnue à la main, tirant des semonces qui firent efficacement reculer les bêtas, les mettant à terre. Stiles. C'était lui. Même sans pouvoir voir son visage, caché lui aussi par un casque noir, Allison savait. Stiles venait les sauver.

Stiles tira encore quelques salves. Un loup à sa droite se releva et sauta sur lui. Allison ne put empêcher un cri de franchir de ses lèvres. Mais le garçon se contenta de saisir le canon de son fusil à la manière d'une batte pour frapper violemment l'assaillant au visage, le repoussant ainsi brutalement. Puis il lâcha son arme au sol. Fanny se rapprocha vivement de Stiles et Allison les vit sortir ensemble de longues lames de carcans attachés dans leur dos. Des épées courtes et légèrement courbées à la pointe. Chacun en tenait une dans chaque main. Puis ils se mirent dos à dos, jaugeant les lycans ennemis qui se relevaient. Et la danse commença.

Car oui, c'était une danse. Allison n'avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire la façon de combattre des deux jeunes gens. Se protégeant l'un l'autre autant qu'ils attaquaient. Tournant et feintant. Les pas sûrs et le corps parfaitement positionné. La scène était irréelle. Ça ne pouvait être Stiles. Le souvenir du jeune hyperactif maladroit ayant du mal à se chevaucher avec l'homme qui se battait avec dextérité devant ses yeux. Qu'était-il devenu…

Son regard fut attiré à sa droite où les deux lycans blonds mettaient à terre un bêta, celui voulant les éviscérer en passant. Un geste fluide de Jackson fit perdre sa gorge au sadique. Un grognement près d'elle lui fit tourner la tête. Le loup poignardé se relevait. Bien que le tue loup imprègne son organisme, celui-ci semblait ne pas vouloir mourir ainsi. Elle vit Spike s'élancer dans sa direction et propulser le bêta contre un arbre, s'en approcher rapidement et planter ses griffes dans le cœur du loup. Retournant son attention sur Stiles, elle le vit enfoncer profondément dans la trachée d'un des hommes une de ses lames, celles de Fanny le traversant déjà de part en part. Le sang gicla à flot quand, d'un coup sec, il arracha la chair. Tandis que le corps s'effondrait à leurs pieds, Allison comprit aussitôt que c'était le dernier. Ceux qui les avaient enlevées n'étaient plus. Sept corps gisaient au pied de la jeune chasseuse. Et quatre personnes se tenaient debout, droites.

Malgré les vêtements sombres, l'adolescente apercevait les tâches écarlates qui les sillonnaient. Plus flagrant encore sur la peau pâle de Spike. Jackson lui, ayant l'air de savoir se battre proprement. En même temps on parle de Jackson « Toujours impeccable est ma devise» Witthemore ici. Et elle pensa, innocemment, que c'était fini, qu'elle était sauvée, qu'elle allait pouvoir s'occuper de Lydia, qu'elle allait revoir Scott. Mais la chance avait décidé de la quitter aujourd'hui. Elle vit donc avec horreur deux ombres se détacher des arbres devant elle. Dont une énorme. Et une autre aux yeux rouges flamboyants. L'alpha et son bêta géant. Une bonne journée vraiment.

Stiles enleva soudainement son casque, mouvement vite imité par son amie près de lui. Allison les regarda se positionner en une ligne défensive, se plaçant de front entre les deux dangereux loups et Lydia et elle. Elle ne put qu'entrevoir le visage de Stiles avant que celui-ci ne lui tourne le dos. Et ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de courir avec avidité sur le peu qu'elle voyait. Stiles. Il était là. Réellement.

- _**Ok les p'tits loups. Vous prenez le diable, on s'occupe du cerbère.**_ Une voix féminine avait résonné dans l'air. Du français. Mais elle ne saisissait pas le sens.

_- Ok les petits loups. Vous prenez le diable, on s'occupe du cerbère._ Les paroles furent soufflées derrière Allison. Lydia était éveillée.

- _Lydia ?_ Allison ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter. _Tu vas bien?_

- _A ton avis ?_ La voix était faible. Non Lydia n'allait pas bien.

Avant d'avoir pu émettre d'autres mots, l'attention d'Allison fut soufflée par les mouvements devant elle. Le jeu avait commencé. Comme prédit par Lydia, la jeune femme vit Stiles et Fanny s'élancer vers l'immense silhouette du bêta, les deux autres semblants se charger de l'alpha. L'horreur se peignit sur ses traits, la paralysant, quand elle vit bondir le géant sur le garçon. Pourtant, l'action se déroula autrement qu'elle le prévoyait, à savoir Stiles perdant sa tête.

L'adolescent se baissa soudainement, les genoux au sol, glissant sur la terre sous le poids de sa course précédente. Une de ses lames s'enfonça brutalement dans le genou du bêta, faisant chuter celui-ci. Sans avoir le temps de se relever, le dos de la bête fut profondément lacérer. Fanny. Le loup se remit debout face à ses assaillants, un grondement de rage le traversant, les crocs luisants, son corps démesuré ne cédant pas aux coups précis des humains. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient reculer quelque peu, mais ils ne restèrent pas immobile longtemps.

Brusquement Fanny se déplaça derrière le lycan, attirant son attention. Allison remarque un objet brillant dans la main de Stiles. Une petite sphère rouge. Et elle savait parfaitement, Ethan et Aiden s'en étant plaint longuement, ce que produisait l'innocente bille entre les doigts du garçon. Comme elle le pressentait, elle entendit Stiles pousser un cri, redirigeant le regard du bêta vers lui. Gros peut être, idiot assurément. La bille rouge fut éjectée instantanément, s'écrasant sur le visage du lycan. L'explosion survint aussitôt, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Rouvrant rapidement les paupières, la jeune brune remarqua les positions repliées de Stiles et Fanny, se protégeant ainsi du souffle. Allison regarda avec dégoût le corps du bêta sans tête s'écrouler tel un pantin désarticulé sur le sol. Efficace il n'y a pas à dire. Mais vraiment écœurant.

Ses yeux n'avaient pu se défaire de la vision de Stiles se battant, oblitérant tout le reste. Ils furent enfin libérés par le combat faisant toujours rage plus loin. Jackson et Spike était aux prises avec l'alpha. Ce dernier n'était pas vraiment en bonne position d'ailleurs. Des plaies parcouraient son corps, trop nombreuses pour avoir le temps de cicatriser. Étonnement, les deux autres loups semblaient indemnes à ce qu'elle pouvait voir d'ici. Allison les voyait se mouvoir lestement, tournant autour de l'alpha, l'un tailladait tandis que l'autre bloquait. Un parfait travail d'équipe, leur meute aurait des cours à prendre il semblerait.

Mais elle ne saisissait pas la vacuité des coups portés. Pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas? Aucuns des coups n'étaient mortels. Elle le savait, elle les avait vus tuer à l'instant, et là, les gestes consistaient juste à affaiblir fortement l'alpha. La réponse lui fut apportée par la suite directe des événements. Les deux lycans avaient saisi le chef de meute, le plaquant durement contre un arbre, tenant les bras d'une prise ferme.

- _Fanny!_ Spike avait crié le prénom, regardant rapidement en direction de la jeune blonde.

Allison vit la jeune fille, attentive également à la scène devant elle, jetée un poignard en direction du loup retenu. La lame fila dans l'air, se plantant dans la gorge de l'alpha. Sans comprendre, elle vit Stiles courir en direction des trois lycans. A peine arrivé, le garçon planta diligemment un second couteau dans le cou du loup. Puis attrapant le manche de la première arme envoyée par Fanny, il tira violement dessus, faisant gicler le sang, arrachant la trachée. L'alpha s'effondra dans un gargouillement de sang, tombant au pied de Stiles. Oh mon dieu. Stiles venait de tuer un alpha.

* * *

Son crâne pulsait douloureusement, elle sentait du sang goutté le long de sa joue. Les bruits de combat derrière elle avait enfin cessé, ne laissant qu'un silence presque angoissant. Lydia essaya de se redresser, voulant tourner la tête pour voir de ses yeux la situation. Elle s'était réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt aux sons brutaux de luttes et de grognements de rage, le corps engourdi, une douleur sourde au niveau de la tempe. Puis le silence. Elle avait senti un corps se tendre tout contre son dos. Allison. Elle allait bien.

Une voix féminine s'était élevée, prononçant une phrase en français dont le sens lui semblait trop joueur compte tenu de la situation. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la retranscrire dans sa langue, indiquant par ce fait à son amie qu'elle était éveillée. La voix de la jeune chasseuse avait posé des questions, elle avait répondu. Puis la bataille avait repris, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire d'autres que d'écouter ce qu'il se passait derrière elle, impuissante à l'idée que ce n'était peut-être pas en leur faveur. Un prénom avait été hurlé. Le bruit d'un corps qui chute. Et le silence à nouveau. Elle détestait le silence.

Elle sentit un mouvement près d'elle, malgré la brume présente dans son esprit, elle distingua une silhouette à côté d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne puisse crier, un visage apparu devant ses yeux. Un visage cruellement beau dont les yeux verts la dévisageaient. Une expression calme sur les traits, l'homme face à elle était couvert de sang. Pourtant le fait ne semblait pas le déranger, le liquide vital ne lui appartenant sûrement pas. Spike. Spike dont le nom était presque craché quand il était prononcé par certains membres de la meute. Enfin surtout par Derek.

Distraitement elle comprit l'inquiétude de l'alpha, cet homme était magnifique et il gravitait autour de Stiles. Mauvais mélange pour le self contrôle de Derek. Les traits harmonieux du loup s'étendirent en un sourire clairement charmeur, tranchant avec l'aspect sanguinolent et dangereux du jeune homme.

- _Si ce n'est pas honteux de voir d'aussi charmantes demoiselles malmenées_. Spike avait parlé d'une manière suave, un accent agréable se détachant de ses paroles, tout en penchant légèrement la tête comme pour la contempler sous un autre angle.

- _Spike!_ Elle vit le lycan levé les yeux au ciel face au ton cassant employé par une voix de femme résonnant derrière elle.

- _**J'essaie juste de me montrer galant**_. Sembla se défendre le loup blond, les yeux dirigés vers une personne qu'elle ne voyait pas, s'exprimant en un français parfait.

_- On connait ta définition de la galanterie. Tu les libères et on se tire. Ils vont bientôt arrivés._ Lydia ne savait pas ce qui la surprenait le plus, d'entendre la voix de Jackson ou que celui-ci puisse comprendre parfaitement le français.

Elle vit Spike hausser les épaules, comme si rien de ce qui était dit ne le concernait. Une main griffée entra dans son champ de vision, la faisant se tendre instinctivement. Le regard du loup fut à nouveau sur elle, il fit un léger sourire:

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne toucherais jamais un aussi beau visage. Je coupe juste tes liens._ Malgré le côté frondeur des paroles, le ton se voulait rassurant. La voix grave était basse et onctueuse.

Elle sentit les cordes la retenant se desserrer brutalement, son corps engourdi par la position trop longtemps maintenue, s'affaissa. Des mains saisirent le haut de son corps, l'empêchant de chuter totalement. Elle resta un instant tenu par la poigne forte, avant qu'elle puisse enfin se reprendre, les mains de Spike quittant doucement ses épaules. Lydia sentit aussitôt un autre corps l'étreindre. De longs cheveux fouettant son visage dans l'action. Allison, elle allait bien. Elles allaient bien toutes les deux. Quelques larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher. Son esprit assimilait lentement les événements, ses yeux demeurant sur le loup face à elle. Loup qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se lever brusquement et de s'éloigner.

Elle réussit, s'appuyant sur son amie, à pivoter quelque peu son corps fourbu pour voir enfin la scène derrière elle. Et quelle scène. Jackson était debout les bras croisé, les yeux fixés sur elles deux avec une expression indéchiffrable sur les traits. Près de lui se tenait Fanny, son visage fin lui faisant également face. Lydia ne savait pas si elle était en état de choc ou non, car une pensée incongrue la traversa tandis qu'elle observait les deux jeunes gens. Ils se ressemblaient tellement. Puis son regard se dirigea vers la dernière personne présente. Stiles était de dos, semblant être affairé à quelque chose. Plissant les yeux, elle le vit essuyer une lame couverte de sang et la ranger dans un étui placé sur son dos.

Le jeune garçon déambula rapidement au milieu des corps sans vie jonchant le sol. Ramassant un casque tout d'abord, puis un fusil plus loin qu'il accrocha également derrière lui. Mais jamais ne tournant le regard vers elle. Lydia sentit le corps d'Allison une nouvelle fois se crisper, de légers tremblements la parcourant. Mais elle ne put détourner son attention du garçon. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait voir son visage. Elle voulait voir ses yeux.

- _Stiles?_ Elle-même voyait à quel point son ton était faible, mais suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre.

Elle remarqua la tension du corps de l'adolescent à son appel. Puis, doucement, celui-ci se retourna, s'arrêtant un instant pour jeter un regard à Jackson, ce dernier se contentant d'un léger sourire et d'un hochement de tête. Et finalement, les yeux noisette se posèrent sur elle. Enfin. Pourtant la vision était folle. Stiles, vêtu entièrement de noir, les traits éclaboussés de sang, était là, devant elle, debout à côté d'un immense corps sans tête.

Le jeune homme la regarda intensément, semblant la défier de dire quoique ce soit d'autres. Le regard n'était pas doux, mais pas agressif non plus. Il était juste sauvage. Le garçon face à elle n'était plus la personne qu'elle avait connue. C'était un nouveau Stiles. Un Stiles dangereux. D'autres larmes coulèrent à la vue de son ami perdu. Fait qui fit instantanément s'adoucir l'expression du jeune homme, lui rendant enfin l'apparence qu'elle connaissait si bien.

_- Tout va bien aller. Votre meute a gagné et elle se dirige ici. Ils seront bientôt près de vous._ Stiles avait parlé doucement, comme cherchant à ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

Pourtant elle n'avait pas peur. Malgré la douleur et le choc, elle voulait juste se diriger vers le garçon et le serrer contre elle. Lui dire qu'il était de la meute, qu'il n'avait pas à partir, qu'il ne devait pas partir. Mais elle ne put. Assez soudainement, elle le vit mettre le casque qu'il tenait et se diriger vers l'orée des arbres. Spike qui l'avait rejoint le suivit rapidement. Elle ne put qu'assister, impuissante, au départ de Stiles. Elle remit son attention sur les deux autres personnes restantes pour les voir à leur tour s'éloigner, sans un regard en arrière, les laissant seules.

Au bout de quelques secondes, son attention tournée vers l'endroit où elle avait vu disparaître leurs sauveurs, elle entendit la voix de son amie l'interpeller :

- _Lydia? Tu es blessé?_ La question avait été soufflée, comme si Allison était effrayée par l'idée de parler trop fort.

_- Je… Je vais bien. Ma tête…_

Elle ne put réellement en dire plus, une cavalcade se faisant brusquement entendre sur sa gauche. Tournant la tête vivement, un léger étourdissement la prenant par l'action trop rapide, elle vit, au bout de quelques instants, Derek surgir de la frondaison des arbres. Celui-ci avait un air urgent sur le visage comme il détaillait le fait qu'elles étaient seules, assises au sol, entourées de loups garous sans vie.

Elle vit les yeux gris-vert du loup parcourir la scène, s'arrêtant sur certains corps. Scott arriva à son tour, ne s'arrêtant pas pour regarder autour de lui, se précipitant sur sa petite amie. Lydia sentit la chaleur d'Allison se détacher d'elle, perdant ainsi le soutien qu'elle lui apportait. Mais bientôt un autre corps la remplaça et, levant les yeux, elle vit Aiden scruter ses traits avec inquiétude, la tenant contre lui d'une poigne douce mais ferme.

La jeune rousse reporta son attention sur l'alpha. Ce dernier regardait intensément un corps sans vie plus loin.

- _Que s'est-il passé?_ La voix était pressante, en quête d'une explication à la situation.

_- Ils… Ils sont arrivés nous sauver. Ils…_ Allison avait l'air d'avoir du mal à trouver ses mots, son ton était hésitant comme doutant de la scène qui s'était déroulée devant elle.

- _Qui a tué l'alpha?_ Derek gronda presque la question.

Allison se recula dans les bras de Scott, ne semblant pas vouloir répondre. Lydia dirigea son regard vers son amie, captant les yeux bruns de la jeune fille, l'encourageant à parler. Allison expira doucement, puis, retournant son attention sur Derek, elle balbutia :

_- Eux tous... Je veux dire Jackson et… et Spike. Mais pas que… Ils… Ils n'ont pas donné le coup final…_

- _Qui Allison?_ Le ton était brusque, exigeant de savoir.

Lydia savait déjà la réponse, Derek aussi, elle en était persuadée. Une réponse qu'Allison avait du mal à concevoir, pourtant l'ayant vu de ses propres yeux. Lentement, la jeune chasseuse ouvrit à nouveau les lèvres et prononça un nom trop unique pour le confondre avec un autre. Un nom qui n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans ce contexte. Et pourtant.

_- Stiles… Stiles a tué l'alpha._


	18. Chapitre dix huit: Mazette

**Petit rappel:**

_bla bla bla:_** anglais**

**_bla bla bla:_ français**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Erica adorait fouiner. Vraiment. Pour beaucoup c'était un défaut, mais pour elle s'était surtout une façon amusante de passer le temps. La jeune louve savait qu'elle n'était pas le loup le plus fort de la meute. Ça, c'était son homme, tellement puissant. Elle n'était pas non plus la plus sage. C'était encore son homme, tellement imperturbable, sauf avec elle bien évidement, surtout au moment où elle lui... Enfin bref. Elle n'était pas non plus la plus intelligente. Alors là joker, enfin si on parlait juste des loups, sinon la palme revenait sans conteste à Lydia. Pour résumer Erica n'était rien de tout ça. A part être une bombe sexuelle bien sûr.

Pourtant, tout en regardant Jackson faire des tractions, la jeune louve se dit que, certes, elle n'était sûrement pas la plus douée des bêtas de la meute Hall, mais qu'au moins elle, elle les avait trouvé. Elle avait trouvé Stiles. Juste parce qu'elle adorait fouiner. Et toc.

La jeune blonde avait été intriguée, quand, suite à un ordre de son alpha de balayer une zone dans un coin reculé de la forêt, presque hors limite du territoire de Beacon Hill, elle aperçut au loin une grande maison isolée. Les belles propriétés étaient monnaie courante dans la région, mais ce qui attira le plus son intérêt fut la musique entraînante s'en dégageant. Se disant qu'un coup d'œil ne faisait de mal à personne, sa curiosité ayant surtout reprit le dessus, elle s'était approcher un peu plus des lieux pour tomber sur un Jackson Witthemore faisant du sport. Normal.

Ce qui l'interpella par la suite, autre que l'adonis s'entraînant devant elle, était le fait qu'elle ne put rien sentir, mais genre rien du tout. Même l'odeur du chlore supposée de la piscine qu'elle apercevait derrière Jackson ne lui venait pas au nez, comme si tout parfum avait stoppé net avant d'arriver à elle. L'explication à l'étrange événement lui apparut sous la forme d'un mur invisible qui l'envoya bouler sur les fesses alors qu'elle tendait à se rapprocher du jardin devant elle. Trop sympa l'attention. Si si vraiment.

Depuis elle était là, perchée sur une branche, à regarder le loup s'entraîner. Meilleur tour de garde de sa vie. Un message envoyé à Derek depuis un certain temps, la jeune louve s'était calé du mieux qu'elle pouvait et surveillait avec attention Jackson. Un Jackson à demi nu d'ailleurs, avec des muscles saillants, un corps luisant, des abdos contractés délicieusement et… Concentration Erica, concentration… Ou pas. Savoir profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie ne faisait pas de mal après tout.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions, quand un bruit léger survint derrière elle. Tournant la tête, elle retint de justesse un cri quand elle vit soudainement le visage de Derek près du sien, ce dernier ayant grimpé sur une branche à côté d'elle. Ouais et bien elle n'était pas non plus la bêta la plus concentrée, on le saura maintenant. En même temps qui pourrait la blâmer?

Sentant une autre présence, la jeune louve avisa Ethan au sol. Ce dernier regardait à travers la végétation, semblant chercher une confirmation de ce qu'elle disait avoir vu. Son message était pourtant clair selon elle. Merci pour le vote de confiance. En même temps, pauvre petit Ethan séparé pour le coup de son précieux Aiden, celui-ci refusant obstinément de quitter le chevet de sa belle. Totalement écœurant.

La tension soudaine qui se dégagea de Derek, lui fit focaliser de nouveau son attention sur les fesses de Jackson. Euh… Non. Juste sur Jackson. C'est ça, sur Jackson dans son ensemble. Et quel ensemble… Erica on se concentre merde. Son regard fut finalement attiré par une personne débarquant de l'intérieur de la maison. Oh mon dieu. C'était quoi les modalités pour entrer dans leur petit club déjà?

Un air arrogant sur les traits, mais un corps chaud comme pas permis, Spike s'offrit aux yeux du monde. Enfin, surtout aux siens, pour son plus grand plaisir. Et à ceux de Derek. Pour son déplaisir c'était certain, vu le grondement bas qui sorti de la gorge de son alpha. Grondement qu'elle s'empressa d'étouffer en posant une main sur l'épaule du loup, le sortant ainsi des visions de meurtres sanglants qui l'avaient vraisemblablement assailli à la vue du lycan blond platine. Et Derek avait une sacrée imagination en matière de violence gratuite et de tortures sadiques. Elle participait à ses entraînements, elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Pourquoi elle avait voulu être un loup garou déjà? Ah oui, l'épilepsie… Bref, changeons de sujet! Donc Spike. Tout un programme.

Erica avait rapidement comprit une chose sur Spike. Ce mec avait un grain. Un gros même. Tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus. Le souvenir de Derek fulminant littéralement pendant le match de la crosse lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Elle n'a pas su comment l'alpha avait fait pour ne pas tuer le lycan arrogant, celui-ci se pavanant, Stiles sous le bras, tout en distribuant des sourires narquois. Cet homme n'avait aucun instinct de survie. Mon dieu. Elle avait tellement hâte de le rencontrer!

Se reconcentrant, décidément l'attention était vraiment sa bête noire, elle remarqua que les deux loups se dirigeaient vers le centre du jardin. Les voix des deux jeunes gens étaient parfaitement audibles, pourtant le sens des paroles lui échappait. Du français. Ouais, Lydia les avait prévenus... C'était vraiment de la triche. En plus de ne rien pouvoir sentir, elle ne pouvait rien comprendre. Sympa pour ceux dont le boulot était d'espionner. Sincère attention vraiment. Heureusement elle avait toujours ses yeux. Et vu ce qu'elle voyait, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre au final. Du tout.

Spike et Jackson s'étaient positionnés face à face, écartés d'une dizaine de mètres, torse nu. Il était vrai que le dernier point n'était pas vraiment utile pour le déroulement des événements, mais assez important selon elle pour être souligner. Les deux loups prirent une position de combat, fléchissant légèrement leurs jambes écartées, leurs bras s'éloignant de leurs corps, les muscles de leurs dos et de leurs ventres ondulant sous leurs peaux lisses et… Merde Erica! On se calme! Concentration on a dit.

La surprenant dans son autoflagellation mentale, Jackson et Spike bondirent soudainement l'un sur l'autre. Tant de passion. Spike éclata la mâchoire de Jackson d'un coup bien placé du talon. Tant de fougue. Jackson attrapa l'épaule de Spike la délogeant violement de son axe. Ils s'aiment, c'est évident. Il y eut ensuite plusieurs minutes de combat desquelles Erica pouvait à présent tirer un livre intitulé « Les milles et une façons de se torturer entre amis ». C'était juste dégoûtant. Ces mecs étaient de complets sadiques. Des mecs particulièrement bien fait de leur personne on est d'accord, mais sadiques quand même. Pas que ça enlevait à leur charme à tout bien réfléchir. Oh mon dieu. Elle avait vraiment un problème quelque part. Comme quoi la lycanthropie ne soignait pas tout.

Erica fut tirée une nouvelle fois de sa rêverie, pas de commentaires merci, par un mouvement brusque de Derek. Jetant un œil à son alpha, elle le vit regarder vers la maison, s'étant désintéressé des loups qui se battaient. Essayant de capter à son tour ce qui avait pu tirer Derek de la vision des deux magnifiques spécimens de la race lycane qui se montraient avec force leur amour, elle aperçut une tignasse familière. Stiles. Ok autant pour elle.

Traversant la terrasse tranquillement, le jeune garçon était vêtu d'un simple short et d'une chemise ouverte sur son corps. Et quel corps! Depuis quand Stiles avait des abdos parfaitement ciselés? Et des pectoraux si saillants? Et des jambes magnifiquement galbées? Mazette…

Erica ne put s'empêcher de jeter à nouveau un regard au loup près d'elle. Et ça valait le détour. Derek était la juste incarnation du grand méchant loup ayant vu le petit chaperon rouge. L'envie et la bestialité qui se dégageait de son expression fit légèrement reculer la jeune louve. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Replaçant son regard sur le jeune homme, Erica eut un élan de compassion pour Derek. Il fallait dire aussi que Stiles était… Et bien il était totalement bandant. Pauvre Derek. Il allait vraiment en chier. Et ça promettait d'être passionnant à voir.

* * *

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il le dérangeait le plus dans la situation actuelle. L'inconfort de sa position ou le fait de voir la personne qu'il aimait dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre… Ouais, sûrement la deuxième. Mais ça ne changeait rien à la première. La branche sous lui était trop étroite et l'écorce du tronc sur lequel il s'appuyait lui rentrait dans le dos. Quand il disait que ce n'était pas confortable. Sans compter les multiples échardes plantées dans ses mains à force de serrer le bois. Il faut dire que la vision d'un Danny, riant aux éclats dans les bras d'un Jackson tout aussi heureux, n'était pas, pour lui du moins, une vision agréable. Mais alors pas du tout. Bien au contraire.

La jalousie brûlait dans le cœur d'Ethan aussi sûr que si une barrière surnaturelle ne bloquait pas son chemin, il serait là-bas à démolir la tête de Jackson Witthemore. Avec une grande méticulosité. Il faut savoir prendre son temps pour les choses qui comptent vraiment. Et Danny comptait. Mais pas Jackson. Dommage pour lui.

Il était arrivé sur les lieux avec Derek à la suite d'un étrange message d'Erica. A savoir : « _Problème de surchauffe, venir me récupérer avant implosion, surprise à l'arrivée_ » Il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre. C'était Erica, un arbre lui causerait une surchauffe donc… Ethan avait juste suivit les ordres et accompagné son alpha à la recherche de la louve.

En entrant dans le secteur que la jeune femme devait parcourir, il entendit une lointaine musique et rapidement le parfum de la blonde arriva à son nez. Derek et lui avaient avancé le plus silencieusement possible, se déplaçant précautionneusement, évitant de se faire repérer. Ethan ne put empêcher un sourire de monter sur ses lèvres au souvenir de la tête d'Erica quand leur alpha avait surgi près d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune concentration, c'était désespérant.

Il avait presque du mal à associer la vision de la blonde tête en l'air et, il faut le dire, complètement perverse à la dangereuse louve de la veille au soir. Mon dieu qu'Erica était si sauvage dans une bataille. Et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Pourtant elle était sûrement la bêta qui dégageait le plus de bestialité lors d'affrontement, faisant inconsciemment reculer les ennemis devant elle. En même temps ceci explique cela, sauvage au lit, sauvage dans la vie. Pauvre Boyd.

Ethan grimaça quelque peu au souvenir du combat de la veille. Pour le coup, il pouvait dire qu'ils avaient été chanceux. Très chanceux. Après avoir été réuni en urgence par Derek, ils avaient commencé à pister leurs amies. Pourtant ce fut pour tomber, à l'orée d'une vaste clairière, sur une bande de loups garous inconnus prêt au combat, dont un tenait les vestes des adolescentes, les attirant ainsi vers eux. La bataille avait alors commencé. Et à leur avantage. Les tortures quotidiennes de leur alpha portant finalement leurs fruits. Comme quoi. Mais l'alpha du clan ennemi ne s'était pas montrer, indiquant par ce fait qu'une seconde vague allait frapper prochainement. Tout en achevant les bêtas déjà présents, ils avaient attendu le reste des assaillants. Pour rien.

Quand le dernier corps fut à terre, ils avaient finalement perçu des hurlements lointains et la meute s'était élancée. Pour tomber sur un spectacle vraiment inattendu. C'est-à-dire Lydia et Allison pratiquement indemnes en comparaison des cadavres de loups garous jonchant le sol près d'elles. Un énorme corps sans tête ajoutait une touche bien gore à la scène. Puis Ethan avait entendu une chose impossible. Stiles avait tué un alpha. Mais bien sûr. Stiles. L'hyperactif Stiles. Le gringalet Stiles. Et puis quoi encore. Pourtant la vision d'une Allison tremblante dans les bras de Scott lui avait ôté rapidement tous doutes de l'esprit. Ok. Voilà qui changeait la donne.

Regardant son alpha près de lui, Ethan le vit les yeux focalisés sur une personne et une seule. Normal. Ce n'est pas comme si Derek avait regardé autre chose depuis qu'ils étaient là. Soufflant doucement, il souhaita presque qu'Erica soit resté avec eux, au moins elle ne ressemblait pas à une statue dont l'aspect disait clairement « Si tu me touches, je te bouffe ». Il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi la jeune louve avait été renvoyée à la maison, une sorte de marmonnement inaudible filtrant de l'alpha, comportant les mots hormones et contrôle. Bon d'accord, il avait parfaitement compris pourquoi. C'était Erica quoi.

Il était ainsi à l'ancienne place occupée par la blonde, accoté à son alpha, a espionné les lieux. Et pour l'instant, Derek n'avait pas encore pété un plomb. Impressionnant. On applaudit l'effort. Qui aurait cru que le loup pouvait avoir autant de self contrôle? Vérifiant une dernière fois que son alpha n'était prêt à commettre un massacre, il focalisa de nouveau son attention sur la scène devant lui. A savoir Danny. Toujours tenu par Jackson. Fait chier.

Jackson était à l'extérieur quand ils étaient arrivés, vite rejoint par Spike. Après les avoir vu réaliser un entrainement particulièrement violent, Derek était presque une crème en comparaison, Stiles les avait rejoint et s'était posé simplement dans l'herbe pour observer le combat. Ethan avait remarqué le visage calme du garçon, comme si le fait que ses deux amis se réduisent joyeusement en charpie n'était pas un fait nouveau pour lui. Vraiment sympa l'ambiance.

Puis Danny était arrivé. Accompagné de Fanny, il avait presque couru se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Et depuis ils ne se lâchaient plus. Pour son grand malheur. A présent, Ethan pouvait les voir tous installé sur la terrasse discutant tranquillement entre eux. En français. Même Danny. Sérieusement les mecs? Pas cool du tout.

Bientôt les jeunes gens se levèrent, séparant par la même occasion le bel haïtien de la ventouse blonde. Ok, là il pouvait arrêter de s'en prendre à la pauvre branche sous lui. Ethan coula un regard vers la dite ventouse. Jackson et Fanny se dirigeaient vers le bord de la terrasse où un muret blanc d'une trentaine de centimètre de large sur un bon mètre de haut servait de séparation avec le jardin. Il vit avec étonnement Fanny sauter dessus et se placer au milieu du mur long d'une bonne quinzaine de mètres. Les trois autres s'installèrent dans l'herbe plus loin. Danny sagement assis au sol, tandis que Stiles était presque avachit sur les jambes du lycan blond. Fait qui déclencha immédiatement un grondement à côté de lui. Etrange vraiment.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite à quoi il allait assister en entendant une musique assez rythmée s'élever. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps dans le brouillard. Fanny s'était mise en mouvement. Et quels mouvements. Ressemblant un peu à de la danse classique, son corps bougeant lestement, la jeune femme exécutait des figures qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible de faire. Du moins à ce rythme soutenu. Et pourtant. Fouettant, jetant, sautant, elle virevoltait, naviguant sur le fin appui en pierre, ne tremblant pas, le pied sûr et les gestes précis. D'accord. De la danse. Pourquoi pas.

La seule chose qu'Ethan entendait, mis à part la musique, était la voix de Jackson s'exprimant, toujours en français il pensait, ce qui avait l'air d'être des ordres, dirigeant ainsi la jeune femme. Se concentrant sur le loup en question, il l'aperçut debout, devant le muret, bras croisé et visage impénétrable. Les yeux attentifs aux mouvements exécutés, Jackson semblait horriblement sérieux. Relaxe mec, ce n'était que de la danse quand même. Ah? Autant pour lui, il comprenait mieux maintenant.

Sous ses yeux, il vit les pas de l'adolescente se transformer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus agressif. Les pirouettes étaient devenues des frappes. La souplesse se changea en esquive. Ce n'était plus de la danse. Ou plutôt si, mais d'un autre genre. Un genre qu'Ethan, malgré le fait d'être un loup garou, n'aimerait pas voir de plus près. Personne ne voudrait selon lui. Comme pour lui donner tort, il entendit Jackson appeler Stiles. Stiles? Face à la furie là? D'accord…

Le garçon châtain se leva vivement de sa place et se déplaça jusqu'au mur sur lequel il grimpa aussitôt, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire… Pourquoi pas. Immédiatement, Ethan sentit Derek se tendre à ses côtés. Avisant Stiles se mettre en position de combat, Ethan se fit la remarque qu'ils n'étaient sûrement pas au bout de leur surprise. Et bien, que le spectacle commence!

Le jeune humain ne perdit pas de temps et, se déplaçant assez vélocement compte tenu du peu de surface sous ses pieds, il jeta sa jambe dans un mouvement fluide, essayant de déstabiliser Fanny. Sautant en arrière lestement, évitant ainsi le coup, la jeune fille répliqua aussitôt. Ethan ne put qu'observer, avec un certain ébahissement il est vrai, les deux humains se battre férocement, ne laissant pas le temps à l'autre de souffler, attaquant toujours plus rapidement, plus fort. Soudainement, le garçon prit un coup puissant à l'abdomen, le faisant perdre ses appuis, ainsi que son souffle. D'un geste rapide, sans se préoccuper de son état, Fanny attrapa le bras de Stiles et Ethan n'eut que le temps de voir le jeune humain faire un beau vol plané, avant que celui-ci ne s'écrase assez rudement dans l'herbe. Ok. 50 kilos toute mouillée et une force surhumaine. Logique.

Un déplacement brusque de Derek lui fit pivoter le regard. Son alpha, les griffes enfoncées presque jusqu'au sang dans l'arbre les soutenant, avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un. Pas que ça change de son comportement habituel. Au moins il n'avait pas bougé. Bien Derek. On s'améliore. Reprenant son observation de l'entrainement assez particulier devant lui, Ethan vit Jackson se positionner à son tour face à la jeune blonde. En mode bêta. On ressentait l'amour les unissant d'ici. Si si vraiment.

C'est en regardant les deux jeunes gens évolués face à lui, qu'Ethan eut une pensée assez incongrue. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette idée. Malgré l'apparence lupine de Jackson, quelque chose semblait se démarquer de lui autant que chez la jeune fille. Quelque chose de similaire. Presque comme lui et Aiden… Il se concentra un instant, les yeux fixés sur la paire devant lui et… Oh mon dieu! Il savait qui était cette fille. Enfin non il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais il savait avec une quasi-certitude qui elle était pour Jackson.

_- Sa sœur._ Oups. Il ne put empêcher un chuchotement de sortir de ses lèvres, espérant aussitôt que personne de la bande devant lui ne l'avait entendu.

_- Sa jumelle_. Derek avait répondu sur le même ton, semblant être arrivé à une conclusion encore plus poussée que la sienne.

Pourtant Jackson n'avait pas de sœur. Mais il avait été adopté à ce qu'il savait. Donc… Il avait retrouvé sa famille biologique. Mieux que ça, sa jumelle. Ethan ne pouvait même pas songer à ce qu'aurait été sa vie séparé d'Aiden. Frémissant à l'idée, il regarda à nouveau les deux jeunes gens qui n'avaient toujours pas bouger. Ils semblaient se jauger du regard. Seuls quelques grondements émis par Jackson perçaient le silence qui avait pris place, la musique s'étant arrêtée. Et, surprenant presque Ethan, ils s'élancèrent. Rapidement. Violemment. Sans pitié aucune.

Ethan aurait pensé que face à la frêle jeune fille, Jackson aurait gardé une certaine retenue, surtout que, si leur supposition était correcte, la personne qu'il affrontait était sa jumelle. Et pourtant. Il était presque douloureux de les voir combattre. A chaque coup, Fanny manquait de perdre sa gorge, pour autant son frère ne lâchait rien, l'amenant dans ses retranchements, comme essayant de la forcer à faire quelque chose qu'Ethan ne saisissait pas. La voix gutturale du loup blond s'éleva soudainement:

- _Fais-le._ Enfin sa langue. Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi parlait le lycan.

- _Non._ Le mot avait été craché par la jeune blonde tout en retournant une frappe précise dans la jambe de son frère, le faisant ainsi reculer.

- _Fanny, fais-le!_ Le grondement était puissant, intimant l'ordre, n'admettant aucun refus. Les coups s'accéléraient.

- _Je… n'y arrive… pas. _La phrase était légèrement entrecoupée dû aux mouvements saccadés qu'elle réalisait. Arriver à quoi?

- _Fais-le!_ Jackson avait hurlé, sa voix difforme se répercutant jusqu'à eux.

Et Ethan comprit. Il se figea en regardant Jackson se jeter avec force sur sa sœur, griffes en avant et crocs sortis. Pourtant la suite fut tout autre qu'il ne se l'imaginait dans un premier temps. Bien qu'il n'ait pas réussi à capter l'entièreté de la situation, il vit Jackson être propulsé en arrière, n'ayant jamais atteint sa cible, comme toucher par une onde choc, s'écroulant brutalement au sol. Fanny avait gagné. La jeune blonde était toujours debout sur le muret, la respiration saccadée. Puis, doucement, les yeux bleus de l'adolescente se dirigèrent dans leur direction à Derek et lui. Oh oui. Cette fille était dangereuse, c'était indéniable. Le message était parfaitement clair. Pas besoin de répéter.

_- On y va_. La voix dure de Derek le sorti de ses réflexions.

Voyant son alpha sauter au sol, il s'empressa de l'imiter, ne jetant qu'un dernier regard à Danny avant de partir. Pendant qu'il s'éloignait des lieux, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux différentes scènes qui s'étaient jouées quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne savait pas à quoi il avait assisté exactement, mais ça ne pressentait rien de bon pour quiconque se mettrait en travers du chemin des jeunes gens. C'était une meute forte et entrainée. Parfaitement soudée. Dont Stiles faisait partie. Stiles qui était le compagnon de Derek et qui semblait ne rien vouloir à faire avec lui. Mon dieu. Le destin semblait vraiment détester Derek Hale.

* * *

Debout, le corps figé, les jointures des mains blanches à force d'enserrer la barre en métal de la balustrade devant lui, Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le destin semblait adorer s'acharner sur lui. L'énervement qui inondait à l'instant son corps était tel qu'il sentait le fer se plier sous sa poigne et ses crocs le démanger. Il était proche de la perte de contrôle. Bien entendu il savait que sa vie n'était qu'une succession de mauvais choix et de problèmes improbables en tout genre. Il s'était fait une raison. Mais voir son compagnon chanté, entouré de deux hommes se déhanchant lascivement contre lui, sur une musique dont les paroles étaient à connotation clairement sexuelle, ça, il ne pouvait pas. Mais pas du tout. Même lui avait ses limites. Et on y était. Tout ça à cause d'Isaac.

La journée avait pourtant commencé simplement. Le matin suivant l'affrontement contre la meute inconnue, il avait d'abord donné quelques ordres à ses bêtas, envoyant par ce biais une Erica bien trop excitée par sa prestation de la veille loin de lui. Ensuite il s'était occupé des corps des loups garous répartis dans la forêt, évitant ainsi, il l'espérait du moins, de se mettre le shérif encore plus à dos. Puis il avait appelé Scott pour prendre des nouvelles d'Allison, pareil pour Lydia. Il avait fait à manger à Isaac qui avait absolument voulu l'aider. Il avait accepté. Mauvaise idée. Son four le remerciait au passage. Et il avait patrouillé dans la forêt proche, concentrant ses sens, courant pour se défouler, mais jamais ne réfléchissant aux révélations de la veille, ne voulant même pas pensé à… Lui.

Et Erica avait envoyé un message. Un message complètement incohérent par ailleurs, mais semblant urgent. Attrapant un Ethan maussade qui traînait là, il avait traversé les bois à la recherche de sa bêta, ne sachant pas exactement dans quelle situation idiote elle avait pu encore se mettre. Pourtant surprise elle avait promis, surprise il y eut. Le jeu du chat et de la souris était terminé. Elle les avait trouvés. Mais ce qu'il avait vu n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mais alors pas du tout.

Bien évidemment, il savait que les amis de Stiles étaient de farouches combattants, surtout le loup de naissance du groupe et sûrement Jackson aussi. Selon Allison, les deux loups avaient maîtrisé assez aisément l'alpha de la veille avant que… Mais la vue de ces derniers jouant à se briser méticuleusement chaque os du corps tout en conservant le sourire l'avait tout de même fait tiquer. Il y avait de quoi selon lui. Ces deux garçons avaient un sérieux grain. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il pensait ainsi.

Puis il était arrivé. A moitié nu. Et son corps… Mon dieu son corps. Pourquoi fallait-il que Stiles se balade aux vues de tous si peu vêtu? En même temps il est vrai qu'il était chez lui. Et vu la tenue des deux autres présents, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'aimer s'encombrer de beaucoup de vêtements. Une chance vraiment. Si Erica n'avait pas émis de telles hormones près de lui, faisant se briser la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé à la vue de son compagnon, il aurait sûrement fait quelque chose qu'il aurait regretté. Oui sûrement. Donc après avoir chassé la louve incapable de se contrôler, et non il n'était pas injuste, il avait repris son observation. La suite ne lui plût pas. Du tout.

Quand Stiles était monté près de son amie sur le muret, les yeux de Derek s'étaient plissés dangereusement. Quand il avait pris une position de combat, ses mains s'étaient crispées violemment. Et quand il s'était mit à se battre avec vélocité, son regard ne l'avait pas quitté. Et, suivant les circonvolutions du garçon, déshabillant ses mouvements, admirant la maîtrisé souple et sauvage, ressentant le feu ardent en lui, Derek comprit avec force comment le jeune garçon avait pu lutter contre des loups garous furieux, comment il avait pu… tuer un alpha. Mais quand il avait été violemment mis à terre, son cœur s'était arrêté. Pour repartir aussitôt, entraînant avec lui un déferlement de rage. Oser toucher son compagnon. Quelqu'un allait mourir.

Puis Stiles s'était relevé en souriant, tranquillement, semblant être habitué à ce genre de traitement. Et Derek avait retrouvé un souffle plus régulier, bien qu'il fût légèrement inquiet pour la santé mentale du jeune homme. Tandis que Jackson prenait sa place, le garçon avait fait son chemin jusqu'à Spike et Danny pour s'asseoir gentiment près de ce dernier. Beaucoup mieux. Puis les jumeaux s'étaient battus. Suite à quoi une horrible pensée le traversa. Il savait que Spike était complètement suicidaire et dérangé, mais il réalisa soudainement que ça s'étendait à toute leur joyeuse bande. Bande incluant son précieux compagnon. Et merde.

Dire qu'il n'était pas impressionné par leurs aptitudes au combat serait un mensonge. Il l'était foutrement même. L'impression qu'il avait eue pendant le match de la crosse sur Fanny était largement justifiée. Elle était dangereuse. Trop même. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus au final, fut qu'ils évoluèrent sous ses yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'il était là. Il l'avait de suite compris. Au moment même où il s'aperçut de la présence de la barrière surnaturelle entourant la propriété. Très malin en passant. Leurs odeurs ne lui parvenaient peut être pas, mais il était pratiquement sûr que la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Et que les jeunes gens savaient d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'un loup garou était à proximité. Il eut la confirmation quand la jeune blonde planta fermement son regard dans le sien. Oui, elle était dangereuse. Ils l'étaient tous. Ils étaient une meute.

A contre cœur il s'était décidé à partir, ne souhaitant plus assister à la vie de Stiles sans lui. La vacuité de sa présence sur les lieux lui sautant aux yeux. Il se sentait indésirable. Derek comprit en un sens ce qu'avait pu ressentir Stiles quand ils l'avaient chassé. Et ça faisait mal. C'est pourquoi il prit la décision ferme de ne plus les suivre, de les laisser venir. Enfin, s'ils se décidaient à le faire.

Mais c'était sans compter Isaac. Isaac et sa curiosité. Isaac et ses yeux de chiots. Isaac et son don pour se mettre dans des situations ingérables. Pourquoi l'avait-il mordu déjà? Ah oui. Les yeux de chiots. Il les avait déjà avant. Au grand désespoir de Derek.


	19. Chapitre dix neuf: Foutu yeux de chiot

**Petit rappel:**

_bla bla bla:_** anglais**

**_bla bla bla:_ français**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Isaac n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il avait essayé. Vraiment. Non en fait pas vraiment. Mais malgré les ordres de Derek, une part de lui, sûrement celle à tendance légèrement suicidaire, l'avait incité à voir de ses propres yeux la grande nouvelle qu'une Erica complètement excitée lui avait racontée. Pas que ça changeait de son comportement habituel on est d'accord. Il était donc arrivé, en début de soirée, à proximité d'une belle propriété qui était occupé par, selon la louve, une bande de bombasses dont un provoquait un bug radical chez Derek. Traduction Stiles. Logique en même temps.

Tout le monde disait souvent que la curiosité était un vilain défaut. Et bien pas Isaac. C'était même naturel d'être curieux selon lui et franchement, qui pourrait le blâmer d'être là? Derek? Possible. L'alpha aurait pu être crédible si Isaac n'avait pas senti le parfum du loup sur la pauvre branche couverte de griffures sur laquelle il était perché. Derek était une brute. Erica? Sans commentaires. Boyd? Tsss, soyons sérieux. Scott? Peut-être. Mais si sa chasseuse n'était pas sous surveillance médicale, Isaac était prêt à parier que le jeune loup serait ici en ce moment. Aiden et Ethan? Il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils s'aperçoivent de son absence en fait. Aiden semblait même avoir un problème de gestion de la colère en sa présence. C'était très étrange. Lydia et Allison? A l'hôpital. Rien de grave, mais incapables de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit sur sa façon flagrante de désobéir à son alpha. Pas comme si il y avait quelque chose à dire de nouveau à ce sujet.

Oui Isaac savait avoir un problème avec l'autorité. En même temps ce n'est pas comme si Derek pouvait réellement arriver à lui en vouloir. Au grand damne des autres bêtas. Un diable avec un visage d'ange selon eux. Mon dieu qu'il aimait la génétique à ce moment précis. Surtout ses yeux. Ses yeux présentement plantés dans ceux bleus de Jackson. Attendez quoi?

Avec un cri pas du tout féminin, très viril vraiment, il s'écrasa brutalement au sol sur les fesses. Isaac n'eut le temps de comprendre la situation, qu'une main l'avait rapidement remis sur ses pieds. Relevant la tête, il tomba une nouvelle fois face au regard du blond. Regard particulièrement intense d'ailleurs. Oh ça sentait mauvais. Plan de retraite face à toute personne en voulant à sa vie n°3 activé. Un léger pas sur la droite. Bien. On recule doucement. Parfait. Ne le quitte pas des yeux Isaac, on y est presque. Et merde.

Son magnifique plan d'évasion fut arrêté par la main du loup sur lui. Enserrant toujours son bras, Jackson le tira fermement à sa suite, le remorquant efficacement, mais le faisant surtout se rapprocher dangereusement de la barrière dont on lui avait fait tant d'éloge. Notez ici hurlement en tout genre. Et dont Erica lui avait vaguement fait part de l'emplacement. Vaguement. Donc surprise surprise quand il se la prendrait en pleine face. Il détestait les surprises. Aussi il en fit part à son kidnappeur:

- _Jackson… Euh mec… Je passe pas moi. Non attend. Mais attend. _La dernière syllabe coula longtemps en travers de ses lèvres alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux préférant ne pas voir la suite, continuant d'avancer assez rapidement sous la pression de Jackson, attendant le futur impact. Puis Jackson s'arrêta.

_- Isaac_. Non il n'est pas là.

_- Isaac._ Oh joli le ton tout mignon, mais ça marche pas.

- _Ouvres les yeux Isaac. Fais-moi confiance_. Non, non, non. Sois fort Isaac.

- _S'il te plaît?_ Oh mon dieu. D'accord!

Se décidant sous la voix beaucoup trop douce de Jackson, il aurait peut-être des cours à prendre, Isaac, avec un grand courage et une volonté de fer, entrouvrit une paupière. Pour tomber dans des yeux bleus. Encore. Ça devenait une habitude décidemment.

Il était étrange pour Isaac de voir de si près le visage du sportif. Il comprenait le terme bombasse utilisé par Erica. Totalement. Ce mec était juste… parfait. C'était presque rageant si celui-ci ne le regardait pas avec un sourire. Minute. Jackson qui lui souriait. Mon dieu, devait-il courir?

Le destin semblant pour une fois de son côté, le tête-à-tête fut interrompu par une voix féminine :

- _Jax! Mais qu'as-tu trouvé là?_

Tournant la tête, Isaac vit une adolescente assise sur un tabouret de jardin près de lui. Ah? Il était déjà sur la terrasse? Ok. Autant pour lui.

_- Un joli petit agneau pour le grand méchant loup qu'il est on dirait._ Non Isaac. Pas se retourner. Oh putain, c'est un souffle chaud sur sa nuque ça?

Et il se retourna. Oui il était suicidaire il sait, il sait. Voir le visage de Spike de si près était également très étrange. Enfin non. Ca donnait surtout envie de se tirer en courant. La faute revenait peut-être au sourire sadique qui ornait le dit visage. Ouais, c'était sûrement ça. Mais il fut sauvé. Par nul autre que Jackson Witthemore lui-même, qui repoussa l'assaillant d'une pichenette au front. Bon on a vu mieux comme technique. Mais Isaac ne se plaindra pas. Une seconde. Y a un truc par contre. Pourquoi est-il dans les bras de Jackson exactement?

Son questionnement, trop perturbant pour son jeune cerveau, fut interrompu par la voix de son sauveur. Ou pas. Il n'avait pas encore décidé en fait.

_- Spike. Arrêtes ça, tu vas l'effrayer. Tu as tes propres jouets non? Laisses ceux des autres tranquilles._ Définitivement pas un sauveur. Génial.

_- Allez Jax. Tu as vu cette bouille? On en mangerait._ Retour du sourire sadique. C'était lui ou l'expression avait l'air d'être naturelle chez cet homme?

_- Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai ramené?_ Quelqu'un pour venir le chercher? Non? Tant pis.

- _Et son nom est?_ Comment une si petite question pouvait sonner aussi cruelle? Ce mec avait un don.

_- Isaac. _Oui?

_- Isaac. Je vois._ Ah? Vraiment?

- _Tu ne vois rien du tout Spike. Et rend toi utile, va chercher l'autre excité avant qu'il ne fasse encore exploser la maison. _Encore? Sérieusement? Et merde il allait mourir.

Avant qu'il ne parte, Isaac vit Spike lui lancer un dernier regard, un peu trop lascif à son goût. Regard auquel Jackson derrière lui répondit par un grondement. Grondement qu'il sentit vibrer dans son dos. Dos resté étrangement collé au torse de Jackson pendant toute la conversation des deux lycans, sans que ça le dérange. Pardon quoi? Si si ça l'a dérangé. Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi ça ne l'aurait pas fait? Il était très très très dérangé même. Jackson Witthemore qui le sert dans ses bras. Beurk vraiment. Contre son corps dur qu'Isaac devinait parfaitement sculpté. Horrible. Dans ses bras forts l'enserrant avec douceur. Presque insupportable. La chaleur du jeune loup rayonnant à travers Isaac et… Et puis merde. Que quelqu'un l'achève. Et le faire vite merci.

Soudainement le parfum de Stiles arriva à lui par vague. Avisant les pas qu'il entendait derrière lui, il comprit que le jeune garçon venait de sortir de la maison. Isaac ne sut pas réellement où il puisa la force de se retourner. Un besoin peut être. Un besoin viscéral de voir son ami bien vivant. Juste le voir en fait. Lentement il se détacha des bras de Jackson. Non son loup n'avait pas gémit, c'était un idiot de toute façon. Finalement il se retourna. Il était là devant lui, portant un plateau où des petits verres ainsi qu'une bouteille était placés, un léger sourire au visage. Isaac sentit son cœur tambouriner à la vue. Stiles était là. Et il ne semblait pas dérangé de le voir. Au contraire même.

Il regarda le jeune homme faire son chemin près de la table où se trouvait Fanny. Ah oui, il l'avait un peu oublié elle. Jackson posa une main chaude, enfin une main quoi, dans son dos, l'incitant gentiment à se diriger à son tour vers les jeunes gens attablés.

Isaac n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre, ni comment il devait réagir face à la situation irréelle, mais prenant la décision de débrancher son cerveau pour un temps, il décida de laisser les choses coulées et d'attendre de voir la suite des événements de la soirée. Et mon dieu, quelle soirée! Qui a dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut déjà?

* * *

Stiles n'avait rien prévu des futurs événements. Aucun plan ne filtrait dans sa tête, il avait juste décidé de s'accorder un moment de détente bien mérité. Et il le méritait. Tuer un alpha n'était pas rien non? Enfin, Fanny ou lui, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, mais Jackson et Spike, c'était autre chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire. Ils ne le voulaient surtout pas. Ils étaient des bêtas et ils ne voulaient pas que ça change. Jamais.

La soirée de la veille avait quelque peu chamboulé leur petit groupe, assez du moins pour avoir envie à présent d'oublier jusqu'à leurs noms. Et la solution pour ça était une bonne bouteille de vodka. Stiles avait définitivement arrêté le whisky depuis que l'oméga, merci à lui au passage de lui avoir mis Jackson sur sa route, lui avait fait passé l'envie d'en boire, à coup de course poursuite dans les bois. Un souvenir mémorable vraiment.

L'après-midi avait été également riche en rebondissement. Enfin, riche en loups garous espions adeptes de l'accro-branche. Il eut connaissance du fait dès qu'Erica avait pointé le bout de son museau. Selon Spike la quantité de phéromones dégagées par la louve était particulièrement intense. Ouais, c'était Erica quoi.

Pourtant loin d'être dérangé par le fait d'avoir finalement été découvert, ils avaient agis le plus normalement du monde. Après tout ils étaient chez eux. Il était fatiguant de se cacher à force. Fatiguant de prétendre et de faire semblant. La meute Hale devait comprendre qui ils étaient, qui était Stiles à présent. Même Derek. Surtout Derek.

Quand Spike avait senti l'alpha, Ethan aussi mais il s'en fichait, Stiles s'était figé. Littéralement. Les réactions qu'il avait à chaque fois que le beau lycan était impliqué ne l'étonnaient même plus. Il avait senti son cœur battre une chamade de tous les diables. Et ça l'avait mis un peu en rogne de constater à quel point la présence seul du loup brun le mettait dans un état d'ado pré pubère. Pathétique.

Au début, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de sortir de la sécurité que lui apportait sa couette sous laquelle il s'était pelotonné à l'annonce narquoise du blond. Puis il avait réalisé une chose. Une chose qu'il possédait et qui pourrait changer la donne. Une chose durement acquise d'ailleurs. Une chose qui ferait trembler Derek Hale à son tour. Son corps. Corps qu'il avait développé assez harmonieusement à force d'entrainement sadique et intensif. Corps dont il était particulièrement fier. Oui, il traînait trop avec Spike, il le savait, merci pour lui.

Dès sa sortie il avait pu instinctivement sentir le regard brûlant sur lui, le faisant frissonner. Mon dieu, cet homme serait sa damnation. Mais c'était logique vu que Derek était son compagnon. Oui Stiles connaissait l'existence du lien entre l'alpha et lui, comment faire autrement.

En fait c'était grâce à Fanny. Et il suspectait fortement la jeune fille d'avoir toujours su les répercussions du sort qu'elle avait pratiqué ce jour-là dans sa chambre de Londres, deux mois après son arrivée. Un sort simple en soi. Un sort d'âme sœur.

Selon son amie, les âmes sœurs n'étaient pas si rares, mais la chose était difficilement discernable pour le commun des mortels, alors que pour tous ceux jouant avec le surnaturel, cela devenait presque une partie d'eux même, tiraillant leurs cœurs, ruisselant dans leurs veines. Il avait été septique, une part de lui souhaitant n'y voir que des fadaises, une autre, plus ténue qu'il cherchait en vain à faire taire, espérait y voir Derek. Et ce fut le cas. Le rêve dans lequel plongea Stiles à la suite de la concoction préparée par Fanny le transporta loin de Londres, dans une clairière bien connu du garçon, une clairière où une silhouette massive l'attendait, un sourire au visage. Dans ses songes Derek Hale le regardait avec tout l'amour du monde. Mais dans ses songes seulement.

Dire qu'il avait été chamboulé était un euphémisme. Pourtant avec l'aide de sa meute, il avait peu à peu accepté la vérité au fond de son cœur déjà tendu vers le loup et au fond de son esprit, qui lui par contre, avait un sérieux coté revanchard. C'est pourquoi il s'était pavané l'après-midi même, chemise ouverte, cheveux au vent, en montrant le plus possible, sous les sourires narquois de ses deux amis. Jackson avait d'ailleurs confirmé plus tard que le projet « Faire bouillir le sang de Derek Hale jusqu'à qu'il cri grâce » était une totale réussite au vu des senteurs dégagés par l'alpha. Parfait.

Ensuite, après le carnage qu'était l'entrainement des deux loups, Stiles étant devenu blasé par leur façon de s'en mettre plein la tronche avec joie et bonne humeur, ces mecs étaient tarés de toute façon, ils discutèrent quelques temps avec Danny qui les avait rejoints. Un Danny ayant également appris le français, histoire de participer à leurs petites conversations secrètes. Un Danny assez sadique pour s'amuser aux dépend du pauvre Ethan reclus derrière le cercle de protection, s'accrochant à Jackson et riant avec lui. Comme quoi Spike était vraiment contagieux. Ou serait-ce Fanny? Ou lui? Mon dieu ils avaient vraiment tous un grain.

Le vrai entrainement du jour s'était alors mis en place. Celui de Fanny. Malgré qu'il fût allongé sur Spike, qui l'avait presque supplié de se mettre contre lui, sachant l'audimat présent, ce mec tenait vraiment à perdre sa gorge un jour, il avait suivi avec attention l'entrainement de son amie. Le nouveau don qu'elle essayait de développer pouvait lui sauver la vie un jour, mais elle ne trouvait pas la stimulation nécessaire. Pour ça, son étincelle devait inonder ses veines et le meilleur moyen pour y parvenir était de stimuler l'instinct de survie. Stiles l'avait donc combattu pour se retrouver rapidement le cul par terre. C'était son instinct de survie à lui qui en avait pris une claque pour le coup. Pas comme s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude avec elle. Cette fille était vraiment une psychopathe.

Mais si Stiles ne fut pas assez menaçant pour l'exercice, Jackson lui, le fût. Totalement. L'étincelle de son amie avait vibré au hurlement du loup, s'échappant par vague de la jeune fille, se réduisant en un champ de force, s'éjectant brutalement d'elle. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs expliqué qu'il pouvait également le faire, avec beaucoup plus de facilité même, vu sa capacité à créer des boucliers. Pourtant il n'était pas pressé d'essayer surtout si l'exercice comportait un loup garou enragé. Sa santé mentale était intacte lui. Enfin il pensait.

L'après-midi s'était donc écoulé tranquillement. Ses épaules tendues s'étaient relâchés au départ de Derek et Ethan. Et son cœur s'était calmé. Curieusement, il avait presque été déçu du départ de l'alpha. Presque. Car malgré tout, malgré ce temps passé loin, malgré son retour, malgré l'amour qu'il savait ressentir et qu'il savait au final réciproque, l'image de Derek avec la femme inconnue lui revenait en mémoire, lui soulevant le cœur, une puissante rancœur le traversant. Et qui disait rancœur, disait « Tu vas prendre cher » chez lui. Devise aimablement prêté par Spike. Ce mec était génial.

Mais ce ne fut ni l'entrainement réussi de Fanny, ni la présence de Derek, qui fut le point culminant de la journée pour Stiles. Non. Du tout même. En fait, ce fut de découvrir que Jackson Witthemore était un vilain petit cachottier. Car en le voyant par une fenêtre, tirer à sa suite un Isaac plus que traumatisé, le tout avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis le trouver quelque instant plus tard agrippant tel une sangsue le jeune loup frisé, toujours légèrement en état de choc il semblerait, Stiles s'était tout de suite dit qu'il avait loupé un épisode. Parce qu'un Jackson semblant tout heureux d'avoir un tout trognon Isaac dans ses bras, n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier comme une situation normale. Mais pas du tout.

Stiles et ses amis avaient discuté longtemps des futures relations à entretenir avec la meute Hale. Finalement, après un bon nombre d'interruption idiote de Spike, ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que la situation ne pouvait plus stagner ainsi. Ils devaient trouver un terrain d'entente avec la meute locale. Et rapidement. Surtout au vu de la situation délicate de la guerre des clans qui avait débuté. Mais Stiles était paralysé à l'idée d'affronter ses anciens amis. La veille, voir les visages d'Allison et Lydia l'avait presque fait remonter plusieurs mois en arrière quand celles-ci l'avaient chassé de leurs vies. Mais pas de leurs cœurs. Ça Stiles le savait.

Il avait compris, à force de discussions avec les jumeaux, Spike ne disant que des idioties une fois encore, les réelles intentions de la meute. Au fond il l'avait toujours su. Puis la douleur qu'il ressentait quand il se rappelait ses moments s'était transformé en un feu ardent de vengeance. Quand il disait qu'il était devenu revanchard. Revanchard et belliqueux. Savoureux mélange appris auprès du maître en la matière la sus nommée Fanny Rose.

C'est pourquoi, le fait que le destin lui est envoyé un Isaac Lahey tout tremblotant, et non un autre des membres de la meute Hale, était un bon choix. Judicieux même. Car sincèrement, qui pourrait en vouloir à Isaac? Qui pourrait même lui résister? Pas Jackson à ce qu'il voyait. Et Stiles non plus au final. Foutu yeux de chiots.


	20. Chapitre vingt: Mords-moi!

**hey everybody!**

**dsl pour le léger retard, mais j'ai été kidnappé... Si si je vous assure. Bon pas par un maniaque ou autre, juste ma besty! Donc journée entre fille et trop crevé pour ne serait-ce que me souvenir comment allumer mon pc donc... Aujourd'hui qu'un seul chap. Ouais je sais vous allez gueuler, dire des trucs du genre "non mais elle se prend pour qui celle là, un jour de retard et un chap en moins en plus... etc" Ouais je suis le mal je sais. Faut que j'arrête de bosser sur certains de mes persos je crois. Bon sans tarder, voici la suite en espérant que vous êtes toujours dedans!**

**Petit rappel:**

_bla bla bla_**: anglais**

**_bla bla bla:_ français**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Scott était mort. C'était la seule explication. Pas qu'il en est cherché d'autres il est vrai. Mais ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il était mort et il se trouvait présentement en enfer. Un enfer composé de Derek rougeoyant et de Stiles ondulant. Pourtant il aimait sa vie. Vraiment beaucoup même. Enfin avant cette soirée. Avant de voir… Oh mon dieu. Tout ça était de la faute d'Isaac.

Le jeune loup avait eu une journée presque normale, exception faite de son temps passé à l'hôpital pour rester près de sa petite amie agressée et enlevée par des loups garous. Rien d'inhabituel. Scott n'avait même pas essayé de penser à ce qu'il avait appris la veille, arguant mentalement que sa chère et tendre avait pris un sérieux coup sur la tête. Enfin c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader. Et jusque lors cela fonctionnait assez bien. Sa compagne avait une bonne entaille à l'épaule et un léger traumatisme crânien. Leur amie rousse quant à elle avait reçu un choc à la tête un peu plus violent et mériterait une surveillance plus accrue. Avec les remerciements du tableau de bord.

Ensuite Scott avait passé son temps à mentir à peu près à toutes les personnes qu'il avait vues depuis lors. Oui ce sont des hommes inconnus qui les ont enlevé, non il ne peut expliquer comment il a fait pour les retrouver. Une chance vraiment. Heureusement maman McCall était là. Sa maman à lui. Fière, stoïque, connaissant l'existence du foutoir paranormal qu'était devenue sa vie. Sa maman qui se dressa tel David devant Goliath. Oui il avait quelques références littéraires, merci pour lui. Le fameux Goliath étant l'effrayant shérif de Beacon Hill, appelé plus familièrement le papa de Stiles.

Il n'avait pas entendu la conversation qui s'était joué entre les deux adultes, ne cherchant même pas à écouter, toute son attention tournée vers sa compagne endormie sur le lit devant lui. Mais quand le père de son ancien ami était entré dans la chambre où il était, Scott avait entraperçu le soulagement de l'homme. Le shérif s'était contenté de lui poser quelques questions, lui disant tout de même de l'appeler la prochaine fois pour trouver une histoire moins bancale. Ce point précis n'était peut-être rien pour la plupart, mais Scott avait senti en lui une douce chaleur s'infiltrer en lui à ses mots ressemblant à une main tendue vers une coopération entre eux, un lien tenu et fragile, mais que Scott ferait tout pour entretenir.

Et quand l'homme avait posé une main apaisante sur son épaule, Scott eut presque l'impression qu'aucuns de sombres mois depuis le départ de Stiles n'étaient arrivés. Pour autant il essaya de ne pas trop espéré, malgré le sourire immense qui le traversa au contact, sourire auquel répondu aussitôt le shérif, quoique d'une manière plus légère. Puis en fin de soirée, Scott avait été chassé par sa mère du lieu de soin, maman McCall pouvait vraiment être effrayante, et il était rentré chez lui. Une journée presque normale comme il disait.

Puis il y eut Isaac. Isaac et son appel téléphonique à une heure assez avancée de la nuit. Isaac et son débit de paroles presque incompréhensibles. En fait un Isaac Lahey devenu fou. Parce que recevoir un appel du jeune blond, ayant clairement bu, lui disant qu'il allait en discothèque avec Stiles, Jackson, Spike et Fanny, comme si les derniers étaient des amis de longues dates, n'était plus ce que Scott pouvait appeler une journée normale. Mais plus du tout.

Il avait donc rassemblé son grand courage, sa curiosité aussi il est vrai, et avait foncé vers l'endroit où son ami disait aller. A savoir le Jungle. Lieu où il ne mettrait plus les pieds. Jamais. Plutôt mourir. Mais Scott aimant partager, il avait appelé Derek. Et Erica. Et Boyd. Et les jumeaux. En gros il avait appelé tout le monde, ne souhaitant pas être seul face à la situation d'un Isaac bourré, accompagné d'un groupe de personnes dont la passion était de retourner complètement leur monde. Groupe dont son meilleur ami faisait partie. Meilleur ami qui ne lui parlait plus. Meilleur ami qui avait un goût prononcé pour les événements improbables en tout genre. Meilleur ami qui avait tué un alpha. Meilleur ami qui, pour fêter ça, allait danser. Stiles quoi.

Il avait alors retrouvé devant le lieu de perdition un alpha grognon, normal, une Erica excitée, pour changer, des Ethan et Aiden anormalement enjoués, cela faisait presque peur, et un Boyd impassible, pas qu'il est une grande gamme d'expression s'entend. Ensemble, telle une meute digne, ils avaient fait leur chemin à travers les grandes portes de l'enfer personnel de Scott, exception faite de Derek qui passa par le toit, ne voulant pas être remarqué. Ou être vu en leur compagnie peut être. Scott ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou non. Puis ils étaient entrés. Et la santé mentale de Scott avait basculé. Totalement.

Au début, malgré ses sens lupins, Scott ne captait rien. Trop de bruit, de fumigènes, d'hormones. Trop de tout. Etre un lycanthrope en boîte de nuit était une belle piqûre de la réalité. Puis il discerna une silhouette bien connue. Une silhouette qui se déhanchait d'une manière bien trop subjective contre une jeune fille blonde. Stiles et Fanny étaient en plein show au milieu de la piste. Normal.

Pas que le fait de voir Stiles danser le surprenait. Au contraire même. Il était le seul avant à savoir que le jeune hyperactif était un très bon danseur. Ils avaient passé un certain nombre d'heures ensemble pendant leurs longues soirées d'hiver, bien avant son petit problème de poils, à élaborer, à coup d'éclat de rire, des chorégraphies connu d'eux seuls. Non, ce qu'il le faisait tiquer, était le fait que Stiles montrait aux yeux du monde l'étendue de son talent.

Son Stiles n'aurait jamais osé ce genre de choses avant, préférant s'enterrer dans une image de bout en train incapable d'avoir une quelconque coordination. Et en le voyant ainsi, si libéré, si insouciant de ce que les gens autour pourrait penser, Scott ne put empêcher un pincement au cœur. Stiles avait changé et il n'avait pas été là pour le voir.

Avisant un tabouret de libre au bar, il s'y laissa choir, ne voulant même plus essayer de trouver Isaac, se contentant de regarder le spectacle devant ses yeux. Et quel spectacle sérieux. Stiles et Fanny étaient parfaitement coordonnés, leurs mouvements s'imbriquaient naturellement sur la musique rythmée qui était diffusé. Le jeune garçon était vêtu de noir, une chemise dont la plupart des boutons avaient sauté dévoilait le haut d'un torse ferme. Stiles avait la tête jeté en arrière, un immense sourire aux lèvres, presque l'air en transe.

Sentant une certaine tension diffuse dans l'air, Scott observa la salle autour de lui, cherchant ce qui avait interpellé ses sens. Puis il leva les yeux. Ok. Derek. Logique. Derek dissimulé aux yeux humains par la noirceur de son emplacement au-dessus des lumières psychédéliques, sur une haute structure en métal. Derek dont les yeux rouges fixaient sans faillir la scène que Scott regardait précédemment. Un Derek en colère dans toute sa splendeur quoi.

Scott reporta son attention sur son environnement immédiat, cherchant à capter d'autres signes de l'étrange groupe auquel était affilié dorénavant l'hyperactif. Erica était juste à côté de lui, se trémoussant sur son siège, semblant parfaitement dans son élément. Elle regardait quelque chose à leur droite avec un léger sourire que Scott pourrait qualifier de pervers. Attitude habituelle en somme. Suivant le regard de la louve, il avisa Jackson et Danny. Ces deux derniers, très proche l'un de l'autre, semblaient discuter calmement. Essayant de se concentrer sur la conversation, Scott abandonna rapidement, les bruits environnants étant trop fort pour son don lupin. Bien vite son attention fut brisée par nul autre qu'Isaac Lahey lui-même. Un Isaac particulièrement joyeux qui bondissait tel un cabri vers les deux jeunes gens qu'il observait. Et là il eut un choc. Mais un gros.

Jackson avait attiré dans une étreinte serrée l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés, ce dernier ne cherchant même pas à se dégager, semblant très heureux de sa position. Sérieusement mec? C'était quoi ce bordel? Il y allait avoir combien de rebondissement comme ça? Car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en intégrer encore beaucoup. Scott sentait sa raison s'émietter lentement mais sûrement. Mais comme le destin avait, semble-t-il, une dent contre Scott McCall, sa raison se fit brusquement la malle en voyant les événements qui suivirent.

Scott regarda Jackson se détacher doucement d'Isaac et s'enfoncer dans la masse compacte des danseurs. Ne le distinguant plus, il remit son regard sur Stiles. Qui était seul d'ailleurs. Fanny semblait s'être évanouie de la piste. Et une nouvelle chanson débuta. Et quelle chanson mon dieu. Comment peut-on même autoriser ce genre de musique. Et Stiles qui semblait ravi du choix, ayant parfaitement l'air de connaître les paroles. Mais c'était quoi cet endroit?

Se disant que de toute manière la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, il continua à observer le jeune humain qui tournait autour d'une barre en métal présente sur la piste. Et c'est là qu'il comprit. Il comprit qu'il s'était trompé. Les choses pouvaient être pires. Vraiment vraiment pire. Et personne n'irait lui dire le contraire. Parce qu'un Stiles ondulant gaiement contre deux autres hommes n'était pas quelque chose de normal. Mais alors pas du tout. Pourquoi avait-il répondu à l'appel d'Isaac déjà? Ah oui. Scott McCall était simplement un gentil loup garou qui se préoccupait de sa meute. Chose qu'il ne ferait plus. Mais genre plus jamais.

Quand il entendit les premières notes de la musique qui avait débuté, Stiles ne put empêcher un son ravi de franchir ses lèvres. Il adorait ce morceau. Surtout les paroles. Et ça Spike le savait. Il pouvait même parier que le loup avait sûrement soudoyé le DJ ou menacé, c'est assez semblable chez Spike. Dieu qu'il adorait ce mec.

Stiles ferma les yeux, plongé dans la musique, sachant que bientôt il ne serait plus le seul à danser. Non. Il connaissait trop bien ses amis. Des amis qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance à aimer énerver un alpha taciturne et caractériel. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil en gros. Et l'alpha en question était perché quelques mètres plus haut, le brûlant de son regard rouge. Pas que Stiles en face une grosse affaire. La vodka avait vraiment des vertus apaisantes. Enfin presque.

_Screw hello (Pas besoin de bonjour)__  
__You had me at sex (Tu me veux pour le sexe)_

Se concentrant sur les paroles qui s'élevaient, ne pouvant s'empêcher de bouger les lèvres comme si il les prononçait lui-même, Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un Jackson Witthemore le regardant avec un sourire facilement qualifié de prédateur. Oui, Derek Hale allait souffrir.

_Don't need no intro (Pas besoin d'intro)__  
__Let's skip to the bed (Allons vite au lit)_

Le blond se rapprocha calmement de lui, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Se faisant, il le fit reculer dos contre la barre derrière lui. Il s'y laissa plaquer par une pression douce du loup.

_From the head to your toes (De la tête aux pieds)__  
__Legs up over your head (Jambes au-dessus de ta tête)_

Une des mains de Jackson se plaça sur sa taille et rapprocha doucement leur deux corps, l'autre accrochant la barre de métal au-dessus de la tête de Stiles.

_From begs to moans (Sous des gémissements)__  
__We're both seeing red (Tout les deux nous devenons rouges)_

La main sur sa hanche descendit telle une caresse sur le côté de son torse, alors que Jackson ne le quittait toujours pas de yeux. Les doigts se firent joueurs un instant avant de continuer leur descente jusqu'à sa cuisse.

_Some believe in love at first sight (Certains croient à l'amour au premier regard)__  
__But this is just lust on the first night (Mais c'est juste la luxure de la première nuit)_

Jackson tracta doucement la cuisse de Stiles vers le haut, lui permettant ainsi de se glisser entre les jambes ouvertes. La main du loup, précédemment tendue vers le haut, lâcha la barre de fer et prit le même chemin que l'autre, mais s'arrêtant sur sa hanche.

_If it turns into more than that's alright (Si ça tourne en mieux alors c'est très bien)__  
__But right now I don't want your kiss (Mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas de ton baiser)_

Lâchant finalement sa jambe, la main du lycan rejoignit sa consœur sur sa taille, l'attirant brusquement contre son corps, l'écartant de son appui métallique. Sachant déjà les futures paroles à venir, Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'exposer sa gorge au loup.

_I want your bite (Je veux ta morsure)_

Et Jackson plongea sur le cou tendu, enterrant son visage contre lui. Leurs mouvements lents se changèrent en une danse passionnée et sensuelle, faisant fi de tout spectateur, profitant du moment privilégié, ne pensant qu'à l'autre. Cherchant simplement à assouvir leur besoin de se défouler, ils s'imprégnèrent avec religion de la musique autour d'eux.

_Wanna feel your teeth on my neck (Sentir tes dents sur mon cou)__  
__Wanna taste the salt of your sweat (Goûter au sel de ta sueur)_

_Gonna rock your body all night (Faire vibrer ton corps toute la nuit)__  
__It's lust at first sight (C'est d'abord de la luxure)__  
__The way you're making me hot (La façon dont tu me rends chaud)_

_Don't stop, you're hitting the spot (Ne t'arrêtes pas, tu touches au but)__  
__Gonna rock your body all night (Faire vibrer ton corps toute la nuit)__  
__It's lust at first sight (C'est d'abord de la luxure)_

Le rythme redevint plus léger et les deux danseurs adaptèrent leurs gestes. Assez vite Stiles sentit une autre paire de main se faufiler sur sa taille par l'arrière. Sans avoir besoin de regarder, il savait déjà à qui elles appartenaient. Spike était dans la place. Et le jeu n'en était que plus excitant.

_Some believe in love at first sight (Certains croient en l'amour au premier regard)__  
__But this is just lust on the first night (Mais c'est juste la luxure de la première nuit)_

Les mains de Spike glissèrent sur le devant de son corps entre lui et Jackson, ce dernier ayant quelque peu relâché son emprise, mais le tenant toujours fermement.

_If it turns into more than that's alright (Si ça tourne en mieux alors c'est très bien)__  
__But right now I don't want your kiss (Mais pour le moment je ne veux pas de ton baiser)_

Vivement Spike le retourna, plaquant son dos contre le torse de Jackson, posant ses mains sur les côtés de son torse, tandis que Jackson raffermit sa poigne sur ses hanches. Spike se rapprochant lentement de lui, le sourire presque cruel sur ses traits promettaient milles tortures. Mais pas pour Stiles. Non. Jamais pour Stiles.

_I want your bite (Je veux ta morsure)_

A nouveau, Jackson plongea dans le creux de son cou, Spike faisant la même chose de l'autre côté, ce qui le fit rejeter un peu plus sa tête en arrière. Les deux corps lupins irradiaient de chaleur, collant étroitement celui de Stiles. Ainsi entouré, Stiles se laissa aller au plaisir du moment, mouvant son corps en rythme contre ses amis, savourant la flamme qui effaçait toute trace d'angoisse.

_Don't stop, you're hitting the spot (N'arrêtes pas, tu touches au but)__  
__Gonna rock your body all night (Je veux faire vibrer ton corps toute la nuit)__  
__It's lust at first sight (C'est d'abord de la luxure) __  
__Wanna feel your teeth on my neck (Je veux sentir tes dents sur mon cou)__  
__Wanna taste the salt of your sweat (Goûter au sel de ta sueur)__  
__Gonna rock your body all night (Faire vibrer ton corps toute la nuit)__  
__It's lust at first sight (C'est d'abord de la luxure)_

Puis doucement, la musique se décantant d'elle-même, les corps qui ondulaient contre lui ralentirent progressivement, mais ne décelèrent pas leur emprise, les visages des deux loups s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans son cou. Il sentit la vibration d'un rire. Spike ou Jackson? Peu importe. Stiles jeta un regard vers les hauts plafonds, captant ainsi le regard rougeoyant fixé sur lui. Et, avec un sourire narquois, il articula clairement la suite des paroles, tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'alpha.

_Oh baby, just… Bite me! __(Oh bébé, juste… Mords-moi !)_

Derek Hall sera peut-être sa damnation, mais une chose était certaine, Stiles n'irait pas en enfer sans l'emmener avec lui.

* * *

Quelqu'un allait mourir ce soir. Il le fallait. C'était même une nécessité. La seule chose était que Derek n'avait pas encore décidé qui. Pas qu'il se laissait un temps de réflexion non. C'était surtout qu'ils voulaient tous les tuer. Il voulait déchirer la chair et broyer les os. Il voulait faire un massacre. Il voulait laisser sortir le monstre. Il était si proche de le faire. Une impulsion, une seule, et le monde deviendrait rouge sang.

- _Tu ne peux pas faire ça Derek._

Derek se retourna brusquement à l'entente de la voix clairement audible près de lui. Fanny. Elle pourrait faire l'affaire. Stiles lui en voudra sûrement, mais pas autant qu'il s'en voudrait s'il ne le faisait pas. Genre maintenant.

_- Non Derek. Tu ne vas pas me tuer_. Fanny semblait parfaitement sûre d'elle. Il allait changer ça.

- _Pourquoi pas?_ Sa voix était parfaitement humaine, aucuns grondements, mais d'une telle froideur qu'il vit la jeune blonde devant lui reculer d'un léger pas. Fait qui le fit découvrir ses dents d'un rictus.

_- Parce que je ne suis pas ton ennemie_. Elle l'avait regardé sans faillir, semblant parfaitement sincère dans ces propos. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Pas après ce qu'il venait d'avoir vu.

- _Tu crois?_

Et il se mit à avancer doucement, les yeux fixés sur elle, ses épaules s'abaissant légèrement, tout son corps se tendant. Il entendait avec force le cœur de l'adolescente battre à toute allure. Bien. Très bien même.

-_ Je le sais. Mais si tu doutes, alors vas-y fais-le_. Sur ses mots, Fanny lui tendit son cou, basculant légèrement la tête en arrière, comme une invitation à la lui arracher.

Pourtant au lieu d'enfoncer ses griffes dans la chair tendre offerte, le choc de la phrase ainsi que du geste le fit instantanément s'arrêter dans sa lente progression vers la jeune fille. Les battements de cœur, sur lesquels il était concentré depuis sa lente traque, avaient été parfaitement réguliers bien que rapides. Elle ne mentait pas. Il la laisserait la tuer. Pourquoi?

- _Pourquoi?_ Il fixa intensément les yeux bleus devant lui, attentif quant à la réponse qu'elle allait donner, réponse qui déterminerait sa mort prochaine ou non. Il observa Fanny redresser sa tête, le fixant calmement.

- _Pour la même raison que tu es dans cet état en ce moment même_. Bonne réponse.

-_ Stiles_. Toujours et encore Stiles. Oubliant ses envies de carnage, sa colère se dirigea en flèche vers la sale petite peste qui lui servait de compagnon.

- _Ouais. Stiles. _Le ton morne de la jeune blonde le fit étrangement se calmer. Elle avait l'air presque blasée, tandis qu'il la voyait regardé en contrebas.

Suivant son regard, il aperçut Stiles en train de sauter sur place avec Isaac dans les bras. Les deux riaient, tandis que leurs mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus maladroits. La scène était juste… ridicule. Vraiment. Pourtant il ne put empêcher un léger sourire de jouer sur ses lèvres. Il voyait l'ancien Stiles devant lui. Celui qu'il était avant de quitter Beacon Hill sans un regard en arrière. Et il était revenu tellement changé.

A l'instant même, Derek comprit une chose. Il ne savait pas qui était Stiles. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le connaitre vraiment, d'apprendre sa vie, de savoir ce qu'il aime. Il pensait le posséder. Mais il n'en avait aucun droit. Personne ne l'avait. Et Stiles était libre d'une vie sans lui. Il n'était pas un loup garou, son lien envers lui n'était pas éternel comme le sien. Il pouvait partir à nouveau. Partir loin de lui.

Le trop grand nombre d'émotion le fit doucement s'affaisser. Il détourna ses yeux du jeune garçon, lasse de la situation et du gâchis qu'était sa vie du moment. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Fanny, dont les traits étaient calmes alors qu'elle le regardait également. Pourtant il la vit se mordiller la lèvre. Elle semblait en proie à un conflit. Puis il la vit ouvrir la bouche une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. La refermant à chaque fois comme semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, mais se rétractant à la dernière seconde. Bizarrement, elle le fit penser à Stiles. Elle eut l'air de s'être décidé quand sa voix claire se fit entendre :

_- Je vais vous l'envoyer. Pour une heure_. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite l'intention derrière ses mots. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas y croire.

- _C'est-à-dire?_

- _Je vous laisse avec Stiles ta meute et toi pendant une heure. Mais ce sera lui qui décidera ce qu'il en fera. _

Elle semblait lui donner l'autorisation d'approcher Stiles. Pourtant le fait même l'attristait plutôt que de l'énerver. Il fallait qu'un tiers ordonne à Stiles de venir les voir. Celui-ci ne voulant sûrement pas le faire. Et quand Stiles ne veut pas quelque chose…

- _Il ne voudra pas_. Son ton était morne, il le savait.

- _Crois-moi il le fera. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour le convaincre._

Le sourire clairement cruel de Fanny le fit légèrement frémir. Il la croyait sur parole. C'était étrange, mais il savait qu'elle ne faillirait pas. Derek se dit soudainement qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance. Il avait besoin de le voir. Toute la meute d'ailleurs.

- _Quand?_

- _Demain en début de soirée._ Elle répondit sans hésitation, comme sûre de la réussite de son entreprise. Il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de Stiles.

_- Et où?_

- _Je l'enverrais à la maison Hale. Mais il n'ira pas seul. Un de nous viendra et ce n'est pas négociable_.

- _Et à qui penses-tu exactement? _Il le sentait mal. Il savait déjà que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

- _Spike._ Gagné.

_- Spike_. Derek avait craché le nom du loup qui, rien que par sa simple mention, le faisait voir rouge. Littéralement.

Il vit Fanny faire un léger sourire comme amusée par son attitude. Pas qu'il comprenait ce qu'il y avait d'amusant dans le fait qu'un jour il le tuerait de ses propres mains. Lentement. Semblant deviner le cours de ses pensées, la jeune blonde parla d'une voix calme:

- _Je sais que_ _tu le déteste. Mais la situation était déjà merdique avant qu'on arrive, on le sait tous les deux. Je reconnais qu'il a pas aider non plus. Tu as merdé, ta meute a merdé et Spike a sûrement merdé plus que tout le monde réuni. Chacun porte sa croix. Le problème est qu'il y a plus urgent à présent. On ne peut plus se battre sur tous les fronts. Pas moi en tout cas. C'est épuisant. Et Spike m'épuise encore plus avec tous ses plans foireux. Je vis avec je te rappelle._

Elle fit une pause un instant, secouant la tête légèrement comme pour chasser son agacement. Sans attendre, elle reprit plus sérieusement qu'auparavant :

_- Il y a un autre point que tu ne prends pas en considération le concernant, car tu ne vois qu'une facette de lui…_

- _Et lequel est-ce?_ Dire qu'il était septique était en dessous de la vérité. Ce Spike n'était qu'une tête à claque.

- _Il donnerait sa vie pour Stiles._

Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient plantés dans les siens, le mettant au défi de dire qu'elle avait tort. Mais Derek ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas idiot. Il l'avait vu de ses yeux. Spike prenait soin de Stiles. Trop soin parfois. Pour autant, ils les avait vus interagir. Le lycan en question n'avait pas hésité à surgir au milieu d'une meute de loup, la leur en l'occurrence, pour chercher Stiles. Il se souvenait également du visage habituellement narquois du lycan se teinter d'une vive inquiétude quand Stiles, encore sous le masque de Little Red, avait chancelé, près à tomber après qu'il les ait enfermés dans une de ses barrières. Et si Spike était ici à Beacon Hill c'était en partie pour Stiles. Ils n'étaient pas qu'amis. Ils étaient de la même meute. Si Derek voulait Stiles, il allait devoir supporter l'horripilant blond. Fantastique.

_- Très bien. Mais il se tait. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je me décharge de toute responsabilité quant à son retour._ Et il était très sérieux.

- _Avons-nous un deal Derek Hale_?

Sur ces mots, elle lui tendit une main, comme pour conclure un accord commercial. Il se rendait compte que c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait, ils venaient de marchander une heure du temps de Stiles. Il était vraiment désespéré. Pourtant il avança sa main jusqu'à saisir celle de la jeune blonde et il lui répondit d'une voix ferme :

- _Deal_.

Demain soir il verrait Stiles. Et tout ça grâce à Isaac.

* * *

***Musique: I want your bite. Chris Crocker***


	21. Chapitre vingt et un: Question suivante

**Hey everybody!**

**Tout d'abord bonne fête aux mamans qui pourraient lire ceci, ou bonne fête à vos mamans tout simplement. Donc je poste rapido un premier chap avant d'aller rejoindre ma môman à moi qui a pour l'occaz sûrement préparé un repas du feu de dieu (miam!) donc profitez bien de votre journée et peut-être si tout le monde a été sage je poste un autre chap dans la soirée. Surtout vu la fin de celui-là... Mouhahahaha.**

**Petit rappel:**

_bla bla bla**: **_**anglais**

**_bla bla bla_: français**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, en même temps, c'est pas comme si je pouvais. Merci à vos merveilleux sens lycanthropique à ce propos. Donc je ne vais pas mentir, mais je ne vais pas tout dire. Il y certaines choses qui ne m'appartiennent pas de parler. Ce n'est pas mon histoire. Et d'autres faits sont juste très compliqués et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en me lancer là-dedans ou même de mettre des mots dessus. Je promets de faire un effort mais je me garde le droit de mettre mon véto. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de me lancer dans un débat, donc je propose un truc. Chacun d'entre vous a le droit à une question et une seule. Donc réfléchissez bien. Je parle surtout pour toi Isaac. Ne me regardes pas comme ça, tu sais que c'est vrai._

_- Ce n'est… _Essaya d'intervenir Derek avant que Stiles ne le coupe brusquement.

_- Non Derek. Tu ne dis rien du tout. Tu auras une question comme tout le monde. Mais si cela ne te convient pas, je peux faire demi-tour et partir, il ne tient qu'à toi de me le dire. Non? Bon. _

Détournant rapidement les yeux, yeux qui sans son autorisation avaient pris leur aise sur le corps chaud devant lui, lui provoquant à coup sûr une mini crise cardiaque, Stiles souffla doucement, essayant de se calmer. Il prit un instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, focalisant ses pensées sur la future conversation à venir. Il voulait qu'ils comprennent qu'il ne plaisantait pas. On l'avait presque obligé à être là, donc il n'allait pas se la jouer gentil. Et si pour ça il fallait ressasser de mauvais souvenirs et bien advienne que pourra. Il continua donc sur sa lancée :

_- Tout le monde ici a pris la décision de me chasser. Non Scott ne m'interrompt pas. Je sais pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Je ne suis pas idiot. Et peu importe ce que vous pensez d'eux, ils m'ont tous aidé à le réaliser. Si vous devez ma présence ici à quelqu'un, c'est à Jackson, Fanny et Spike. Pour moi, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'ingrats et de connards pathétiques pour avoir fait ça. Mais je me soigne et ça prend le temps qu'il faut. Alors pour l'instant juste une question pour chaque personne de la meute. Je vous laisse cinq minutes, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Et Lydia si ta question est trop tordue je ne réponds pas je te préviens. Pareil pour toi Erica. Aucunes allusions sexuelles compris?_

_- Tu m'enlèves tout mon plaisir. _La louve blonde avait un léger sourire sur son visage. Sourire qui lui fit étonnement beaucoup de bien, il se montra donc clément. Enfin à sa manière.

_- Définit plaisir et on verra._

Sur ces paroles, il se retourna brusquement. Il était là depuis moins de deux minutes et il n'avait laissé personne en placer une à son arrivée, préférant imposer ses directives immédiatement, plutôt que d'entendre des choses qu'il n'était pas encore près à concevoir, ni même à accepter. Son temps, ses règles. Tout en franchissant le seuil, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière fois qu'il était sorti d'ici. Qui aurait pu penser que son sprint en pleine forêt le conduirait à Londres? Au final peut-être les choses devaient se passer ainsi. Il ne savait plus.

Il respira profondément, réprimant ses tensions et ses doutes, exhortant son cœur à se calmer. Leur vue à tous, réuni dans ce salon, avait provoqué un maelstrom d'émotions en lui. La veille, l'alcool qui avait coulé à flot l'avait aidé à ne plus s'inquiéter outre mesure, glissant facilement entre les pattes des jeunes lycans présent également dans la discothèque, un Spike particulièrement efficace les faisant sortir rapidement, laissant un Isaac pompette aux bras de ses amis de meute, un Jackson particulièrement retissant du fait à leur suite et une Fanny avec une magnifique nouvelle à lui annoncer les rejoignant. Magnifique vraiment. Cette fille était clairement passé maître dans l'art du chantage à son humble avis. Ce qui l'amenait ici. Et c'était bien différent de la veille au soir. Pas d'alcool, pas de musique. Juste lui face à son ancienne meute. Il leur donnerait une chance ce soir. Et une seule. Une chance de voir s'ils peuvent être capable de le respecter assez pour écouter et non imposer comme ils savaient si bien le faire.

Il s'approcha de Spike qui s'était assis, avec classe bien sûr, sur les marches du perron, celui-ci ayant pour mission de rester tranquille, notez ici menaces assez flippantes de Fanny quant au fait qu'il devait se taire et surtout, surtout de ne pas foutre sa merde. Au final, il avait été décidé que le lycan resterait à l'attendre à l'extérieur. Beaucoup plus prudent selon Stiles, surtout vu la veille. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à rapporter Spike en plusieurs morceaux. Il se posa donc près de son ami et attendit. Ils ne dirent rien pendant les cinq minutes de délai. Restant simplement l'un à côté de l'autre, observant distraitement les alentours pour Spike, ressassant des souvenirs pour Stiles. Puis le temps imparti écoulé, il se leva doucement. Il sentit une main se refermer légèrement sur la sienne. Baissant les yeux, il tomba dans le regard du blond. Soutien et affection. Juste ce dont il avait besoin. Il prit une bonne inspiration. Serrant une dernière fois les doigts du loup en retour, il se retourna, gravissant lentement les marches et passa les portes de l'enfer. Un enfer nommé la meute Hale. A-t-il le droit de changer d'avis? Non? Dommage.

_- Commencez les hostilités._

Il n'avait même pas attendu d'être totalement dans la pièce pour débuter la future inquisition. Autant en finir le plus rapidement possible.

_- Ou étais-tu? _Lydia bien sûr, toujours prête peu importe la situation.

_- A Londres. _

Puis regardant la jeune fille sachant que celle-ci voulait qu'il développe, il soupira et ajouta :

-_ Avec Jackson, Fanny et Spike. On vivait dans une maison appartenant aux parents de Jackson et j'allais au lycée local avec Fanny et Jax. Spike lui… En fait, je suis toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait de ses journées et à vrai dire, j'ai jamais trop voulu savoir. Satisfaite?_

- _Non. _Visage ferme et voix intraitable. Joli. Mais insuffisant. Il fallait plus que ça pour le déstabiliser à présent. Il vivait avec Fanny après tout.

_- Dommage pour toi. Question suivante. _

Tournant la tête, tandis qu'il posait sa question, il aperçut Scott se redresser, ouvrant la bouche. Stiles sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de la voix du loup s'adressant à lui.

_- Comment… Comment ça se fait que tu es vécu avec Jackson, enfin je veux dire comment t'es-tu retrouvé là-bas ? _

La voix du loup était clairement tremblante, comme n'assimilant pas que son ami est fricoté avec le vaniteux loup dont il se souvenait. Mais aucune agressivité n'émettait de Scott, juste une profonde curiosité et un peu de tristesse aussi.

_- J'ai pris l'avion_. Ok… Vu les réactions, sa blague tombait à plat.

Puis soupirant une nouvelle fois, là le sujet était plus délicat, mais autant répondre :

_- Après… Après que je sois venu ici quand… Vous savez quand. Je me suis enfui dans la forêt. Et Jackson… Et bien il était là, c'est tout. Bon, c'est vrai que je l'avais déjà vu quelques jours plutôt, on avait joué à la crosse ensemble et il eut la première fois où on s'est croisé. Juste un oméga essayant de me bouffer. Pas une grosse affaire vraiment. _Il ajouta la dernière phrase rapidement, puis reprit la parole aussitôt, étouffant ainsi tous signes de protestations.

_- Jackson est arrivé tel un prince, sérieux. Il a surgit de nulle part et brisé le cou du cinglé qui me pourchassait et voilà. Puis il m'a demandé si j'avais déjà monter un loup garou. J'ai vraiment cru sur le moment qu'il me faisait une proposition indécente._ Il fit une pose, reprenant son souffle, il s'était détourné de la question initiale, maudit cerveau. Il reprit plus calmement, d'une voix hésitante mais sincère, regardant Scott dans les yeux :

_- Jackson… il était juste là tu vois? Il a rien demandé, rien voulu savoir, il est juste… resté. Il m'a porté et m'a emmené avec lui comme un putain de chevalier en armure blanche. Il m'a offert une vie nouvelle. Et j'ai juste adoré. J'avais besoin de ça. J'avoue au début moi aussi ça me faisait étrange de me dire que Jackson « Arrogance est mon deuxième prénom » Witthemore me prenait sous son aile, mais au final c'est juste devenu évident, simple, ça coulait de source. Il avait changé, mais moi aussi alors… Je sais pas. Peut-être que c'est juste le destin qui aime les rebondissements imprévus. Je ne me pose pas la question en fait. On l'a fait c'est tout. Question suivante. _Termina-t-il d'un ton plus ferme, n'admettant pas de refus, détournant rapidement les yeux qu'il avait posé sur le jeune loup, sentant son souffle s'atteler à sa vue.

_- Ce que tu fais avec les barrières et les petites billes là… C'est quoi exactement? De la magie? _Ethan s'était exprimé d'une voix égale, ses yeux tournés calmement vers lui.

_- Pas exactement. En fait je suis ce que certains appellent une étincelle. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, non je n'expliquerais pas en détail. Cela fait partie des sujets compliqués et beaucoup trop longs à raconter. Ne t'inquiètes pas Lydia, je t'emmènerais un livre sur le sujet. Tu leur expliqueras, moi je n'essaie même pas. _

Il fit un son exaspéré pour souligner sa pensée sur l'incapacité des loups face à lui à comprendre un traître mot du sujet. Il était méchant il le savait. Mon dieu que ça faisait du bien. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux Spike. Il prit la parole de nouveau :

_- Pour résumer, cette étincelle en moi me permet certaines aptitudes, comme manipuler des plantes et améliorer mes capacités physiques. Mais c'est fatiguant parfois donc je dois faire attention. Chaque étincelle est différente. Moi je suis surtout doué pour les cercles de protection et la guérison. En fait j'apprends encore. Fanny m'aide, nos étincelles entrent en résonance et donc ça augmentent beaucoup nos dons. C'est un bon professeur, enfin sauf quand elle s'énerve, ou qu'elle m'engueule, ou qu'elle me met la tête dans… _

Il coupa sa phrase au vu de ce qu'il allait dévoiler. Autant éviter d'effrayer les loups déjà malmenés émotionnellement parlant devant lui. Fanny est une psychopathe c'est vrai, mais autant que cela reste entre eux. Pour le moment en tous cas.

_- Bon question suivante._

_- Mais les petites billes?_ Ajouta rapidement Ethan, un air très intéressé sur le visage. Ethan avait un cerveau? Tiens donc? Ah oui, il n'avait pas expliqué ce qu'étaient leurs sphères en cristal. Tant pis pour eux. Haussant les épaules il répéta :

_- Question suivante._

_- C'est quoi ces petites saloperies que tu nous as envoyé dans la gueule?_ Aiden. Bon frère.

Il souffla d'une manière exagérée et avisant le fauteuil libre derrière lui, lui qui s'était dit rester digne et fier, debout, dans une posture stoïque, il s'y laissa choir peu gracieusement. Il fit une légère pause recadrant ses idées et répondit :

_- Ce sont des artefacts que Fanny à créer. C'est ça son étincelle. Elle donne naissance à de nouveaux objets magiques. Entre ses mains, tout peut prendre vie ou presque. C'est assez impressionnant à voir. Donc on a mis au point ses sphères en cristal. Trois couleurs pour trois effets. Vous les avez toutes vus. Ça explose, ça pique les yeux et ça protège._

_- Ça enferme oui_. Ne put s'empêcher de répondre Ethan.

_- Pas à l'origine. En fait c'est mon étincelle qui est dans les billes bleues. Elles servent à canaliser mon don, sinon ça peut être dangereux. Vous avez vu quand vous me chassiez à la bibliothèque. Bon vous ne saviez pas que c'était moi, donc on ne va pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Ce que je dis, c'est que c'était imprudent ce que j'ai fait. Juste expulsé mon pouvoir vers vous, sans cristaux, j'aurais pu vraiment me blesser. C'était idiot, mais j'ai paniqué quand je vous ai vu foncer sur Spike._ Remarquant avoir encore dérivé du sujet principal, il serra les dents un instant, trouvant qu'il leur en disait trop, les mauvais souvenirs de la soirée en question jouant sur son humeur. Il se redressa donc dans le fauteuil et dit plus durement que prévu :

_- Question suivante._

Il y eut un silence où tous se regardait attendant de savoir qui allait continuer, voyant le jeune hyperactif légèrement sur les nerfs. Ce fut Allison qui se décida. La douce et gentille Allison.

_- Tu sors avec quelqu'un?_ Méchante Allison. Vilaine fille va. Il était maudit c'est sûr, il aurait cru que ce serait la question d'Erica. Mon dieu, mais comment Derek s'était occupé d'eux en son absence? Toute une éducation à refaire.

_- Véto._

_- Pourquoi?_

Une bonne moitié de la meute avait posé, presque en gémissant, la question, des airs impatients sur le visage comme si Stiles était devenu la dernière télé nova à la mode. Tournant la tête il tomba dans les yeux d'Isaac. Merde. Pas Isaac. On ne pouvait rien refuser à Isaac. Pas avec ce visage. Et ses yeux. Et cette petite lèvre qui tremblait presque juste là.

_- Je ne sors avec personne_. Souffla-t-il, perdant le combat de regard.

En fait ce dont il ne voulait pas parler, était surtout du fait que, depuis le baiser avec Derek, pensée qui le fit rougir légèrement, rien de nouveau sur ce fait, il n'avait eu aucune mais alors aucune relation charnelle ou amoureuse avec quelqu'un. Pas qu'il est essayé il est vrai. Un putain de dur à cuire dans un corps de puceau. Voilà la triste réalité de sa vie. Il s'escrima à ne pas regarder le chaud alpha à sa gauche ne voulant pas que ces pensées partent une nouvelle fois dans la direction de ses fantasmes débridés. Et il en avait. Beaucoup. Trop pour sa santé mentale. Donc Derek était officiellement rayé de sa vue pour l'instant.

_- Question suivante._

_- Mais…_ Essaya Allison.

- _Pas de mais. Question suivante._ Son regard devait montrer son air buté car la jeune fille n'insista pas.

_- Tu te bas bien. Tu combats contre des loups garous sans problème. Qui t'as appris? J'ai à peu près compris le truc de l'étincelle qui améliore tes forces, mais tu as du apprendre non?_ Wow Boyd. Une aussi longue phrase? Juste pour lui? Il était flatté vraiment. Aussi par le fait qu'il lui dise être un bon combattant d'ailleurs.

- _Spike._ Voyant que la réponse ne satisfaisait pas, il décida dans sa clémence, de répondre plus précisément. _Il m'a envoyé au tapis plus de fois que je ne pourrais le compter. Mais il m'a toujours dit de me relever. Des fois Jackson aussi était là. Mais il n'a jamais aimé se battre contre moi. Spike lui n'a pas les mêmes remords. Il n'en a pas du tout si tu veux mon avis. Ce mec est complètement taré en fait._

_- J'ai entendu ça !_ Une voix cria de l'extérieur de la maison.

_- On t'a pas sonné! On a dit que tu disais rien je te rappelle! Tu veux que j'appelle Fanny?_ Silence radio. Bon. Il tourna sa tête vers les adolescents face à lui, tête qu'il avait jetée vers la porte d'entrée, fusillant du regard cette dernière comme si elle était la source de sa véhémence.

- _Bref. Il m'entraînait. Et très durement. Fanny aussi, mais différemment. Il y a beaucoup de choses à dire et j'ai trop de sommeil en retard. Donc on coupe là pour cette question. Suivant._

Il vit Erica juste à côté de Boyd, avancer d'un pas, un sourire pervers sur les traits. Oh non. Pas Erica. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu trouver ?

_- As-tu déjà monté un loup garou?_ Sérieusement Erica? Mon dieu, cette fille ne pensait qu'à ça.

Pourtant au lieu de s'offusquer, une image d'un Derek le portant contre un mur le traversant, image qu'il avait décrété non recevable dans sa définition de monter un loup garou, il répondit assez malicieusement, mais la vérité au cœur, ils pouvaient tous l'entendre d'ailleurs :

_- Bien sûr que oui Erica. Bien sûr que oui. Si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai encore fait il n'y a pas une heure_.

Un rire étouffé parvint du porche de la maison. Stiles ne put empêcher un sourire à l'entente du son. Un grondement bas vint de sa gauche. Sans tourner la tête, Derek toujours officiellement sur sa liste des personnes à ne pas regarder, il savait que l'alpha n'était pas du tout, mais du tout ravi de sa réponse. Déglutissant nerveusement, ses yeux toujours dans ceux d'Erica, il se hâta de préciser, espérant fuir une mort prochaine.

_- Sur leur dos._

_- Quoi?_ Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris le lien et semblait confuse.

_- Je monte sur leur dos._ Explique-t-il patiemment à la jeune louve, puis il dit doucement :

- _La première fois c'était juste après que Jax m'ait sauvé, j'avais la cheville dans le sac. Et c'était… Je crois que ça reste un de mes meilleurs souvenirs en fait. Courir à travers la forêt et ne jamais s'arrêter. C'était, oh mon dieu Erica, c'était juste parfait. C'est ce dont j'avais besoin. Je me sentais… libre. Et j'aime encore le faire. Je suis venu à dos de Spike ce soir. _Énonça-t-il presque fièrement_._

- _Je suis pas un cheval!_ Le cri du blond semblait colérique, bien qu'étouffé par la distance.

- _Non t'es un âne! Laisses parler les grandes personnes!_ Pas de réponse? Bien.

Il regarda alors Isaac qui était le dernier à ne pas avoir posé de questions, refusant d'admettre l'existence même d'un alpha beaucoup trop sexy pour ses hormones qui, lui non plus, n'avait pas encore parlé.

_- Question suivante? _

Il vit le jeune loup se mordre les lèvres, ses yeux légèrement baissés, dans une attitude timide. Isaac était vraiment un vilain petit manipulateur. L'adolescent leva finalement les yeux vers Stiles, une expression plus sérieuse sur ses traits.

_- On… On t'a manqué?_

Stiles sentit son cœur faire une embardée à la question. Personnelle. Trop personnelle. Pourtant en regardant le doux visage face à lui, angoissé à l'idée de sa réponse, il ne put se résoudre à poser son véto. Cela ne servait à rien. La réponse il la savait. Depuis son départ, il savait.

_- Oui Isaac. Oui vous m'avez manqué._

Il récolta un beau sourire du jeune loup à sa réponse et aperçu du coin de l'œil les personnes autour de lui se détendre quelque peu. Comme si cette dernière question avait été la plus importante de toutes. Et elle l'était au final. Sauf peut-être… Il en restait une malheureusement. D'une personne qui n'avait rien dit et que Stiles avait ignoré de son mieux. Se rendant compte de son attitude puérile, il tourna lentement la tête vers Derek. Crise cardiaque. Encore. Faut arrêter de faire ça sérieux.

Derek le fixait calmement. Trop calmement. Personne ne disait plus rien. D'habitude, Stiles se demanderait si une petite musique de western irait bien avec l'ambiance. Or là, les yeux dans ceux du loup qui lui a volé le cœur, plus rien ne comptait vraiment. Mon dieu, il était pathétique. Derek se contenta de deux mots. Juste deux mots. Mais d'une telle importance.

_- Tu sais?_ Oh oui il savait.

Comprenant parfaitement la question de Derek, il ferma les yeux sans pourvoir s'en empêcher, endiguant ainsi la vague de peine qui déferlait sur lui. Oui. Il savait être le compagnon de l'alpha. Il savait lui être destiné. Mais il savait aussi que celui-ci l'avait repoussé, peu importe les raisons, il n'était pas prêt à les entendre, pour le trouver ensuite dans les bras d'une inconnue, semblant goûter son plaisir. Sa colère prit le dessus à ce souvenir. Il ouvrit violemment ses paupières, ancrant profondément son regard dans celui de lycan.

- _Oui Derek. Je sais_.

Tout était dit. Ne laissant l'opportunité à personne de l'arrêter, il sortit rapidement de la maison. Spike était déjà debout près des sous-bois, le regardant. Le jeune garçon couru vers son ami, ce dernier se retournant prestement, lui présentant son dos. Stiles bondit dessus comme toutes les fois où il l'avait déjà fait. Ensemble, sans se retourner, ils s'enfoncèrent en courant dans les bois sombres. Ils rentraient à la maison.

* * *

Derek était figé. Son monde avait basculé. Quand les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, il avait de suite compris qu'une part de lui avait pris le contrôle. Ce n'était pas sa question initiale, pas qu'il arrivait à se souvenir ce qu'il avait prévu de demander. Pourtant les deux mots avaient coulé naturellement, en quête d'une réponse bien trop précieuse pour être ignorée. Il savait. Stiles savait qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Mais le jeune garçon l'avait regardé avec une telle colère, un tel ressentiment, que son loup s'était tapis dans un coin, gémissant doucement, ne pouvant faire face aux yeux brulants posés sur lui. Stiles savait, mais quelque chose provoquait une rancœur dans le cœur de l'humain. Quelque chose qui n'était pas en rapport avec la meute. Il avait presque pu gouter le ressentiment émergeant de Stiles, un ressentiment uniquement dirigé sur lui. Derek devait savoir. Il devait découvrir ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mettre autant en péril leur lien. Donc il courut.

Le loup fonça à travers bois, cherchant à rattraper les deux jeunes gens. Il sentait leurs odeurs s'étendre devant lui pour une fois. Ça lui rappela immédiatement la question qu'il avait choisie. Les odeurs camouflées. C'était ça qu'il avait voulu demandé. Quel idiot. Peu importait au final. Il devait rattraper son compagnon. Il devait lui expliquer qu'il ne s'enfuirait plus, qu'il ne le trahirait plus. Sa mémoire lui envoyait quelques flashs. Des flashs de l'unique fois où il avait pu se délecter du gout de Stiles. Puis il l'avait repoussé. Tellement froidement. Etait-ce la raison de sa colère? Il devait savoir. Savoir ce qu'il devait faire pour être pardonner. Tant pis, si cela montrait sa faiblesse et sa dépendance envers son compagnon. Il se fichait à présent des relations trop étroites que Stiles entretenait avec les personnes qui vivaient avec lui. Il se fichait de le voir danser avec d'autres alors que toute son âme brulait de jalousie. Il se fichait de le voir se faire cajoler par un autre que lui. Il ne voulait que Stiles. Le reste ne comptait plus. Avec un grondement, Derek accéléra sa foulée.

* * *

Stiles sentit le cristal à son cou émettre une douce chaleur alors qu'il agrippait avec force les épaules de Spike. Un des loups les suivait. Un d'eux n'avait pas eu assez de réponses. Et il savait déjà qui était derrière eux.

- _Derek… _Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

- _**On est bientôt arrivé. Tu veux qu'on s'arrête?**_ Spike avait parlé d'une voix légèrement hachée dûe à sa course. La question sous-entendue était palpable « Tu veux lui parler? »

- _**Non. Continue. Je ne… Juste vas plus vite**_. Il ne pouvait pas affronter le lycan. Pas maintenant. Trop d'émotions s'entrechoquaient dans son cœur. Une bile insidieuse montait en lui et il essayait de toutes ses forces de la combattre. Il voulait être fort, maître de son cœur et de son âme. Mais une simple question avait tout envoyé valser. « _Tu sais?_ » Va en enfer Derek Hall.

- _**C'est comme tu veux Little Red**_. Spike n'était pas un cœur tendre, pas vraiment, mais à l'instant même il montrait à quel point il se souciait de Stiles, alors qu'il le sentait accéléré sa foulée, se rapprochant inexorablement de leur destination, mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux et leur poursuivant.

Bientôt les barrières furent en vue. Le corps de Spike se tendit quelques mètres avant de les franchir. Derek était proche. Beaucoup trop il semblerait. D'un bond, le loup sauta à travers l'item magique emportant Stiles sur son dos avec lui, atterrissant rudement dans le jardin de la propriété, les mettant à l'abri. Pour un temps du moins.

Stiles se laissa glisser lentement à terre, reposant ses jambes flageolantes au sol. Il tremblait. Tout son corps tremblait. Pas de peur, ni de tristesse. Non. Bien au contraire. Une rage sourde battait dans ses tempes, enflammait ses veines. Derek n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à le pourchasser ainsi, comme si il était un trophée, un jouet personnel avec lequel il s'amusait pour ensuite le jeter. Même si Stiles savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas vrai, que l'alpha ne lui voulait aucun mal, il n'avait plus les idées claires à présent. Comme pour répondre à ses émotions débordantes, il sentait son étincelle palpitée sous sa peau, entrainant son souffle à s'accélérer. Il avait besoin de laisser aller. Il devait tout expulser, il ne pouvait garder ça en lui. Pas sans perdre la raison.

Les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, la machoire crispée et le corps tendu, il se retourna. Ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur celui qui le mettait dans une telle diatribe d'émotions. Et cela n'enflamma que plus son animosité. La détresse évidente dans le regard de Derek ne le calma même pas. A l'inverse même, la tempête en lui se déchaina. Derek avait mal ? Bien. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il devait comprendre à quel point il l'était également, combien son cœur avait saigné, combien de larmes il avait versé et versait encore. Pourtant il pourrait faire les choses simplement. Il pourrait traverser la protection et s'enfoncer dans l'étreinte chaude à laquelle tout son cœur aspirait. Mais son esprit, lui, n'était pas d'accord, son esprit était tel un loup enragé. Enragé par l'attitude de son compagnon. Déçu de son comportement. Blessé par ses mots et ses gestes.

Il arracha son regard de celui perdu de Derek. Se tournant vers Spike, il regarda celui-ci, sachant pertinemment ce que le loup y verrait.

_- Non Stiles_. Spike le regardait prudemment, comme semblant sur ses gardes. Les yeux verts étaient teintés d'inquiétude.

- _Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire_! Le presque grondement sortant de sa poitrine le surprit lui-même.

_- Je ne veux pas que…_ Tout dans les traits du loup semblait le supplier de se calmer. Mais il était trop tard. Sa colère l'emportait sur sa raison.

_- Si tu ne le fais pas, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre sois en certain._ Stiles avait parlé d'une voix froide, montrant qu'il ne plaisantait pas. S'il ne le faisait pas alors…

- _Tu ne peux…_ Le ton était plus ferme, comme essayant une autre manière d'aborder sa colère. Mauvaise idée. Plus d'ordres, plus de conseils. Qu'on le laisse enfin avoir ce dont il a besoin. Et si Spike ne voulait pas, il savait comment le convaincre.

- _Tu n'es qu'un lâche._ C'était faux. Mais peu importe la blessure engendrée. Il voulait juste que les siennes arrêtent de le faire souffrir.

- _N'essaie même pas._ La voix était devenue instantanément beaucoup plus dangereuse. Tout dans l'attitude de Spike montrait son ressentiment face à ses mots. Les yeux étaient devenus glaciales. Parfait.

- _Tu as peur? Le grand Spike a peur? Peur de montrer le monstre en lui? _Seul un fou provoquerait le loup garou face à lui ainsi. Après tout Spike n'était qu'un surnom parmi d'autres. Le plus connu certes, mais le plus doux au final…

_- Arrêtes ça…_ C'était presque un grincement tellement la mâchoire du lycan étaient crispés. Il voyait les yeux verts s'obscurcirent d'une fureur grandissante. La sienne n'en brula que plus. Il s'approcha vivement du lycan, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres à peine, plantant son regard dans le sien, se délectant presque de la rage qu'il y voyait.

- _Non je n'arrêterais pas_. _Tu crois tromper tout le monde? Je sais qui tu es. Alors vas-y, montres le, montres moi. MONTRES MOI._

A peine les mots véhéments sortis, un violent impact au visage le projeta en arrière. Atterrissant brutalement au sol, Stiles ressentit autant de satisfaction que de douleur. Oui il avait besoin de laisser aller, de ne plus sentir les émotions insupportables l'habitant. Et une seule chose pouvait l'apaiser à l'instant même. La violence. Et Spike alias William Hale était parfait pour ça. Eclater la tête d'un Hale était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Même si ce n'était pas le bon.


	22. Chapitre vingt deux: Relèves-toi!

**Petit rappel:**

_bla bla bla**: **_**anglais**

**_bla bla bla_: français**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

La douleur qu'il ressentait n'était rien. Il se fichait de sentir la puissance de la barrière le foudroyer tandis qu'il tentait de la traverser. Mais impossible. Elle était inébranlable, le forçant à assister sans pouvoir intervenir à l'effroyable scène devant lui. Les mots de Stiles à l'encontre de Spike l'avaient transpercé. Derek avait su dès que la voix de Stiles avait jailli. Il savait ce que son compagnon cherchait à faire. Et il ne pouvait concevoir de voir cela.

Pourtant le cri de Stiles fut arrêté d'une violente gifle au visage qui le fit s'écrouler brutalement au sol, le projetant à quelques mètres. Spike n'avait plus rien du jeune chien fou ou de l'insupportable emmerdeur que Derek avait vu. Non, ses traits étaient glacés. Cet homme était la mort même, cela coula de source pour Derek. Et il était face à son compagnon.

Il vit le corps de Stiles bouger. Le garçon posa ses mains au sol, s'y appuyant tandis qu'il se redressait malgré la douleur de sa chute. Et il fut bientôt debout à nouveau, mais dans une position clairement agressive. Derek ne put que regarder la suite avec impuissance, parqué derrière le mur infranchissable.

Stiles se déplaça soudainement, fonçant vers Spike, propulsant son poing. Le loup ne lui laissa pas le temps de le toucher qu'il avait saisi le bras, assénant par la même un violent coup à l'abdomen du plus jeune, le faisant ainsi crier, le balançant à terre par la suite. Derek observa avec effroi Stiles se relever une fois encore, tandis qu'il entendait un grondement venir de Spike, comme intimant au garçon de rester à terre, d'abandonner. Pourtant Stiles fut de nouveau sur ses pieds, se lançant aussitôt sur le lycan. D'un geste rapide sa jambe vola vers les côtes de Spike, les touchant à peine avant qu'elle ne se fasse immédiatement saisir. Spike attrapa brutalement Stiles, rapprochant son visage du sien, grondant rageusement. Derek cru un instant qu'il allait le tuer. La colère émanent des deux était à son apogée. Pour autant, il vit Spike rejeter en arrière le corps de Stiles, le faisant tomber brutalement sur l'herbe une fois de plus, face contre terre.

- _Tu crois être fort ? Tu ne l'es pas._ Spike parlait froidement, le corps tremblant de tension et de rage, les yeux fixés sur la forme à terre qui n'avait pas bougé depuis sa chute. _Tu n'es qu'un faible._ Derek vit Spike se rapprocher dangereusement de son compagnon. Il essaya une fois de plus de passer la frontière, mais il fut encore repoussé brusquement. _Tu dis que je suis un monstre? Tu as raison. Je suis un monstre faisant face à un pauvre petit humain sans défense et pathétique_. L'alpha regarda le corps de Stiles tressaillir et essayer de se redresser.

- _Je ne suis pas faible_. La voix était éraillée comme douloureuse. Le jeune garçon avait réussi à se mettre sur les genoux, les épaules affaissées quelque peu, la tête basse, les mains fermement ancrées dans la terre, le corps agités de légers soubresauts. Mais Derek ne saisissait les raisons des tremblements.

_- Non? Alors prouve-le. Montres-moi à ton tour. Montre-lui le monstre en toi. Relève-toi et arrête-moi Little Red. Relève-toi ou je te tue. RELÈVE-TOI_! Le lycan avait hurlé à son tour, son visage se transformant en version bêta au dernier cri, les crocs et les griffes apparaissant, les yeux bleus métalliques impitoyablement posé sur la forme tremblotante devant lui.

Il allait le tuer. Et Derek ne pouvait rien faire. Son esprit était vide, son cœur avait stoppé sa course, alors qu'il regardait Spike bondir sur son compagnon à terre, un grondement puissant aux lèvres. Soudainement Stiles releva la tête et ses mains quittèrent le sol, se tendant devant lui. Derek ne put qu'assister à la scène, tandis que le corps de Stiles s'arqua légèrement et que celui de Spike fut brutalement projeté en arrière. Comme avec Fanny. Mon dieu Stiles.

Son soulagement au fait que Stiles ait repoussé le loup, fut balayé quand il vit son compagnon se remettre debout. Spike eut à peine le temps de se relever, étourdi par le puissant choc, que le jeune garçon fut sur lui, assenant un poing dans l'estomac du loup, le faisant reculer brutalement. Derek remarqua la lueur bleutée crépitante autour des mains de Stiles. L'étincelle.

La force qui semblait sortir à l'instant même de Stiles fit reculer Derek d'un pas. Il assista alors sans bouger à la suite, les yeux fixés sur cette partie de son compagnon qu'il ne connaissait pas, dont il ne se doutait même pas de l'existence. Stiles appliqua plusieurs puissants coups au lycan, le mettant à terre à son tour avec une extrême violence. Spike se releva pourtant et les deux se battirent avec une rage sans nom. Le sang du loup giclait comme son arcade éclatait, celui de Stiles également quand des griffes lacérèrent son bras. C'était brutal, sauvage, presque irrationnel comme combat. Autant de violence que de douleur en ressortait.

Derek sentit une culpabilité sans nom l'envahir. Qu'avait-il fait? Il était évident qu'il était la raison de cette folie. Du sang goûtait de ses mains tandis que ses griffes s'y plantaient. Il devait arrêter ça. Il ne pouvait laisser Stiles ainsi. Alors qu'il voyait le jeune garçon faire tomber le lycan et se placer presque à califourchon dessus, levant par là-même un poing furieux au-dessus du visage du blond, Derek ne put empêcher un cri de sortir de ses lèvres, espérant ainsi arrêter le massacre.

- _Stiles!_ Son ton n'était ni celui de l'alpha, ni même celui de l'homme, juste celui de la peur qui le transcendait, le sommant d'arrêter son action.

Comme si c'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le commencement, Derek vit la main du jeune garçon se stopper à quelques centimètres de la joue du loup. Tout le corps de Stiles s'immobilisa, son poing toujours levé. Spike en dessous lui ne bougeait plus, comme semblant attendre la suite. Derek vit les appendices lycanes lentement s'effacer révélant de nouveau le côté humain. Puis la main de Stiles chuta brusquement sur le côté, tandis que son corps s'affaissait, son front se posant dans le cou du lycan, les épaules tressautant spasmodiquement. Sortant de l'étourdissement provoqué par les derniers instants, Derek entendit de légers sanglots, le déchirant ainsi de l'intérieur. Stiles pleurait. A cause de lui.

Il vit Spike mettre immédiatement ses bras autour du corps du plus jeune, les faisant se redresser en position assise, les jambes de Stiles de part et d'autres des siennes, le visage toujours enfoui sur le haut de la poitrine du blond. Les mains du garçon s'accrochèrent désespérément aux tissus des vêtements du loup, ses sanglots se faisant plus profond. Derek regarda avec douleur le lycan effectuer des caresses apaisantes le long du dos secoué de tremblements. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, non. Mais cela aurait dû être à lui d'assécher les larmes de Stiles, à lui de calmer ses souffrances et non de les provoquer.

Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Spike. Ce dernier le regardait pour la première fois avec un calme extrême. Pas de visage narquois, pas de sourire malicieux. Juste un loup en regardant un autre. Il le vit hocher légèrement la tête dans sa direction, comme essayant de lui dire que tout était fini maintenant, que la crise était gérée, qu'il s'occupait de tout, mais que Derek devait partir à présent. L'alpha ne put que le regarder se relever doucement, emportant avec lui le corps tremblant toujours serré contre lui. Spike passa un bras sous les genoux de Stiles, le soulevant avec une aisance montrant une certaine habitude dans le geste. Stiles enserra fortement le cou du loup, y nichant encore plus son visage, des tremblements continuant à le parcourir. Puis calmement, Spike fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la maison, emmenant avec lui son compagnon.

Derek resta un instant immobile, son cœur semblant s'être arrêté. Un vide grandissait à l'intérieur de lui, il se sentait glacé. Presque révulser de son propre être. Qu'avait-il fait?

_- Tu veux savoir ?_

Il sursauta brusquement, son attention n'ayant pas quitté les silhouettes qui s'éloignaient. Se retournant, il avisa Jackson, les bras croisés, appuyé nonchalamment contre un arbre près de lui. Le jeune loup le regardait calmement, mais il le vit un instant posé les yeux sur ses deux amis plus loin, avant que ceux si ne disparaissent à l'intérieur de la maison, remettant aussitôt son attention sur Derek, le visage empreint d'une certaine sérénité.

Malgré le trouble qui l'habitait encore, Derek ne put empêcher une pensée incongrue de le traverser. Une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru déceler chez le jeune homme arrogant dont il avait le souvenir. Jackson Witthemore avait l'air noble. Il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Un instant, les mots que Stiles avait prononcés devant la meute firent son chemin dans son esprit _« tel un prince sérieux» « un putain de chevalier en armure blanche »_ et malgré le côté facétieux des propos, Derek ne pouvait qu'admettre que tout en Jackson à l'instant même dégageait une certaine noblesse. Son attitude calme et posé le relaxa étrangement, comme teintant l'air autour de lui d'apaisement. Le visage du jeune loup ne démontrait aucuns troubles, aucunes peurs, juste une intense sollicitude. Se rappelant la question du blond, Derek acquiesça doucement, ne faisant pas encore confiance à sa voix.

_- Certains jours, il est en colère contre le monde entier. D'autres contre vous tous. Mais le plus souvent contre lui-même. _Contre lui-même? Il n'avait pas à l'être, il ne devait pas l'être. C'était Derek qui l'avait chassé de sa vie et pourchassé à son retour.

_- Pourquoi? C'est moi qui…_ Retrouvant l'usage de sa voix, Derek ne put exprimer le fond de sa pensée que la voix de Jackson l'interrompit, les yeux bleus du loup se plantant dans les siens.

_- Oui c'est toi. Il n'y a que toi pour le rendre ainsi. Ce qui le rend le plus en colère, c'est sa propre faiblesse face à toi. _Une personne faible n'aurait pas pu faire ce qu'il venait de voir. En outre Stiles n'avait jamais courbé l'échine, surtout pas face à lui et encore moins depuis qu'il était revenu.

_- Il n'est pas faible._ Sa voix était presque un grondement, étrangement irrité par les mots du lycan.

_- C'est vrai, Little Red n'est pas faible, mais Stiles lui… Il est incomplet. Et tant qu'il sera ainsi, ses émotions prendront le pas sur lui. Tu crois avoir vu sa puissance à l'instant? Tu n'as rien vu Derek. Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'il peut faire, il ne le sait sûrement pas lui-même. _Il réprima un léger frisson au ton parfaitement sérieux du jeune loup, l'entraînant à imaginer Stiles faire plus que ce qu'il venait de voir. Il chassa la pensée de son esprit, se concentrant sur les premiers mots. Incomplet. Sans lui…

_- Il ne veut pas de moi._ Il savait que sa voix reflétait son impuissance, mais peu importe, toutes les dernières minutes lui semblaient presque surréalistes.

_- Il le veut. Mais à toi de lui montrer ce qu'il attend._ Jackson avait presque l'air d'un professeur expliquant une évidence à un élève, pourtant Derek ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait, ce que Stiles pouvait bien vouloir attendre.

_- Et quoi donc?_ Il avait grogné la question, essayant d'intimer Jackson à arrêter avec ses demi-révélations et d'aller droit au but.

_- Voyons Derek, ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es. _Derek vit le jeune loup prendre un air songeur, comme sur le point d'avoir une révélation. _Je comprends ce que voulait dire Stiles à présent, c'est vrai que tu as un côté long à la détente se mariant très bien avec l'aspect brute de décoffrage monté sur l'ensemble. Mmmh… Oui vraiment… _Derek regarda avec incrédulité le garçon resté parfaitement sérieux dans ses mots, tapotant un doigt sur ses lèvres, n'ayant même pas l'air de se sentir coupable de ses propos, un regard vide sur ses traits comme s'il composait avec la nouvelle.

_- Jackson!_ Il vit le blond sursauté sortant de ses songes, le visage auparavant presque princier avait laissé sa place à un adolescent idiot dans toute sa splendeur.

_- Hein quoi?_ Oui complètement idiot.

_- Stiles._ Le prénom dans sa bouche avait coulé bassement, incitant Jackson à se concentrer à nouveau sur le sujet.

_- Ah oui Stiles. Donc la version courte ou la longue? Sachant que la longue comporte un nombre impressionnant d'insultes à ton encontre. On en a même fait un concours en fait. Mais Spike à gagner haut la main avec… _Dieu Derek détestait les adolescents.

_- Jackson…_ Sa voix était dangereuse, sortant difficilement d'entre ses dents crispées.

_- Ok, ok. On se calme. Donc Stiles. Tu vois Derek le problème en présence est simple. Tu as merdé. Grave. Ne m'interrompt pas, c'est pas fini. D'abord, tu l'embrasses, le terme « placage féroce et bouillant contre un mur » a été employé plus d'une fois à ce propos, puis tu te tires, le laissant comme un con tout seul, lui faisant presque croire que c'est de sa faute. Ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, si Stiles n'était pas toujours au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. _Il regarda Derek comme si celui-ci comprenait de quoi il parlait. Mais Stiles se trouvait souvent dans les problèmes, il ne savait pas quel instant précis le jeune loup avait en tête. Cela du se voir sur lui, car Jackson reprit aussitôt d'un ton presque déçu. _Il t'a vu Derek. Il t'a vu près de ce bar avec je cite « une chienne en chaleur enroulée autour de toi »…_

_- Il… Ce… c'était une erreur. Je voulais… Je ne sais pas, c'était…_ Derek n'était pas choqué, il était mortifié. La bile qui lui montait à la gorge face au souvenir désagréable de la femme contre lui le faisait bafouiller et il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour se justifier. Mon dieu, Stiles l'avait vu…

_- Oh mais je ne te juges pas. Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi. Je pense même comprendre pourquoi et si moi je le fais, tu peux être sûr que Stiles aussi. Mais il a eu mal. Trop de choses son arrivée en même temps pour lui. Ça et la meute. C'était trop._ Derek comprit immédiatement que ce fut sûrement le soir même de son écart que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient liés d'une manière ou d'une autre, entraînant Stiles à partir, Jackson l'emportant à travers le monde avec lui.

_- Alors tu l'as emmené…_ Derek ne savait pas contre qui il était le plus en colère. Lui ou Jackson.

_- Oui Derek. Je l'ai emmené. J'ai emmené une personne brisée avec moi à Londres pour vous le rapporter en grande partie réparé. Je lui ai donné tout ce que je pouvais et je l'ai rendu fort pour qu'il ne cède pas à nouveau. Mais tu l'as vu comme moi, je te l'ai dit, il n'est pas complet. Il s'effondre encore par moment. Et c'est dangereux autant pour lui que pour les autres. Il faut que ça change. Il faut que tu répares tes erreurs et qu'il répare les siennes. _Le ton du jeune lycan était passionné comme assénant des vérités inébranlables que personne, pas même lui, ne pouvaient contester. Pourtant la dernière phrase le fit tiquer. Il ne voyait pas les erreurs de Stiles. Peut-être était-il aveuglé par sa propre culpabilité, pourtant il ne saisissait pas quelles fautes avait pu commettre son compagnon.

_- Il n'a pas…_ Il ne put terminer que Jackson l'interrompit une fois encore.

_- Cesse de le défendre. Ce n'est pas l'aider Derek. Stiles a commis ses propres conneries et il doit faire sa part. C'est ensemble ou rien du tout. Il s'entête dans sa rancœur. Vu que j'ai moi-même été transformé en abomination à écailles à cause de problèmes non résolus, tu peux me croire quand je dis que ce n'est pas sain._ Les derniers mots avaient presque été dits sur un ton léger, comme une blague récurrente entre ami. Pourtant Derek y vit la grande force de caractère que le jeune homme avait en lui à présent. Étrangement, l'alpha se sentit enclin à écouter les conseils que pourrait lui prodiguer le jeune loup lunatique face à lui, apaisant une nouvelle fois sa colère montante.

_- Comment faire ?_ La question était plus un besoin viscérale qu'une simple demande. Il devait savoir comment gagner le cœur et l'âme de son compagnon. Il avait besoin de Stiles et ce dernier semblait avoir besoin de lui.

_- Vous aurez bientôt un moment Derek. Avec ce qui se prépare, nous allons être amenés à nous croiser. Donc ne gâche pas ce moment, saisis le et montres-lui autre chose de toi que les souvenirs qui le hantent. _D'autres choses de lui? Il ne voyait pas ce dont pouvait bien parler Jackson, pourtant ce dernier sembla considérer en avoir dit assez. Se redressant de son appui sur le tronc derrière lui, le jeune loup se contenta d'un geste léger de la main, saluant ainsi Derek et sauta rapidement à travers la barrière près d'eux.

Derek regarda l'adolescent s'éloigner. Ses pensées grouillaient dans sa tête. Trop d'informations à mettre en place et trop d'émotions prenaient le pas sur sa logique. Il avait besoin de se calmer, de se défouler, il devait faire le vide pour pouvoir se recentrer. Se retournant brusquement, arrachant ses yeux de la vaste maison abritant son compagnon, il détala à travers la forêt. Se perdant dans les recoins les plus éloignés, courant sans fin, épuisant son corps, Derek laissait simplement sortir le loup, le côté humain lui avait besoin de temps pour gérer les récents événements. Demain il penserait à tous ses nouveaux éléments, demain il chercherait ce qu'on attend de lui. Et il montrerait à Stiles qu'il le méritait…


	23. Chapitre vingt trois: Jax c'est la merde

**Hey everybody!**

**Contente que la suite vous est plu, sans attendre un nouveau chap. Par contre un seul today simplement car si je continu à les mettre deux par deux et bien j'aurai posté tout ce que j'ai avant d'avoir fini d'écrire ma fic. Il me reste encore plusieurs chap dont certains temps special sterek alors soyez patient! mais je continuerais a publier tout les jours normalement! **

**Ah oui, également, je n'ai rien contre les review négatives, après tout c'est logique que tout le monde n'aime pas, mais faut peut être arrêter de se faire du mal comme ça si cette fic est si horrible. Car une review sur un chap ok, mais à chaque chap, c'est juste du sado-masochisme non? Je ne suis qu'une humble auteur qui m'inquiètes juste pour la santé mentale de mes gentils lecteurs (et on s'est tous très bien que certains d'entre vous ont un grain... moi aussi alors...) Bref!  
**

**Petit rappel:**

_Bla bla bla**: **_**anglais**

**_Bla bla bla:_ français**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il se sentit mal. Mais vraiment mal. Pas physiquement. Pas vraiment du moins, malgré les légères courbatures et entailles qui parsemaient son corps. Mais en s'éveillant face au visage calme de Spike endormit près de lui, Stiles inspira profondément, endiguant ainsi la vague de nausée le traversant. Qu'avait-il fait? Comment avait-il pu? La honte qui le submergea lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Serrant fortement les paupières, il essaya de calmer au mieux la bile qui lui montait à la gorge. Tremblant quelque peu, une de ses mains se crispant sur les draps du lit de sa chambre où ils étaient tous les deux allongés, alors que les souvenirs de la veille déferlaient dans son esprit, augmentant d'autant plus son mal être. Soudainement, il sentit un bras se refermer autour de lui et un autre se couler sous sa taille, l'emprisonnant ainsi dans une étreinte ferme. Ouvrant vivement les yeux, il tomba sur le visage de Spike qui le regardait calmement, sa tête posée tranquillement sur l'oreiller à quelques centimètres à peine de la sienne.

- _**Je suis désolé…**_ Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il put souffler tant il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il avait osé commettre la veille. Baissant la tête, ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement, ne réussissant à maintenir son regard dans celui de son ami.

- _**Ouvres les yeux Stiles**_. La voix du lycan était douce, alors qu'il sentait la main de Spike placé sur son dos se lever et remonter doucement son menton, remettant ainsi son visage face au sien. Ce fut après une expiration tremblante, qu'il fit comme demandé. Les yeux verts d'eau de Spike le fixaient sans faillir et Stiles y vit sans hésitation possible toute l'affection que le loup lui portait, ne semblant même pas lui en vouloir. La prise du blond se resserra quelque peu, la main de Spike quittant le bas de son visage, se levant doucement pour la passer dans ses cheveux châtains, jouant avec les pointes, essayant par ce biais de rassurer le jeune garçon. Se réfugiant dans l'étreinte protectrice, Stiles enterra son visage dans le cou de son ami, respirant l'odeur agréable qui s'en dégageait, cherchant à reprendre ainsi son calme.

- _**Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit dans ce magasin à Londres la première semaine de notre rencontre?**_ Le jeune loup avait posé sa question gentiment tout en continuant les caresses apaisantes qu'il lui prodiguait. Réfléchissant un instant, son esprit s'apaisant sous les douces attentions, il répondit d'une voix quelque peu tremblante :

- _**De ne jamais laisser personne me faire baisser la tête.**_ Alors qu'il prononçait les quelques mots, le souvenir du jour en question se rappelant vivement à lui, Stiles comprit ce que son ami essayait de lui dire. Il avait le droit. Le droit de craquer. Le droit de faire des erreurs. Le droit de ne pas être parfait. Mais surtout de ne pas rougir, ni d'avoir honte de ses actions ou de lui-même. Ne baisser la tête devant personne, pas même Spike. Se rencognant un peu plus contre le corps chaud, Stiles ne put empêcher quelques bribes de leur lutte de la veille de revenir une nouvelle fois le hanter, lui faisant reprendre la parole, sa voix sortant légèrement étouffé alors que son visage était toujours enfoncé contre le cou du blond :

- _**Tu devrais m'en vouloir. J'ai dit… J'ai dit…**_ Un lâche. Un monstre. Comment avait-il même pu oser ne serait-ce que prononcer ses mots? Une nouvelle vague de mal-être le prit, le faisant se recroquevillé légèrement contre le torse du lycan, ses mains allant saisir les vêtements à portée, ayant presque peur que celui-ci ne réalise l'horrible ami qu'il se sentait être et qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Mais la paume du loup se nichant sur sa nuque, massant lentement la zone, lui prouva le contraire. Spike ne partirait pas. Jamais.

- _**Pourquoi cela? Aurais-tu oublié nos leçons?**_ Oh oui. Les leçons de Spike. Leçons visant à le mettre dans une telle rage qu'il put ainsi acquérir les capacités de combat dont il usait à présent. Leçons dans lesquelles le lycan le brusquait, le poussait dans ses retranchements, le raillait lui et sa condition humaine. Spike avait un talent naturel pour mettre hors de soi une personne. Un vrai prodigue même.

- _**Je ne le pensais pas tu sais?**_ Stiles avait fini par décaler sa tête, affrontant enfin le regard de Spike, cherchant une nouvelle fois toutes traces de rancœur possible. Mais rien. Au contraire, il le vit avoir un doux sourire, la main du loup quittant son cou pour glisser le long de son visage, caressant un léger instant sa joue avant de se reposer calmement dans son dos, raffermissant son étreinte, les yeux verts brillants de tendresse.

- _**Je sais Little Red. Je sais.**_ Au surnom, Stiles ressentit une douce chaleur se rependre en lui, chassant les dernières traces de culpabilité. Il se rappela un instant d'où il avait tiré cette appellation, à savoir une soirée toute simple dans un bar, un pari, un groupe de chasseur peu recommandable, beaucoup d'alcool et un Spike au sommet de son art en matière de provocation. Ce qui s'était achevé par Stiles fonçant à travers les rues de Londres, portant un Spike gravement blessé jusqu'à chez eux, le lycan s'extasiant sur tout le trajet sur le sweat à capuche rouge que Stiles portait ce soir-là alors qu'il perdait une quantité massive de sang, traumatisant presque Stiles qui ne le connaissait que depuis un mois, mais scellant pourtant leur amitié à jamais. Parfois il se demandait quand même si son ami était sain d'esprit... Bon ok. Question idiote.

Balayant du regard les traits calmes du blond, Stiles passa à son tour une main sur le visage du loup, longeant doucement la mâchoire, s'attardant derrière l'oreille, faisant Spike fermer les yeux d'appréciation, mais évitant tout de même de trop frôler les cheveux platines, il tenait encore à sa main. Spike avait horreur qu'on lui touche les cheveux. Allez comprendre. Souriant doucement face au visage clairement détendu devant lui, si différent de la veille au soir, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le lycan était vraiment quelqu'un de fascinant. En même temps, cela s'expliquait simplement selon lui, car il savait une chose importante sur Spike dont la plupart n'avait même pas idée. Du moins à Beacon Hill. Car en France, il était évident que tout le monde en avait connaissance. Enfin peut être pas tout le monde... Mais la famille de Spike assurément. Ici, par contre, c'était juste les jumeaux et lui en fait. Et Danny. Et le père de Stiles. Qui d'ailleurs en avait ri pendant à peu près deux bonnes heures. Et en riait encore à l'occasion. Stiles ne put empêcher un sourire narquois de monter à ses lèvres. Oui, Spike était vraiment quelqu'un de fascinant. Logique en même temps. Il était un putain de Hale après tout. Et comme tout Hale qui se respectait, il ne laissait jamais personne indifférent. Et ce n'est pas Stiles qui irait dire le contraire.

* * *

Allison sentait la pression du vent qui la frappait tandis qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément au corps devant elle. Le grondement du moteur sous elle retentissait, noyant presque le bourdonnement constant qui résonnait dans sa tête. La moto fonçait à travers le bitume, essayant d'atteindre le plus rapidement possible leur destination.

Elle sentait parfaitement la tension du garçon devant elle, la même que la sienne. Ils l'avaient pris, ils l'avaient emmené. Des loups inconnus avaient enlevé Scott, la laissant pratiquement inconsciente au sol tandis qu'ils s'emparaient de son compagnon. Les dernières bribes de souvenirs qu'elle réussissait à faire émerger n'étaient composés que de grondements et de son prénom crié par la voix du jeune loup. Puis, après un temps dont elle n'avait pas conscience de la durée, une main avait saisi son visage, la secouant pour la réveiller. Ses yeux s'étaient finalement ouverts, tombant ainsi dans le regard noisette de Stiles.

Les événements de la soirée lui parurent presque incongrus, tant la situation semblait irréelle. Scott et elle étaient simplement allés se balader en ville. Ils avaient déambulé sans but, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Quand ils avaient émergé sur le parking quasiment désert, cherchant à rejoindre la moto de Scott, ils avaient surgis. Soudainement elle avait senti un coup violent la frapper et la propulser au sol, puis des bruits de lutte avaient percé le silence avant que celui-ci ne s'impose douloureusement. Et Stiles était arrivé.

Il avait compris instantanément la situation, avisant l'engin vert près de lui, mais sans traces du propriétaire. Stiles n'avait eu aucunes hésitations quand il la releva et l'entraîna vers sa propre moto, lui fourrant un casque noir dans les mains, enjambant lestement la machine. Malgré la torpeur due à la douleur sourde qui vrillait son crâne, elle n'avait pas hésité à son tour à se positionner derrière le jeune garçon, avant que celui-ci ne démarre prestement et les entraîne vélocement à travers les routes de Beacon Hill. Sans se concerter, Allison savait déjà où Stiles l'emmenait. A la maison Hall. Il l'emmenait à Derek.

L'affolement de la situation dans son ensemble la rendait presque nauséeuse, elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer tandis que son souffle devenait légèrement erratique. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus comment Stiles l'avait trouvé. Il n'était pas un loup doté d'un odorat pouvant le guider jusqu'à elle. Sans prévenir, la surprenant alors qu'elle serait fortement le torse de Stiles, elle entendit une voix couvrant facilement les sons mécaniques de la moto, semblant provenir du casque qu'elle portait. Et c'était le cas.

- _Allison calme-toi_. La tension dans la voix était palpable, malgré qu'elle fût légèrement déformée.

_- Stiles? Mais que…_ Elle ne saisissait pas. C'était simple à comprendre pourtant, mais la panique prit le pas une nouvelle fois sur sa raison, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

_- Casque modifié et approuvé par Spike. Très pratique quand on est pourchassé par des loups en rogne. Surtout que les supers oreilles lupines ne décèlent rien de tout ce qui peut être dit._

Stiles en parlait comme s'il discourait sur la météo du jour. Pourtant Allison comprit que les paroles du jeune homme avaient plus pour vocation d'apaiser sa panique que de l'informer réellement. Voyant qu'elle pouvait s'exprimer également, elle dit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit au moment-là :

- _Scott…_ Elle ressentit une douleur profonde à la simple mention de celui qu'elle aimait.

- _On va le retrouver_. Le ton était dur, presque impitoyable.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu Stiles parler ainsi. Elle resserra son étreinte sur le corps du garçon, essayant inconsciemment d'y puiser des forces. Malgré l'horreur de la soirée, le fait que Stiles soit là près d'elle était rassurant. Elle sentait les mouvements sûrs du jeune homme tandis qu'il se mouvait au gré des routes devant eux.

_- Stiles…_

Elle hésita, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle pouvait lui parler. Le garçon semblait parfois égal à lui-même comme deux jours plus tôt alors qu'il avait répondu à leurs questions avec un naturel déconcertant, mais d'autres fois, comme pendant la bataille dont elle avait été le spectateur impuissant, il était différent, plus sombre et plus dangereux.

- _Oui?_ La voix était clair, presque douce, l'incitant à continuer, ce qu'elle fit promptement.

- _Merci_. Oh oui, elle le remerciait. Elle le remerciait pour tout. Pour être là près d'elle malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pour ne pas la laisser tomber. Pour ne pas abandonner Scott.

- _Toujours_.

Le simple mot coula en elle entraînant une douce chaleur à se propager. Oui Stiles était différent de celui qu'elle avait connu. Mais tenant fermement le garçon devant elle, elle comprit qu'il avait peut être changé quelque peu physiquement, beaucoup plus mentalement, mais que son cœur lui, était le même. Un cœur où elle avait encore sa place, comme le reste de la meute. Alors que l'angoisse avait dominé ses émotions depuis que Scott avait été pris, elle sentit ses pensées s'éclaircir, une sinueuse colère se mettre à palpiter dans ses veines, ses instincts de chasseuse reprenant le dessus sur sa confusion.

- _Ils vont payer_. Elle savait sa voix être glacée, assénant la vérité inébranlable que le crime ne restera pas impuni.

_- Oh oui ma belle. Ils vont souffrir sois en certaine. Ce soir, nous allons à la chasse_. Allison pouvait presque voir un sourire cruel déformer les traits du garçon, pourtant au lieu de l'effrayer, le fait ne fit qu'augmenter sa propre rage. Oui ils allaient récupérer Scott. Et ils les tueraient tous. Jusqu'au dernier.

* * *

Le sang coulait à flot de la blessure à la poitrine. Lydia savait ses efforts être pitoyables pour tenter d'endiguer le fluide écarlate. Aiden poussa un gémissement douloureux, affaissé contre un mur près d'eux. La jeune rousse paniquait, elle n'avait même pas la présence d'esprit de sortir son téléphone, seul l'état de son petit ami comptait à ses yeux. Aiden ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne devait pas la quitter. Elle savait qu'elle parlait à l'instant même, prononçant des mots apaisants qu'elle-même ne croyait pas. La plaie était grave. Trop grave pour la guérison lupine. Le torse d'Aiden était lacéré pratiquement en plein cœur, du sang avait commencé à goûter de sa bouche alors qu'il toussait violemment, comme se noyant de l'intérieur. Elle allait le perdre. Ses mains étaient teintées de rouge alors qu'elle sentait la respiration d'Aiden se faire plus laborieuse. Il allait mourir devant elle, à l'écart du cinéma duquel ils sortaient, dans une ruelle sombre de Beacon Hill.

Brusquement un crissement de pneus très proche la sortit de sa torpeur. Tournant la tête, elle avisa une voiture de sport garée juste à l'entrée de la petite rue où était garée la moto de son compagnon. Les portières s'ouvrirent à la volée, faisant émerger Jackson ainsi que Fanny du véhicule. Sans qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre, les deux étaient près d'elle, la jeune blonde avait posé ses mains sur le cou d'Aiden semblant vérifier son état. Lydia la vit fermer les yeux un instant. Jackson debout à côté ne disait rien, se contentant d'observer le visage grave.

- _Il faut l'emmener à Stiles. Maintenant_. Les paroles de la jeune femme firent difficilement le chemin dans son esprit. A Stiles? Pourquoi? Et comme si son cerveau avait enfin reprit conscience, elle se souvint des paroles du jeune garçon deux jours auparavant « _Je suis surtout doué pour les cercles de protection et la guérison ». _La guérison… C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Il y avait un espoir. Elle sentit des mains doucement lui saisir les épaules, comme ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

- _Lydia, laisses moi le prendre._ Jackson. La voix du loup était calme, presque apaisante. Le ton plus que les mots la fit se détacher de son petit ami qu'elle tenait encore fermement.

Sans attendre, Jackson se baissa, attrapant Aiden dans ses bras, le portant aussitôt vers sa voiture. Troublée par les événements, Lydia resta un instant au sol, mais rapidement une main fine s'enroula sur une des siennes recouvertes de sang. Levant les yeux, elle tomba dans ceux de Fanny. Les mêmes que Jackson. Oui il n'y avait aucuns doutes possibles. Elle avait la jumelle du blond devant elle.

La jeune blonde se redressa, entraînant Lydia avec elle, les emmenant prestement vers la voiture. La rousse aperçu Aiden étendu sur la plage arrière, immédiatement elle s'y plaça également, prenant la tête du jeune loup sur ses genoux, sa main se replaçant presque inconsciemment sur la plaie béante, inutile il est vrai mais étrangement rassurant. Jackson ne perdit pas de temps, démarrant sur les chapeaux de roue, il s'éloigna rapidement.

- _Lydia, que s'est-il passé ?_ La voix de Jackson avait résonné dans le silence de l'habitacle où seule la respiration laborieuse du lycan étendu se faisait entendre.

- _Je… Ils ont surgis d'un seul coup. Ils devaient être cinq ou six peut être. Oh mon dieu. Ils l'ont pris. Ils ont pris Ethan_. Le choc du fait la laissa presque pantelante. Tout à son attention sur la santé de son petit ami, elle en avait presque oublié celui qui comptait tant aux yeux de son compagnon. _Ils l'ont emmené Jackson. Je crois qu'il voulait Aiden aussi ou moi… J'avais de la poudre d'aconit, je l'ai jeté, mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher que…_ Elle se tut, incapable de former des mots, sa gorge s'étranglant presque douloureusement face à l'horrible situation.

- _Bonne idée l'aconit Lydia_. Fanny avait prononcé les mots doucement, essayant de percer la carapace de confusion et de panique de la jeune rousse.

- _Stiles… Il peut le sauver? Je veux dire…_ Elle doutait. En ce moment même sa raison n'était pas claire, un feu brulant coulait en elle, endiguant ses pensées logiques habituelles.

- _Stiles peut tout faire. Si on arrive à temps._ La phrase n'était pas cruelle en soi, du tout même, mais Lydia la ressentit comme un coup de poignard. Ils devaient trouver Stiles. Rapidement.

- _Ou est-il ?_ Son ton était pressant, exigeant une réponse, pratiquement menaçante même.

- _On va le savoir tout de suite._ Jackson avait répondu à son tour tout en appuyant sur une touche de son téléphone accroché au tableau de bord. Le haut-parleur était en marche, la faisant percevoir un léger déclic avant d'entendre Stiles.

- _Jax? C'est la merde_. La voix de Stiles parvenait étrangement étouffée. Mais les mots la firent directement se tendre.

- _Ah? Toi aussi?_ Lydia eu presque l'impression d'assister à une discussion légère entre ami tellement la réponse de Jackson semblait détachée compte tenu de la situation.

- _J'ai Allison avec moi, je l'emmène chez l'autre… Jax ils ont pris Scott… _Lydia entendit parfaitement le gémissement dans la voix du garçon à la mention du lycan. Ils avaient enlevé Scott également. Oh mon dieu.

- _Calme-toi bébé_. Fanny intima l'ordre d'une voix ferme, pourtant allégé par le surnom enfantin.

- _De votre côté?_ Et cela sembla fonctionner, car la voix de Stiles fut instantanément plus ferme à son tour.

- _On a une Lydia en un seul morceau, mais on peut pas en dire autant pour son chéri à crocs qui pisse le sang sur ma banquette arrière, ils ont pris son frère également. On te rejoint chez l'autre. On est pas loin. Tu as ce qu'il faut avec toi ?_ La jeune rousse ne saisissait pas tous les ressorts de la conversation en cours. Ou allait-il ? De quoi avait-il besoin ?

- _Oui. J'y suis presque. On se voit là-bas_. Après ces quelques mots, une tonalité cliqua, montrant la fin de la communication. Dans son hébétude, Lydia ne put poser qu'une question, idiote peut-être, mais elle devait parler, sortir de sa transe provoquée par l'état inquiétant d'Aiden.

_- L'autre? _Elle était presque certaine de la réponse au final. Qui d'autres Stiles pourrait appeler ainsi?

- _Stiles a un peu de mal avec le grand méchant loup local. Juste dire son nom révèle de l'exploit pour lui._ Derek. Bien entendu. Fanny semblait presque amusée du fait.

_- Pourtant quand il dort, ça le gêne pas…_ Jackson avait marmonné les quelques mots, mais assez fort pour surprendre Lydia quant à la teneur des propos à mille lieux de la situation actuelle.

- _Oh Jax. C'est des réactions naturelles, tu peux pas lui en vouloir. Spike ne dit rien quand ça lui arrive_. Fanny avait l'air d'une mère grondant son enfant désobéissant. Lydia ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que la jeune blonde avait dû jouer un rôle important dans la reconstruction de son frère.

- _Spike est un pervers_. La phrase était parfaitement hors de propos selon elle, mais soit, elle allait cesser d'essayer de comprendre les deux jeunes gens, pour le moment du moins, préférant se concentrer sur celui qu'elle tenait contre elle. On l'avait prévenu qu'ils avaient un grain de toute manière.

- _Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas_. La voix lasse de la jeune femme la fit presque sourire malgré tout.

- _C'est Stiles qui a fini le gâteau à la mangue_. Jackson semblait parfaitement sérieux, ses yeux toujours maintenus fixement sur la route qui défilait.

_- Quoi? Il a juré que… Je vais le détruire. Lentement. _La véhémence de Fanny la surprit. Ce n'était qu'un gâteau. Pourquoi donc parlaient-ils de ça de toute façon? Les écoutant quelques minutes avoir une échange facilement qualifiée d'étrange, Lydia comprit le pourquoi de la chose, en voyant la route menant à la maison Hale surgir devant eux. Ils avaient chassé de son esprit la panique croissante qui la gagnait, la faisant se concentrer inconsciemment sur leurs discutions irréalistes, mais lui permettant ainsi de retrouver son souffle et de calmer ses battements de cœur anarchiques.

Elle regarda Jackson emprunter le chemin de terre, jusqu'à ce que la maison de l'alpha soit en vue. Elle aperçut immédiatement une partie de la meute sur le perron, tandis qu'une moto noire était garée à la va vite devant. Et juste à côté de l'engin, Stiles faisait face à la route, les regardant s'approcher, alors qu'elle le voyait sortir une sorte de bourse noire de sa poche. Stiles était là. Aiden irait bien. Du moins elle l'espérait de toute son âme.


	24. Chapitre vingt quatre: Bas-toi Aiden!

**Petit rappel:**

_bla bla bla:_** anglais**

**_bla bla bla:_ français**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

La première personne qu'il vit fut Isaac. Sortant en trombe de la maison au son du moteur de sa moto, le jeune loup courut vers lui. S'arrêtant un peu brusquement juste devant la grande bâtisse, il ôta son casque, sentant Allison derrière lui faire de même. Isaac fut sur lui instantanément, le serrant contre lui. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de céder à l'étreinte tendre du lycan. Isaac savait toujours faire baisser l'anxiété chez les gens. Ou la provoquer parfois il est vrai.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à nouveau, révélant le reste de la meute, à savoir Boyd, Erica et… Derek. Ne s'attardant pas sur l'alpha, Stiles se détacha d'Isaac et enjamba sa machine, aidant par la suite Allison à faire de même. Debout devant la meute, Stiles ne perdit pas de temps, focalisant son entière attention sur les événements dramatiques venant de se dérouler.

- _Scott a été pris. Ethan également. Jackson et Fanny arrivent, ils ont Lydia et Aiden avec eux, mais Aiden ne va pas bien. Il a été salement amoché_. Il avait parlé d'une traite, résumant au mieux la situation, espérant ainsi contrôler ses pensées et ses émotions.

_- Qui et combien?_ Derek. Clair et concis. Quelle éloquence chez cet homme. Pourtant le peu de mots le fit presque frissonner. Mais il devait se concentrer, une plus lourde tâche l'attendait.

_- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien les voir Derek, je dirais trois ou quatre loups garous. Je ne sais pas si Lydia a vu autre chose. Ils n'ont rien dit de plus._ Allison avait parlé d'une voix presque repentante, semblant s'en vouloir des événements qui s'étaient déroulé. Sans réfléchir, Stiles tendit une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, lui montrant son soutien, ne voulant pas qu'elle se blâme pour un fait qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Celle-ci sembla tout de suite se relaxer sous son geste.

- _Vous les avez vu ou…_ Erica semblait confuse quant aux déroulements des faits, ne comprenant pas comment ils avaient communiqué ensemble alors qu'eux n'étaient prévenus qu'à l'instant.

- _Les casques. Ils transmettent comme un téléphone. J'ai entendu les voix de Jackson et de Fanny quand ils ont appelé Stiles_. Le fait sembla surprendre les bêtas, Derek ne montrant rien, se contentant de fixer Stiles calmement. Mal à l'aise sous le regard de l'alpha, Stiles se hâta d'embrayer sur le sujet présent.

- _Le plus urgent est Aiden. Isaac? _Le jeune loup tourna immédiatement sa tête vers lui à son appel. Un vrai chiot. _Dès qu'ils seront arrivés, aide Jackson à apporter Aiden ici, au sol_. Stiles se rendit vite compte qu'il donnait des ordres à l'un des bêtas de Derek, pourtant ce dernier resta silencieux, se contentant d'acquiescer doucement pour montrer son accord à Isaac qui avait levé les yeux vers son alpha. Bien Derek semblait enfin être capable d'écouter les autres. Bon début.

_- A l'intérieur ce ne serait pas mieux?_ La question d'Isaac était justifiée, mais Stiles expliqua rapidement le pourquoi du lieu choisi.

_- Non j'ai besoin de la terre pour canaliser le fluide. _Son don de guérison n'était pas absolu, la nature était en partie essentielle pour réaliser les soins. Surtout si ceux-ci étaient graves.

- _Canaliser le…_ Erica avait une nouvelle fois été dérouté par ses mots, mais Stiles ne pouvait perdre de temps avec des explications longues et fastidieuses, il l'interrompit donc rapidement :

-_ Pas le temps pour les explications. Ils arrivent._ Le cristal à son cou chauffait doucement, signe que ses amis étaient proches. Vu l'air peu surpris de Derek, celui-ci avait dû les entendre arriver de loin. Pourtant il n'eut pas l'air étonné que Stiles le sache également malgré son absence de dons lupins. Secouant la tête pour extraire le loup brun, bien trop difficile à comprendre pour lui, de ses pensées, il se concentra sur sa future tâche à effectuer. A savoir sauver la vie d'Aiden. Tout un programme vraiment.

* * *

Jackson pila à l'arrivée. Cela faisait toujours son effet selon lui. Ne perdant pas de temps, il sortit rapidement, n'accordant même pas un regard aux personnes présentes. Ouvrant la portière assez brusquement, il attrapa le corps inconscient d'Aiden. Celui-ci semblait plus mort que vif. Merde sa banquette arrière était complètement foutue.

Il vit Isaac se précipiter vers lui, saisissant l'autre côté d'Aiden, l'aidant à l'emmener devant Stiles. Ce dernier se mit rapidement à genoux face à la maison, les incitant à déposer le loup devant lui. Une fois le corps du jeune homme étendu au sol, Jackson posa une main sur le bras d'Isaac près de lui, le faisant reculer, sachant qu'il fallait mieux laisser de la distance avec le duo. Le jeune bêta se tourna un instant dans sa direction, le regardant de ses beaux yeux clairs. Concentration Jackson, concentration. Il y a un mec pratiquement mort étendu au sol, on a vu mieux comme lieu de romance. Soit fort homme.

Il arracha son regard de celui d'Isaac et se déplaça jusqu'à sa voiture où sa sœur était appuyée. Prenant finalement conscience de son environnement immédiat, il avisa Derek sur le perron qui ne lâchait pas Stiles des yeux. Un vrai drogué vraiment. Erica et Boyd étaient sur le côté, regardant également l'étrange scène devant eux, Isaac s'était placé près d'eux, accoté à son amie blonde. Lydia était sortie de la voiture et était maintenue par la main ferme d'Allison près d'elle qui l'empêchait ainsi de se rapprocher de son petit ami.

Tournant la tête vers sa jumelle, il croisa son regard. Malgré les événements tragiques, elle semblait, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, attendre avec impatience la suite. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient vu que de très rares fois Stiles utiliser son don de guérison. Et ce qu'ils en avaient vu les avaient grandement impressionnés. Mon dieu, ils étaient des monstres d'égoïsme parfois. Haussant mentalement les épaules, il reporta aussitôt son attention sur Stiles. Ce dernier avait ouvert la chemise d'Aiden, exposant aux yeux de tous, la large entaille presque au niveau du cœur. Jackson pouvait entendre celui-ci battre faiblement. Trop faiblement d'ailleurs. Puis la magie commença enfin.

Stiles avait sorti une fine poudre presque translucide de sa petite sacoche de peau qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Jackson savait que la poudre était un composé étrange, dont il n'avait jamais voulu savoir les ingrédients, ceux-ci trop nombreux et trop compliqués pour lui, créé par Fanny, aidant ainsi le jeune garçon à canaliser son étincelle vers les blessures à soigner, mais à n'utiliser qu'en cas de mort imminente. Aiden rentrait parfaitement dans la description il semblerait. Le lycan regarda son ami disséminer la poudre sur le corps devant lui. Puis fermant les yeux, il le vit expirer profondément.

Des personnes n'ayant jamais vu Stiles dans ce genre de situation penseraient juste qu'il cherchait à se concentrer, mais Jackson savait qu'il n'en était rien. Non, Stiles appelait son énergie. Une de ses mains était en contact direct avec le sol, puisant dans les forces de la terre pour avoir la force nécessaire. Doucement il le vit lever la main droite au-dessus du torse d'Aiden, la laissant planer à quelques centimètres à peine. Les doigts semblaient pianoter légèrement comme à la recherche du bon tempo. Puis Stiles s'immobilisa totalement, la main placée juste sur le dessus de la blessure. Jackson ressentit immédiatement le changement d'ambiance. Une sorte de vague pulsait autour de Stiles, il n'avait jamais trouvé d'autres mots pour l'expliquer. Il ne savait pas si les autres le remarquait, il ne cherchait même pas à savoir, il était toujours hypnotiser par ce côté de l'étincelle de Stiles, semblant montrer ainsi le cœur honnête et pur de son ami.

Des scintillements bleutés apparurent sur la peau d'Aiden, le mélange saupoudré semblait réagir à l'étincelle de Stiles, agissant tel un réceptacle, canalisant l'énergie du garçon sur les tissus à réparer. La poudre se mit à bouger de son propre, formant des lignes ondulées, serpentant jusqu'à se placer exclusivement près du cœur du loup, entourant ainsi les chairs déchirées.

Soudainement, le corps d'Aiden s'arqua. Le torse du jeune loup s'arquant brusquement, semblant presque chercher le contact avec la main de Stiles. Cette dernière y répondit en se plaquant aussitôt sur la plaie, repoussant le corps au sol, maintenant une pression ferme.

- _Bats-toi. Bas-toi Aiden!_ Stiles, les paupières toujours closes avaient asséné les mots puissamment incitant le loup blessé à travailler de concert avec lui.

Il vit une nouvelle fois Aiden se tordre en avant, ses poings à terre se crispant. La main gauche de Stiles se détacha du sol, se plaçant sur le front à portée. La lueur bleue près du cœur d'Aiden gagnait en intensité, pulsant sporadiquement, tandis que le jeune loup semblait se battre pour sa vie, les mots de Stiles ayant été intégré par son subconscient.

Le corps d'Aiden s'affaissa subitement, Jackson qui écoutait le cœur du jeune loup depuis le début de la scène, entendit avec effroi celui-ci s'arrêter.

- _AIDEN!_ La voix de Stiles était tel un grondement de tonnerre, puissant et foudroyant. Des arcs d'énergies émergèrent de sa main placée sur la plaie d'Aiden, semblant s'infiltrer directement telle une décharge, dans le cœur du loup. Puis un battement. Deux battements. L'organe de vie reprit un tempo erratique tandis que les vagues sortant de Stiles se faisaient plus palpables.

Le jeune garçon souleva sa main de l'entaille, la laissant flotter juste au-dessus. Puis ce que Jackson attendait depuis le début de l'intervention se déroula enfin. Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Et quels yeux! Ces derniers étaient totalement bleus. Un intense bleu électrique, presque comme les siens, mais crépitant, sauvage, brûlant d'énergie. Aucun iris, aucune pupille, aucun blanc. Juste un orage bleu.

Se détachant un instant de la vision des orbes lumineux de son ami, Jackson observa avec une certaine satisfaction les plaies d'Aiden se refermer, le cœur de ce dernier battant vaillamment, semblant hors de tout danger. Puis doucement le feu bleuté se calma, les vagues s'apaisèrent, la couleur noisette reprit ses droits. Et Aiden ouvrit les yeux à son tour.

Jackson regarda le jeune loup étendu jeté un regard confus autour de lui, le souffle quelque peu tremblant, avant qu'il ne focalise son attention sur Stiles. Comme s'il n'avait pas été près de mourir une minute plus tôt, il se mit facilement en position assise, se mettant ainsi au même niveau du garçon à genou près de lui. Et le déroutant totalement, Jackson le vit entourer Stiles de ses bras, plaçant vivement son front dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme.

- _Merci…_ Les mots avaient été chuchotés doucement, tandis qu'il resserrait un peu plus son étreinte.

Jackson observa son ami répondre au câlin impromptu. Loin de ceux qu'il lui faisait au passage, les siens étaient bien mieux. Puis lentement, les deux garçons s'étaient détachés l'un de l'autre. Une tornade rousse apparut soudainement dans son champs de vision, se plaquant avec force sur le miraculé. Lydia? Démonstrative? Vraiment? Ok. Qui était-elle et ou était la vraie Lydia Martin?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un coup dans ses côtes. Délicate attention de sa sœur. Sans prendre le temps de la regarder, sachant déjà ce qu'elle voulait, il se dirigea prestement vers Stiles, lui tendant une main, aidant celui-ci à se relever. Ce style de magie le fatiguait, le rendant faible quelques minutes. Le garçon prit sa main avec reconnaissance. Une fois debout, Jackson ne put s'empêcher de le prendre à son tour dans ses bras, nichant son visage dans le cou à portée. Il entendit un léger rire provenir de Stiles alors qu'il le sentait répondre aussitôt à son étreinte.

- _Fais pas ton jaloux Jax, tu sais bien que tu seras toujours mon préféré_. La voix était quelque peu vacillante, mais l'esprit semblait vif. Oui Jackson Witthemore aimait être le chouchou et alors? Il y avait pire dans la vie.

Il se détacha doucement de Stiles, le tenant à bout de bras, évaluant la santé du garçon. Bon ça avait l'air d'aller. Les traits étaient peut-être un peu tirés, mais Jackson fut tout de même satisfait de son inspection. Ok Stiles allait bien. Tic ou tac allait bien aussi. Par contre, il y avait deux loups disparus sûrement pas parti en cure thermale. Donc action!

_- Bon! Sachant que le temps est sûrement compté, faudrait peut-être s'activer à retrouver nos deux damoiseaux en détresse! Fanny?_ Il avait dit action, mais pas qu'il ferait tout non plus, il avait fait sa part, une bonne phrase d'accroche ayant son importance selon lui. De toute façon Fanny adorait avoir des tas de plans d'action, parfois assez tordu il est vrai, dans sa manche.

- _Derek je peux les localiser facilement, ce sera beaucoup plus rapide que d'essayer de tracer leurs odeurs à travers tout le territoire. Du moins je peux trouver Scott, donc avec de grandes chances Ethan_. La classe vraiment. Sa sœur était une boss. Donc lui aussi par extension. C'était dans les gênes.

- _Comment? _

Alors qu'il observait Derek qui venait de poser la question, Jackson sentit immédiatement Stiles près de lui tressaillir légèrement à l'entente de la voix de l'alpha. Naturellement, il fit passer le garçon derrière lui, le plaçant de telle manière qu'il entoure Jackson de ses bras, apposant sa joue contre sa nuque, le torse de Stiles gentiment collé contre son dos, se cachant ainsi de la vue des autres, Jackson lui offrant la protection de son corps pour se reposer et récupérer un instant. Câlin arrière. Un de ses préférés. Sans commentaire. La voix de sa sœur ramena l'attention générale, un peu gênante selon lui, tournée vers Stiles et lui, à croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu un câlin, sur elle.

- _De la même manière que nous avons su que les autres avaient un problème tout à l'heure. C'est… C'est compliqué à expliquer. Pour faire court, chacun de nous avons un cristal au cou, il nous lit les uns aux autres et nous prévint si l'un d'entre nous est en danger. Et on y a lié, mais à moindre effet, les essences de Lydia et Scott. Et c'était les deux seuls dont nous avions une essence intacte. Toi Lydia à cause d'une brosse à cheveux oubliés dans les vieilles affaires de mon frère et il y avait tellement d'essence de Scott dans l'ancienne chambre de Stiles qu'on aurait cru que ce n'était pas la sienne._ _J'ai tout de suite essayé de les localiser quand nos pendentifs ont chauffés. Mais au lieu de tomber sur Scott, Stiles n'a pu que trouver Allison et nous Lydia et donc Aiden. Nous avons vraiment fait au plus vite, mais à notre arrivée, ils étaient déjà partis._

C'était bien résumé. Enfin sûrement. A dire vrai, il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'étaient les essences et il espérait que personne ne pose la question.

- _Les essences?_ Et merde. Merci Lydia de prendre une seconde pour te décoller de ton chéri et de poser la question dont la réponse durait une éternité.

_- C'est… une trace liée à quelqu'un, un signe de son passage… C'est…_ Beaucoup trop compliqué, rébarbatif et long. Avisant Fanny qui allait sûrement s'enfoncer dans une explication où il serait perdu au bout des trois premiers mots, il préféra arrêter le futur monologue :

- _C'est trop long surtout!_ Jackson espérait ainsi rappeler à tout le monde qu'ils avaient toujours un Scott et un Ethan ayant de grandes chances de s'en prendre plein la tronche au moment même. Sentant une douce pression contre son dos, il comprit les remerciements implicites de Stiles quant à son interruption de la future diatribe de Fanny.

- _Oui! Trop long. Merci Jackson. Donc on peut trouver Scott dont j'ai l'essence, donc logiquement Ethan, mais nous devons passer chez nous avant. Il y a des choses que je ne peux faire que là-bas…_

Jackson voyait en ce moment précis à quel point sa sœur pouvait être bienveillante, voulant aider à tout prix, faisant ce qui était juste. Et ça lui faisait étrangement peur. Tout en regardant Derek qui n'avait pas bougé, semblant réfléchir aux paroles de Fanny ainsi qu'aux futures actions à envisager, Jackson eu une pulsion soudaine. Une vilaine petite pulsion ayant la voix de Spike résonna dans son esprit. Non Jackson soit fort. Résiste…

Il jeta un nouveau regard sur la scène devant lui, à savoir sa gentille petite sœur, les yeux fixés plein d'espoir innocent sur Derek et celui-ci ne répondant toujours à aucun signe extérieur, un vrai iceberg ce mec. La pulsion se fit plus forte encore. Spike était contagieux. Tout ça était de sa faute. Non. Non. Noooon. Bon ok. Cédant enfin à son envie subite, il enserra tranquillement les bras de Stiles reposant sur son torse des siens, tout en se redressant légèrement, puis il fit lentement apparaître son sourire breveté « Tu crois que la vie est une pute? C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas encore. » Ensuite, sachant pertinemment sur quel bouton appuyer avec l'alpha handicapé socialement parlant devant lui, Jackson fit ce que Spike aurait fait, il foutu la merde:

- _Bien entendu cela comporte de demander poliment l'aide de toute notre meute et les grognements ne comptent pas. Où sont donc tes manières Derek?_


	25. Chapitre vingt cinq: C'est une couguar!

**Hey everybody!**

**Prêt pour la suite? a vos marques...**

**Petit rappel:**

_bla bla bla_**: anglais**

**_bla bla bla_: français**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

« _Bien entendu cela comporte de demander poliment l'aide de toute notre meute et les grognements ne comptent pas. Où sont donc tes manières Derek?_» Les mots avaient presque résonné parmi le calme ambiant. Jackson Witthemore n'était qu'un petit con. Envolé le Jackson presque conciliant et noble d'il y a deux jours, laissant simplement place à un adolescent fouteur de merde. Derek ne put empêcher un grognement de sortir de sa gorge. Merde. Ce petit con avait raison. Bon. S'il voulait leur aide? Il ne savait pas. Et Jackson avait parlé de toute leur meute. Déjà que le fait d'impliquer Stiles dans le lot, c'est-à-dire dans une autre meute que la sienne, faisait hurler son loup, mais sachant que cela intégrait également les trois autres. Dont Spike. Jackson n'était qu'un emmerdeur.

- _Jackson…_ Il avait tenté son ton le plus dangereux, comme pour rappeler au jeune loup qui était au pouvoir dans cette situation. Sans effet il semblerait.

- _Quoi? C'est pas comme si on te demandait pas de te couper un bras non plus. _Etrangement, les mots, autant que le sourire malicieux du blond, le calmèrent. Il avisa un léger tremblement provenir de Stiles toujours enterré dans le dos de Jackson. Stiles riait silencieusement, amusé par les paroles de son ami. Derek comprit qu'il faisait référence à la fois où il avait demandé, tout sauf gentiment, à Stiles de lui couper réellement le bras. Cela le fit se rappeler des propos de Jackson après avoir vu Stiles se déchaîner contre Spike « _Vous aurez bientôt un moment_… ». Oui il avait l'opportunité d'agir comme tout bon alpha, à savoir obtenir toute l'aide nécessaire pour sauver ses deux bêtas, et par la même prouver à Stiles qu'il était enclin à partager et écouter, lui montrer qu'il pouvait également changer.

- _Pouvez-vous nous aider?_ La question eut tout de même du mal à se faufiler d'entre ses lèvres, peu habitué à recourir à de tels mots. Pourtant il sut de suite que ce fut la bonne chose à faire, quand il vit la tête de Stiles émergé brusquement de derrière Jackson, le regardant presque avec choc, reportant enfin son attention sur lui.

- _Le mot magique? _Avait-il déjà dit que Jackson était un petit con? Oui? Bien.

- _Jackson!_ Fanny avait invectivé son frère rudement, semblant peu satisfaite du comportement taquin du loup, compte tenu de la situation. La jeune femme monta rapidement dans son estime.

- _Si on peut plus rien dire. Bon nous on décolle. On a de la route jusqu'à chez nous. Vous êtes les bienvenus pour nous suivre. On partira de là-bas après. Enfin si ça te convient Derek. _Jackson l'avait regardé assez calmement tandis que Stiles se détachait doucement de lui et se plaçait à ses côtés. Face aux regards sérieux des deux jeunes gens, il se contenta d'acquiescer lentement, vrillant son regard dans celui de Stiles, oubliant Jackson totalement. Mon dieu, ce que venait de faire Stiles pour Aiden était juste… Il n'avait pas de mots. Il épura ses pensées en mettant les derniers instants très intenses de côté, concentrant son attention sur les futures actions à mener.

- _Parfait! Allez les gens on se bouge!_ Jackson avait parlé d'une voix presque enjouée, se dirigeant sans attendre vers sa voiture, entrainant Stiles par la main dans son sillage, l'arrachant à la vue de Derek.

_- Boyd, Erica et Isaac vous venez avec moi. Vous pouvez prendre les autres?_ Derek avait posé la question à Fanny debout près de lui, celle-ci semblant plus apte selon lui à répondre sans sarcasme ou toute autre forme de railleries.

- _Oui, pas de problèmes._ Elle avait répondu effectivement très simplement, commençant elle aussi à s'approcher du véhicule de son frère.

- _Je vais avec Stiles. Enfin si tu veux bien… _Allison était intervenue assez promptement, se tournant vers Stiles en quête de son accord. La jeune femme semblait légèrement apeurée. Derek su que la présence du jeune garçon était tout ce qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer face à la situation.

- _Pas de soucis. Viens ici. Il faut se dépêcher. Et souviens-toi de ce que nous avons dit tout à l'heure. _Stiles la regardait intensément, comme essayant de marteler l'âme d'Allison avec des mots dont Derek n'avait pas eu connaissance, le faisant se demander de quoi ils avaient pu parler.

- _Nous partons à la chasse_. La voix de la jeune brune fut instantanément plus ferme, son corps se tendant, une colère presque palpable survenant de ses traits habituellement doux. Derek en oubliait parfois qu'Allison était une chasseuse. Impitoyable qui plus est.

_- C'est ça ma belle, ce soir nous partons à la chasse et il y aura du loup-garou au menu_. Et Stiles aussi il semblerait.

Scott se sentait presque hors de son corps quand il émergea. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il mit quelques instants à intégrer son environnement. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, il était pendu par les mains avec ce qu'il semblait être une chaine métallique, mais sans aconit ou autres mixtures brûlantes répandus dessus. Juste le contact froid des maillons de métal sur sa peau. Loin de le rassurer, il avisa les lieux. Il était aux vieux entrepôts où il avait coursé pour la première fois Stiles et Spike sur leur moto. Des containers bordaient de part et d'autres d'un espace d'une quinzaine de mètres de largeur s'étendant devant lui, espace où une meute étrangère était.

Restant silencieux, ne cherchant pas à faire de vagues, il compta une quinzaine de loups minimum. Génial. Remarque, pour une fois que c'était lui qu'il fallait sauver. Ah? Pas juste lui à ce qu'il semblerait? Tournant la tête comme il le pouvait vers l'origine du gémissement douloureux près de lui, il vit Ethan, suspendu à sa droite, sortir de l'inconscience à son tour.

- _Ethan? Tu vas bien?_

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de chuchoter, inquiet quant au mauvais aspect du jeune homme. Du sang goutait de sa joue et une large tache écarlate avait pris également place au niveau de son abdomen.

_- Tais-toi_!

Un coup violent à la hanche avait accompagné les mots. Scott poussa un hurlement alors qu'il sentait le sang jaillir de la plaie provoquée par les griffes du lycan devant lui. Ce dernier ressemblait juste à un psychopathe, cheveux hirsutes, yeux de fous, dents découvertes, un putain de cliché. Étrange vraiment. A Beacon Hill? Tiens donc. Lassé par les situations potentiellement dangereuses parsemant son existence, Scott ne chercha pas à se rebeller pour une fois. Il concentra de nouveau son attention sur son ami près de lui, semblant dans un état pire que le sien. Pourtant il fut vite interrompu dans son inspection par une voix de femme l'interpellant :

_- Le sang semble impressionnant, mais nous ne l'avons presque pas touché. J'aurais cru que les bêtas de la célèbre meute Hale serait d'ailleurs mieux se défendre. C'était décevant vraiment._

Tournant la tête vers la direction de la voix, Scott aperçu une femme d'une trentaine d'années, habillée presque militairement, les cheveux courts bruns accentuant l'ensemble. Les traits de la louve étaient tirés en un sourire sardonique, semblant heureuse de la vue qu'offraient les deux loups prisonniers. Et encore une autre folle. Merci à sa vie d'être si intense en rencontre fortuite avec des cinglés adeptes de tortures en tout genre. Cinglés qui la plupart du temps voulaient au final le tuer. Fantastique vraiment.

_- A six contre deux, tu peux parler connasse_. Oh Ethan allait bien. Très bien même vu le grondement bas qui sortait de lui. Contre deux? Aiden?

_- C'est dommage que ton frère ne fût pas aussi résistant…_

Loin de s'offusquer par l'insulte d'Ethan, la louve répondit calmement, tirant un sourire encore plus grand mais beaucoup plus cruel également. Les yeux gris de la femme étaient pour autant posés froidement sur son ami. Taquiner Ethan sur Aiden. Mauvaise idée.

_- Où est-il ? Quant n'as-tu fait chienne? Je vais te tuer si_…

Un choc à la poitrine, asséné violemment par l'autre échevelé, le fit taire dans sa diatribe à l'encontre de celle qui semblait être la chef de meute. Reportant rapidement son attention sur la femme, Scott la vit s'approcher d'eux, se plaçant juste devant Ethan, son visage levé vers le loup.

- _Où est ton précieux frère? Toujours au même endroit je pense. Quant à ce que j'en ai fait, et bien il semblerait que dorénavant tu devras te la jouer en solo. Enfin jusqu'à ce que tu meurs à ton tour. Et très bientôt tu peux en être certain._ Scott ressentit instantanément le désarroi du jeune loup. Aiden était mort? L'idée n'arrivait même pas à intégrer son cerveau.

_- Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Combien êtes-vous exactement? _

La louve s'était tournée vers lui, le visage calme, comme commençant une conversation polie. Serrant les dents, Scott planta fermement son regard dans celui de la folle face à lui, n'essayant même pas de répondre, espérant qu'elle saisisse la vacuité de sa question. Scott ne dirait rien. Jamais.

_- Oh quel adorable petit bêta! Ne voulant pas trahir son alpha et sa meute. Mais sais-tu qu'au final cela ne fera pas grande différence? Vous êtes quoi une dizaine au maximum, dont des humains…_ Elle avait presque craché le mot, les regardant un instant avec dégoût. Elle reprit rapidement :

- _Faibles et pathétiques humains. Vous perdez votre temps à les protéger. Regarde ton ami qui a perdu son idiot de frère qui tenait tant à sauver sa rouquine._

Ethan grogna abruptement, son corps s'arquant, essayant de défendre la mémoire de son jumeau, le visage du loup était enragé. La femme se contenta d'émettre un léger rire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

_- Pathétique, autant que vos humains. Tu sais ce que nous leur réservons?_ Elle avait retourné son attention sur Scott, abaissant sa voix, semblant presque lui confier un secret. _Nous les déchirerons, mais pas trop vite non, les humains ne guérissent pas comme nous et nous aimons profiter longuement de nos proies._

Elle eut un nouveau rire, mais beaucoup plus hystérique. Cette femme n'avait plus une once d'humanité en elle. Scott avait peur. Sa voix se bloquait tandis qu'il essayait de réfléchir à une façon de les sortir Ethan et lui du foutoir actuel.

_- Nos humains vont te faire bouffer ta langue espèce de tarée. Tu crois que tu es la première à faire sa belle et à nous menacer? C'est toi qui es pathétique. Vous allez perdre toi et ta meute de chiens puants._

D'accord. Ethan avait moins peur que lui il semblerait. Dans un même temps la rage d'avoir perdu Aiden expliquait sa propension à la révolte, faisant fi des coups, voir pire même, qu'il pourrait recevoir en réponse. Le psychopathe mal peigné lui donna raison en déchirant le dos d'Ethan d'un geste furieux, le jeune loup hurlant sous la douleur, mais ses yeux restèrent fixés sur la brune : _No… Notre alpha va t'arracher la gorge et nos frères vous tuerons tous sans exception._

Malgré un souffle laborieux, Ethan avait sorti sa phrase vaillamment, continuant sa diatribe malgré les blessures occasionnées. Le terme « frères » sortit immédiatement Scott de sa torpeur engendrée par la frayeur qu'il éprouvait. Oui, leurs frères de meute. Ils viendront. Il le savait. L'idée le frappa comme il sentit son esprit brûler de colère. C'était ce que cette folle voulait. Elle voulait les attirer ici.

- _C'est un piège_. Il avait grogné les mots.

_- Oh regardez qui a oublié d'être bête. Tu es le petit futé du groupe n'est-ce pas?_

Alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir angoissé à la pensée du guet-apen, la phrase de la louve le fit rire. Mais vraiment rire. Il entendit Ethan faire de même à côté de lui. Certes c'était leurs nerfs qui lâchaient quelque peu, mais l'amusement était réel. Lui? Le petit futé? Scott n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face, du moins pas sur lui-même, et il savait être sûrement celui de la meute à être le plus long à la détente parfois. Et Ethan avait l'air de penser pareil. Sympa pour lui quand même.

Leurs rires furent rapidement interrompus par un grondement puissant. Calmant ses spasmes, Scott avisa les yeux rouges brûlants de la femme. C'était donc bien elle l'alpha. Pourtant il trouvait étrange, que les loups brutaux et crasseux près d'elle, bien plus massifs et semblant plus sauvage, lui obéissent et se laisse commander par une femme. Pas que Scott soit misogyne, du tout même. Mais il manquait quelque chose selon lui. Son impression fut confirmée quand un loup garou de large carrure arriva d'entre les entrepôts où ils étaient maintenus captifs. Les yeux rouges du lycan confirmaient également son statut d'alpha. Deux alphas. C'est trop vraiment, fallait pas.

Il vit l'homme s'approcher de la louve, passant une main presque tendre dans son dos, celle-ci lui offrant un sourire léger, très différente de son attitude précédente. Des compagnons alphas. Surprise! L'homme tourna la tête dans sa direction, posant son regard rougeoyant sur eux. Pas obligé selon lui, on avait bien compris qu'il était l'alpha, il pouvait remballer les lumières.

_- Tu ne les as pas encore tués_? La voix du loup était particulièrement grave, presque caverneuse, lui faisant monter un frisson à travers l'échine plus que les mots eux-mêmes. Ce loup dégageait une impression d'extrême dangerosité.

_- Non pas encore. Ils sont assez rebelles et tu sais que comment j'aime prendre mon plaisir…_ Beurk. Mais vraiment. La femme avait parlé tout en laissant son regard parcourir son corps lascivement. Re-beurk.

_- En plus c'est une __couguar_. Ethan. Sérieux mec? Il va s'en prendre une. Et bah voilà, ça s'est fait. Le loup psychotique, toujours le même, avait cette fois ci lacérer la cuisse d'Ethan. Ne voulant plus laisser son ami tout se prendre, Scott décida, peut être bêtement il est vrai, d'en rajouter une couche.

- _Doublée d'une folle, on se demande comment elle s'est trouvé un mec. T'es courageux mon pote_. Il s'était adressé d'un ton presque compatissant à l'alpha mâle devant lui. Pourtant au lieu de s'énerver, celui-ci se contenta de sourire légèrement, comme amusé par les jeunes loups. Une déchirure stoppa son hardiesse, tandis que son corps s'arquait en avant sous la pression douloureuse dans son dos. Crispant les mâchoires, ne voulant émettre le moindre gémissement, Scott poursuivit :

_- En même temps vu la gueule de votre meute, faut pas qu'on compte trouver une quelconque logique ici. Ça vous arrive de prendre une douche sérieux?_ Nouvelle entaille à la hanche, mais énervement évident des loups présents. Parfait.

_- Si vous vouliez qu'on vous prenne pour des chiens galeux, fallait pas se donner tant de peine, même sans l'odeur on y croyait déjà_. Cri d'Ethan et sang qui gicle une fois encore. Ils étaient suicidaires.

- _Et ça se dit des loups garous? Le canari de ma grand-mère me file plus la pétoche qu'eux._ Des griffes se plantèrent brutalement dans son ventre, lui coupant efficacement le souffle. Mais loin de le faire s'arrêter, Scott enchaîna, les mots sortant entrecoupés d'entre ses lèvres :

- _Vous êtes tous pitoyables_. Les griffes fouillèrent plus brutalement dans sa chair. Un cri au bord des lèvres, Scott se demanda comment il pouvait se mettre dans de telles situations. Ah oui. Il était un loup garou vivant à Beacon Hill. Autant pour lui.

Alors qu'il croyait sa mort arrivée, les griffes du bêta psychopathe s'enfonçant encore plus profondément en lui, les événements basculèrent soudainement, quand le monde éclata d'un blanc aveuglant. Comprenant instantanément ce qu'il se passait malgré la douleur qui le traversait, Scott ferma fortement les yeux, les griffes plantées dans son ventre se rétractant. Essayant de calmer ses sens malmenés, il entendit des grondements rageurs autour de lui. Des bruits d'explosions survinrent brusquement près d'eux entraînant des cris de douleur. La donne avait radicalement changé. La meute Hale était arrivée. Et Stiles aussi il semblerait. Il allait peut être vivre au final.

* * *

La petite perle rose dans sa main était étrange. Striée de veines violines, elle semblait émettre une sorte de froideur sous-jacente, comme si son noyau était de glace. C'était une magnifique création, l'étincelle de Fanny n'en était que plus remarquable. Allison savait que son père, ou tous autres chasseurs d'ailleurs, tueraient pour pouvoir se procurer un tel artefact. Heureusement pour Fanny, personne à part eux n'en savait rien, l'objet n'étant même pas censé exister. La si petite perle qu'elle tenait, ressemblant presque à un bijou, camouflait ses battements de cœur, ainsi que la plupart des bruits naturels de son corps. Ça, couplé à la mixture étrange dont elle avait été aspergée par la jeune blonde, mixture qui dissimulait son parfum, la rendait pratiquement indétectable. C'était juste… magique.

C'était ce que voyait Allison en Fanny. De la magie à l'état pur. Comme pour Stiles. Les yeux bleus magnétiques du jeune garçon lors de la presque résurrection d'Aiden seront gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire quelle privilégiée elle avait été, d'avoir pu assister à pareil prodige. Stiles était un putain d'ange. C'était la seule chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit à la vision de son ami à genou dans la terre, des ondes bleutées accompagnées qu'une sorte d'énergie émanant de lui, la frappant intensément d'une sensation indescriptible, tant le sentiment lui avait presque donné envie de pleurer d'émotion. Oui, un ange.

Et Fanny était le diable. Pas littéralement il est vrai. Pourtant l'air de complète euphorie de la jeune fille à l'idée de la bataille à venir, leur présentant selon ses termes « ses petits joujoux de guerre » dont un certain Garoutator, n'était pas en la faveur d'une santé mentale saine et bienveillante selon Allison. Cependant Fanny était à toute égard charmante on pouvait le dire. Encore plus dans sa façon de faire obéir Jackson et Stiles avec juste un regard ou un mot. Impressionnante vraiment. Mais le clou de la personnalité de la jeune blonde était sans aucun doute sa capacité à organiser une bataille. Simple, efficace et particulièrement dévastatrice. Elle ne s'embarrassait pas de bons sentiments. Du tout même. Allison se demandait si son passé avait été joyeux. Etrangement, elle espérait pouvoir en parler avec elle un jour. Oui, malgré que Fanny soit clairement une psychopathe, le mot revenait également souvent dans la bouche de Jackson ou de Stiles, Allison l'appréciait. Et maintenant que c'était clair dans son esprit, elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à la jeune femme avec qui elle allait travailler en tandem dans quelques instants.

Serrant la perle plus fortement, Allison regarda Fanny tapie derrière un buisson près d'elle, la blonde était entièrement vêtue de noir, de la même manière que le jour où Allison avait été enlevée. Pour le coup, elle n'avait pas son casque, peu pratique selon elle avec les lumières artificielles se dégageant des bâtiments devant elles. Elle lui avait confié que c'était surtout pour garder un certain anonymat de prime abord, même s'il évitait également de perdre un œil. Pour autant, une oreillette discrète lui permettait de rester en contact avec les autres. Fanny tourna la tête un instant et lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un léger sourire en coin, puis retourna à son observation des lieux. Oui, elle était charmante. Mais mortelle. Fait qui la fit sourire. Car après tout lâcher une telle jeune femme sur des loups garous ayant enlevé son compagnon n'était que justice selon elle. Et Allison aurait également sa part.

Soudain un cri déchira la nuit, venant des chantiers à quelques mètres. Scott. Allison se redressa presque quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule droite, pivotant rapidement la tête, elle avisa Stiles qui s'accroupissait à ses côtés, l'incitant à reprendre sa position d'une pression ferme. Non, elle ne devait pas se précipiter. Elle le savait. Mais les cris de douleur qui lui parvenait la mettaient au supplice. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que son compagnon ainsi qu'Ethan étaient en vie. La moins bonne c'est qu'ils étaient à l'instant même torturés. Mais ça allait changer. Dans peu de temps.

Les loups de sa meute étaient beaucoup plus éloignés de leurs positions, attendant les premiers coups de semonces. La perle rose ne semblait pas fonctionner sur les lycans, au grand désarroi de Fanny qui, pourtant, y travaillait depuis longtemps et venait juste d'achever les premiers prototypes. Trois pour être précis. C'était donc elle, Stiles et Allison en première ligne pour la bataille à venir. Ils avaient immédiatement compris le plan des loups étrangers, c'est-à-dire, les attirer dans un endroit où les déplacements seraient limités et parfaitement visibles dus aux projeteurs éclairant l'endroit. La meute ennemie espérait ainsi prévenir de toute tentative d'assaut imprévue, pensant pouvoir les attirer dans un piège grossier selon elle. Mais c'était sans compter les petits joujoux de Fanny.

Elle ne put empêcher un léger sourire de jouer sur ses lèvres au souvenir du visage de Derek quand celui-ci comprit que Stiles ferait partis de la première vague. Pourtant, la surprenant, il s'était contenté de grogner son accord, accord dont Stiles se serait sûrement passé au final. Mais Derek faisait des efforts. On ne pouvait dire le contraire. Surtout quand Spike s'était proposé comme garde du corps très personnel du jeune garçon avec un sourire particulièrement narquois, ce que l'alpha avait simplement dédaigné d'un regard froid à l'encontre du loup blond. Ce dernier se contentant de rire face à l'attitude glaciale de Derek. Il avait un grain. Ils en avaient tous un au final.

La main de Stiles toujours sur son épaule se serra un instant. Remettant son regard sur le jeune homme, Allison comprit en voyant le visage sérieux et concentré face à elle, qu'il n'était plus le temps de réfléchir et d'observer. La chasse était ouverte. Les trois humains allaient entrer en piste et déblayer le passage pour permettre à leurs loups de les rejoindre et d'en finir avec ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à eux. Elle plaça la perle, qu'elle tenait toujours, dans une poche de la veste noire empruntée à Fanny. Puis attrapant son arc, le plaçant dans son dos, elle se leva, suivant les mouvements lestes de l'adolescente devant elle. Rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible, ils se déplacèrent jusque derrière un conteneur.

Ils avaient une bonne connaissance de la cartographie des lieux. Lieu trouvé facilement par une Fanny empressée, armée d'une carte de la région et d'un cristal. Simple vraiment. Quand elle avait pénétrée dans la demeure des jeunes gens, Allison avait été surprise d'y voir Danny. Pourtant rapidement le jeune sportif fut, un ordinateur dans les mains, à consulter les images satellites de l'endroit en question. C'était étrange de comprendre que Danny savait tout. Et depuis longtemps il semblerait. Le jeune homme avait été très efficace et calme face à la situation, comme si celle-ci était normale. Danny était vraiment quelqu'un d'inébranlable. Il était d'ailleurs resté avec Lydia dans la vaste maison, préparant leurs retours qu'ils espéraient tous victorieux et sans perte.

Les mains de Stiles se placèrent en coupe devant elle. Diligemment elle y déposa son pied, se faisant tracter jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse saisir le bord du toit en métal. S'y agrippant, elle réussit à s'y hisser, restant allongée, évitant de montrer sa présence aux lycans se tenant à quelques mètres. Elle observa Fanny et Stiles se diriger prestement vers un autre conteneur où Fanny grimpa à son tour, puis Stiles disparu de sa vue, allant se placer à un autre point stratégique, cherchant à encercler au mieux leurs ennemis et surtout à provoquer dans un moindre temps le plus de dégât possible.

Le temps sembla s'étirer tandis qu'Allison de sa position cachée ne pouvait qu'écouter les horribles cris de douleur, n'arrivant pas à saisir les paroles semblant provocatrices des deux jeunes loups. Scott et elle auraient une discussion quant au fait de s'attirer les foudres de personnes cherchant à le tuer. Une très longue discussion même. Discernant Fanny lui faire un signe du pouce, Allison se positionna tel un sprinter. Elle allait devoir sauter par-dessus un bon mètre de vide pour atteindre l'autre conteneur bordant la place où était maintenu Scott. Elle avait apprécié, quand, ne doutant en aucun cas de ses capacités, Fanny l'avait inclus immédiatement dans son plan. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle fatiguerait vite, son coup à la tête lui ôtant quelque peu ses forces. Mais elle allait montrer à ses bâtards ce qu'il en coutait de provoquer une Argent. Comme l'avait dit Stiles, il y avait du loup garou au menu ce soir.

Allison s'élança, sautant assez lestement jusqu'à l'autre toit, ses pas ne provoquant qu'un léger bruit sourd. Sans attendre de voir si elle avait attiré l'attention, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et banda son arc, flèche imbibée de tue-loup, gentille attention de Fanny, prête à être décochée. Pourtant elle ferma les yeux un instant, sachant le plan de la jeune blonde. Des cris de rage furent entendus rapidement, tandis que Fanny aveuglait leurs ennemis à l'aide de ses petites sphères blanches. Comptant mentalement jusqu'à cinq comme lui avait conseillé Stiles, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, englobant la situation dans son ensemble. Essayant de ne pas se focaliser uniquement sur Scott qu'elle aperçut aussitôt pendu par les mains à une construction métallique, elle décocha sa première cible, à savoir un loup assez massif qui se tenait fortement la tête, inconscient quant à son environnement. Loup qui tomba immédiatement à terre. Un point pour les humains.

De bruyantes explosions survinrent sur sa gauche. Stiles. Deux lycans s'envolèrent percuter le sol, tandis qu'un se désagrégea pratiquement entièrement. Deux points pour les humains. Et cela ne faisait que commencer. Sans se retourner, elle eut rapidement conscience que sa meute était arrivée, prête à en découdre à son tour. Décochant flèches sur flèches, profitant de l'éblouissement des loups, elle avisa une silhouette surgissant près d'elle. Détournant son attention un instant, elle vit Aiden regarder avec rage la scène devant eux, à savoir Ethan couvert de sang dans la même position que Scott. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Oui, certains allaient mourir ce soir pour avoir osé s'en prendre à eux. Puis il sauta dans la mêlée, immédiatement rejoint par les autres bêtas de la meute qui surgirent de tous côtés. C'est ainsi que la seconde bataille de la guerre des clans commença.


	26. Chapitre vingt six: Regardes chienne!

Quand ils avaient atteint la maison, Derek n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction. Il pouvait enfin entrer dans la propriété protégée où vivait son compagnon. Il avait tout de même été surpris, quand Fanny, d'une façon parfaitement calme, lui avait saisi la main, attrapant également celle d'Isaac, pour leur permettre de franchir la barrière. Ainsi ils avaient atterri dans un vaste salon où deux personnes les attendaient. Spike et Danny. Autant le dernier l'indifférait quelque peu, mais l'autre, armé de son perpétuel sourire narquois, lui avait immédiatement donné l'envie de l'emplafonner contre le mur. C'était presque instinctif maintenant. Encore plus quand il parlait. Ce ne fut que la présence de son compagnon, pour qui il essayait de faire des efforts, qui lui permit de se contrôler un tant soit peu. Mais étonnement le loup resta calme, se contentant d'une ou deux remarques futiles et réellement agaçantes. Derek remarqua tout de même, comment Fanny arrivait à faire taire avec facilité l'agaçant lycan, ce dernier parfaitement soumis à la jeune fille. Intéressant.

Rapidement Fanny localisa les bêtas manquants à l'ancien chantier qu'ils avaient visité lors de la course poursuite d'il y a presque un mois maintenant. Un endroit bien choisi selon lui. Mais peu importait au final. Surtout vu la quantité d'armes que les jeunes gens leur présentèrent. Fanny avait une réelle addiction pour les armes en tout genre, ses yeux s'illuminant quand elle leur expliquait leur fonctionnement, récoltant un marmonnement proche du mot « psychopathe » par Jackson. Et Derek ne le contredirait pas sur ce point. Du tout même.

Le plan fut simple, un premier assaut serait mené pour déstabiliser les lycans, puis le reste de leur groupe interviendrait. Ce qui lui fit presque perdre le précieux contrôle qu'il essayait de maintenir, fut quand Stiles avait été désigné d'office par la jeune femme pour la première vague. C'était inacceptable. Une main sur son épaule l'avait fait tourner la tête pour plonger dans le regard tranquille de Jackson. Celui-ci s'était contenté d'un geste du menton montrant une chose à voir à Derek. La chose était simplement Stiles. Et la vue du visage déterminé et sérieux du jeune homme, ne semblant éprouver aucunes peurs, juste une intense concentration, lui avait rappelé qui était Stiles. Même sans étincelle ou autres savoir-faire de défense, tel le jeune hyperactif qu'il avait vu pour la première fois dans les bois, Stiles défendait ses valeurs avec force et ne se laissait pas dicter sa conduite. Et Derek savait pour l'avoir vu mettre Spike à terre qu'il n'était plus le jeune humain chétif qu'il avait connu. De toute façon avec ou sans son accord, Derek savait que Stiles serait intervenu. Autant qu'il puisse le garder à l'œil et être présent à ses côtés.

Il les avait regardés s'équiper avec empressement. Jackson et Spike bouclant les carquois autour des deux humains, montrant la force de l'habitude de ce genre de geste. Pourtant voir Stiles, vêtu de vêtements noirs ajustés, placer avec aisance les deux courtes épées dans son dos, semblant parfaitement à l'aise avec le fait, avait remué quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Une douce chaleur quant à la vue de son compagnon si… Ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait rapidement tourné son regard sur Allison qui était également apprêtée par Danny pour l'occasion. Puis, les derniers détails bien ancrés dans leur esprit, ils étaient sorti de la demeure par l'arrière, traversant le jardin. Ce fut Jackson qui lui prit vivement le bras pour le faire passer le cercle magique cette fois-là. Stiles, lui, tenait Erica et Boyd, et le jeune garçon semblait refuser depuis leur arrivée à regarder dans sa direction. Etrangement, loin de s'en offusquer, l'attitude de Stiles en sa présence le rassura, ses battements de cœur s'accélérant à chaque fois qu'il croisait accidentellement son regard. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Fanny lui donne une de ses nouvelles inventions, faisant taire ainsi le doux tambour du cœur de Stiles, rendant anxieux son loup, le faisant trépigner, ayant horreur du silence presque angoissant. Pour autant, ce fut assez agréable de voir le simple effet qu'il pouvait lui faire rien qu'au son de sa voix ou à sa vue. Vraiment très agréable même. Et sûrement utile pour plus tard.

Une fois dans les bois, Derek regarda avec intérêt et un certain agacement il est vrai, Stiles grimper sur le dos de Jackson, Fanny faisant de même avec Spike. La jeune blonde avait d'ailleurs pratiquement ordonnée à l'un d'entre eux de faire pareil pour Allison. Aiden se dévoua immédiatement. Au début étonné, Derek comprit rapidement. On parlait ici d'Ethan et Scott enlevés, ils étaient les plus touché par la situation et partageaient donc une rage commune. Une fois tout le monde prêt, ils s'élancèrent rapidement dans la forêt sombre. Le lieu était un peu loin, mais c'était toujours plus prudent que les bruits de moteur.

Pendant leurs courses, il observa intensément les mouvements de Jackson et de Stiles, la manière dont ils bougeaient ensemble, la cohésion de leurs mouvements, le naturel qui s'en dégageait. Une confiance mutuelle se dégageait de la paire. Dans un sens cela l'apaisa. Jackson protègerait Stiles coûte que coûte. Fanny également. Et même l'autre emmerdeur. Leur course décéléra finalement, s'arrêtant à quelques centaines de mètres des lieux. Le temps était au silence à présent. Derek dû alors rester immobile et parfaitement calme.

Il dut malgré tout lutter contre son loup qui hurlait dans son esprit quand Stiles, accompagné d'Allison et Fanny, s'éloigna d'eux pour aborder les bâtiments plus loin. Attendre, immobile, alors que son compagnon pouvait être en danger fut juste une réelle torture. Seule la présence des adolescents en attente également près de lui l'empêcha de courir après son compagnon. Mais ce fut encore plus difficile quand les hurlements de Scott et d'Ethan percèrent le silence et pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ses bêtas souffraient. Son loup se déchaina d'autant plus et il dut mettre toute sa volonté pour empêcher un grondement de sortir.

Son calvaire prit fin quand les explosions, signal du deuxième assaut, retentirent. Sans attendre, il s'élança vélocement, sentant les bêtas faire de même, avalant rapidement la distance. Sautant par-dessus un conteneur, Derek débarqua au milieu d'un champ de guerre. Des impacts d'explosion avaient parsemés le terrain, tandis qu'une légère fumée volait dans l'air, transportant avec elle une odeur âcre de cendres, un corps en partie calciné trainait dans un coin, tandis que d'autres étaient striés de flèches. Les lycans ennemis avaient l'air d'avoir perdu leur repère, certains encore hagard. Pour autant, ils sautèrent sauvagement sur ses bêtas, mais sans prudence, ni cohésion entre eux. Parfait.

Avisant Scott et Ethan arrimés par les mains, les pieds à quelques centimètres du sol, Derek commença à s'en approcher, quand il perçu un mouvement à la gauche de Scott, un des loups garous s'approchait vivement de son bêta, un regard de fou fixé sur le jeune loup prisonnier. Avant qu'il n'ait pu effectuer un mouvement dans leur direction, il vit Stiles surgir soudainement, lacérant à l'aide d'une de ses épées le lycan, le faisant reculer efficacement.

Un grondement puissant le fit détourner instantanément son attention de son compagnon. Pivotant lestement, Derek tomba sur des yeux rouges flamboyants. Un homme massif et tremblant de rage lui faisait face. L'alpha. Très bien. A son tour de s'amuser maintenant.

* * *

Ethan ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Les explosions lumineuses l'avaient rendu incapable d'utiliser ses sens pendant un moment. Il supposait devoir remercier Stiles ou son amie blonde pour ça. Percevant des bruits de lutte, il réussit à focaliser son attention sur les corps en mouvement devant lui. Enfin surtout un. Comme attiré par le regard qu'Ethan posait sur lui, Aiden se retourna et se précipita immédiatement dans sa direction, envoyant le loup contre lequel il se battait dans le décor, ses griffes arrachant son torse au passage. Aiden était en vie. Et en mode bulldozer. Ethan en aurait pleuré de soulagement si la situation s'y prêtait. Son frère était presque à son niveau quand un autre lycan l'attaqua violement par la droite. Impuissant, Ethan ne put que regarder la lutte acharné se déroulant devant ses yeux.

Des mouvements à sa gauche attirèrent pourtant son attention où une autre lutte était également en cours. Stiles, armé de deux courtes épées, affrontait le loup qui les avait torturés. Le lycan avait l'air complètement enragé, regardant régulièrement vers Scott avec une folie meurtrière marquant ses traits. Scott savait vraiment comment se faire apprécier. Des mouvements brusques de ce dernier, lui firent tourner la tête dans sa direction. Il vit son compagnon d'infortune essayer de se débattre avec acharnement contre ses liens, les yeux fixés sur Stiles, grondant bassement. La situation le frappa tout à coup. La faiblesse due à sa perte de sang et de ses sens s'estompa sous la colère grandissante qu'il sentait monter en lui. Il se mit à tirer sur ses liens à son tour, essayant de briser l'étreinte de fer. Il n'était pas dit qu'il laisserait sa meute se battre seul. Jamais.

* * *

A cours de flèches, Allison ne put qu'assister du haut du conteneur, aux combats violents se déroulant à ses pieds, sa tête pulsant assez douloureusement suite à sa blessure plus tôt dans la soirée, l'adrénaline ne stimulant plus assez son corps, la faisant se sentir légèrement engourdie. Elle avait tué trois loups elle-même, mais ils restaient toujours un bon nombre d'ennemis à abattre. Avisant Stiles plus loin, elle vit le garçon en plein combat, le loup garou qu'il affrontait semblant presque dément, attaquant férocement le jeune garçon. Elle regretta instantanément de ne pas avoir plus de flèches en sa possession. Tournant son regard sur son compagnon, elle vit celui-ci essayer de faire céder ses liens. Puis un mouvement brusque capta son attention, un autre loup se dirigeait rapidement vers le côté gauche de Stiles. Elle sentit sa voix se bloquer dans sa gorge, quand elle regarda avec horreur le lycan bondir sur le jeune humain griffes en avant.

Surgissant inopinément, Allison vit Scott intercepter violement l'assaillant, semblant avoir finalement réussi à se libérer et réduire aussitôt la gorge à portée d'un coup de griffes puissant. Le jeune loup se tourna rapidement vers le lycan contre lequel Stiles se battait. Allison ressentit un certain émerveillement à la vision des deux anciens meilleurs amis lutté en duo. Et quel duo. La situation était nouvelle, malgré tout elle aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Quand l'un se baissait, l'autre en profitait pour attaquer, protégeant leurs arrières, utilisant les mouvements de l'autre pour se propulser sur leur ennemi. D'un geste souple, Scott attrapa finalement le bras du loup, le projetant avec force à terre, Stiles en profitant pour planter profondément sa lame dans la poitrine. Allison aperçu le regard que se lancèrent les deux jeunes gens avant que ceux-ci reprennent le combat, restant ensemble, dos à dos, protégeant autant qu'ils attaquaient.

Des grondements puissants provenant de sa droite attirèrent son regard. Derek était en pleine lutte contre l'alpha de la meute ennemie. Les forces des deux lycans semblant s'égaler, elle ne pouvait clairement dire qui en sortirait vainqueur. Allison étudia un instant les lieux, évaluant le nombre de loups restant à abattre. Plus beaucoup il semblerait. Balayant la place dessous elle des yeux, elle cerna les différents combats en cours. Tout à sa gauche, Fanny et Erica, particulièrement performantes, mettait à terre d'une manière très brutale un des loups. La scène la fit frissonner quelque peu. Erica était une louve très dangereuse et sauvage en combat, mais couplée à Fanny…

Près d'elles, Ethan et Aiden faisait également leur part. Plusieurs corps jonchaient le sol, maculant de rouge le béton, elle en perdait presque le compte. Tout à sa droite, Jackson et Spike affrontait trois loups en même temps, mais ne semblaient pas en difficulté, leurs gestes étaient sûrs et précis, réduisant efficacement le nombre d'assaillants. Boyd se trouvait presque devant elle dans un concert de crocs et de griffes face à un bêta aussi massif que lui. On aurait dit deux rochers se percutant, le son de leurs deux corps se heurtant lui parvenant parfaitement. Isaac, au centre de la place, se battait contre une femme aux cheveux courts et malgré la corpulence plus fine de son adversaire, celui-ci semblait en grande difficulté. Allison attrapa un éclair rouge quand la tête de la louve pivota un instant. Un alpha. Il y en avait deux.

- _Isaac!_ Son cri avait résonné fortement à la vision du jeune loup percutant avec force le sol, ne semblant pas se relever.

Son hurlement attira instantanément l'attention de la louve alpha sur elle. Allison regarda le lent sourire cruel se dessiner sur les traits féminins face à elle. Sortant rapidement ses poignards, elle se mit en position, prête à affronter la louve, peu importe que cette dernière soit une alpha. Allison la vit s'élancer dans sa direction et d'un mouvement leste, débuter un saut pour rejoindre sa position. Un corps la heurta brutalement dans son geste ce qui la fit s'écraser à terre. Scott.

Allison avait rarement vu son compagnon si en colère. Le jeune homme regardait l'alpha avec haine, un concert de grognements sortant de sa bouche. Pourtant la femme se contenta de sourire tout en se redressant pour faire face à Scott. Allison dirigea rapidement son regard vers Derek pour voir si celui-ci pouvait aider son bêta face à l'alpha, mais le loup était déjà occupé avec le sien. Les deux alphas luttaient violement, percutant l'autre, tailladant sans relâche. Remettant son attention sur la scène devant elle, Allison vit Stiles se placer rapidement près de Scott, semblant jauger leur futur adversaire.

- _Des humains…_ Le ton de la louve était clairement dégouté pendant que ses yeux naviguait entre Stiles et elle, un rictus horrible déformant les traits pourtant assez harmonieux de la femme. Sans attendre elle sauta sur les deux garçons, heurtant violement Scott, propulsant celui-ci loin d'elle.

Elle continua son avancée jusqu'à Stiles et Allison ne put qu'observer avec frayeur, le jeune homme se débattre vaillamment face à l'alpha. Malgré sa technique et sa dextérité, le cri de Stiles retentit quand d'un mouvement fluide, la louve taillada sa hanche droite. Le corps du garçon pivotant sous la force du coup, l'alpha déchira à nouveau les chairs à portée mais au niveau de l'épaule gauche. L'horreur s'abattit sur Allison quand elle regarda Stiles mettre un genou à terre, la louve derrière lui prête à bondir à nouveau. Pourtant rien ne se passa comme elle escomptait. Stiles se retourna brusquement, les mains jetées devant lui, faisant s'éjecter brutalement en arrière la louve, une sorte d'onde de choc l'ayant frappé de plein fouet. Avec un soulagement notable, elle vit Stiles se remettre debout, chancelant légèrement. Scott à nouveau sur ses pieds, se rapprocha vivement de lui, tandis que l'alpha se redressait avec difficulté.

- _On t'avait dit connasse que nos humains te feraient bouffer ta sale langue_. Ethan s'était déplacé près du jeune humain, mettant une main sur son épaule intacte pour l'aider à se stabiliser. Ethan était couvert de sang, mais ne semblait pas souffrir outre mesure. Allison le vit descendre sa main sur le torse de Stiles, l'incitant à reculer, ce que celui-ci fit sans broncher, semblant comprendre, tout comme elle, que Scott et Ethan avaient des comptes à régler avec la louve. Derrière eux, Aiden s'occupait toujours d'un autre bêta, mais avait l'air de s'en sortir assez bien.

Soudain le combat contre l'alpha reprit. Dans un tournoiement de crocs et de griffes, les deux jeunes loups attaquèrent la femme férocement. Cette dernière était forte, Allison ne pouvait dire le contraire. Malgré le choc précédent, elle réussit à mettre à bas Ethan. Mais semblant armé d'une rage brulante, le jeune bêta se remit prestement sur ses pieds, bondissant à nouveau dans la mêlée, ne s'avouant pas vaincu.

Le spectacle était brutal, la lutte acharnée, tandis que la louve repoussait les assauts virulents, semblant tout de même affaibli par ce que Stiles avait fait. Scott réussit, dans un mouvement précis, à passer les défenses de l'alpha, plantant profondément ses griffes dans l'épaule menue, arrachant une partie des chairs. Le grognement de rage qui s'éleva de la femme, fit se tendre Allison. Profitant de son inattention, Ethan réduisit la distance et déchira à son tour le corps à portée. Une gerbe de sang gicla du ventre de la louve. Pour autant elle ne recula pas, continuant à se défendre avec sauvagerie.

Un grondement puissant retentit soudainement, réussissant à détacher ses yeux de l'angoissante lutte, Allison vit Derek debout, le corps de l'autre alpha à ses pieds. Mort. Parfait. Elle vit son alpha tourner la tête dans la direction du combat qui faisait toujours rage, pourtant Allison vit avec surprise Derek se contenter de regarder sans intervenir. Prenant conscience des lieux dans leur globalité, elle comprit qu'il n'y avait plus que la louve à être encore en vie. Un nombre impressionnant de cadavres étaient disséminés sur le sol de béton, les bêtas ainsi que Fanny et Stiles, restaient en retrait, observant tout comme elle le combat final.

Ethan et Scott travaillait assez bien ensemble, Allison voyait la rage qui semblait les transcender. Cette femme n'avait pas dû être une hôtesse agréable. Du tout même. Tournoyant autour de la louve, attaquant s'en relâche, Scott et Ethan réussirent à mettre à genou leur ennemie, maintenant une pression brutale sur ses épaules, bloquant ses bras d'une étreinte de fer, du sang dégoulinant de multiples plaies la parcourant. L'alpha grondait et persiflait, tandis qu'elle essayait de se dégager de leur emprise.

- _Stiles_. Ethan avait interpellé le jeune garçon, provoquant l'étonnement d'Allison et sûrement celui des autres membres de la meute. C'était l'heure de la mise à mort et Ethan avait appelé Stiles pour cela plutôt que son alpha. Mais elle comprit aussitôt quand le jeune loup reprit la parole, les yeux fixés dans ceux de Stiles :

- _Montres à cette garce comment c'est de mourir sous la main d'un humain. Regardes chienne, regardes bien_. Il avait baissé son visage au niveau de l'oreille de l'alpha à ses derniers mots, celle-ci ressemblant plus à une bête qu'à une femme désormais, se débattant férocement, mais les deux jeunes lycans semblaient animés d'une force sans précédent, emprisonnant implacablement au sol la louve.

Ethan déplaça sa main, attrapant une poignée de cheveux de la louve, il tira violemment sa tête en arrière découvrant la gorge. Allison observa Stiles s'approcher, une de ses lames à la main, les yeux posés sur la louve. Cependant elle le vit hésiter un instant et lever les yeux vers Derek. Allison aperçut le regard intense que l'alpha posait sur le jeune garçon. Un léger hochement de tête suffit de sa part pour que Stiles plonge sans hésitation sa lame à travers la trachée de la dernière survivante. Puis ce fut finit.

Le corps de l'alpha tomba sans vie face contre terre, du sang s'étendant autour d'elle. Ils avaient gagné. La meute Hale sortait victorieuse. Isaac semblait sain et sauf, bien que blessé, tandis que Boyd le maintenait debout. Mais avisant Fanny et Stiles qui s'étaient rapproché l'un de l'autre, Spike et Jackson se dirigeant rapidement vers eux, Allison su que tout n'était pas encore réglé. L'heure était à une autre forme de combat à présent. Et elle était dans l'expectative de ce qui allait en découler.


	27. Chapitre vingt sept: Docteur Hale

Stiles avait souvent été en surtension comme il aimait l'appeler, après tout il était devenu habituel pour lui de rêver d'un certain loup garou parfaitement musclé, chaud comme l'enfer et, dans ses songes bien sûr, très imaginatif. Souvent oui. Presque trop pour sa santé mentale. Mais il s'y était habitué. Vraiment. Même la partie où il se réveillait avec une trique d'enfer, un besoin, semblant essentiel sur le moment, inassouvi. Et ce, en présence d'autre personne dans son lit. Bien sûr il avait été mortifié la première fois avec Spike, mais Spike étant Spike, rien n'avait été réellement gênant au final. Un départ pressé du lit, une douche froide et Stiles était à nouveau maître de son corps. Le problème qui s'était tout de même posé, fut l'accumulation de frustration dû à son inactivité. Pas que c'était ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Du tout même.

A son arrivée à Londres, Stiles était toujours aussi vierge que le jour de sa naissance et donc, comme tout cliché de vierge qui se respecte, pudique. Surtout en ce qui concernait d'aider à soulager la dite tension avec des oreilles lupines à l'affût du moindre son. Aujourd'hui encore, il était surpris de ne pas avoir chopé une pneumonie à force de passer son corps régulièrement sous un torrent d'eau glacé à peine sorti du sommeil. Pourtant il y a survécu. Grace à Fanny. Car se réveiller avec ce genre de problème face à la jeune blonde avait brisé un tabou en lui.

Quand il avait ouvert les yeux ce jour-là, dans sa chambre de Londres, après une énième session de fantasmes oniriques, le corps parfaitement bien éveillé à un endroit stratégique de son anatomie, une Fanny appuyée sur un coude à le regarder avec calme, les paroles qui avaient coulé tranquillement de son amie avait brisé sa retenue : « _Vas prendre une douche…_ ». Puis rapprochant son visage du sien, un air sérieux sur les traits, elle avait ajouté sans contestation possible de sa part «_chaude_». Ce qu'il était parti immédiatement faire. C'était comme si il avait été inconsciemment en attente d'une acceptation de son désir, tel une permission de laisser libre court à ses pulsions. Et putain ça faisait du bien. La surtension avait été vaincue. Pour un temps du moins.

Ce fut ainsi que, partant simplement d'un désir inassouvi et rampant à l'arrière de ses pensées, lui donnant chaud comme jamais, un barrage avait enfin cédé en lui. A présent il dansait, il exposait son corps, il flirtait même… Gardant tout de même une certaine retenue, il ne s'appelait pas Spike, merci pour lui. Mais il avait changé, appris à accepter ses envies pour ce qu'elles étaient, à apprécier de jouir du plaisir de séduire, même si ça n'allait jamais loin. Sa timidité avait fondu et Stiles arrivait à contrôler les pulsions qui parfois ravageaient son esprit juste à la pensée d'un lycan trop tentant pour être réel. Oui, il contrôlait. Enfin presque.

Parce que la surtension qui l'envahissait juste au souvenir du corps massif de l'alpha contre le sien des mois avant, n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Pas quand ce même alpha était à genou devant lui, lui léchant le ventre. Oui, tout le monde avait bien compris, Derek « Je suis l'alpha maintenant» Hale était au moment même en train de lui laper avec une grande méticulosité le ventre. Et deux choses réussissaient à percer le brouillard de sensations presque étouffantes de l'instant. Petit un, tout était la faute de Jackson et Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait le remercier ou le tuer lentement avec une grande cruauté. Petit deux… Oh mon dieu! Derek Hall était à genou devant lui et lui léchait le ventre! Il l'avait déjà dit? Ah? Vraiment? En même temps son cerveau s'était fait la malle depuis que les lèvres du loup s'était apposé sur sa peau donc… Par quel enfer se trouvait-il appuyé contre ce conteneur dans cette position tout sauf chaste avec un Derek très appliqué à sa tâche déjà? Ah oui, c'est vrai, Jackson était un horrible personnage. Et Stiles était en feu. La combustion spontanée était sous-estimée selon lui. Mais vraiment, vraiment sous-estimée.

* * *

La situation craignait. Encore une fois. Sérieux pourquoi était-il revenu à Beacon Hill déjà? Car se trouver sur un vieux chantier loin de tout, de nuit, couvert de crasses, entouré de cadavres, n'était pas ce que Jackson appellerait une super fin de soirée. La puanteur stagnante du sang imprégnait son odorat presque totalement. Et la meute Hale qui le regardait. Une minute. Pourquoi c'était lui qu'on regardait? Ah non. Ils regardaient derrière lui, il semblerait. Pivotant la tête pour comprendre de quoi il retournait, il avisa ses amis près de lui. Oh? Duel de regard Rose/Stilinski? Intéressant. Pas réellement le meilleur moment selon lui, mais intéressant quand même.

Dirigeant son attention vers les deux jeunes gens, Jackson fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Pourquoi Stiles était tout pâle? Jackson s'en voulu presque aussitôt d'avoir perdu de vue le garçon dans la bataille, se concentrant sur leurs adversaires à Spike et lui. Reniflant profondément, il essaya de filtrer les odeurs écœurantes des cadavres et du sang maculant les lieux. Oui du sang. Celui de Stiles.

- _Tu es blessé!_ Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de bondir sur son ami, s'apercevant ainsi des striures couvrant la veste noir du jeune homme, dont l'épaisseur du vêtement dissimulait au final efficacement les blessures. Attrapant doucement les fines épaules, voyant le tissu sur l'une d'entre elle déchiré, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune humain. Il détestait voir Stiles blessé. Stiles devait aller parfaitement bien. Aucuns bobos. Jamais. Oui, Jackson était surprotecteur, il savait ça. Mais on parlait de Stiles là. Qui ne l'était pas?

- _Oui, il l'est. Il doit se soigner… _Sa sœur avait laissé filtrer le dernier mot lentement, le laissant presque rouler sur sa langue. Se soigner? Ok!

- _D'accord. Enlèves tes fringues_. Jackson avait déjà soigné Stiles, il ne voyait pas le problème. Pourtant vu la coloration rouge vif des joues de son ami, il y en avait un. La meute juste derrière lui? Le gloussement de Spike peut être? Attirer par le rire du lycan, Jackson vit l'air narquois du blond platine, pas que ça changeait de d'habitude, pourtant il comprit immédiatement le fond du problème. C'est-à-dire la manière dont il soignait Stiles. Oh oui. Une façon vraiment particulière. Oh et Stiles qui rougissait…

_- Jax. Non. On peut… Je peux attendre. Plus tard… Jax… S'il te plaît… _Jolis yeux de chiots. Bel effort Stiles vraiment. Mais insuffisant. Jackson était un sadique. C'était dans ses gênes que dire d'autre.

- _Me fais pas répéter Stiles_. Il regarda son ami se tendre comme son regard dérivait derrière l'épaule de Jackson. D'accord. Même pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir qu'un alpha devait vriller l'arrière de sa magnifique tête d'un regard promettant milles souffrances. Ok. Il pouvait composer avec ça. Il était Jackson Witthemore merde.

Voyant que Stiles ne faisait aucuns mouvements pour se déshabiller, Jackson analysa rapidement la situation. Tout d'abord, Stiles était blessé, donc il devait être soigné. Or la façon de le guérir était assez unique en son genre, ne marchant qu'avec les personnes pourvus d'étincelles comme lui. En outre, on avait un alpha, compagnon de la dite étincelle qui ne serait sûrement pas franchement ravi de voir le spectacle. Pour confirmer la merde qui se profilait, Spike avait l'air d'être un gamin le jour de Noël. Conclusion…

- _Derek!_ Jackson se tourna vers le loup en question. Ah ouais quand même, mode alpha bien activé là, avec le corps tendu et les dents de sortie. Juste pour lui? C'était trop vraiment. Ok autant y aller franco alors. _Je vais avoir besoin de toi_. _Maintenant._

_- Que? Quoi? Jackson! Non. Ne… Tu…_ Le bafouillage évident de Stiles fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Derek juste à côté d'eux ce qui fit le jeune garçon s'intéresser de très près à ses chaussures. Mon dieu, on dirait une collégienne! La pensée le fit légèrement sourire.

- _Que dois-je faire?_ Le ton était posé, comme si la proximité avec Stiles avait suffi à calmer l'alpha. Et la suite risquait de lui plaire. Jackson était vraiment trop bon. Son idée était géniale. Tournant son regard vers l'alpha, son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit le loup brun couver du regard Stiles, celui-ci semblant décider à ne pas lever les yeux. Au moins il avait un peu plus de couleur sur les joues. Ah oui! Stiles était blessé! Action Jackson, action! Se rappelant de la question de Derek, il attrapa rapidement le bras de l'alpha, attirant son attention ainsi, et avec un grand sérieux, mais profondément et intensément en pleine jubilation mentale, il lui déclara simplement :

- _Tu vas le soigner. Venez_. Sur ce, et sans expliquer à Derek ce qu'il entendait par là, il agrippa également la main de Stiles et les tira à sa suite. Ne sentant aucune résistance, il les tracta sur dizaines de mètres calmement. Étrangement aucun des deux n'avaient essayé de retirer sa prise sur eux. Pas même Derek. Il sentait le loup se déplacer à son rythme un peu en retrait. Jackson pariait qu'il regardait encore Stiles. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il constata effectivement que Derek Hale était incapable d'enlever ses yeux de Stiles Stilinski. Et vue l'intensité du regard, Jackson se demandait comment Stiles faisait pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Si sans le toucher c'était ça, ce qui allait suivre risquait d'être vraiment passionnant.

Ils arrivèrent devant un conteneur éloigné que Jackson contourna, maintenant sa poigne sur les deux jeunes gens. Une fois complètement caché de la vue des autres adolescents restés sur la place centrale, Jackson relâcha le bras de Derek. Puis attirant Stiles par la main, il poussa son ami, le plaçant d'office dans les bras du lycan brun qui, surprit, figea un instant. Pourtant assez naturellement, les bras de l'alpha se refermèrent sur le jeune humain. Stiles avait complètement gelé à son tour, la tête toujours basse, ne disant rien. Merde. Il avait cassé Stiles ou quoi?

- _Stiles? Tu lui expliques ou je le fais_? Allez, autant essayer de le faire réagir et le sortir de ses pensées sûrement diriger vers « le chaud et bouillant alpha » dixit Stiles. Quoique... Stiles pouvait aussi être en train d'échafauder diverses machinations pour faire souffrir Jackson lentement et très minutieusement. Enfin un truc dans le genre quoi. Et là il devrait peut être flippé... Peu importe, il faut savoir vivre dangereusement les enfants! Bon personne ne voulait parler? Ok.

- _Derek._ L'alpha réussit difficilement à arracher ses yeux du garçon dans ses bras pour regarder Jackson. Il avait presque l'impression de déranger là. Sympa. D'accord on va tout laisser sortir alors. Et bonne chance les mecs. _Comme je te l'ai dit, tu vas devoir le soigner et avec application qui plus est. Plus aucune trace ne doit rester sur Stiles, soyons bien clair la dessus._

- _Mais comment ? Je n'ai pas de linge ou de désinfectant…_ Derek semblait passablement confus, tandis que Jackson le vit resserrer sa prise sur un Stiles toujours léthargique. Devrait-il se sentir coupable du fait d'ailleurs? Puis comme un flash, il se souvint de la fois où Stiles avait mis du colorant bleu dans son après shampoing, car selon le jeune humain « C'est les filles qui mettent de l'après shampooing », Stiles n'était qu'une peste. Une peste qui allait juste avoir du bon temps. Jackson était généreux et miséricordieux dans sa vengeance. Si si vraiment.

- _Wow wow wow Docteur Hale! __Tu n'y es pas du tout. C'est d'un tout autre traitement dont notre jeune ami ici présent à besoin… Un spécial loup garou._ Donnant sa voix la plus sensuelle pour les derniers mots, Jackson vit avec un certain sadisme, Stiles tressaillir dans les bras de Derek et lever la tête vers lui, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant immédiatement :

- _Jackson… _Oh trooooop mignon. Stiles donnait de son mieux dans son regard. C'était le spécial « Jackson, tu es un prince magnifique et puissant alors sauves-moi! ». Son préféré. Dur. Mais il peut le faire… Ah bah non en fait. Si. Non. Si. Non. Si.

- _Spécial loup garou?_ Et merci Derek de ton intervention. Arrachant ses yeux de ceux de Stiles, Jackson regarda l'alpha dont l'expression était clairement troublée. Peut-être aussi dû au fait que le jeune humain avait commencé à se tortiller dans son étreinte. Ok. Plus beaucoup de temps.

_- Oui. Loup-garou. Plus précisément, salive de loup garou_. Sans laisser le temps aux deux jeunes gens de réagir, Jackson tourna rapidement les talons. Tout en s'éloignant, il déclara d'une voix légère:

_- Je pense que je n'ai pas à t'expliquer la marche à suivre, elle semble assez évidente. Maintenant ne tardez pas trop non plus. On va s'occuper du bordel là-bas en attendant_. Il ne put résister à regarder une dernière fois en arrière alors qu'il tournait à l'angle du conteneur. Et ce qu'il vit fut juste magique. Derek Hale en état de choc tenant dans ses bras un Stiles Stilinski semblant prêt à mourir de combustion spontanée. Mon dieu et dire qu'il n'avait pas son portable pour une photo souvenir. La vie était cruelle vraiment. Tout comme lui.

C'est d'un pas presque joyeux, personne ne s'oserait le décrire comme candide et féminin, qu'il rejoignit les autres. Arrivant sur place, il avisa l'ambiance. Ah? Quelqu'un était mort? Du moins hors de tous ceux regroupés en grosse pile là-bas? En tous cas, bravo les gars. Même pas besoin que papa Derek leur dise quoi faire. Beau progrès. Une seconde. Papa Derek… Donc Maman Stiles? La pensée le fit presque pouffer. Il essayait de se contrôler vraiment. Pourtant peu à peu l'image d'un Stiles en tablier rose faisant la cuisine, avec un Derek lisant son journal à côté, une ribambelle de chiot taille humaine dans les pattes se forma très nettement dans son esprit. Contrôle Jackson. Ne pas craquer. Non. NON. Bien Jackson. Eclater de rire au milieu des restes sanglants d'un champ de bataille aurait peut-être fait désordre.

Sentant la tension autour de lui, il leva les yeux et vit Scott le regarder d'un air un peu troublé, ne semblant savoir comment réagir à présent qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face. A sa vue, il sentit enflé une sourde colère en lui. Jackson n'avait rien contre la meute Hale. Pas vraiment du moins. Il n'était plus vraiment du genre rancunier, exception faite des petites saloperies qui vous teigne les cheveux en bleu pendant une semaine bien évidemment. Mais Scott était un cas à part. Et une question lui brûlait les lèvres alors qu'il regardait le jeune loup. Une question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait ramené un Stiles presque traumatisé à Londres avec lui. Une question qu'il savait ne pas être agréable et qui rendrait sûrement la situation encore plus tendue. Mais tant pis pour eux, il fallait que ça sorte. Il devait juste dire les choses clairement, et surtout ne pas s'énerver. Prenant un vive et profonde inspiration, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et avec sérieux, il demanda le plus calmement possible au lycan:

_- Mc Call. J'ai une question pour toi... QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE DANS TA PUTAIN DE TETE POUR AVOIR FAIRE CA A TON MEILLEUR AMI? _Ok. Il criait. Autant pour lui. Le calme était surfait de toute manière. Dommage pour Scott.


	28. Chapitre vingt huit: L'effet Derek Hale

**Hey everybody!**

**Alors euh... Je dirais bien désolé, mais je le suis pas vraiment. C'était pas prévu en fait. J'ai été kidnappé. Oui, encore. Mais pas une journée, juste une bonne grosse semaine. Par mon chéri qui m'a emmené en Espagne. Cadeau d'anniversaire surprise. Je comprend mieux maintenant certains trucs louches qui s'étaient passé ces derniers temps avec mes potes et ma famille et pourquoi mon homme s'était démené autant pour caler ses vacs sur les miennes, alors que je pensais qu'on allait farniente pendant deux semaines. Pourquoi ma mère a insisté pour m'acheter un nouveau maillot de bain et divers autres achats pas forcément utiles quand on habite en Bretagne. Pourquoi ma besty (qui a fait ma valise en fait! sans erreur d'ailleurs!) a eu certains sujets de discussions étranges sur quelles fringues je préférais... Ok. Je sais. J'aurais du comprendre. Autant pour moi.**

**Donc sans attendre, avec mes plus plates non-excuses, voici le chap suivant et pour me faire pardonner quand-même y a du sterek. Ah? Je vois déjà quelques yeux pétillé? Bien.**

**Par contre j'ai pris du retard sur l'écriture de la suite, je comptais sur mes vacs pour m'avancer en fait... Alors je verrais pour la publication en fonction du nombres de chap près à l'avance. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

L'odeur était enivrante, presque irradiant chaque fibre de son être. Ce fut une brusque inspiration de sa part, entraînant le parfum de l'humain dans ses bras à imprégner complètement ses sens, qui sorti Derek de sa torpeur. Ça et le fait que Stiles se tortillait délicieusement contre lui. Abaissant son regard qu'il avait laissé traîner à l'endroit où Jackson venait de disparaître, il avisa son compagnon, la tête toujours baissée, lutté faiblement contre son emprise. Une douce couleur rouge s'étendait sur la nuque du jeune homme et Derek savait, malgré qu'il ne puisse voir le visage de Stiles, que ce dernier était également écarlate. Son compagnon était troublé. Parfait.

La senteur métallique du sang se dégagea de l'odeur entêtante du garçon. Se rappelant la raison première de sa venue dans ce coin reculé du chantier, Derek se décida à agir. Après tout Jackson lui avait confié une mission. Mission qu'il entendait mener au mieux et très minutieusement. Personne n'avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas en profiter, surtout si cela impliquait de soigner son compagnon de la manière la plus charnelle qui soit. Avec sa langue. Et rien que l'idée de poser ses lèvres sur la peau de Stiles, envoyait directement des ondes d'impatience à travers son corps, surtout dans une région en particulier.

Il desserra légèrement son étreinte, permettant ainsi à Stiles de pouvoir sortir d'entre ses bras s'il le souhaitait, tout en restant prudent à ce qu'il ne s'éloigne pas trop. Pourtant son geste, loin de faire le jeune garçon se mouvoir plus facilement, le fit se figer totalement contre lui. Derek n'entendait aucuns battements de cœur provenir du jeune homme, la petite perle rose qu'il avait trouvé si ingénieuse lui parut soudainement comme une monstruosité l'empêchant de savourer la course sûrement erratique du cœur de son compagnon.

- _Stiles…_ Sa voix était légèrement grondante, la situation dans son ensemble était loin de le laisser de marbre, pourtant il avait fait un effort pour assouplir sa voix. Il sentit aussitôt la crispation du corps près de lui, sans qu'il ne puisse en saisir les raisons. Saloperies d'inventions magiques. Heureusement que la mixture qui camouflait les odeurs semblait s'être dissipée tandis que Derek aspirait une nouvelle fois la flagrance unique de son compagnon. Bien, puisque certains de ses sens étaient aveugles, il se concentrerait sur les autres. A savoir le goût. Le goût de Stiles.

Sentant que le garçon n'allait pas faire quoi que ce soit dans sa direction, Derek leva lentement son bras, sa main se plaçant sous le menton du plus jeune. Doucement, sans se presser, il incita Stiles à lever la tête vers lui. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient scellés, comme essayant d'ignorer par le geste quelque peu enfantin, la situation actuelle. Un grondement léger sortit de sa gorge sans que Derek ne puisse l'arrêter, entraînant un nouveau tressaillement du garçon. Il voulait voir les yeux de son compagnon. En fait, il voulait tout voir de lui, mais les yeux seraient un bon début.

-_ Ouvres les yeux_. Il avait parlé le plus doucement possible. Il ne voulait pas passer pour la brute froide et cinglante dont Stiles se souvenait. Et cela sembla miraculeusement fonctionner. C'est avec un soupir tremblant que le jeune homme entrouvrit ses paupières et plongea son regard noisette dans le sien. Enfin. Stiles semblait clairement troublé par leur proximité, mais une étincelle d'inquiétude était nettement perceptible. Derek devait le rassurer, il devait combattre son loup qui tendait à vouloir prendre le garçon à même le sol et le faire enfin sien. Non. Il devait avoir le contrôle. Pour Stiles.

Délicatement, sans le quitter des yeux, Derek fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux boucles des carquois qui ceignaient le corps du plus jeune. Puis, abaissant son regard sur sa tâche, il défit tranquillement une à une les attaches. Une fois l'équipement complètement ouvert, Derek leva son regard sur le jeune garçon. Il trembla presque sous la vision qui s'offrit à lui. Stiles le regardait intensément, les paupières légèrement baissées, la tête inclinée vers lui. Ses orbes miels apparaissant d'entre ses longs cils, comme un souffle tremblant sortait des lèvres rosées. Rapidement la langue du garçon fit un passage, humidifiant la bouche charnue. Derek dut garder tout son contrôle pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Essayant difficilement de recadrer son esprit, le loup posa ses mains sur les épaules tendres et fit doucement glisser les bretelles du carcan le long des bras du jeune humain.

Le bruit sourd de l'équipement qui s'affaisse au sol fit sursauter le garçon, celui-ci posa un regard incertain sur Derek. Ne voulant pas l'effrayer, ayant presque peur de briser l'instant, l'alpha plaça doucement ses mains sous le menton de Stiles, attrapant le clenche de la fermeture éclair de la veste noire. Sans se presser et avec une certaine langueur, il abaissa sa main, entraînant l'ouverture du vêtement. Comme avec l'équipement précédent, il voulut ôter la barrière de tissu, mais un léger gémissement de douleur l'arrêta. Stiles avait fermé les yeux, ses dents emprisonnant sa lèvre inférieure, semblant se punir de montrer sa faiblesse. Pourtant Derek voyait ça tout autrement. Son compagnon avait tué un alpha sous ses yeux. Voir Stiles être sans pitié, presque sauvage avait propagé une chaleur brûlante en lui, se logeant directement entre ses hanches. Et le fait qu'il soit à présent tremblant devant lui, donnant sa confiance, attendant son bon vouloir ne faisait que stimuler encore plus son désir. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Maintenant.

Avec une grande précaution et une douceur qu'il ne savait pas posséder, il souleva délicatement le tissu de l'épaule blessé, laissant apparaître les griffures que le vêtement sombre camouflait en majeure partie. Une fois l'obstacle douloureux passé, il enleva un peu plus rapidement le reste de la veste, le jeune humain se contentant de le laisser faire, la respiration saccadée et les dents maltraitant de nouveau la chair molle de ses lèvres. Une fois fait, le son puissant du cœur de Stiles lui parvint finalement. Beaucoup mieux. Derek se régala un instant de la rapidité des battements. La perle devait être dans la veste à ce qu'il semblerait. S'abreuvant de l'émoi qui émanait de son compagnon, Derek reprit sa tâche avec attention.

Il ne restait plus qu'une barrière. Le débardeur noir près du corps que portait Stiles était presque arraché au niveau de l'épaule et dans un état pratiquement semblable au niveau de la taille, la veste, plus épaisse, avait réussi à dissimuler les marques sanglantes. Il ne pouvait pas ôter le léger vêtement normalement sans lui faire mal. Derek laissa alors ses griffes sortir. Lentement il fit son chemin jusqu'au bord du vêtement, passant ses griffes sous le repli, aiguillonnant le tissu. Le délicat bruit de déchirure était presque obscène, pourtant il ne se précipita pas, cherchant juste à être le plus doux possible. Le cœur de Stiles eut un raté, tout comme le sien. Rapidement, Derek pu mettre à bas la pièce de tissu et il eut enfin un aperçu du torse de son compagnon. Son loup tempêta, renâclant contre sa volonté de prendre son temps, voulant goûter la peau à portée, mais la vision des blessures sanglantes le calma quelque peu.

Il vit le corps de Stiles être parcouru d'un frisson tandis qu'une légère brise frappait la peau ainsi exposée. Derek eut un sourire prédateur. Si Stiles avait froid, il serait y remédier et ce, tout en le soignant. Il reniait tout ce qu'il avait pu dire précédemment, Jackson était un putain de bienfaiteur. Calmement, il apposa ses mains au niveau des côtes du corps tonique du garçon, ce qui fit trembler d'autant plus ce dernier, comme Derek voyait les paupières se plisser plus fortement. Bien.

Sans brusquer le garçon troublé, Derek le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse reposer une partie de son poids sur le fer du conteneur derrière lui. La morsure du métal froid contre son corps entraîna Stiles à ouvrir violemment les yeux, bloquant son regard dans celui de Derek. L'adolescent semblait presque à bout de souffle, pourtant une question muette dansait dans ses yeux et Derek entreprit d'y répondre en s'agenouillant lentement devant lui.

Il entendit la respiration de Stiles se bloquer et son cœur entamé une course effrénée, tandis que Derek, sans perdre de temps, ne pouvant plus réellement se contenir, approcha sa bouche de la hanche de Stiles. Trois striures peu profondes zébraient la peau pâle du bas de la hanche jusqu'au milieu du ventre. Délicatement, mais avec un besoin presque vital, il diminua la distance entre ses lèvres et la première entaille et débuta les soins particuliers dont le jeune homme avait besoin.

Sa langue traça doucement la première marque à portée, partant du bas ventre, remontant tendrement le long de la peau. Un gémissement étouffé résonna, tandis que Derek sentit la main de Stiles agripper le haut de sa tête, les doigts minces s'enfouissant dans ses cheveux. Satisfait quant à la réaction du garçon, Derek bloqua les hanches à portée, y plaçant ses mains et continua sur sa lancée, sa salive imprégnant les chairs. Reculant légèrement pour constater le résultat, il perçu le léger son, sonnant comme une protestation, presque un pleur, venir du blessé. Faisant fi de la volonté du plus jeune, Derek observa avec un certain émerveillement la plaie se refermer lentement. Stiles poussa un doux soupir, comme si sa part de douleur diminuait.

Derek retourna aussitôt à son devoir, recouvrant les dernières griffures de sa bouche, glissant sa langue avec plus de lascivité que nécessaire. Mon dieu, la saveur de la peau de Stiles était juste parfaite. Cependant, trop tôt à son goût, les marques disparurent entièrement, menant Derek à ôter ses lèvres du ventre plat de son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas en profiter, même si tout en lui brûlait d'envoyer au diable sa mission et de prendre ce qui lui était destiné. Non. Il devait gagner sa confiance, la mériter.

Tranquillement, il se releva, ses mains entourant toujours la taille de Stiles. La prise sur ses cheveux s'étiola, jusqu'à ce que le lycan voie les bras du garçon retomber mollement le long de son corps. Stiles avait laissé sa tête basculée en arrière, le cou exposé, le corps presque totalement appuyé contre la cloison de fer. Un souffle court sortait d'entre ses lèvres, tandis qu'une douce rougeur imprégnait totalement son visage. Ce n'est que la vue des blessures semblant plus profondes au niveau de l'épaule de Stiles qui l'empêcha de se jeter sur la gorge ainsi offerte, voulant désespérément marquer comme sien le jeune humain.

- _Stiles…_ A son appel, le garçon entrouvrit lentement les yeux, posant un regard voilé sur Derek. Pour le coup, ce fut le loup qui dû empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. Se concentrer. Voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Surtout vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à Stiles.

- _Retournes-toi et poses tes mains à plat devant toi_. Par l'enfer, cela sonnait encore plus équivoque qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Dans un autre lieu, dans d'autres circonstances, l'ordre aurait eu une toute autre connotation et un tout autre but c'était certain. Et au vue de l'accélération soudaine du cœur de Stiles, Derek n'était pas le seul à le penser. Il n'allait pas y arriver.

Avant d'avoir pu saisir le geste, Derek fut sorti de ses pensées précaires par le jeune homme qui fit rapidement ce qui lui avait été demandé et se positionna comme désiré, les jambes légèrement écartées, les bras tendus devant lui. L'alpha regarda la tête du jeune garçon se baisser, cachant le visage rougi, tandis que le corps svelte se tendait dans l'attente prochaine de la suite des événements. Et Derek ne voulait pas le décevoir. Du tout.

La position de Stiles lui donnait simplement envie de le prendre. Là. Tout de suite. Profondément. Secouant la tête, rétractant ses griffes qui étaient instantanément sortie à la vue de la chute de rein dirigée vers lui, Derek se rapprocha du corps tremblant, glissant lentement ses paumes le long des hanches. Sa main droite partit se lover sur le côté du cou, saisissant doucement la chair, incitant d'une douce pression Stiles à relever la tête et à l'incliner sur la droite, dégageant ainsi la zone abîmée. Quatre longues griffures parallèles sillonnaient l'omoplate jusqu'à la naissance de son épaule, une des entailles débordant sur le cou, atteignant presque le point d'impulsion. Cela avait été proche. Beaucoup trop proche.

Presque avec révérence, Derek abaissa la tête vers les chairs maltraitées, frôlant de ses lèvres la première entaille. Lentement il l'effleura de sa langue, traçant délicatement les bords irréguliers. Il sentit le corps de Stiles faiblir, semblant perdre son appui, le cœur à la course, l'odeur capiteuse de l'excitation se dégageant du jeune garçon. L'alpha encercla rapidement son compagnon de son bras gauche, le maintenant contre lui, sa main reposant sur le ventre délicieusement plat. Sa main droite garda sa position sur le cou de Stiles, accentuant tout de même sa prise.

Les sens saturés par le parfum émis par le plus jeune, Derek eut toutes les peines du monde à continuer sa besogne. Pourtant, le corps tendu, son aine presque collée contre le corps devant lui, il fit à nouveau courir sa langue sur le reste des blessures. Ses doigts placés sur le ventre du garçon se mirent en mouvement, serpentant inconsciemment sur la ligne de la hanche, effleurant la courbe de l'os, s'aventurant sur la limite du pantalon. Les bruits étouffés, mais clairement approbateurs que Stiles laissait échapper, entraînèrent la preuve de son excitation déjà grandissante à se raidir entièrement. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ne cherchant même pas à essayer, il plaqua ses hanches avec force contre le fessier rebondi, son action fut récompensée par un long gémissement provenant de l'adolescent. C'était si bon. La chaleur qui se dégageait du plus jeune, l'odeur enfiévrée, les tremblements, tout était parfait.

N'oubliant pas la raison première de leurs positions, Derek acheva lentement les soins qu'il prodiguait avec une grande attention. Arrivé à la dernière griffure, celle qui s'étendait jusque sur le cou, il passa une langue taquine le long de la chair, sentant, sous son action, la guérison s'enclencher. Sa bouche arriva au niveau du point d'impulsion qui transposait le rythme effréné du cœur de Stiles et Derek posa ses lèvres sur la veine saillante dénuée de toutes marques. Pour l'instant. Ne résistant pas à mordiller la peau crémeuse, le geste entraîna Stiles à pousser un doux halètement, son dos s'arquant, sa tête s'inclinant plus loin. Derek mordit plus fort. Nouveau gémissement. Derek savait qu'il perdait le contrôle tandis que son nez louvoyait le long de la mâchoire du jeune homme, s'arrêtant juste sous l'oreille, là où l'épiderme était si fin qu'un léger coup de croc percerait les chairs. Il inspira profondément. Il avait tellement envie de le marquer. La puissance de l'attraction ne cessait d'augmenter tandis qu'il sentait le corps de Stiles trembler et se mouvoir contre le sien. Il ne savait pas qui de lui ou de son compagnon avait débuté la légère cadence. La seule chose claire dans son esprit était le fait qu'il tenait son compagnon contre lui, glissant ses mains sur la peau offerte, Stiles semblant particulièrement enclin à plus de rapprochement.

Les délicieux frottements engendrés par leurs mouvements ne le rendirent que plus dur si c'était possible. Sa raison essayait vaillamment de combattre son instinct, lui rappelant la meute à portée, le lieu presque insalubre, pourtant tout ce qu'il voyait était Stiles et le besoin vital qu'il avait de sentir l'adolescent contre lui, priant pour lui, suppliant même qu'il lui accorde une quelconque délivrance. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Trop tard pour ça. Pas avec un compagnon si disposé et tremblant de désir. Il allait enfin pouvoir revendiquer Stiles, il allait…

_- Vous savez, avec les pantalons en moins, ça marcherait beaucoup mieux votre petite affaire, enfin moi je dis ça, c'est juste pour aider!_ Une chose était sûre. Spike était un homme mort.

* * *

Personne ne demandait jamais son avis à Spike. Vraiment dommage au passage, car il avait une opinion sur presque tout. Par exemple, selon lui, les loups de la meute Hale avait un gros problème pour communiquer. Il n'était pas sûr par contre qui semblait le plus enclin à une profonde débilité. Scott ou Tic et tac? Tandis que le premier ressemblait à un chiot abandonné sur le bord d'une route, les deux autres faisaient un concours de celui qui gonflera le plus ses pectoraux dans une vaine tentative d'intimider Jackson. La blague. En même temps Jax avait peut-être un peu foutu la merde à s'énerver sur Scott comme il l'avait fait. Il avait vraiment une bonne influence sur lui.

Pour résumer, on avait donc un Scott tout repentant, dégoulinant de remords, presque recroquevillé sur lui-même suite aux paroles véhémentes du blond et les deux clones l'entourant, grondant sur son ami redevenu complètement impassible, se mettant en mode Jackson « Comment en imposer en une leçon facile » Witthemore. Ce mec avait la classe quand même.

Spike s'adossa contre le conteneur derrière lui, suivant avec peu d'attention le concours de « Qui est le boss ici » devant lui. Pas Scott, ça c'était sûr. Spike pourrait avoir de la peine pour le jeune loup. Il pourrait oui. Mais les murmures angoissés de Stiles dans son sommeil, gémissant le nom de son ancien ami, ne lui donnait pas réellement une âme de bon samaritain. Pas qu'il ne l'ait jamais été de toute façon. Lui qui venait d'une meute soudée, où les valeurs familiales prônaient par-dessus tout, que l'on soit du même sang ou non, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment la meute locale avait pu faire ça à Stiles. C'était impensable selon lui. Surtout pour Scott, vu qu'il était de la famille de Stiles avant même d'avoir été un loup et que leur monde soit chamboulé, passant par des épreuves où, selon Jackson, Stiles avait maintenu le tout nouveau lycan à flot. Le jeune humain les avait d'ailleurs tous aidé à un moment ou l'autre. Non. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

Il n'était pas en colère. Ou très peu. En fait sa colère allait de pair avec celle de Stiles. Après tout il était le premier concerné, donc si son jeune ami pardonnait, Spike aussi, même si techniquement c'était plutôt lui qui avait emmerdé les autres que l'inverse, mais tant pis. Personne ne lui demandait son avis alors pas besoin d'expliquer sa logique tordue. Après tout lui n'avait jamais rien fait à Little red, mis à part l'avoir impliqué dans quelques déboires en Angleterre. Rien de grave vraiment. Juste un certain nombre de personnes n'ayant aucun sens de l'humour, voulant étrangement orné le dessus de leur cheminée avec sa tête. Ils les comprenaient en un sens, il était tellement beau.

Ah? De l'action? Et non. Franchement pourquoi Fanny devait-elle toujours intervenir pile au moment où les choses devenaient intéressantes. Il entendait par là enfermer Jackson dans un cercle tandis que Tic ou Tac lui sautait dessus. Vu l'air arrogant de son ami, Spike avait dû louper une partie de la conversation. En même temps il ne peut pas tout écouter, et ce qui se passait plus loin sur le chantier était hautement plus intéressant. Surtout s'il tient à savoir quand faire son entrée. Oui il était cruel. C'était un don que dire d'autre.

Cela lui fit penser que… Une minute. Derek vient de dire quoi là? Comment ça retournes toi et… Oh merde. Trop chaud. Trop pour le petit cœur fragile de Stiles en tout cas. Jackson s'était reconvertit en proxénète ou quoi? Spike avait un accord avec le jeune humain, il serait sa soupape de sécurité si les choses entre lui et l'alpha venait à déborder d'une manière trop… Bref, Spike était juste une putain de douche froide portative. Oui, il avait également un don pour casser l'ambiance. Et sérieusement, avoir la totale approbation de Stiles pour faire suer Derek, c'était juste inestimable. Surtout que ça ne durait qu'un temps vu comment les choses semblaient progresser. Alors autant en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait avant que son sujet de distraction favorite ne lui soit enlevé.

Spike se redressa calmement, regardant autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne lui prêtait attention. Jackson était presque au milieu de la place, les bras croisés, un air beaucoup plus calme sur le visage, protégé de tout à l'intérieur du cercle. Fanny était près de lui, presque à cheval sur la barrière, essayant semblait-il d'apaiser la tension qui se dégageait de la situation actuelle. A savoir Jackson et sa langue de pute. Quel talent chez ce garçon. Face aux jumeaux il y avait, et bien, d'autres jumeaux dont les traits semblaient également plus calme et une sorte de chose non identifiée. Ah d'accord. Autant pour lui, c'était juste Scott. Le loup était au sol dans une position clairement atterré, assis sur les fesses, les bras sur les genoux, la tête basse. Allison était derrière lui, l'entourant de ses bras, la joue posée sur le dos de son petit-ami. Une chasseuse et un loup. Quelle ironie.

Un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté de sa position, Spike voyait l'immense bêta de la meute Hale tenir dans ses bras la fameuse Erica. Selon Stiles il devrait très bien s'entendre avec elle et il avait hâte de le constater par lui-même. Se tenant juste à côté, le tout mignon Isaac avait les yeux fixés sur Jackson. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage à la vue d'un Jackson quelque peu tendu, sûrement très conscient du regard, clairement brûlant, posé sur lui. Son ami serrait les points, la mâchoire légèrement crispée, semblant lutter intérieurement, regardant droit devant lui et non vers le jeune loup. Oh oui, le petit Jackson avait dû mal à garder le contrôle on dirait. Et juste à cause d'un louveteau tout innocent, enfin pas entièrement vu que Spike le voyait à l'instant même passer sa langue sur ses lèvres avec convoitise. Il en connaissait un qui allait avoir du bon temps! En parlant de bon temps… Stiles!

Sans prendre le temps d'avertir qui que ce soit, Spike se détacha du mur de fer et s'éloigna vers le fond du chantier. Tendant son ouïe devant lui, il attrapa plusieurs gémissements parfaitement reconnaissables. Il dormait avec Stiles, il savait de quoi le garçon avait l'air quand il rêvait de Derek. Mais là le problème était qu'il ne dormait pas. Dieu, si il tombait sur Derek qui… Non. Non. Mauvaise image mentale. Confiance Spike, confiance. Little Red ne ferait pas ça. Il a de la volonté. C'est un vrai dur à cuire maintenant. Une putain d'étincelle même. Vierge il est vrai. Sexuellement frustré donc. Ayant rêves libidineux sur rêves libidineux. Complètement et totalement dingue de l'alpha… Ok. Fallait peut être qu'il se dépêche là.

Il accéléra son allure, entendant clairement les soupirs et les légers grondements provenir de derrière le conteneur juste devant lui. Il bloqua un instant. Et s'il se faisait tuer? Après tout interrompre Derek pendant qu'il prenait, il semblerait, du bon temps avec son compagnon, était clairement une idée suicidaire non? Ok, c'était le rapide moment des pour ou contre. Pour : Sauver son ami des griffes du grand méchant loup et faire chier Derek par la même occasion. Contre : Se faire sûrement arracher la tête ou si Derek se montrait clément, juste un bout de chair ou deux. Bizarrement la clémence et Derek ne semblait pas être du même monde. Ouais… Vraiment pas facile comme choix.

Un gémissement plus bruyant le décida. Il avait déjà failli claquer plus d'une fois à cause de ses plans foireux, une de plus ou une de moins... Quelle importance au final? Haussant les épaules quant à l'idée d'une probable mise à mort, Spike fit quelques pas rapides en direction des sons. Tournant à l'angle du conteneur, il assista, bien malgré lui, à ce qui hanterait ses cauchemars à jamais. Bon, peut-être pas, mais il faut le comprendre aussi. Son pur et innocent Stiles se frottant allègrement contre un loup en rut, il y avait de quoi être choquer non? Pas vrai? Ok... Il sentait qu'il était tout seul sur le coup là, il avait compris. Bon, action Spike, plus vite on agit, plus vite la brûlure aux yeux s'estompera.

_- Vous savez, avec les pantalons en moins, ça marcherait beaucoup mieux votre petite affaire, enfin moi je dis ça, c'est juste pour aider! _

Le sursaut des deux jeunes gens et leurs réactions fut réellement un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. L'image du moment surmontant aisément la vision précédente. Stiles semblait complètement déphasé, tandis que son corps alangui s'appuyait contre le métal devant lui, la tête tournée dans sa direction. Les yeux de son ami semblaient avoir du mal à se fixer sur un point précis alors qu'il tendait à aspirer le plus d'air possible. Alors c'était ça l'effet Derek Hale. Intéressant. En parlant du loup... D'accord. Pourquoi pas. Yeux rouges et crocs luisants, après tout un peu de fantaisie n'avait jamais fait de mal. Ah? Un pas vers lui? Oh mon dieu. Il allait mourir. Tout ça parce que Jackson était un ignoble personnage vendant leur jeune ami contre un peu de distraction. Vraiment quelle mentalité. Il était si fier.

Pourtant au lieu de recevoir en pleine face un alpha tremblant de rage, ce fut un tout tremblant Stiles qui se jeta entre ses bras, agrippant ses mains dans son dos, calant son visage contre son épaule. Naturellement, il entoura son ami de ses bras, récoltant un grondement furieux du lycan brun. Merci Stiles de le foutre dans la merde plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Charmante attention vraiment. Au moins, Spike était presque sûr que Derek n'allait pas bondir sur lui s'il tenait le précieux compagnon du loup contre lui. Il pouvait donc en profiter en toute logique. Non il ne devrait pas. Quoique… Non, Derek était déjà prêt à péter un câble. Pourtant… Non Spike, sois gentil. Une seconde. Depuis quand était-il gentil exactement?

Glissant son sourire narquois spécial « Tu vas en chier » sur son visage, il remonta doucement une de ses mains le long du dos légèrement frémissant de Stiles et l'apposa calmement contre la nuque du garçon, son pouce brossant tendrement la peau douce. Derek ne le lâchait pas des yeux, semblant se retenir avec une grande difficulté de toutes actions violentes à son encontre, ce qu'il appréciait en passant. Stiles faisait vraiment un bouclier très performant. Les veines du cou du lycan brun étaient saillantes, le corps complètement tendu… Tendu… Oui, il y avait autre chose de tendu il semblerait. Parfait.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour sortir au choix, soit la meilleure vanne de sa vie, soit la raison même de son assassinat, Spike fut interrompu par les doigts de Stiles qui se crispèrent dans son dos. Remettant immédiatement son attention sur le jeune humain dans ses bras, il vit celui-ci relever la tête dans sa direction. Ok. Les blagues vaseuses seront pour plus tard. Opération « éloigner Stiles de son fantasme sur pattes » enclenchée.

Le garçon semblait complètement perdu, les yeux presque larmoyant. Au vu des événements de la journée, ainsi que la fatigue accumulée due aux différentes manipulations magiques, les nerfs de Stiles devaient avoir pris une sacrée claque. Et c'était sans compter un alpha très entreprenant l'ayant complètement chamboulé. Et bah, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand ils se décideront à vraiment ôter leurs pantalons... Bref. Plus le temps de s'amuser. Stiles passe en premier.

Remarquant que le jeune humain était torse nu, quelques traces de sang zébrant sa peau, mais aucunes blessures apparentes, Spike éloigna calmement le corps tremblotant du sien. Sans accorder d'attention à l'alpha fulminant plus loin, il ôta rapidement sa propre veste, exposant ainsi le léger pull noir qu'il portait en dessous, passant directement le tissu sur les épaules nues de son ami. Celui-ci sembla se réveiller quelque peu face à son geste et inséra lentement ses bras dans les manches. Délicatement, comme s'occupant d'un jeune enfant, Spike ferma le vêtement, tirant la fermeture jusqu'en haut. Puis doucement, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Stiles, faisant le garçon s'appuyer sur lui et rouler sa tête contre le haut de son torse. Une fois qu'il fut certain que le jeune homme était confortable, Spike tourna son regard vers l'alpha. Etrangement ce dernier semblait s'être calmé, les poings étaient toujours contractés, mais l'aura meurtrière s'était dissipée. Les yeux redevenus bleu vert le fixaient intensément, semblant presque le jauger.

Spike fut assez étonné de la quiétude apparente du lycan. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais genre pas du tout. Devait-il avoir peur? Oh mon dieu. A tous les coups Derek montait mentalement un plan pour cacher son cadavre sans que Stiles ne puisse le savoir. Il était un mort en sursis. Enfin, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Spike hocha légèrement la tête en direction de l'alpha, espérant clore ainsi la situation quelque peu tendue et sans attendre, entrainant son ami toujours pelotonné contre lui, il fit demi-tour. Pour s'arrêter aussitôt. Oh douce voix de Derek Hale.

- _Tu le ramènes chez vous_? La voix grave semblait difficilement maîtrisée, montrant clairement la lourde retenue du lycan. Tournant simplement la tête vers le loup, Stiles s'étant tout de suite tendu à l'interpellation de Derek, il regarda l'alpha :

_- Oui. Merci pour la surprise partie, mais je pense que nous avons mérité un peu de repos. Nous avons toujours votre rouquine chez nous, donc je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de problème à ce que tout le monde suivent. C'est comme vous voulez, mais nous, nous allons dormir_. Puis il détourna son attention du loup brun, reprenant sa marche, accompagné de Stiles qui semblait de plus en plus lourd entre ses bras, ayant presque du mal à suivre ses pas. Son ami était épuisé. Bande de chiens, ils l'avaient tout cassé. C'était décidé Spike ne prêterait plus jamais ses jouets.

- _Dormir… Ensemble?_

Spike n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour pouvoir décrire l'expression de Derek à l'instant même, sûrement à mi-chemin entre la torture pure et l'envie profonde de lui taillader le visage. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement cependant, préférant passer un bras sous les genoux de Stiles, soulevant l'adolescent dans une étreinte forte, le faisant se reposer totalement entre ses bras, telle une mariée. Le jeune garçon enroula doucement ses mains autour de sa nuque et son visage creusa un peu plus son épaule. Une fois son ami bien en place, Spike reprit son avancée, s'éloignant rapidement. N'oubliant pas la question posée, il se montra clément et pour une fois sincère. Cela lui arrivait, merci pour lui. Sans même s'arrêter, il répondit doucement :

- _Oui. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus besoin_. Il n'était pas amer. Il n'était même pas triste. C'était une simple constatation au fait qu'un jour Stiles serait à Derek corps et âme. S'il ne l'était pas déjà d'ailleurs. Après cela, sa présence serait beaucoup moins utile pour réconforter dans son sommeil le jeune garçon. Et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Bien au contraire. Il avait même hâte pour son ami, et au vu du nombre de rêves érotiques qu'il faisait, que les choses se mettent en place et qu'il goûte au bonheur. Il n'était pas un monstre. Et ce, même si cela lui faisait perdre une source intarissable d'amusement. De toute façon, il était sûr de trouver matière à emmerder l'alpha à l'avenir. Après tout, ce dernier était à mille lieux de tout savoir sur Spike. N'est-il pas vrai… Cousin? Mon dieu, ça allait être orgasmique!


	29. Chapitre vingt neuf: Ils seront sa mort

Ils seront sa mort. C'était très clair dans son esprit à présent. Derek savait qu'il était maudit vu le nombre impressionnant de merde qui lui était tombé dessus, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa fin serait dû à Jackson Witthemore. Jackson qui… Non il ne peut même pas le dire. C'était trop. Ca ne pouvait être en train d'arriver. C'était hors de toute chose possible dans le monde. Pourtant, en sentant le jeune loup frotter son visage contre son épaule avec un léger son de contentement, ses bras encerclant son corps, se tassant un peu plus contre lui, Derek devait admettre l'évidence. Il était en proie à un câlin. Un câlin de Jackson Witthemore. Mais comment diable cela avait même pu arriver?

Juste une heure plutôt il se réveillait après ce qu'il semblait être une de ses meilleurs nuits depuis plusieurs mois. Il se sentait reposé, le corps détendu. Le soleil filtrait doucement à travers les rideaux recouvrant les baies vitrées de la chambre qu'il occupait dans la demeure de Jackson. Il avait appris le fait de la bouche de Fanny pendant la nuit, alors qu'ils avaient tous débarqué dans le salon éclairé où Danny et Lydia les attendaient. La maison était à Jackson. Foutu gosse de riche. Par contre il ne saurait expliquer les vrais raisons de sa présence dans les lieux au matin suivant.

Après que Stiles lui fut arraché par Spike, Derek avait finalement rejoint ses bêtas. Le ménage était fait, même si le fait qu'il ne voyait aucuns corps le surprit fortement. Fanny et une poudre magique très vorace à ce qu'il avait saisi. Mon dieu, cette fille pourrait détruire la ville à elle seule, il le savait à présent. Pourtant à son arrivée, il avait de suite remarqué l'absence de Stiles, Spike n'étant visible nulle part également. Déjà rentré à ce que lui avait assez simplement dit Jackson.

Etrangement, il s'était contenté d'un signe de tête à l'information, puis cela avait été assez naturellement qu'ils coururent à travers bois, en direction de la demeure des jeunes gens. Tout le monde semblait éreinté, tendu par le combat, avançant presque au radar. Trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps. Même pour lui.

Une fois dans la maison, Fanny s'était tout de suite dirigé vers la cuisine, sortant rapidement un pot de sous le comptoir, mettant la bouilloire en marche au passage. Cela avait été un peu gauche sur le moment, chacun restant debout, ne sachant comment se tenir dans le lieu peu connu. Alors que certains de ses bêtas s'installèrent dans les divans près d'eux, partageant le récit des événements de la soirée, Derek était resté debout, écoutant les bruits de la maison, ne pouvant s'empêcher de chercher son compagnon à l'aide de ses sens. Ils entendaient clairement deux battements de cœur calmes venant du haut. Stiles et Spike.

Avant de ne pouvoir réagir à l'information, le son de la bouilloire l'avait fait diriger son attention sur la jeune blonde qui semblait préparer une sorte de thé. Un thé... Préparé par Fanny. Celle qui créait des tas d'inventions plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Ok pourquoi pas. Il n'avouera sûrement jamais qu'il fut assez soulagé de voir Isaac se dévouer pour goûter la mixture. Après tout Derek fut loin d'être le seul à hésiter quand à boire l'étrange préparation. L'odeur n'était pas désagréable, sentant les plantes et une odeur légèrement âcre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Le parfum fut bien mieux quand la blonde ajouta un peu de miel dans la première tasse qu'elle tendit immédiatement à Jackson, qui, une fois la boisson en main, décampa rapidement du salon. Elle leur expliqua doucement, continuant calmement la préparation de son étrange thé, les vertus apaisantes et régénératrices du breuvage. Fanny n'eut aucun mal à leur avouer que c'était quelque peu magique, n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir peur de les effrayer, arguant qu'elle l'avait mise au point pour son frère peu après leur rencontre, calmant ainsi ses anxiétés. Puis elle s'était tu, semblant ne pas vouloir parler plus de sa propre histoire surtout sans la présence de Jackson qui venait de disparaître à l'étage. Puis l'adolescente avait simplement sortie d'autres tasses, les remplissant les unes après les autres, mélangeant calmement le miel avant de les tendre à chacun d'entre eux. C'était une chose toute simple un thé. Pourtant il eut presque une valeur d'offre de paix. Plus que ça même. Fanny accueillait en sa demeure une meute de loup dont elle ne faisait pas partie, mais pourtant leur offrait l'hospitalité et le repos. Dès qu'il eut bu quelques gorgées, Derek sentit tout de suite la légère torpeur qui s'abattit sur lui. Une bonne torpeur ceci dit, relaxante même, délassant instantanément ses muscles noués, calmant ses nerfs ainsi que son esprit.

Le reste fut un peu flou. Il se souvint tout de même de la voix douce de Fanny leur indiquant une des chambres. Il fut alors tiré par un Isaac ensommeillé jusqu'à l'étage. Derek avait bloqué quelque instant devant une des portes, sentant son compagnon juste derrière, Jackson et Spike aussi d'ailleurs. Pourtant la prise douce de son bêta sur son bras l'avait tiré de son désir de rejoindre Stiles, l'entraînant dans une chambre voisine, s'écroulant presque sur le large lit présent. Puis le noir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille avec un Isaac dormant comme un bien heureux presque avachi sur lui. Début de journée tout à fait normal en somme.

Pourtant il ne fut pas déranger d'avoir son bêta le prenant pour un oreiller. C'était rare, mais Isaac s'était déjà glisser dans son lit quand certaines de ses angoisses remontaient à la surface. Et systématiquement, ils débutaient chacun à un bout du lit, pour finir avec Isaac enroulé étroitement autour de son alpha. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas, Derek appréciait le sentiment qu'il ressentait quand le jeune loup recherchait sa chaleur et sa protection, lui rappelant ses jeunes années quand lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller rejoindre Laura ou un autre membre de sa famille dans leur lit quand le besoin se faisait sentir. C'était ainsi qu'une famille devait être, même s'il ne savait l'exprimer oralement, dissimulant ses pensées et ses émotions, mais accordant un geste parfois tendre ou un doux sourire à son jeune bêta. De toute façon personne ne résistait à Isaac, alors pourquoi même essayer.

Doucement, il s'était dégagé de l'emprise de l'adolescent, s'asseyant un instant sur le bord du lit, tandis qu'Isaac se pelotonnait confortablement à la place qu'il occupait précédemment. Puis il était sorti calmement de la pièce, tendant ses sens pour se rendre compte de la situation. La plupart des battements de cœur étaient calmes, montrant clairement que le reste des jeunes gens dormaient encore. Sauf un. Un cœur accompagné de légers bruits de vaisselle provenait de l'étage inférieur. Il s'était alors dirigé vers la source des sons, captant le parfum agréable émis par la personne levée, sachant immédiatement qui elle était.

Passant devant la chambre où dormait son compagnon, il avisa la porte entrouverte. Aucuns sons, mis à part de légères respirations, ne provenaient de la pièce. Tentant sa chance, ne pouvant réellement s'en empêcher, il avait doucement poussé la porte, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, espérant que la scène qu'il verrait ne serait pas trop rude pour son self-contrôle. Et elle ne le fut pas. Étrangement le fait de voir les deux loups blonds entourés son compagnon ne fut pas une source d'énervement. Au contraire. Stiles était sur le ventre au milieu du lit, ses bras enserrant un oreiller, le visage enfoui dans celui-ci, tandis que Spike se trouvait à sa gauche, le corps presque hors du lit, les jambes emmêlées assez maladroitement avec celle du jeune humain, dormant lui aussi profondément, semblant beaucoup plus jeune dans son sommeil. Jackson se trouvait de l'autre côté, roulé en boule contre le flanc de Stiles, la tête posée sur le dos du garçon. Les voir ainsi aurait dû le mettre en colère. Du moins quelques jours avant cela aurait été le cas, mais il ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi son loup semblait se satisfaire de la situation. Pour tout dire, la scène ressemblait juste à ce qu'il se souvenait lui-même de son enfance au sein de la famille Hale.

Il avait reculé lentement, refermant la porte derrière lui. Puis il était descendu jusqu'au salon, apercevant ainsi Fanny dans la cuisine, semblant préparer un gargantuesque petit déjeuner, au vu de la montagne d'aliment sur le comptoir. Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui à son entrée et très simplement lui avait tendu une tasse de café, accompagnant son geste d'un sourire joyeux. La jeune blonde semblait être une personne du matin. Tant mieux, cela changerait Derek de ses bêtas incapables d'aligner deux mots cohérents au réveil.

- _Tu as bien dormi?_ Les mots avaient été dits doucement, la jeune blonde ne le regardant même pas, s'affairant à la préparation de ce qu'il reconnut comme de la pâte à crêpes.

- _Je n'avais pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps_. Autant être honnête. La jeune blonde faisait clairement des efforts en sa direction et il n'avait plus le goût de se battre contre ses propres insécurités. Sa réponse entraîna un doux sourire de l'adolescente, faisant lever les yeux bleus vers lui.

- _Mon thé déchire tout, c'est normal._ Elle avait dit cela d'une manière assez espiègle, puis focalisant à nouveau son attention sur sa préparation, elle reprit : _Tout le monde dort encore, Stiles ne devrait pas tarder à émerger, il est assez lève tôt, même s'il n'est pas le plus gracieux au réveil_. Son sourire montrait qu'elle avait quelques histoires en rapport avec Stiles et ses habitudes matinales et bien évidemment Derek fut curieux de savoir lesquelles.

- _C'est-à-dire ?_

_- Et bien, par exemple, la première fois que Stiles a dormi chez nous à Londres, je me suis glissé dans son lit au petit matin. Jackson et lui étaient arrivés pendant la nuit tu vois et je dormais déjà, mais quand je me suis réveillé je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller voir qui était le fameux Stiles dont nous parlait parfois Jackson. Et quand il a ouvert les yeux et qu'il m'a vu et bien…_

- _Il est tombé du lit?_ Derek était presque sûr de la probabilité de voir le jeune garçon s'effondrer au sol sous la vision d'une jeune femme près de lui à son réveil. C'était Stiles après tout.

- _En plein dans le mille! Mon dieu, c'était tellement drôle et le mieux c'est qu'il s'est mis à bafouiller sans s'arrêter, disant ne pas être un pervers en voulant à ma vertu. Je crois que c'est dès ce moment-là que j'ai su que Stiles serait une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Il est si facile de l'aimer. _Les traits de fanny étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus maternelle à l'instant même. Oui la jeune fille aimait Stiles de tout son cœur. Au lieu de s'en offusquer, Derek tenta sa chance pour obtenir plus de renseignements sur leurs vies lointaines de Londres et en particulier sur la blonde elle-même. L'adolescente était intrigante il ne pouvait mentir.

- _Comment as-tu su pour tout ça? Est-ce Jackson qui…_ Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, n'étant pas sûr au final de ce qu'il pouvait demander ou non à la jeune femme. Pourtant celle-ci, loin de sembler gêner, lui répondit calmement, même si sa réponse lui fit instantanément perdre tout sourire.

- _Non. Je savais déjà avant de rencontrer Jax_. _Ça m'a bien aidé en passant, il était en pleine perte de contrôle quand on s'est croisé._ Derek ne comprenait pas. Jackson et elle était jumeaux, se retrouvant après des années, il avait pensé qu'une administration quelconque les avait mis en contact et non le hasard ou tout autre chose. Sa confusion due se lire sur son visage car la jeune blonde continua son explication :

_- J'ai vu mon frère pour la première fois dans un bar à Londres. J'étais juste sortie me détendre en fait, mais quand je l'ai vu… Je sais pas, j'ai comme été attiré je crois. Quelque chose chez lui me fascinait, malgré son air de trou du cul complet. Et puis je l'ai vu s'énerver et j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était un loup garou. Alors je l'ai chopé et traîné dans la ruelle derrière pour qu'il ne fasse pas un massacre. Après… Et bien on va dire que moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit mon frère jumeau. Je pensais sur le moment que mon étincelle avait vibré à cause du côté loup, mais comme tu le vois c'était tout autre chose. _Derek ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus, que Fanny semblait s'être jeté à la tête d'un loup furieux sans autre explication qu'une simple attirance ou que la dite attirance eut provoqué la rencontre inconsciente des deux jeunes gens que rien n'aurait dû séparer au départ. Malgré son léger trouble, il se rappela de sa question première:

- _Et donc comment es-tu tombé dans tout ce foutoir?_ Il sut à la seconde même où il posa sa question que la réponse ne lui plairait pas, surtout vu l'air ombrageux de la blonde, celle-ci toujours concentré sur la pâte qu'elle remuait délicatement.

_- On va dire que cela m'est tombé dessus plutôt_. Les mots étaient marmonnés. Elle s'arrêta un instant, déposant sur le côté le grand bol qu'elle tenait, essuyant ses mains dans une serviette près d'elle. Puis avec une forte inspiration elle leva son regard clair vers lui. _Un oméga a tué ma famille. Mon père, ma mère et ma jeune sœur. Je n'avais qu'eux. J'ai été sauvé par des chasseurs qui m'ont pris avec eux et m'ont expliqué tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir._

- _Des chasseurs ? Mais tu n'es pas…_ Derek ne put continuer sa pensée, interrompue par la jeune fille.

- _Non. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une chasseuse. Tu sais, ce n'était pas de si mauvais hommes, pas avec moi en tout cas, mais selon eux tous les loups garous devaient mourir. J'étais peut être tombé dans un monde complètement dingue, mais je n'avais pas perdu ma capacité à dissocier le bien du mal. Alors quand il a été temps pour moi de voler de mes propres ailes et de ne pas obéir aux ordres je n'ai pas hésité_. Elle avait dit cela légèrement, semblant persuadé du bien fondé de ses propos, intrigant encore plus Derek quant aux premiers pas inhabituels et douloureux de Fanny dans le monde du surnaturel.

- _Qu'as-tu fait?_ Il se doutait déjà de la réponse, mais il cherchait plus qu'une simple assertion de ses suppositions, il voulait comprendre la jeune blonde.

- _Je les ai trahis. Pour une meute. Enfin pour ce qu'ils pouvaient m'apporter à la base._ C'était bien pour une meute de loup garou qu'elle avait tourné le dos à ses coéquipiers, il avait bien deviné, mais la dernière partie de son explication l'étonna.

- _Et que pouvait-il t'apporter?_ La conversation coulait presque trop simplement entre eux, tandis qu'il prit une gorgée de café, attentif quant à la réponse de Fanny.

- _L'oméga. _L'oméga qui avait assassiné sa famille d'accord. A sa mention l'adolescente avait serré les poings, son visage crispée, pourtant elle avait continué vaillamment son discours. Derek ne pouvait qu'être admiratif du caractère volontaire de la jeune fille. _La meute l'avait capturé et voulait bien nous le remettre en contrepartie de les laisser en paix, mais tu te doutes que les chasseurs avec qui j'étais voulaient faire d'une pierre deux coups. Alors j'ai monté mon propre plan._ Derek ne chercha pas à avoir d'explications sur la manière qu'elle avait pu employer pour tourner les choses à son avantage.

- _Tu l'as tué? L'oméga… _Il voulait vraiment savoir si elle avait obtenu sa vengeance, celle que lui n'avait jamais pu avoir, n'ayant pas réussi à tuer lui-même celle qui lui avait enlevé les personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Fait qui le faisait se sentir faible, donc il lui semblait important de savoir si elle avait réussi là où il avait échoué.

- _Je voulais. Je n'ai pas de mal à prendre une vie. Mon dieu, dis comme ça c'est presque effrayant. Mais lui je n'ai pas pu, je ne voulais pas… me salir je crois. Et quelqu'un l'a fait pour moi au final donc… _La réplique fut dîtes d'une voix douce, alléguant le fait qu'elle semblait en paix avec ça, ce qui le fit se sentir étrangement mieux à son tour.

- _Et tes dons?_ Il n'essaya même pas d'être discret dans sa façon de changer de sujet, mais le regard presque reconnaissant de Fanny le conforta dans son idée qu'il valait mieux aborder un autre thème à présent.

_- Et bien ils sont arrivés un peu comme ça pendant que je bivouaquais à travers les routes à la recherche de l'oméga. J'ai lu quelques livres et voilà. Je me suis pas mal entraîné aussi une fois que j'ai compris ce que j'étais. Et puis après… Enfin après mon arrivée en Angleterre, Jackson m'encourageait beaucoup et quand Stiles est arrivé, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'il était comme moi. On a trouvé des tas de moyens d'associer nos capacités_. Elle avait achevé sa tirade avec un grand sourire, heureuse des possibilités que lui offrait son association magique avec le garçon.

_- A quoi cela est dû? Je veux dire que Stiles et toi vous ayez tous les deux des… des capacités. La coïncidence est troublante. _C'était une des questions qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait découvert pour les dons de son compagnon. Derek ne comprenait pas comment Stiles et Fanny pouvaient, à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre, avoir tout deux ce genre de don et tomber comme par hasard l'un sur l'autre, les chances d'une telle situation étaient infimes.

- _Pas forcément. Plus de personnes que tu ne penses ont, à des niveaux différents certes, une étincelle en eux, mais une fois confronter réellement au surnaturel, c'est comme si l'étincelle en nous se mettait à brûler, comme en attente qu'on la remarque. Cela vient plus de notre propre volonté que de tout autre chose tu vois?_

- _Pas vraiment_. Et c'était vrai, le sujet lui semblait obscure, comme lui échappant totalement.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jackson et Spike non plus ne comprennent pas vraiment, même si Spike adore les joujous que je fournis_. Sans réellement le réconforter, la phrase de Fanny le fit penser à un autre élément de questionnement qui l'avait effleuré depuis quelques temps.

_- Spike. Il est français_. Comme elle, Derek le savait, elle avait logiquement un lien avec la présence de l'agaçant blond, c'était presque certain, mais lequel?

- _Tu as trouvé ça tout seul? _Fanny semblait très amusé de la tournure de la conversation sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. La blonde avait croisé les bras, s'adossant au comptoir derrière elle et le regardait d'un air quelque peu goguenard.

- _Tu le connaissais avant de rencontrer Jackson? _Derek ne se laissa pas distraire par l'apparence malicieuse de la jeune fille, voulant comprendre la situation dans son ensemble, essayant de coller les morceaux d'information entre eux, mais une partie lui échappait et cela l'agaçait. Et cette partie était Spike.

- _Oui. Pas longtemps avant, mais oui_. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'aider, le laissant faire ses propres suppositions, attendant qu'il pose la bonne question peut être. Puis le loup eu un léger doute. Serait-ce possible que Spike fut celui qui avait débarrassé Fanny du monstre qui l'avait privé de sa famille?

- _Est-ce lui qui… _Il n'avait pas besoin de finir d'exprimer son idée, la lueur dans les yeux de Fanny montrant qu'elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- _Bien sûr que c'est lui. _Cela semblait si évident pour elle, indiquant ainsi que Spike était autre chose qu'un simple loup fouteur de merde pour elle. Pourtant Derek se sentait encore confus.

- _Il t'a suivi en Angleterre. Pourquoi? _Il était sûr que Fanny était la raison de la présence de Spike dans la vie de Stiles et une étrange nécessité de savoir pourquoi le taraudait.

-_ Devines_. Bien entendu, cela aurait été trop facile. Derek reposa un instant sa tasse presque vide sur le marbre de l'îlot, se plongeant dans ses réflexions quelques instants. Pourtant rien. Amitié? Dette? Non, rien ne semblait correspondre vraiment.

- _Je n'en ai aucune idée_. Autant être franc, il tournait en rond, cela semblait vain de chercher alors que la blonde semblait disposée à partager les informations avec lui.

- _Ok mon grand, tu veux une info croustillante?_ A dire vrai, il n'était plus certain de vouloir savoir tout à coup, la faute peut être à l'énorme sourire barrant le visage fin de Fanny, comme si elle se délectait à l'avance des futures révélations.

- _C'est très simple, si Spike m'a suivi à Londres puis ici, c'est juste pour une raison et une seule._ Elle tournait autour du pot, c'était évident, mettant à mal sa patience, un air presque rusé sur ses traits.

_- Laquelle?_ Il avait légèrement grondé sa réponse, cherchant à clore l'attente, son esprit refusant de penser qu'il était complètement pendu aux lèvres de l'adolescente.

-_ C'est mon compagnon bien évidemment_. Une minute… Quoi? Alors là par contre, il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais pas du tout. Elle plaisantait. Cela ne pouvait être autrement. Elle et Spike? Sérieusement? Non. Impossible.

- _Spike? Ton compagnon? Mais il est… Je ne vous ai jamais vu…_ Derek eut du mal à retranscrire avec exactitude son sentiment, bafouillant même légèrement, l'idée ayant du mal à intégrer son cerveau.

- _Il est puni. Mais sois un ange, ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit, comme ça il continuera à essayer de t'agacer alors que tu sauras qu'il est juste raide dingue de moi et non de Stiles. _Elle avait terminé sa phrase avec un sourire parfaitement sadique. Oui. Il pouvait faire ça. Avoir enfin une avance sur l'insupportable lycan n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Du tout même. Et ce, malgré qu'il ne comprenait pas encore l'étrange relation qu'il semblait y avoir entre Fanny et Spike. Mieux valait attendre de les voir interagir, peut-être qu'il saisirait mieux leur lien de cette façon. Pensant au fait que le loup blond était juste à l'étage au-dessus, il releva la tête, tendant son ouïe pour vérifier que le lycan n'était pas levé et n'ai pu surprendre la conversation. Fanny le rassura immédiatement, comprenant sa réaction.

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils dorment encore, mais plus pour longtemps je pense. Tu peux aller prendre une douche à l'étage si tu le souhaites avant que la salle de bain ne soit prise d'assaut par toute une troupe d'adolescents. _Pendant qu'elle parlait, Fanny avait fait le tour de l'îlot, posant une main sur son bras, l'incitant à se déplacer vers l'étage supérieur. Ce qu'il avait fait.

Avec un léger hochement de tête, autant pour la remercier d'avoir pris le temps de lui parler, que pour montrer son assentiment, il s'était déplacé jusqu'à la salle d'eau, ne perdant pas de temps pour se déshabiller et profiter de la chaleur bienfaisante de l'eau presque brûlante sur son corps. A l'écoute des sons environnants, mais légèrement obstrué par le bruit de la douche, il entendit de nouveaux bruits se lever, montrant qu'une partie des adolescents se réveillait. Rapidement Derek attrapa la voix de son compagnon. Celui-ci parlait à quelqu'un, chuchotant presque. En français. Derek commençait à détester profondément cette langue, même s'il comprenait le besoin d'intimité du jeune garçon. Mais quand, comme lui, on avait toujours vécu en pleine conscience de ses dons lupins, l'intimité était devenue un luxe qui n'allait pas de pair avec une famille intrusive et indiscrète. Une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait lui-même obtenue. Le revers de la médaille sans aucun doute.

Profitant un instant du moment de calme que lui apportait l'intimité de sa toilette, Derek ferma un instant ses sens, cherchant à remettre en place les derniers événements, à comprendre les jeunes gens composant l'étrange meute de Stiles. Ces derniers à ce qu'il avait tout d'abord pensé, ne semblaient en aucun cas vouloir l'éloigner de son compagnon, ils étaient juste prudent quant à la manière de faire. Il était évident à présent que c'était Stiles lui-même qui n'était pas encore prêt à faire un pas vers lui. Mais Derek savait se montrer patient quand il le fallait, pas souvent il était vrai, or s'il pouvait à présent faire partie de l'entourage du garçon, son loup n'en serait que plus apaisé.

Tournant le robinet devant lui, Derek attrapa une serviette propre posée près de lui, se séchant rapidement, voulant retourner au salon où il percevait maintenant plusieurs odeurs s'en dégageant, dont celle de Stiles. Une fois habillé, renonçant à remettre le pull fin complètement détruit par le combat de la veille, restant ainsi torse nu, il sortit de la salle de bain et s'engagea dans le couloir. Pour s'arrêter presque aussitôt. Spike était devant lui. Calmement adossé au mur presque face à la chambre qu'il occupait avec Stiles, le loup lui souriait gentiment. Ouais. Ça sentait la merde à plein nez.

Prudemment, soufflant doucement pour garder son calme, Derek fit quelques pas en direction du blond, espérant atteindre les escaliers avant que Spike ne dise quelque chose qui lui donne l'envie de repeindre les murs en rouge. Bien entendu, Spike étant… et bien Spike, Derek le vit ouvrir la bouche, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Mais les mots qu'il prononça, Derek ne les comprit pas. Du moins sur l'instant.

- _Pile à l'heure!_

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce qu'il entendait par là, Derek eut son attention coupée par l'ouverture de la porte de chambre où Stiles avait dormi. Surgissant lentement de la pièce, un Jackson, semblant complètement groggy, se frottait les yeux, baillant exagérément. Le regard du jeune loup vacillait, recherchant semblait-il quelque chose. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Derek. Sans comprendre, Derek vit Jackson s'avancer presque au radar vers lui, une atmosphère léthargique se dégageant du jeune blond. Sans réussir à l'en empêcher, trop choqué sur le moment pour réellement comprendre la situation, Jackson enroula ses bras autour de lui, se lovant contre son corps avec un soupir d'aise. L'éclat de rire de Spike devant la scène ne fit que le conforter dans son idée première au sujet des jeunes gens. Ils seront sa mort. C'était une certitude.


	30. Chapitre trente: Plumez-moi ces poulets!

Il allait tuer quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas encore fait son choix sur sa prochaine victime, mais il savait que quelqu'un allait morfler. Salement, avec une grande brutalité. Laissant ses yeux traîner sur les adolescents devant lui, entendant les horribles hululements moqueurs qu'ils émettaient, Ethan crispa un peu plus ses poings, tentant de réprimer la colère sourde qui montait en lui. Bande de petits cons. Ces idiots étaient à mille lieux de concevoir la portée de leur geste et dans quelle merde ils se mettaient. Après tout, provoquer une meute de loups garous n'était pas l'idée du siècle selon lui. Surtout une meute capable de laisser un certain nombre de cadavre sur son passage, et ce, rien que la veille au soir, protégeant ainsi leur territoire, détruisant leurs ennemis sauvagement, déchainant leur côté animal, ne laissant que des cendres sur leur passage.

Réchauffant une nouvelle fois une place sur les gradins du stade de Beacon Hill, Ethan regrettait à présent sa décision de ne pas faire partie de l'équipe de cross pour la session estivale. La raison? Les aigles d'or. L'équipe adverse. Des sales petites saloperies qui imitaient grossièrement des hurlements de loup, raillant le nom de l'équipe choisit par Finstock, mais sans le savoir, contrariant des loups garous. Des loup garous dont la patience s'étiolait au fur et à mesure que le public soutenant l'équipe des Aigles scandait à son tour l'affreuse imitation d'un loup criant à la lune, essayant de déstabiliser les jeunes joueurs de Beacon Hill. Et cela fonctionnait malheureusement. Des points étaient marqués, mais pas en leur faveur, les lycans trop pris dans leur veine tentative de réprimer le loup en eux, cherchaient à ne pas sauter sur l'un des horripilants humains, déstabilisant par ce fait le reste des joueurs de l'équipe. Ethan pouvait percevoir le grondement bas de son alpha présent sur le bord du terrain, essayant d'intimer l'ordre à ses bêtas de se calmer. Mais sans réel effet. Ils étaient totalement désorganisés, faisant hurler Finstock, perdant du temps, négligeant leurs positions, permettant ainsi à l'équipe adverse de gagner du terrain, entraînant d'autant plus les quolibets des joueurs mais aussi du public les supportant.

Son regard se posa un instant sur l'un des loups de l'équipe. Jackson. Oui, il jouait aussi. Sans être réellement étonnant, la vision d'un Jackson Witthemore arrivant dans le stade de Beacon Hill avait fait bondir de joie le coach, lui fourrant immédiatement un équipement dans les bras, ne le laissant même pas au jeune homme, qui venait juste assister à la rencontre, une chance de protester, lui commandant assez agressivement d'aller se changer. Et Jackson avait obéit, le sourire aux lèvres. Ce garçon était une énigme pour Ethan. En fait il pensait sincèrement que ce mec était complètement bipolaire. C'était obligé. Surtout au vu du matin même. Mon dieu, pauvre Derek.

Ethan avait du mal à associer l'effroyable petit con de la veille au soir qui les avait fait presque sortir de leurs gonds par ses propos venimeux et sarcastiques à l'adolescent groggy qui était descendu des escaliers accroché au bras d'un Derek semblant partiellement choqué du fait. Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire de monter sur ses lèvres au souvenir. Voir Jackson complètement déphasé, ne prenant même pas en compte son environnement direct, avançant au radar, son poids presque porté par l'alpha, avait fait taire toutes les conversations qui avaient débuté dans le vaste salon de la demeure du jeune lycan. Puis Fanny s'était doucement approchée de son frère qui continuait à frotter son front contre l'épaule robuste à portée, semblant presque rechercher l'affection de l'alpha. La jeune blonde avait gentiment remercié Derek d'avoir descendu son frère. Bien entendu Derek s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils. Quelle surprise vraiment. Tranquillement elle avait dégagé la prise de son jumeau du corps du loup brun et immédiatement Jackson avait saisi sa sœur dans une chaude étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans le cou fin, tout en gémissant de confort. Il n'allait pas mentir en disant que ce ne fut pas quelque peu attendrissant. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix évidement.

S'ils n'avaient pas compris ce à quoi ils assistaient bien malgré eux, Fanny avait vite répondu à leur interrogation, un doux sourire sur ses traits, le corps de son frère toujours enroulé autour du sien, ne cherchant pas vouloir s'en détacher. Elle avait appelé cela le câlin Witthemore. Parlant d'une manière très tendre, tout en ponctuant son récit de caresses sur les cheveux blonds de son frère, elle leur avait fait part de l'habitude occasionnelle de Jackson, surtout quand celui-ci avait bu le thé qu'elle préparait, à avoir du mal à se réveiller sans un câlin matinal. Et la première personne qu'il verrait, peu importe qui cela pourrait être, subirait l'étreinte forcée. Elle rigola doucement en leur faisant part du récit d'un de leur voisin londonien traumatisé ayant eu la mauvaise idée de déranger le sommeil du blond alors qu'il était seul dans la maison. Le voisin avait déménagé semblait-il. Normal vraiment. Il aurait fait la même chose.

Donc ce matin-là le fameux câlin Witthemore prit pour cible la personne la moins probable de tous, à savoir Derek. Au grand plaisir de Spike il semblerait, vu le puissant éclat de rire qui avait résonné à l'étage. Ils avaient d'ailleurs vu le loup blond déboulé rapidement au rez-de-chaussée, agrippé un Stiles qui passait par là par la main et sortir à l'extérieur de la maison, un gloussement continu franchissant toujours ses lèvres, quelques larmes de rire coulant le long de ses joues. Mais pour tout dire, l'amusement fut général, autant par l'image mentale du dit câlin que par le sentiment d'allégresse s'écoulant de Spike. Ce mec était fou. Mais dans le bon sens du terme au final. Ethan se demandait d'ailleurs comment se procurer la photo semblant avoir été prise par un Danny miraculeusement arrivé pendant le dit câlin et que le jeune haïtien avait rapidement montré à Lydia. Oui, ça ferait un merveilleux fond d'écran.

Cependant ce qui l'avait le plus marqué fut la réaction de son alpha. Ou plutôt son absence de réaction. Bien que Derek ait grogné pour la forme, il n'avait dégagé son emprise qu'au moment où Fanny avait pris la relève. Emprise qu'il aurait facilement pu briser vu la léthargie évidente de Jackson. Ainsi Ethan ressentait comme si l'action n'était pas si anodine que ça. Comme si, inconsciemment, une nouvelle dynamique qu'aucun d'eux n'avait prévue se mettait en place. Et étrangement, cela ne le troublait pas autant que cela devrait. Pourquoi pas après tout.

Cherchant des yeux son alpha, Ethan resta un instant éberlué par la vision qui s'offrit à lui quand il l'eut trouvé. Ah d'accord. Voir Derek calmement appuyé le long d'une barrière longeant le stade, bras croisés, le visage attentif, surveillant l'humeur belliqueuse de sa meute, n'était pas choquant en soi. Mais que Spike soit juste à côté de lui, dans la même position, là il ne savait pas trop si il devait avoir peur de la suite ou non. Pourtant les deux lycans ne semblaient pas dérangé par leur proximité, ne parlant pas, regardant simplement le jeu se dérouler devant eux. Ok. Il avait dû louper un épisode. Un gros même. Bizarrement, leur gestuel assez similaire le fit leur trouver une certaine ressemblance, malgré leur apparence physique très différente. C'était plus un sentiment tenu de familiarité qui se dégageait de la paire, mais sans qu'Ethan ne puisse réellement mettre le doigt sur la signification de l'étrange impression.

Une nouvelle salve d'hurlements faussement animal retentit, lui faisant instantanément reporté son attention sur les joueurs, ses dents grinçant aux horribles sons. Mon dieu, il avait tellement envie d'en tuer un. Juste un. Un tout petit. Personne ne remarquera il était sûr. Il était même prêt à ne pas le faire souffrir. Enfin pas trop. Observant la partie en cours, il vit la crispation évidente de son jumeau, Aiden semblant être du même avis que lui. Logique en même temps. Scott et Isaac n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état, la tension et l'attitude rageuse se dégageant des adolescents, sans compter les légers grondements qu'ils laissaient échapper, montraient clairement toute la retenue qu'ils essayaient de maintenir. Les seuls qui restaient parfaitement calme, étaient Danny et Jackson. Le premier, dans ses buts, n'affichait aucune émotion, se contentant de limiter les dégâts engendrés par la situation, ne pouvant plus trop compter sur ses coéquipiers occupés à se contrôler. Ce garçon était d'un tel aplomb. De plus Ethan voyait parfaitement de sa place les muscles roulés sous l'effort, ses jambes galbées qui… Ok mauvaise idée. Se détournant du gardien, Ethan avisa Jackson. Malgré un don évident pour le jeu de la crosse, le jeune loup semblait tout de même avoir du mal à trouver ses marques sur le terrain, ne sachant comment se comporter face à l'événement imprévu, mais n'ayant pas du tout l'air d'être offusqué par l'attitude de leurs adversaires. En fait il avait presque l'air dans la lune. Oui ce garçon était vraiment une énigme.

Un grognement près de lui, le fit tourner la tête. Erica semblait également en colère, ses yeux fusillant les impertinents humains. Près d'elle, Allison et Lydia essayaient d'encourager leur équipe, acclamant leur petit ami respectif, cherchant à passer au-dessus des moqueries venant des tribunes adverses. En vain. Boyd était placé juste derrière les trois jeunes femmes. Ethan regarda l'immense bêta habituellement si posé montrant des signes évidents d'agacement à son tour. Ok. Alors si en plus même Boyd avait du mal, il était fortement probable que le jeu se finisse en bain de sang. Au moins les Loups Hurlants gagneront. Pour finir par être traqué par tous les chasseurs du pays, mais ils gagneront. Ça pouvait valoir le coup. Si si vraiment.

Un mouvement en bas des gradins attira son regard. Stiles s'était levé vivement, marmonnant des propos incompréhensibles même pour des oreilles lupines, semblant également atteint par la contrariété ambiante. Le jeune humain l'avait fortement surpris la veille. Le voir combattre avait été une révélation pour lui, comprenant par ce fait la puissance du garçon, saisissant la volonté inébranlable de l'adolescent à protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient. Après la bataille, son frère lui avait tout expliqué. Expliquer que l'alpha n'avait pas menti et qu'il avait failli mourir. Expliquer qu'il aurait dû mourir même. Expliquer qu'une voix avait percé les limbes de son esprit, apportant une lumière et une chaleur qui l'avait incité à lutter, repoussant la mort par ce fait. Expliquer que Stiles lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il ne pourrait jamais aller contre le garçon à présent. Donc Ethan non plus. D'ailleurs, sans avoir encore connaissance du miracle effectué par Stiles, il n'avait pas vraiment hésité à l'interpeller au moment de la mise à mort de l'autre chienne. Il ne s'était même pas posé la question, il avait juste trouvé cela logique et évident. Oui, les choses changeaient dans leurs relations de meute sans même qu'aucuns d'eux ne puissent l'expliquer, comme si les pièces d'un puzzle se mettaient doucement à leur place, s'imbriquant les unes dans les autres jusqu'à ce que le résultat final soit un jour dévoilé, un résultat qu'il était sûr de trouver parfaitement approprié, comme si cela coulait de source.

Sortant de ses songes, Ethan focalisa son attention sur la jeune blonde présente au côté de Stiles. Fanny avait l'air impassible, comme si la situation ne risquait pas de dégénérer d'une minute à l'autre. Aussi bizarre que son frère celle-là. Pourtant la jeune femme ne lui semblait pas être une mauvaise personne, clairement dérangée il est vrai, mais au final assez agréable, presque maternelle dans ses actions. Le matin même, elle avait dirigé d'une main de maître les jeunes gens à travers les pièces peu familières de la vaste demeure où ils avaient tous dormi. Installant les adolescents, proposant de nombreux mets alléchants, remplissant leurs estomacs ainsi que leurs esprits de quelques histoires amusantes concernant ses comparses, leur enseignant certains usages d'une voix calme et apaisante. Fanny avait nourrit autant leur corps que leur curiosité, parlant de magie et de contes anciens, leur faisant oublié la situation inhabituelle et quelque peu déconcertante qu'entraînait leur présence dans les lieux. Oui Fanny était également une fille étrange. Etrange, mais passionnante.

Soudainement, il vit avec un certain étonnement Stiles se diriger rapidement vers le bord du terrain, passant devant un Finstock au bord de l'attaque cardiaque, la voix pratiquement cassée à force de s'époumoner contre son équipe. Le jeune humain se positionna tout au bord des lignes de démarcation, parfaitement en vue des joueurs de l'équipe de Beacon Hill. Sans qu'il ne comprenne, il regarda le garçon prendre plusieurs longues inspirations, semblant chercher à se calmer, comme s'il possédait également un côté lupin qui essayait de prendre le dessus sur sa conscience humaine. Puis brusquement, il le vit lever la tête, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant. Et Stiles hurla. Oh pas comme l'équipe adverse non. Du tout même. Il hurla de telle sorte qu'Ethan cru un instant que Stiles était un loup garou et non un humain. Le cri était profond, sauvage, n'ayant rien à voir avec les railleries précédentes. C'était presque un rugissement. Sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, le son trouva une résonance en lui, son loup agité depuis le début de la rencontre semblant se calmer en réaction.

Ethan aperçu les lycans sur le terrain se figer, alors que la balle allait être remise en jeu et que les clameurs ennemies s'étaient tût face à l'impressionnant cri. Tous tournèrent la tête vers le garçon châtain. Il ne vit pas le visage de jeune humain, par contre il vit son corps se tendre, ses poings se serrant fortement. Mais surtout Ethan entendit clairement ce que Stiles avait à dire. Comment faire autrement vu les décibels. Et ce n'était pas des encouragements. Bien au contraire. Il avait dit qu'il regrettait de ne pas jouer? Autant pour lui. Car un Stiles en colère et bien ça filait un peu les pétoches pour ne rien cacher. Oui, il était assez content de sa place dans les gradins au final. Bon courage les mecs.

* * *

Est-ce que Stiles Stilinski avait envie de tuer quelqu'un? Ça se discutait. Est-ce qu'il était énervé? Enfer oui. Est-ce qu'il allait botter le cul de certains loups garous incapables de se contrôler? Assurément. Du moins il allait leur expliquer sa façon de voir les choses. Et pas de la plus tendre des manières. Du tout.

Il était connu que Stiles aimait le jeu de la crosse. Mais vraiment. Autant y jouer qu'y assister au final, habitué depuis son entrée dans l'équipe du lycée de Beacon Hill à réchauffer le banc de touche et à se contenter de suivre les déplacements de ses coéquipiers sur le terrain. Pourtant quand Danny avait fait part du nouveau match se déroulant le soir même, Stiles y avait vu une parfaite occasion de se vider l'esprit, tout en regardant un de ses sports préférés. Car tout ce qu'il souhaitait à l'instant c'était se détendre. En allant voir un match où une partie des joueurs étaient des loups garous. Loups garous qui perdaient le contrôle, provoquant ainsi une déconfiture flagrante et un spectacle navrant. Bonne idée vraiment, côté détente on a vu mieux.

Il pensait mériter le droit d'avoir un instant de décontraction. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il se faisait léchouiller joyeusement par un alpha plus que stimulé par la situation. Oh mon dieu, Derek Hale l'avait léché. Plus que ça même il l'avait caressé… Et mordillé… Et s'était frotté… Et… Oh mon dieu, lui n'avait même pas pu s'empêcher de gémir comme une… Il voulait mourir. Enfin pas vraiment. Surtout quand il repensait aux mains larges sur sa peau, à la langue taquine, aux lèvres chaudes, à la dure… Mais bon dieu, il ne pouvait même pas arrêter d'y penser une minute. C'était quoi son problème sérieux? Stiles eut la réponse à sa question quand il tourna son regard sur sa droite, tombant sur une silhouette bien connue, vêtu de noir, sex appel livré avec l'ensemble. Derek. Derek qui le regardait intensément d'ailleurs. Crise cardiaque. Minimum.

Détournant rapidement les yeux, et non ce n'était pas de la lâcheté, c'était de l'auto préservation mentale nuance, il se reconcentra sur la débâcle devant lui. Les hurlements désagréables des supporters adverses lui vrillant le crâne, montrant clairement que son joli moment de détente était vraiment parti en fumée. Fait qui le mit encore plus en rogne. Mais c'était quoi cette soirée de merde sérieux. Et Jackson qui était complètement à l'ouest. En même temps vu ce que son ami avait vu peu de temps avant, il serait hypocrite de ne pas comprendre pourquoi le disque dur du jeune loup avait grillé. Retenant un ricanement, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la tête de Jackson à son arrivée dans les vestiaires.

Peu après qu'ils soient arrivé dans le stade, plus sereinement que la première fois, venant bien avant le début de la rencontre, accompagnant ainsi Danny, ils tombèrent presque immédiatement sur le coach Finstock. Un coach Finstock ayant l'air d'un enfant le jour de Noël à la vision d'un Jackson semblant en grande forme. On l'aura compris, Finstock étant Finstock, se foutant royalement du règlement, il n'avait pas réellement laissé le choix au lycan quant à sa participation au match. Ignorant totalement Stiles au passage. Vraiment une crème cet homme.

Et ce fut en pénétrant dans les vestiaires que le monde de Jackson « Inébranlable est mon deuxième prénom » Witthemore s'arrêta à la vue d'un Isaac Lahey tout mignon. Mais surtout tout nu. Stiles qui était juste derrière Jackson s'était bien entendu prit de plein fouet le dos de son ami qui s'était instantanément gelé à la vision s'offrant à lui. Comment ça logique? Bref. Après avoir réussi à redémarrer Jackson, entendez par là, lui avoir collé une magistrale claque derrière la tête, Stiles avait fait son chemin jusqu'au gradin, avisant le trop grand nombre de loups présent dans les vestiaires, le regardant dès son entrée dans le lieu. Il l'avouait, il avait beaucoup de mal à rester en présence des membres de la meute de Beacon Hill, exception faite des moments où ils étripaient joyeusement tous ensemble une meute de loup garou adverse. Mais merde, c'était quoi cette vie?

Le matin même, après son réveil avec un Jackson lui bavant sur le dos, il n'avait pu se résoudre à rester en présence des jeunes gens de la meute Hale. Il avait essayé. Vraiment. En fait cela avait été cinq minutes de silence gêné pour sa part, n'osant presque pas lever les yeux vers leurs invités, se contentant d'écouter la douce voix de Fanny, cherchant par ce biais à se calmer. Puis Spike avait surgi, lui offrant une porte de sortie, qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à prendre. En même temps ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Bon, il avait tout de suite compris que Spike avait fait une connerie. Mais sincèrement, comment lui en vouloir? Surtout pour ça? Parce qu'imaginer Derek au prise du câlin Witthemore s'était juste orgasmique. Mon dieu, Spike et lui avaient dû se péter au moins trois côtes à force de rire, surtout quand ils reçurent un texte de Danny accompagné de la preuve en image. Oh mon dieu, c'était tellement… tellement… Mignon. Mais Derek Hale et mignon dans la même phrase cela déclenchait forcément des vagues d'hilarité.

Souriant, malgré l'effroyable partie de crosse devant lui, Stiles tourna son attention sur l'un des acteurs d'un des plus grands fous rires de sa vie. Jackson était encore ce qu'il semblerait partis sur la planète Isaac et ne voyait même pas qu'il était démarqué. Navrant. D'un coup, il ne souriait plus. Mais plus du tout. C'était vrai quoi! C'était des putains de loups garous et ils faisaient quoi ? Ils piaffaient, grognaient, trépignaient, faisaient briller leurs yeux… Attendez quoi? Ah merde Aiden. Oui? Il contrôle? Ah non. Ah si? Et bah non. Si? Allez mec. Oui? Oui! Bien Aiden. Mais résultat, ils avaient pris un nouveau but. Génial.

Et le pauvre Danny qui faisait tout le boulot. Stiles adorait Danny. De toute façon, qui n'aimait pas Danny? Ce mec était un amour. Avec de fortes tendances au chantage et à la manipulation il était vrai, mais il ne se permettrait pas de juger. Après tout, il vivait avec Spike donc…

A la pensée de son ami blond, Stiles le chercha un instant, le lycan étant parti se balader, selon ses termes, il y avait quelques temps déjà. Et il le repéra. A côté de Derek. D'accord. Pourquoi pas. Il n'était plus à ça près maintenant. Stiles sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Portant ses yeux sur la propriétaire de la dite main, il vit Fanny lui sourire doucement.

- _**Ne t'en fait pas pour Spike, il m'a promis d'être sage**_. Les traits de la jeune femme étaient calmes, montrant clairement la sincérité de ses propos, pourtant on parlait de Spike là.

- _**Tu as vraiment dit Spike et le mot sage dans la même phrase?**_ Stiles avait répondu en souriant, l'amusement perceptible dans sa voix.

- _**Il faut un début à tout et puis tu sais, il bosse sur son « projet »**_. Elle avait mimé des guillemets au dernier mot, grimaçant exagérément, le faisant ainsi ricaner. Ah oui. Le projet de Spike. Tout un programme. Dieu qu'il voulait voir ça. C'est à dire Spike essayant tout d'abord de tâter le terrain pour une future entente avec l'alpha, à savoir commencer doucement en restant près de lui sans se faire envoyer dans le décor. Puis, si entente il y avait, alors une grosse discussion en perspective en découlerait pour finir avec Derek faisant soit une attaque cardiaque, soit s'enfuyant en courant quant à la réalisation qu'il était lié par le sang à Spike. Il fallait vraiment qu'il prévoit une caméra.

- _**Sérieux, si jamais il le fait quand je ne suis pas là, je le tue.**_ Et il était sérieux. Ou presque.

- _**Malheureusement cela ne dépend pas de nous…**_ Et merde. C'était vrai en plus. Cela dépendait uniquement de Derek en fait et du moment où enfin Spike jugerait qu'il était près à entendre son histoire, qu'il soit là ou non. La vie était cruelle parfois.

Un nouvel hurlement de foule le sortit de ses pensées, crispant son corps instantanément, reléguant l'amusement léger découlant de sa conversation avec Fanny au rencard. Bande de chiens. Même pas capable de produire un hurlement correct. Et ça perturbait les loups? Désolé pour eux, mais Stiles les trouvait ridicule sur le coup. Mais Derek avait foutu quoi pendant son absence? Ce n'était pas le tout d'envoyer ses bêtas manger de la poussière, mais un peu plus de concentration serait le bienvenue. Il partait six mois et c'était le bordel à son retour. Stiles savait qu'il ne devrait pas avoir le droit de penser comme ça, après tout il n'était plus de leur meute. Du moins c'était ce qu'il se répétait inlassablement, essayant ainsi de se convaincre lui-même. Pas très efficace d'ailleurs.

Comme répondant à son agacement et son agitation grandissante, Stiles sentit son étincelle frémir sous sa peau. Merde. Il avait besoin de décharger. Maintenant. Et instantanément, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Au diable ses insécurités, au diable Derek. Bondissant sur ses pieds, Stiles resta quelques instants à aviser la situation dans son ensemble. Donc on avait une équipe ridicule et probablement coupable de futurs meurtres sanglants sur les personnes de l'équipe adverse, des supporters qui hurlaient comme des abrutis, une étincelle qui ne demandait qu'à tout faire péter et un Stiles bien à point. Ok. Action.

Se déplaçant rapidement, il s'approcha vivement du bord du terrain, avisant du coin de l'œil un Finstock au bord de l'apoplexie, ne faisant même pas attention à lui. Il allait commencer à se vexer à la fin. Ses pieds frôlant les limites de la surface de jeu, Stiles prit de profondes inspirations. Pas pour se calmer. Bien au contraire. Il rassemblait son étincelle. Son don était livré avec une application assez originale. Il pouvait hurler. Comme pour ses jambes qui le propulsaient à des vitesses impossibles pour un humain lambda, il pouvait rassembler son énergie dans d'autres parties de son corps. Ainsi son don lui permettait de pousser d'impressionnants hurlements. Il s'était déjà amusé à réveiller Jackson ainsi d'ailleurs, récoltant un oeil au beurre noir au passage. Ouais, mauvaise idée. Mais bon, autant que ça servent. Et puis, à l'entente des sons provenant des tribunes adverses, cela semblait de circonstance. Et il allait leur montrer ce que c'était d'hurler.

Laissant monter la colère provoquée par les railleries des joueurs ennemis, canalisant la pression accumulée depuis la veille, y ajoutant même la frustration qu'un certain alpha avait engendrée, il hurla. Fort. Vraiment vraiment très fort. Balançant la tête en arrière, le cri qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres donnait plus dans l'animal que dans l'humain. Il savait, Spike le lui ayant dit, il avait tout d'un loup. Parfait.

Une fois que le son eut fini de franchir ses lèvres, crispant les poings, tendant son corps vers les joueurs des Loups Hurlants, Stiles ouvrit lentement les yeux. Chaque loup avait gelé, le regardant dans l'expectative, mais une pointe de choc sur leurs traits. Ok, il avait leur attention. Très bien. Il n'était pas dit qu'ils allaient perdre aujourd'hui. Au contraire.

- _Vous croyez faire quoi exactement? C'est quoi ce jeu de merde?_ Stiles criait les mots, une fureur palpable se dégageant de lui. Avisant les regards des joueurs posés sur lui, complètement pendu à ses lèvres, comme ne croyant pas à son intervention, il reprit, encore plus véhément que précédemment :

- _Vous êtes des putains de loups, pas des caniches bordel de merde, alors vous bouger vos fesses poilus ou je vous promets de vous les botter à tour de rôle_. Et il le ferait. Au pire, il avait le Garoutator pour leur apprendre à jouer aux cons. Il vit tout de même certaines mâchoires se crisper à ses mots. Bien. Mais il n'avait pas fini. Tournant presque violemment la tête vers Aiden, il apostropha durement ce dernier :

- _Aiden, c'est de la cross pas du stock car, y a une balle à attraper alors tu cours après la balle, pas après ta putain de queue_. Choc d'Aiden, mais hochement de tête quelque peu honteux du loup. Ok. Au suivant.

- _Isaac, tu fous quoi putain? T'as intérêt à garder ta position ou je te promets de t'y attacher avec une laisse la prochaine fois. T'es là pour surveiller les arrières des autres alors tu te concentres._ Désolé Isaac, mais les yeux de chiot ne marcheront pas aujourd'hui. Gardant un regard dur sur le jeune loup, Stiles vit celui-ci baisser la tête un instant, pour la relever rapidement, une lueur déterminée dans les yeux, les mains enserrant brutalement son bâton de crosse. Bien Isaac.

- _Scott, c'est quoi la merde que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure, t'arrêtes tout de suite de jouer au con et tu te contrôles! _Malgré que ce fût une des première fois qu'il parlait si directement au garçon depuis son retour, Stiles n'en fut pas gêner. Du tout même. Il avait été l'équipier de Scott pendant des années et il savait de quoi le jeune loup était capable et c'était bien loin de cette bouse qu'il osait appelé jouer. Scott eut l'air de penser la même chose, car loin de le défier, il vit le lycan rendre un air presque repentant, comme un enfant prit en faute par sa mère. Pivotant brusquement la tête, il tomba sur Jackson qui le regardait presque avec angoisse. Et il avait bien raison.

_- Jackson, tu es LE Jackson Witthemore, capitaine de l'équipe pendant deux ans, alors cesse de ressembler à un idiot qui touche son premier bâton de cross et marque moi des putains de point! _Visage instantanément concentré. Posture ferme. D'accord, Jackson était enfin revenu parmi eux.

- _Danny, toi tu es parfait mon pote, continue comme ça. _Les mots avaient coulés beaucoup plus doucement, bien que sa voix restait forte, un sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qui prit également sa place sur le visage de Danny alors que celui-ci lui envoya un baiser accompagné d'un clin d'œil, semblant particulièrement heureux que Stiles invective ainsi ses coéquipiers. Soufflant profondément, Stiles enchaina d'un ton beaucoup plus bas, ne pouvant se faire entendre par le reste du public étonnamment silencieux depuis le début de sa diatribe, mais parfaitement audible pour les lycans devant lui :

- _Vous êtes des putains de loups garous et eux ce sont des putains d'agneaux comparez à vous, montrez ce qu'est un vrai hurlement et gagnez moi ce match! _Stiles avait regardé tour à tour les membres lupins de l'équipe de cross, cherchant presque à marteler leur âme par ses mots. Puis criant de nouveau, jetant un bras en direction des fameux « Aigles », il reprit aussitôt:

- _Plumez moi ces poulets à la con et bougez-vous! Maintenant! _Stiles n'était pas un alpha, il n'avait aucun pouvoir de commandement. Pourtant au vu du tressaillement évident des jeunes gens, ceux-ci semblaient prendre de plein fouet ses ordres. Avec satisfaction, il regarda les adolescents tournés la tête en direction de l'équipe adverse, les regardant presque comme de futures proies bien juteuses, mais beaucoup plus calmement que précédemment, leur attention enfin tournée vers le jeu et non plus vers les acclamations moqueuses du stade. Puis, avant que la balle soit remise en jeu, il aperçut Isaac levé la tête vers le ciel, la bouche béante, un rugissement sauvage s'en échappant. Rugissement reprit par les trois autres lycans, suivit, moins fortement bien entendu, du reste des Loups Hurlants, Danny y comprit. Ok. Presque pas grillé pour le coup, mais franchement, qui pourrait imaginer que des loups garous pouvaient jouer à la crosse? En tout cas, vu les quelques pas en arrière des joueurs adverses cela semblait fonctionner. Bien. Très bien même. La partie allait enfin devenir intéressante.


End file.
